Dragones Guerra de las Tinieblas
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Hipo escapa de Berk para proteger a Chimuelo de las crueles manos de la tribu, buscando un nuevo hogar, encontrara a una persona que creyo perdida hace mucho tiempo, asi como nuevos amigos y un hogar donde vivir, pero entonces el mal supremo se levanta y la guerra entre la luz y la oscuridad comenzara de nuevo e Hipo descubrirá que esta destino para la grandeza...
1. Despertar

_**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al primer capítulo de un nuevo fic, esta vez de una de mis películas favoritas "Como entrenar a tu dragón", el cual traerá a personajes tan queridos como la pequeña Pixie y villanos tan temidos como el siniestro rey Drago.**_

_Una aclaración antes del primer capítulo, la historia se desarrolla a partir del año 1700, época en que creo se desarrolla la trama de películas como "Piratas del Caribe", si estoy equivocado en el tiempo háganmelo saber, pero quiero que quede claro que ya es un tiempo más delante de lo que es la serie, también aclaro que la historia comienza poco después de que Astrid descubriera a Chimuelo en la primera película y ahora disfruten de los videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=uW9DuxIKGi8**

** www. youtube watch? v=kc5xJidN7y4**

** www. youtube watch? v=c0orrQWu6LM**

_Y ahora el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Despertar.**

_**Cada mil años él despierta…cada mil años la vida está en peligro…cada mil años…surge una luz de esperanza…**_

Era una mañana fría, el cielo estaba nublado, lo que provocaba que el mar se viera gris, una figura volaba en lo alto, meciendo dos poderosas alas que lo impulsaban, aquella misteriosa figura era un dragón, pero no era cualquier dragón, era un Furia Nocturna, uno de los dragones más fieros y legendarios de todos.

Pero este no era cualquier Furia Nocturna, tenía dos cosas que lo hacían diferente a los demás dragones; la primera era que llevaba una prótesis en su cola, una aleta de color rojo que le ayudaba a equilibrarse en el aire, la segunda era que iba montado por un humano.

Ese chico respondía al nombre de Hipo Horrendo Haddock III y pertenecía a una orgullosa tribu de vikingos de una remota isla llamada Berk y digo "pertenecía", porque ahora no era más que un traidor de aquella tribu.

Los berkianos eran vikingos, pero que estaban en guerra con los dragones, quienes constantemente aparecían y atacaban, llevándose comida, el jefe de la tribu, Estoico el Vasto, era el mejor mata dragones de la isla, pero también era el padre de Hipo.

Y aunque era el heredero de Berk, Hipo siempre fue un marginado entre los suyos, él no era el clásico vikingo, fornido, musculoso, fuerte, con más musculo que cerebro, siempre fue flaco, débil y el objeto de burlas de los demás.

Siempre se esforzó para demostrar lo que valía, una noche, durante un ataque más de dragones, Hipo logro lo que se creía imposible, derribo a un Furia Nocturna, el mismo que montaba en ese momento, pero nadie le creyó y decidió buscarlo.

Una vez que lo encontró se preparo, sabía que si lo mataba y se lo entregaba a su padre, este lo recibiría como un héroe y sería aceptado por su propia gente como siempre había querido, pero no pudo serlo…no porque fuera un cobarde, sino que por primera vez, vio al dragón de manera diferente.

Ahí, indefenso, el Furia Nocturna estaba aterrado, como si supiera lo que le iba a pasar, Hipo tuvo compasión de él y le perdono la vida, pero aunque lo dejo vivir, el dragón ya no podría volar por sí mismo, ya que Hipo le había destruido una de las aletas de su cola, mismas que le ayudaban a nivelarse mientras volaba.

Fue así que comenzó sus investigaciones sobre el Furia Nocturna, lo estudio, aprendió sobre él e incluso, comenzó a entrenarlo, le diseño una silla de montar y tras algunas semanas, logro diseñarle una cola artificial para ayudarlo a volar.

La prueba fue un éxito, pero Hipo descubrió que para poder hacer funcionar bien la cola, él debía montar al Furia Nocturna, al principio, el dragón se resistió, pero poco a poco acepto al humano, quien le diera por nombre "Chimuelo".

Pero si había algo que preocupara a Hipo era la reacción de su padre y de la tribu, su padre, Estoico, lo obligo a entrenar para matar a su primer dragón y gracias a los descubrimientos de Hipo sobre ellos, mejoro bastante en el entrenamiento o al menos, esa fue la impresión que dio.

Una vez que su padre regreso de otra búsqueda por el nido de los dragones, mismo que habían intentado destruir desde hacia tiempo, se encontró con la noticia de las mejoras de su hijo y su ego aumento cuando escucho que él mataría a su primer dragón.

Decidido a no llegar a eso, Hipo tomo la elección de irse de Berk para proteger a su dragón, ya todo estaba listo para que ambos se fueran, pero entonces ocurrió lo que tanto temía, Astrid, la joven vikinga más dura de Berk, quien había competido para lograr lo que Hipo había logrado, descubrió a Chimuelo.

Hipo trato de persuadirla de no contarle a nadie, pero la chica, cegada por los celos y por las tontas creencias de su tribu, hizo caso omiso y corrió a contarle a Estoico, con el corazón destrozado y con profunda tristeza, Hipo decidió dejar Berk junto con chimuelo…para siempre.

Ahora ambos volaban sobre el mar, alejándose más y más de Berk, así como del nido de dragones y de la pesadilla que ahí habitaba, no sabían cuantas horas llevaban volando, solo querían alejarse más y más.

Hipo miro a su alrededor-Bueno Chimuelo, tenemos que comenzar a buscar donde pasar la noche-dijo con cierta pesadez y Chimuelo gruño en señal de aprobación-¿sabes? No puedo evitar preguntarme qué está pasando en Berk, seguramente mi padre ya me nombro traidor de la tribu-dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

**(-)**

Lo que Hipo pensaba no era del todo incorrecto, ya que en Berk, Astrid le había contado todo a Estoico y ahora el jefe de Berk, estaba hecho una furia-Debí saberlo-dijo molesto.

Bocón, el mejor amigo de Estoico y maestro de Hipo se le acerco-¿Estás segura de lo que dices Astrid?-.

-Por supuesto, lo vi con mis propios ojos-aseguro Astrid.

-Por Odín, Hipo protegiendo a un dragón y un Furia Nocturna, aunque estoy seguro de que debe tener una buena razón para ello-dijo Bocón.

-La única razón que tiene es que es un traidor-dijo Estoico con dureza-mi hijo…ha avergonzado a nuestro clan de…-Estoico se vio silenciado cuando un fuerte temblor comenzó a sacudir la isla.

-¡Esta temblando!-grito Bocón.

-¡Ya me di cuenta!-grito Estoico.

**(-)**

Chimuelo se detuvo bruscamente al sentir el temblor que sacudía a toda la Tierra y que agitaba con fuerza las olas del mar-¡Guau! ¡Tranquilo amigo, nada puede pasarnos aquí arriba!-.

De pronto y desde las profundidades del mar, varias rocas salieron disparadas y estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, pero Chimuelo logro evitarlas a duras penas.

-¿Rocas voladoras? ¿Qué clase de temblor es este?-exclamo Hipo preocupado.

Chimuelo comenzó a disparar sus rayos de plasma contra las rocas que salían de todas direcciones, ninguno se dio cuenta de que frente a ellos había una isla con montañas cubiertas por una blanca nieve.

Hipo fue el primero en divisarla-¡Rápido Chimuelo, hacia esa isla, pronto!-.

El dragón comenzó a volar hacia la isla, evadiendo a duras penas las rocas que salían de la nada, ya les faltaba poco para llegar a aquella isla y refugiarse, cuando de pronto, una roca salió de la nada y golpeo a Chimuelo.

Ambos cayeron en picada y aterrizaron en la isla con fuerza, afortunadamente, la nieve amortiguo su caída, pero los dejo inconsciente y expuestos a aquel clima helado.

**(-)**

Al norte del planeta, muy al norte, cerca de los glaciares polares, el mar se agitaba con más violencia que en ninguna otra parte, un remolino comenzó a formarse, mientras una isla surgía desde el fondo del océano.

La isla estaba rodeada por varios peñascos en forma de peligrosas y afiladas cuchillas, la vegetación era muy extraña, de color negro, un río de lava corría por la isla, la cual tenía esqueletos humanos amarrados en los peñascos, colgados o regados por todo el lugar, dándole un espectáculo bastante tenebroso.

En el centro de la isla, se encontraba una montaña que se elevaba hasta donde la vista alcanzara, con unas escaleras que subían hasta la cima, misma que estaba cubierta por una espesa neblina que impedía ver la cima, misma en la cual la superficie era plana, donde se erguía un templo.

Aquella construcción parecía una mezcla de templos egipcios, chinos y japoneses, había varios cadáveres alrededor y donde el acantilado comenzaba, había dos cabezas de serpientes, de cuyas bocas salían lava que caía como cascada.

En el interior del templo, justo en el centro del mismo, en la pared, se encontraba la construcción de la cabeza de un dragón, cuya boca estaba abierta y sus ojos huecos, sin vida, alrededor del salón había 7 ataúdes con un escrito en cada una; orgullo, lujuria, avaricia, pereza, envidia, ira y gula, mientras en el centro del salón, sobre el suelo, estaba dibujado el símbolo del mal, el pentagrama.

De pronto, los ojos del dragón se encendieron y un fuego negro apareció en su boca, los 7 ataúdes se abrieron lentamente y 7 figuras siniestras surgieron de ellos, el que surgió del ataúd que tenía escrito "orgullo" se acerco al dragón y miro el fuego.

-Sí, han pasado otros 1000 años, finalmente ha llegado una nueva oportunidad de terminar con este ciclo de vida sin sentido-dijo con un tono de voz suave e intimidante.

**(-)**

Una vez que la isla termino de surgir, el temblor ceso y en Berk se podía apreciar las consecuencias de esa sacudida tan violenta, muchas casas apenas y lograron soportarlo, hubo pequeños derrumbes y varios árboles se derribaron.

Los animales de granja habían escapado al bosque por el miedo que sintieron por el temblor y ahora los afortunados vikingos, que apenas y lograron sobrevivir a esa violenta sacudida limpiaban los escombros.

Lo peor de todo, fue que la sacudida provoco que las jaulas que aprisionaban a los dragones se abrieran, permitiéndoles escapar, lo que tenía muy molesto a Estoico, pero ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

-Cielos, ese temblor sí que fue muy fuerte, nunca había sentido un temblor con semejante fuerza-dijo Bocón.

-Afortunadamente ya todo pasó-dijo Patón-pero tenemos que recuperar a los animales que se escaparon-.

-Y después tenemos que organizar un equipo de búsqueda-dijo Bocón.

-¿Equipo de búsqueda? ¿Por qué razón haríamos eso Bocón?-pregunto Estoico levantando algunos troncos.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Hay que ir a buscar a Hipo, me preocupa que le haya podido pasar algo con semejante sacudida-dijo Bocón como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Estoico miro a Bocón-Olvídate de esa idea-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Dije que te olvides de esa idea, no arriesgare a mi gente por alguien que ni siquiera merece ser recordado-dijo Estoico con dureza.

Bocón miro a Estoico como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es uno de nosotros, un vikingo y lo más importante, es tu hijo!-.

-¡Él no era un vikingo y tampoco es mi hijo!-replico Estoico con un tono de voz que se acercaba mucho al odio.

Bocón abrió los ojos incrédulo, miraba a Estoico como si estuviera loco, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo-No puedes hablar en serio…Estoico…no puedo creer que digas esas cosas… ¡Es tu hijo lo quieras o no!-.

-¡Yo no tengo hijos!-Estoico se paso de lado, ignorando la mirada de decepción que Bocón le lanzaba.

Astrid también se quedo estática ante las palabras del jefe de la tribu, si bien ella pensaba que Hipo era un traidor y que merecía un juicio por sus acciones, el temblor de hace un momento la dejo preocupada, después de todo ¿Qué oportunidad tendría alguien tan débil como él en el mundo fuera de Berk?

Estoico paso de lado y se acerco a Patón y a su hijo, Patán-Tu siempre demostraste ser un verdadero vikingo, eres todo lo que…ese traidor nunca fue ni será, a partir de hoy, tú serás el heredero de Berk-.

El rostro de Patán se ilumino al escuchar esas palabras-¡Gracias jefe, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!-declaro Patán sonriendo con arrogancia.

Patón le puso una mano en el hombro a Estoico-Fue la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar Estoico-.

-¡Y no quiero que nadie vuelva a mencionar a ese asqueroso traidor, el que lo haga, será colgado!-bramo Estoico retirándose furioso a continuar la limpieza de escombros.

En las miradas de Patán y su familia, había una sonrisa de victoria, los vikingos más fieles a las tradiciones y que se negaban a aceptar las cosas nuevas, no pudieron más que gritar de felicidad ante el nuevo heredero, un verdadero vikingo.

-¡Patán, Patán, Patán…!-bramaban felices.

Pero los vikingos más inteligentes, solo podían horrorizarse ante la sola idea de que Patán fuera su heredero-Vaya…creo que esto es muy malo-dijo Patapez temblando de miedo.

-Ya no habrá quien lo aguante ahora-dijo Brutilda cruzada de brazos.

Astrid no sabía qué hacer, no podía creer lo que el jefe de Berk había hecho, no solo no buscaría a su único hijo, sino que además nombro a Patán su heredero, eso solo significaba tiempos oscuros para Berk.

Era cierto que Hipo nunca fue el modelo ideal de vikingo, pero al menos era…una persona sensata, inteligente y en cierta forma, mucho mejor que Patán, y la peor parte de todo, es que al ser el heredero, quizás su familia quiera comprometerla con él y esa idea la aterraba aun más.

-¿Qué he hecho?-dijo arrepentida de haber delatado a Hipo con Estoico.

-Yo te diré lo que hiciste-dijo Bocón con una mirada severa y decepcionada-condenaste a Berk-dijo retirándose y dejando a Astrid con la mirada gacha.

La chica alzo la vista y miro hacia el horizonte-¿A dónde te fuiste Hipo?-fue todo lo que pudo decir.

**(-)**

En aquella isla cubierta de nieve, Hipo y Chimuelo permanecían sobre la blanca nieve, inconscientes, el temblor había cesado y por fortuna, no tenía heridas más graves, pero una fuerte ventisca se aproximaba y esas eran malas noticias.

De pronto, una sombra surco los cielos y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de Hipo y Chimuelo, la figura resulto ser un Cremallerus Espantosus de color verde.

Las dos cabezas del dragón olfatearon a Hipo y a Chimuelo respectivamente, cuando una figura salto del lomo del dragón y se acerco a ambos con rapidez, poniendo dos dedos en el cuello de cada uno.

-Están vivos, pero se aproxima una ventisca, no podemos dejarlos aquí-dijo decidido a llevarlos a un sitio seguro.

**(-)**

Hipo comenzó a volver en sí después de varias horas, abrió sus ojos lentamente, por lo que tardo en agudizar la vista, cuando lo logro, pudo ver que estaba en el interior de una cueva, recostado en el suelo y cubierto por un abrigo de piel.

Recorrió la cueva con su vista, encontrando una fogata encendida a unos metros de él, y recostados frente a él estaban Chimuelo y el Cremallerus, ambos dragones parecían estar muy cómodos.

Hipo no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír-Vaya Chimuelo…tienes un nuevo amigo…-dijo sonriendo, pero aun en su aturdimiento tenía una interrogante-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y cómo llegamos aquí?-.

-Nosotros los salvamos, a ti y a tu dragón-dijo una voz infantil que parecía venir de la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Hipo mirando de un lado a otro.

-Yo-de pronto, Hipo tuvo frente a él a una extraña criatura, parecía una joven, pero era del tamaño de una mariposa, tenía dos pares de alas transparentes, su piel era azul clara, llevaba un vestido de un color azul más oscuro, su cabello era largo y azul como el mar-hola-saludo la criaturita sonriéndole con ternura.

Hipo tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, soltó un grito-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres?-.

-Soy nada menos que la que te salvo la vida, a ti y a tu dragón-respondió la criaturita con algo de enfado.

Hipo miro a Chimuelo, quien movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de asentimiento-Lo siento…pero…no todos los días veo…algo como tú…-.

-Eso lo entiendo-dijo la pequeña dando un pequeño vuelo-y en lo que respecta a quien soy, me llamo Pixie, princesa de las hadas-.

-¿En serio eres un hada?-pregunto Hipo sonriendo juguetonamente y Pixie puso mala cara-lo siento, yo me llamo…-.

-Ya sé, ya sé, eres Hipo Horrendo Haddok III-.

-Oye ¿Cómo sabes que…?-.

-Él me lo dijo-dijo señalando a Chimuelo-y vaya nombre que le pusiste, apropiado en un 95%-.

Hipo miro a Pixie entre confundido y sorprendido-¿Tú…puedes entender lo que Chimuelo dice?-.

-Claro, es uno de los poderes que las hadas tenemos-dijo Pixie encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡Eso es increíble!-grito Hipo maravillado y con algo de envidia.

-Ni tanto-dijo Pixie sonriéndole-algunos son bastante presumidos-.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando una figura apareció en la entrada de la cueva-Ya regrese y traigo un modo de llevar al chico hasta…vaya, ya despertó-dijo un joven de pelo rojizo, cuya edad no pasaba de 20 años, alto, delgado, con una capa verde que lo protegía del frío, una camisa sin mangas color marrón, así como sus pantalones y botas de piel de oso-hola muchacho, que gusto ver que ya te sientes mejor-Hipo se quedo confundido y el extraño se echo a reír-sí, creo que debo presentarme primero, soy Kayto, tu gran salvador-Pixie le echo una mirada enojada, bueno, Pixie ayudo…algo-.

Hipo sonrió con algo más de tranquilidad-Muchas gracias por salvarme, creo que debo presentarme ¿verdad?-.

-No te molestes, el Furia Nocturna ya nos contó todo sobre ti y sobre él, claro-.

-¿También puedes entenderlo?-.

-Claro que no, Pixie me tradujo todo, pero creo que no te presento a mis dos amigos: Barf y Belch, mis queridos Cremallerus Espantous-.

-¿Son tuyos? ¿O sea que…también los montas?-.

-Claro ¿pensabas que eras el único?-pregunto Kayto divertido-pero admito que me sorprendió ver que montabas un Furia Nocturna, pensé que solo quedaba uno-.

-Espera ¿hay otro Furia Nocturna?-.

-Pero por supuesto, en nuestro hogar, queda cerca de aquí, te llevaremos una vez que estés completamente fuerte para volver, la tormenta ya pasó, así que solo es cuestión de que…-.

-¡Estoy listo para ir!-grito Hipo sin poder contenerse.

Kayto y Pixie se miraron entre sí-¿Estás seguro Hipo?-pregunto Pixie.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué dices Chimuelo? ¿Listo para volver a volar?-pregunto Hipo y por toda respuesta, Chimuelo saltó sobre él y comenzó a lamerle la cara-¡Esta bien, está bien, ya entendí!-.

Pixie, Kayto, Barf y Belch solo pudieron ver la escena conmovidos, pero la mirada de Kayto cambio al ver la prótesis de Chimuelo-Vaya, se ve que este pobre dragón ha sufrido mucho-dijo señalando la prótesis-¿Qué clase de cruel, asqueroso, sucio y ruin monstruos se atrevería a lastimar a una criatura tan majestuosa como esta?-

Hipo sonrió con nerviosismo-No sabía todo lo que sé de él hasta hace poco-Kayto se le quedo viendo.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-pregunto incrédulo, pero Pixie intervino.

-Es una historia que te contare luego, Chimuelo ya me la conto, así que yo te lo explicare después-dijo Pixie-por ahora te llevaremos a nuestra ciudad y te presentaremos ante la reina-.

-¿La…reina?-.

-Es la gobernante de nuestra ciudad, te agradara, ella es muy buena y dulce, y como tú tiene un fuerte lazo con los dragones-explico Kayto-estoy seguro de que le caerás bien, especialmente por el magnífico dragón que te acompaña-.

Hipo y Chimuelo se vieron entre sí-Pues en marcha-dijo Hipo decidido.

Y así, ambos dragones emprendieron el vuelo, con sus respectivos jinetes a bordo, Pixie iba frente a Hipo, gracias a su tamaño podía volar junto a él sin causarle problema, pero no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo.

_-"Él…tiene algo especial…hay algo en él que es…muy familiar"-_Pixie vio hacia el mar y luego hacia el cielo-_"la maldad…ha despertado de nuevo…todos corremos un gran peligro"-._

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_**Hemos concluido el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, aunque estoy triste por haber terminado "Furia Dragón", ahora sigo con esta nueva historia, ojala que le vaya tan bien como las otras o incluso mejor.**_

_**A partir del siguiente capítulo volverán los invitados y contestare sus comentarios.**_


	2. Bienvenido a Draconia

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Chimuelo, **__el principal dragón de Hipo y ahora estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde Hipo y yo llegaremos a nuestro nuevo hogar, sin imaginar lo que está a punto de liberarse, pero juro por el padre de todos los dragones que siempre lo protegeré"_

_Antes de los videos, les aclaro que le cambie el nombre a uno de los maestros oscuros para hacerlo más de acuerdo a su tiempo, ya sabrán quien es, he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=SC1d4rb2Qqs**

** www. youtube watch? v=x1b_99aPTl0**

** www. youtube watch? v=CYYV1-WW-3A**

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Bienvenido a Draconia.**

Dos dragones surcaban los cielos, uno era el temido Furia Nocturna y el otro un Cremallerus Espantousus, ambos dragones con sus respectivos jinetes montándolos.

-¡Llevamos volando casi una hora! ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a ese lugar del que hablaron?-pregunto Hipo.

-No mucho, está un poco más adelante-señalo Pixie.

-Oye, explícame algo, si se supone que puedes volar ¿Por qué tenemos que llevarte así?-pregunto Hipo.

-Puedo volar, pero no le gano a la velocidad de un Furia Nocturna, conozco mis limitaciones, gracias por ser tan insensible-dijo Pixie cruzada de brazos con indignación.

-Lo siento, no quise sonar insensible-dijo Hipo disculpándose de corazón.

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-dijo Pixie sonriendo divertida y tanto Hipo como Chimuelo sonrieron, esa hadita cada vez les caía mejor a ambos.

Kayto, quien iba al frente guiando a Chimuelo, diviso la isla a la que debían llegar-¡Ahí está, la majestuosa ciudad de Draconia!-aviso con un grito.

Hipo dirigió su vista hacia el frente, efectivamente, a lo lejos se podía divisar una isla en donde una ciudad estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la playa, a lo lejos, Hipo pudo ver 7 misteriosos pilares, 6 que rodeaban la isla o al menos, la ciudad y una colocada en el centro de la misma.

-¿Qué son esos pilares?-pregunto Hipo curioso.

-Son pilares de energía mágica muy poderosa, para mantener alejados visitantes indeseables-.

-¿Visitantes indeseables?-Hipo se quedo confundido por la respuesta de Pixie, quien cambio su sonrisa a una expresión bastante seria.

Hipo prefirió no preguntar nada más, imaginaba que Pixie le daría algunas respuestas más tarde, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pesadez enorme en su corazón, como si algo no estuviera bien o algo terrible estuviera a punto de suceder.

**(-)**

En la isla que acababa de surgir desde las profundidades del mar, aquel templo siniestro, ocupado por 7 figuras de gran poder y maldad, representantes de los 7 pecados capitales, conocidos como los maestros oscuros.

El primero de ellos era una gigantesca serpiente, más grande que cualquier Salvaji Bestia que pudiera existir, pero que podía cambiar su tamaño a voluntad, por lo que ahora era tan grande como un Pesadilla Monstruosa, aquel siniestro reptil respondía por el nombre de Leviatán, maestro de los mares y representante de la gula.

El segundo de ellos era una mujer, llevaba una larga túnica roja, una capucha que cubría su cabeza y una máscara blanca con dos ojos rojos, una boca que mostraba dos filosos colmillos y una gema roja en su frente, su nombre era Necronomica, la maestra de los fantasmas y representante de la envidia.

El tercero era un individuo que asemejaba a una momia, ya que su rostro y manos estaban cubiertas por vendas blancas, pero las vendas de sus ojos mostraban dos ojos rojos, vestía una túnica azul con detalles dorados, un gorro de mago del mismo color, respondiendo al nombre de Anubrix, maestro de la muerte y representante de la pereza.

La cuarta era una mujer con ropas de sacerdotisa egipcia, llevaba una corona muy parecida a la que usaban los faraones, una falda de seda que cubría de su cintura para abajo, su torso estaba al descubierto, pero sus pechos cubiertos por una armadura, usaba gafas y su mirada era muy tranquila, respondía al nombre de Itassis, maestra del desierto y representante de la avaricia.

La quinta era una mujer de pantalón negro, armadura gris y unas alas de demonio en su espalda, llevaba una corona que asemejaba a la boca de una serpiente, la armadura cubría su pecho, brazos y parte de sus piernas, se trataba de la terrible guerrera Vypra, maestra del relámpago y representante de la ira.

El sexto también era una mujer, su aspecto era sumamente hermoso, de cabello negro y corto, piel blanca, ojos violetas, vestido fino de color negro, con detalles violetas, sus uñas estaban pintados del mismo tono violeta, al igual que sus labios, esta mujer respondía al nombre de Zaleska, maestra de la noche, representante de la lujuria.

(Nota: su apariencia es muy parecida a la de Lilithmon de Digimon Fusión)

Finalmente, el séptimo individuo tenía la apariencia de un caballero, su armadura era negro con detalles morados, dos cabezas de lobo plateadas en sus hombreras, su casco poseía una visera de vidrio, que no se abría, pero en donde a veces brillaban dos ojos amarillos, aquel guerrero era conocido como Koragg, caballero lobo, maestro de la sombra, representante del orgullo.

-Han pasado otros 1000 años, significa que es el momento de preparar todo para el regreso del amo-dijo Itassis.

-Y cuando eso ocurra comenzara la guerra contra los reinos celestiales, misma que ganaremos de una vez por todas-dijo Vypra sonriendo.

-Yo digo que primero les enseñemos a esos humanos cual es su lugar, parece que olvidaron que no son más que insectos que deben ser sometidos-opino Anubrix.

-Primero lo primero-intervino Koragg con un tono de voz calmado y severo-este nuevo despertar implica que ha surgido una nueva luz de bondad en la Tierra, es nuestro deber destruirlo antes de que se vuelva una amenaza-.

-Hablas con mucho sentido Koragg, creo que tienes razón en lo que dices-apoyo Leviatán.

-Claro que la tiene, después de todo, es Koragg, nuestro gran y poderoso líder-dijo Zaleska abrazando a Koragg con cariño-deberías quitarte el casco cielo, no puedo ver tus dulces labios-.

-Guarda tus deseos para otro momento-dijo Koragg retirándose.

Necronomica soltó la carcajada-Vaya, eso debió ser un duro golpe a tu ego-.

-Por el contrario, me gusta que se haga el difícil conmigo-dijo Zaleska sonriendo seductoramente y relamiéndose los labios.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, los dos jinetes de dragones ya estaban frente a las puertas de la ciudad y descendieron hacia tierra firme, fue entonces que Hipo pudo darse cuenta de que además de los pilares, había dos puertas gigantescas, una en tierra y la otra en un canal de agua que se dirigía hacia el mar, el chico dedujo que era para que navíos pudieran entrar.

Los dos dragones descendieron y se vieron frente a 3 guardias, los cuales usaban armaduras de color plateadas y cascos que cubrían sus ojos, pero no sus bocas-Tranquilos muchachos, viene conmigo-dijo Kayto sonriendo.

-Maestro Kayto-dijo uno haciendo una reverencia-el maestro Severus ha estado buscándolo y se ve muy molesto-.

-¿Cuándo no se ve molesto?-pregunto riéndose-descuiden, iré a verlo después de mostrarle la ciudad a nuestro nuevo huésped-dijo presentando a Hipo y a Chimuelo.

Los guardias se quedaron estáticos al ver a Chimuelo-¿Ese es…?-.

-Sí, es un Furia Nocturna y este chico logro entrenarlo-dijo Kayto revolviendo el cabello de Hipo de manera afectuosa-ahora si me disculpan, le mostrare la ciudad y luego lo llevare ante la reina-.

-Como diga maestro ¡Abran la puerta!-grito el guardia y la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

Kayto, Barf, y Belch se dirigieron al interior de la ciudad, seguidos por Pixie, quien vio que Hipo no se movía, al igual que Chimuelo-¿Vienen o no?-.

Al escuchar eso, ambos salieron de su impresión y siguieron a sus nuevos amigos al interior, una vez dentro, la puerta se cerro de tras de ellos, Hipo se quedo maravillado ante la ciudad que tenía frente a sus ojos.

La ciudad era impresionante, varias construcciones de casas de piedra, todas con la imagen de algún dragón pintadas en ella, pero la casa que se gano la admiración de Hipo fue la que se veía hasta el fondo de la ciudad.

Era sin duda alguna la casa más grande que jamás había visto, para llegar hasta ella debías subir por algunos escalones, pero debía valer la pena hacer eso para vivir en semejante construcción.

-Es la casa de la reina-explico Kayto-ahí viven ella, algunos miembros de la servidumbre y los más leales consejeros de la reina misma, un servidor entre ellos-dijo Kayto sonriendo.

-¿Tú eres uno de los consejeros de la reina?-exclamo Hipo impresionado.

-Claro que lo soy y no es por ser presumido ni nada, pero soy el mejor, soy su mano derecha, su mejor guerrero, su mejor consejero, sin mí ella no sería nada-.

-Yo que tú guardaba silencio, a Severus no le agradara que digas esas cosas-dijo Pixie.

Kayto soltó una risa burlona-¿Severus? Por favor, si él me tiene miedo, sabe que yo soy la mano derecha de la reina y por eso siempre mantiene la cabeza baja ante mí, después de todo ¿Qué sería él sin mí? Que le he salvado la vida cientos de veces, sin mí, Severus no podría ni montar su dragón-.

-¿No me digas?-dijo una voz suave, pero con gran frialdad, misma que helo la sangre de Kayto.

Kayto trago saliva-¿Está detrás de mí…verdad?-.

-Desde hace como unos 10 minutos-explico Pixie.

Con gran temor, Kayto volteo, sonriendo nerviosamente y temblando de pies a cabeza-H…hola Severus…que gusto verte de nuevo…-.

Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo, llegándole a los hombros, usando una larga capa negra, así como camisa y pantalones del mismo tono, con una mirada que Hipo suponía dejaría traumatizado a un Pesadilla Monstruosa, estaba parado frente a ellos, lo curioso era que, detrás de él, había precisamente un Pesadilla Monstruosa.

El dragón hizo señales de querer incendiar a Kayto, quien retrocedió asustado, cuando Severus alzo la mano-No es el momento Diente Púa, primero dime Kayto ¿Dónde te metiste en todo el día?-.

-S…salía a explorar…luego hubo un fuerte temblor y…pues…rescate a este chico y a su…-.

-¿Un Furia Nocturna?-Severus paso de lado y acerco su rostro a Chimuelo, para luego pasar su mirada hacia Hipo-parece que tú lo entrenaste ¿no es así?-.

Hipo trago saliva y asintió-S…si señor…-.

-¿Supongo que crees que eso te hace un experto en dragones, verdad?-.

-Pues…yo no diría experto, pero…-.

-Escúchame bien mocoso, aquí no solo montamos dragones, los tratamos con respeto, porque son nuestros aliados y amigos, si intentas algo contra alguno de ellos, te las verás con toda la ciudad ¿te quedo claro?-.

Hipo trago saliva ante la mirada que Severus le lanzaba-Cla…clarísimo…-respondió muy asustado.

-Bien, ahora te mostrare la ciudad yo mismo-.

-¿Qué? Pero si fui yo quien…-Kayto se vio silenciado por la mirada de Severus-como diga maestro-.

Severus miro a Hipo-¿Y bien? ¿Van a venir o qué?-.

Tanto Hipo como Chimuelo se dispusieron a seguir a Severus y a Diente Púa, con Kayto, Barf y Belch detrás de ellos-Le caíste bien-dijo Pixie.

-¿Eso significaba que le caí bien?-pregunto Hipo incrédulo.

-Te la dejo barata, normalmente no es tan considerado con los extraños-explico Pixie-él debió ver algo en ti y creo que tiene que ver con la reina-.

-¿Con la reina? ¿Y qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-No lo sé, soy un hada, no una adivina-.

-Bueno…supongo que es algo común en quien me salvo de la muerte, eso me recuerda ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-.

-Como 2 días más o menos, te diste un golpe bastante fuerte, afortunadamente la nieve amortiguo tu caída-explico Pixie-pero ahora mejor no hablemos, no querrás que Severus se enfade contigo-.

Hipo hizo caso a las advertencias de Pixie, pero su mente no se pudo quedar callada, habían pasado 2 días desde que dejo Berk y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estará la villa y su padre, así como la valkiria de sus sueños.

**(-)**

En Berk las cosas eran un caos total, no hacía mucho que Estoico cometió la estupidez de nombrar a Patán su heredero y ahora el chico se paseaba por la aldea como si fuera el dueño de todo lo que hubiera.

Había que tener cuidado de encontrárselo, ya que cualquier cosa que cualquier vikingo hiciera, era considerado un insulto para el heredero de Berk, pero no todos se sentían intimidados por el chico, ya que ni Astrid ni Bocón le mostraban la menor señal de respeto.

En más de una ocasión, Patán trato de darle órdenes a Bocón, pero este siempre se las ingeniaba para ignorarlo y en cualquier oportunidad ridiculizarlo y dejándolo como el idiota que era, este hecho molestaba mucho a Patón y a Estoico.

-¡Debes mostrarle más respeto a Patán!-bramo Patón después de ver lo que Bocón le había hecho a su hijo, provocando que terminara sobre los excrementos de yaks.

-Y ya le muestro el respeto que merece: NINGUNO-respondió Bocón sin ningún temor.

Estoico tomo cartas en el asunto-¡Ya basta Bocón, no olvides que le debes respeto al heredero de Berk!-.

-¡Y lo haré, en cuanto lo encuentre y lo convenza de volver a Berk!-exploto Bocón, dejando a Estoico impresionado.

-¿Piensas ir a buscar a ese traidor? ¡Específicamente te dije que…!-.

-¡No pienso escuchar tonterías tuyas Estoico, lo quieras o no, Hipo es mi amigo y voy a buscarlo, voy a buscar a quien fuera más hijo mío que tuyo! ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta Estoico? De que eres un fracaso total, lo fuiste como esposo, como padre y ahora lo eres como jefe-.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Bocón-dijo Estoico conteniéndose.

-¿O qué? ¿Me desterraras como lo hiciste con él? ¿Por tener el valor de hacer algo que ni siquiera tú te atreviste? Creo que llego el momento de preguntarnos Estoico ¿Quién era la verdadera vergüenza del clan Haddock?-y con esas palabras, Bocón se retiro, dejando helado a Estoico.

Astrid, quien había escuchado todo el pleito, se oculto rápidamente detrás de una carretilla, las palabras de Bocón resonaban en su cabeza, pero entonces recordó que por culpa de Hipo su oportunidad de alcanzar la cima fue arruinada y solo se enfureció.

Es cierto que cuando Estoico nombro a Patán el heredero de Berk se asusto e incluso se arrepintió de haber acusado a Hipo ante Estoico, pero después toda culpa se vio nublada por la rabia que sentía por no haber podido matar a ningún dragón por culpa de aquel traidor y lo peor de todo, era que la tribu entera parecía celebrar la desaparición de Hipo con crueles comentarios sobre él.

Esos comentarios, más el coraje irracional que sentía, solo le hizo desear que Hipo jamás volviera a Berk, ya que de lo contrario…

**(-)**

Pero si había algo que Hipo jamás haría era volver a Berk, ya que cuanto más tiempo pasaba en Draconia, más le gustaba la ciudad, en ella los humanos y dragones vivían juntos en paz y armonía, pero no solo eran ellos.

Hipo también vio todo tipo de criaturas místicas que creyó solo existían en cuentos, tales como Elfos, hadas que volaban de un lado a otro, pequeños duendes, incluso uno que otro unicornio y pegaso.

-No te acostumbres a ellos, solo están de paso-dijo Severus-ellos viven en su propio reino, gobernado por la madre de Pixie-.

-Sí, mi madre, la reina de todas las hadas y protectora de las criaturas mágicas-dijo Pixie con orgullo.

-¿Y por qué solo están de paso?-pregunto Hipo.

-Porque tienen obligaciones en el reino místico, ellos protegen los bosques, las montañas, los valles, incluso los desiertos-.

-¿De quién?-.

-De muchas cosas, trolls, gigantes, basilicos, incluso de las garras ambiciosas del ser humano y de él-.

-¡No digas su nombre!-grito Pixie tapándose los oídos asustada.

Hipo miro extrañado a Pixie y luego a Severus-¿De quién hablan?-.

Antes de que Severus respondiera, un hombre fornido, pelón, al que le faltaba el ojo izquierdo y la mano izquierda, apareció corriendo, tenía una barba marrón que lo hacía parecer increíblemente intimidante, más que cualquier vikingo en Berk, llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca y pantalones negros.

-¡Severus, que bueno que te encontré!-.

-¿Qué pasa Bron?-pregunto Severus con su tono intimidante

-La reina se entero de que llego este joven con un Furia Nocturna y pide verlo cuanto antes-.

-Aguarden ¿Cómo se entero la reina?-pregunto Hipo incrédulo.

-Luego te preocuparas por eso, la reina quiere verte y te verá ahora mismo-dijo Severus.

Así la caminata hacia la mansión comenzó, atravesando las calles de la ciudad, Hipo pudo apreciar una academia de dragón, pero por lo poco que alcanzo a ver, ahí no se entrenaba para matarlos, sino para montarlos y eso lo animo bastante.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la mansión, Severus toco la puerta y una mujer de aspecto chino, cabello negro y largo, llegándole a la espalda, vistiendo una playera blanca con mangas negras, pantalones del mismo tono negro y botas blancas abrió.

-Ah Severus, veo que trajiste al joven, adelante, la reina los verá de inmediato-.

-Gracias Güin-dijo Severus entrando, seguido por Hipo, Chimuelo, Bron, Kayto y Pixie.

-Esto se va a poner bueno-dijo Pixie.

Hipo se quedo impresionado al entrar a aquella casa, si bien solo era el recibidor, este era enorme, frente a él había una escalera que se dividía en dos pasillos, uno que daba a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, detrás de la misma había una puerta que daba a un hermoso jardín, donde algunas jovencitas atendían las flores.

Pixie se acerco y se coloco sobre el hombro de Hipo-Esto te va a dejar atónito-.

-Ya lo hizo-dijo Hipo impresionado por el lugar.

-No la casa-Pixie suspiro-escucha…yo…vi tus recuerdos mientras estabas inconsciente, hay algo que debes saber de la reina-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

Antes de que Pixie dijera algo, Severus, Güin, Bron y Kayto hicieron una reverencia, al ver eso, Hipo los imito, ya que subiendo las escaleras estaba la reina de Draconia-Majestad, como solicito, le he traído al chico y a su Furia Nocturna-.

La reina se quedo muda al ver al joven y comenzó a bajar la escalera con pasos lentos, pesados y temerosos, con gran esfuerzo, logro decir algo-¿H…Hipo…? ¿En verdad…eres tú?-.

Confundido por el hecho de que la reina conociera su nombre, Hipo alzo la mirada y se topo con la reina, era alta, delgada, llevaba un vestido fino de color verde, sus ojos eran del mismo tono verdoso que el suyo, su cabello era castaño, largo y amarrado en una trenza, llevando una diadema con una gema de jade en el centro, colocada en su frente.

Por unos instantes, Hipo no supo qué hacer ni decir-Disculpe… ¿la conozco? Se me hace muy familiar-.

La mujer retrocedió, pero luego sonrió comprensiva-Es natural…eras muy pequeño cuando ocurrió todo…pero una madre…nunca olvida-.

Al escuchar eso, los 4 servidores de la reina alzaron la vista rápidamente y vieron a Hipo, quien se quedo sin habla, viendo a los ojos de la reina, quien lo miraba con ternura y amor.

-Te lo dije-dijo Pixie, mientras que Hipo se quedaba sin reaccionar.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final del capítulo…y bueno, Hipo se ha reencontrado con su madre y ahora tenemos que decidir si nos quedamos en Draconia o nos vamos, pero aun hay algo oscuro que Pixie nos va a revelar dentro de poco"_

_Un aplauso para Chimuelo, el gran y poderoso Furia Nocturna, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Soranomomo93: **_gracias, eso me alegra, ya que solo era el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_eso esperaba en este principio, francamente, siempre he odiado como tratan a las personas que son diferentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Emina Megpoid: **_creo que quisiste decir "trama", pero igual te agradezco mucho tus palabras, es mi primera historia de esta serie y la número 29 que he hecho, espero que me vaya igual de bien o incluso mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, pero creo que los links salieron incompletos, porque no puedo acceder a las páginas webs que me diste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entonces te beneficie, especialmente por la época en que decidí hacer el fic, respecto a Estoico, puede ser un gran jefe, pero es tremendamente terco y Patán es…un idiota total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_gracias y lamento decirte que ya acepte los OC desde hace tiempo, deje un aviso en la categoría de fics de "Como Entrenar a tu Dragón", con los datos, fecha de inicio y límite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_algo que ellos no tienen es el valor de dejar esa tribu donde son casi "héroes", respecto a los Maestros Oscuros, creo que la duda se resolvió con el capítulo, sino es así, házmelo saber. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_espero que cumpla con tus requisitos, aunque investigue algo de las armas antiguas y muchas son geniales, pero tienen historias bastante sangrientas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_lo hice, siempre pongo un aviso al final de cada capítulo donde digo cuando subiré el próximo y si no lo hago, es porque algo completamente fuera de mí control me lo impidió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso pasa cuando vives en una tribu cuyo rasgo más destacado y considerado casi "divino" es ser sumamente fuerte y sin nada de cerebro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso pasara en capítulos más adelante, cuando las fuerzas de las tinieblas comiencen sus ataques. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues las cosas van de mal en peor, ya que ahora que las fuerzas de las tinieblas han despertado están listos para cumplir la voluntad del amo y en Berk, ya todo el mundo considera a Hipo un traidor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Soranomomo93, Rika, Emina Megpoid, junto a mis cordiales Zeus, Hades, LightInfinite18, Bowser3000000, Toaneo07, Larekin, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Historias y Leyendas

"_Hola, soy la dulce __**Pixie, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde no solo presenciaremos el reencuentro de Hipo con la reina, sino que además, conoceremos una leyenda que es más antigua que el inicio mismo del tiempo y de la vida en la Tierra, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=JeQ8-56G7Pg**

** www. youtube watch? v=5AMjvS9ZPLg**

** www. youtube watch? v=1d0o6Ikgdq8**

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Historias y Leyendas.**

La realidad cayó sobre Hipo como un balde de agua fría, mientras veía a la reina entre confundido, sorprendido, aterrado, etc. un sin número de emociones, mientras que la reina lo miraba con cariño.

Con mucha decisión, la reina se acerco a Hipo y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico, quien se quedo estático-¿En serio…no me recuerdas ni un poco…hijo?-pregunto temerosa.

Ambos ojos verdes se cruzaron, Hipo tardo en reaccionar, cuando un recuerdo le vino de golpe, ya había visto esa mirada tan dulce antes, hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas era pequeño.

Con algo de temor, alzo sus manos hacia el rostro de la reina y las puso en las mejillas de la monarca-¿Ma…mamá?-.

-Si Hipo…soy yo-dijo la reina y abrazo con fuerza a Hipo, quien no tardo en corresponderle el abrazo.

Pixie sonrió ante esa escena, al igual que Güin, Bron mostro señales de querer llorar, pero se aguanto, mientras que Kayto lloraba a cantaros, en cuanto a Severus, él mantenía su expresión seria y volteo a ver a Pixie.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-.

-Soy un hada, se muchas cosas-respondió Pixie encogiéndose en hombros.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Hipo y la reina, quien resultara ser su madre, a quien creía muerta desde hace años y que respondía al nombre de Valka, se encontraban en el salón principal, tomando un poco de té, mientras Chimuelo los observaba desde una esquina, los amigos de Valka decidieron darles un poco de privacidad y se retiraron.

-Me da gusto verte hijo mío, no sabes la alegría que me da tenerte conmigo, pero me sorprendiste, nunca imagine que también montarías un dragón y menos que se tratara de un Furia Nocturna, uno de los dragones más majestuosos que existen-Chimuelo se irguió orgulloso-y se nota que es leal, realmente…-.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Hipo de repente-tantos años…estuviste viva todos estos años y nunca volviste a Berk… ¿Por qué?-.

Valka dejo su taza y agacho la mirada avergonzada, sabía que ese reencuentro no iba a ser solo un acontecimiento feliz, sino que muy tenso por ese tema-Porque creí…que tú y Estoico estaría mejor sin mí…-.

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

Valka miro hacia una ventana y suspiro-Porque jamás pertenecí a Berk…-.

(Nota: si ya vieron la película entonces saben cómo va la historia de Valka y si no…discúlpenme por el Spoiler)

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Siempre era lo mismo, batalla tras batalla, muerte de vikingos y de dragones…jamás me pareció esa manera, siempre creí y mantengo lo dicho, que debía haber una mejor solución…**

**Un día, un dragón ataco nuestra casa, tú eras muy pequeño cuando pasó, corrí a auxiliarte, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que aquella "bestia", como los llaman en Berk, jugaba contigo…esa era la prueba que necesitaba, la que comprobaba todo lo que creía…**

**Pero entonces tu padre apareció…y ataco al dragón…trate de detenerlo, pero ya conoces a tu padre…jamás escucha…entonces el dragón me tomo y me llevo lejos del pueblo, de ti y de tu padre….**

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Varias veces quise regresar…pero no podía volver a ese mundo de violencia, guerra, destrucción e insensatez, el mismo dragón que me tomo me trajo a esta ciudad, me di cuenta de que no todos pensaban igual de los dragones, muchos los veían como amigos y aliados, aprendían a montarlos, el rey anterior fue muy generoso conmigo y me permitió vivir aquí como su protegida-.

-¿Y por eso te convertiste en reina?-pregunto Hipo impresionado.

-Bueno…él nunca tuvo hijos y cuando me tomo bajo su tutela, creo que fue su modo de tener uno, me enseñaron tanto y ahora el mismo dragón que me rescato de Berk es mi compañero-.

-Vaya…realmente te fue mejor que a mí-.

Valka miro a Hipo confundida-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

Hipo sonrió con tristeza-Pues…empezare por decirte que…realmente me hiciste mucha falta en Berk…-.

Y de esa forma, Hipo prosiguió a contarle todo a Valka, como desde niño era la vergüenza de Berk, humillado por sus camaradas, maltratado por su primo, una pesada carga para su padre, etc.

Conforme hablaba, Valka apretaba más y más los puños, sentía una gran furia crecer en su interior, hacia Berk, hacia Estoico, pero sobretodo, hacia ella misma, fue una ingenua al creer que su hijo estaría mejor sin ella.

Hipo llego a la parte en que derribo a Chimuelo, dejándolo sin una de las aletas de su cola, Valka se quedo sorprendida ante ese hecho, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando Hipo no solo logro entrenarlo, sino que además, le hizo una prótesis para que pudiera volar.

-En fin…gracias a Chimuelo aprendí mucho de los dragones y fue tal mi "progreso" en los entrenamientos para matar dragones, que Gothi me eligió para matar a mi primer dragón y después de todo lo que aprendí de Chimuelo…eso era algo que no podía hacer, así que…-.

-Escapaste de Berk-.

-Sí, luego un fuerte terremoto sacudió todo, una roca salió de la nada y…no recuerdo que paso después, lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en una cueva, con Pixie y Kayto-.

-Debió ser una gran sorpresa para ti ver que no eras el único jinete de dragón en el mundo-dijo Valka sonriendo.

-Ciertamente lo fue-.

-¿Y a donde se dirigían tú y Chimuelo cuando la Tierra se sacudió?-.

Hipo respiro hondo-No lo sé…buscábamos un lugar al que pudiéramos llamar hogar ¿verdad amigo?-pregunto Hipo mirando a Chimuelo, quien estaba comiendo una cesta de pescado con una de las mucamas le había llevado.

Valka miro a Hipo detenidamente, mientras sentía un gran nerviosismo crecer en su interior-¿Sabes? Ya no tienen que buscarlo-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Un nuevo hogar, ya no tienen que buscarlo…pueden…podrían quedarse aquí…en Draconia…yo…yo los recibiré…y sé que toda la ciudad lo hará gustosa también-.

Hipo y Chimuelo se vieron entre sí-Yo…no estoy seguro de eso…digo…nunca nadie nos acepto y…-.

-No tienes que decidir aun-dijo Valka apresuradamente-si quieres puedes ver la ciudad antes de decidir, yo podría darte un recorrido, junto con Pixie-.

-¡Acepto!-grito Pixie saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto Valka.

-Desde que trajeron el té, es la ventaja de ser pequeña-dijo Pixie sonriendo-anda Hipo, acepta dar el recorrido, seguro que la ciudad te encantara-.

Hipo vio a Chimuelo, quien asintió y sonrió con total aprobación-Muy bien, pues vamos a conocerla-dijo sonriendo y Valka también sonrió mucho, mientras sentía que su corazón daba un salto.

**(-)**

En la isla que emergió de las profundidades del mar, aquellos 7 personajes mantenían la vista en la boca del dragón, donde las llamas aumentaban su tamaño-Parece que el amo está listo para mostrarnos al nuevo elegido-dijo Zaleska sonriendo.

La imagen del que llamaban "nuevo elegido" apareció en las llamas-¿Ese es el nuevo resplandor de esperanza? Parece un pescado-dijo Anubrix.

-Uno que yo me comería en este instante-dijo Leviatán.

-No lo subestimen, recuerden que los últimos elegidos tampoco parecían una gran amenaza y sin embargo lograron impedir el ascenso de nuestro señor-dijo Itassis.

-Ahora solo queda una tarea y es marcarlo-dijo Vypra.

Koragg se acerco al fuego y se arrodillo-Estoy listo para servir nuevamente a la voluntad del señor de los infiernos-.

Una llama surgió de la boca del dragón se elevo en el salón, dio un giro, para luego impactarse en el suelo y revelar un escudo triangular de color negro, en cuyo centro tenía un medallón de color rojo intenso, y una espada incrustada en el escudo.

-Nuevamente Koragg es el escogido-dijo Necronomica-ese es tu nuevo nombre ¿verdad?-.

-No importa que nombre tenga, sigo siendo servidor de las tinieblas, de las llamas del averno y sobre todo, un servidor del amo y siempre luchare por su gloria-.

Zaleska alzo una mano y varios murciélagos salieron de la nada, uno de ellos se acerco a la joven y le susurro algo en el oído-Y ya he localizado a nuestra presa, está en una de las ciudades construidas por las fuerzas del bien-.

-Entonces es hora de comenzar-dijo Koragg listo para entrar en acción.

-¿Llevaras a alguien del ejército?-pregunto Vypra.

-Para atraer su atención-dijo Koragg-llevares las almas de los guerreros caídos en mis manos ¡Por la gloria del amo!-.

**(-)**

En Draconia, Valka e Hipo abandonaron la mansión, seguidos por Pixie, Chimuelo, Severus, Güin, Bron y Kayto, quienes también quisieron darle la bienvenida a su nuevo príncipe.

-¿Y qué le ha parecido la ciudad hasta ahora príncipe Hipo?-pregunto Bron.

-Oigan…solo díganme Hipo…lo de príncipe me hace sentir extraño-dijo algo ruborizado, mientras Valka se reía-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso mamá?-.

-No, es solo que yo llevo 10 años diciéndoles que me llamen "Valka" y no reina-explico Valka-y hasta ahora no le logrado nada-.

-Usted se gano el título de reina, no solo por haber sido la protegida del rey Aridon, sino también por ser una de las mejores jinetes de dragón de la ciudad y de las mejores personas que he conocido-dijo Severus.

-Gracias Severus-dijo Valka.

Hipo noto algo en la mirada de Severus, si bien aun se veía bastante intimidante, había un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, estaba por preguntar, cuando Güin le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tus sospechas son correctas, Severus ama a tu madre-.

-Por Odín ¿y ella…también lo ama?-pregunto pensando en lo molesto que estaría su padre si supiera.

-Tal vez, ella nunca ha dicho nada concreto, creo que aun quiere a tu padre, pero Severus no se rinde y siempre ha tratado de conquistarla-explico Güin.

-Si…sé lo que se siente-dijo Hipo dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia Astrid.

La ciudad era más impresionante de lo que Hipo había creído, no solo había una academia para entrenar dragones, sino pistas para que aterrizaran, así como estadios donde se realizaban carreras de dragón.

Pero no todo era referente a los dragones, ya que además de la academia de jinetes, también había academias para enseñar a leer y escribir, lugares donde vivían los curanderos de la isla, cocinas que al parecer eran dirigidas por un mismo chef en jefe.

Al pasar por las calles, Hipo se sorprendió al ver como la gente saludaba a su madre, el respeto que le mostraban y como solicitaban su ayuda en algunos casos, incluso había una zona boscosa a las afueras de la ciudad, donde los niños podían ir a jugar con sus dragones y en caso de ser entrenamiento riesgoso, ahí podían irse a entrenar con los dragones.

El bosque ocupaba más de la mitad de aquella isla y estaba pasando los establos de dragones, donde se encontraban los dragones de Valka y sus amigos, Chimuelo se acerco para verlos e Hipo lo siguió.

El dragón de Valka era un Stormcutter, a quien Valka llamo Brinca Nubes, como su madre le había dicho, era el mismo que se la llevo de Berk hacía tantos años.

El de Severus era el Pesadilla Monstruosa que Hipo vio al llegar, el cual respondía al nombre de Diente Púa.

La de Güin era un Nadder Mortal, quien llevaba por nombre Tormenta, Hipo no pudo evitar pensar en Astrid al ver a esa dragona.

El de Bron era un Gronckle, a quien le puso por nombre Gorgontua y que al parecer era muy cariñosa.

Y el de Kayto era el Cremallerus Espantousus, conocido como Barf y Belch.

Además de esos dragones, había Corta Leñas, Ala Cambiantes, Terribles Terrores, Relámpagos, etc. Hipo estaba más que maravillado, cuando Valka le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo.

-Vamos Hipo, aun falta por ver lo mejor-.

-¿Hay algo mejor que esto?-.

-Solo si te gusta la buena lectura-explico Pixie sonriendo.

Hipo fue llevado a un edificio que tenía escrito "Biblioteca Draconia", una vez dentro, Hipo se quedo estático al ver la gran cantidad de libros que había, mismos que eran resguardados por hadas que volaban de un lado a otro.

-¡Hola chicas!-grito Pixie llamando la atención de todas las haditas, quienes volaron a su encuentro.

-Creí que no había más hadas en Draconia-dijo Hipo confundido.

-Ellas son guardianas del conocimiento, protegen la biblioteca y cuidan los libros que tenemos-explico Güin.

-Es la más grande colección de conocimientos de todo el mundo-explico Severus.

-Sí, conocimientos de lo que es aburrido-dijo Kayto y Bron le dio un zape-¡Oye!-.

-¿Te gustaría conocerla?-pregunto Valka sonriéndole a su hijo, quien no tardo en entrar corriendo, Chimuelo iba a seguirlo, pero Valka lo detuvo-lo siento pequeño, pero las hadas son muy estrictas con el hecho de dejar entrar a un dragón-.

-Mala suerte dragón-dijo Kayto disponiéndose a entrar, cuando Bron lo detuvo.

-Eso también se aplica en ti jovencito-dijo Bron.

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo por qué?-.

-Ah no lo sé, tiene que ver con cierto incidente ocurrido con el gas de cierto dragón y tras encender una pequeña vela-le recordó Bron.

Kayto se rio-Ah sí, fue un día muy divertido-.

-Tú y Chimuelo esperen aquí-dijo Valka, para luego comenzar a buscar a su hijo.

Hipo se movía de un lado a otro viendo cada libro que hallaba, los hojeaba y se sorprendía por todo lo que no sabía, descubrió además de que muchas cosas era completamente ajenas a lo que su padre y los demás berkianos creían saber.

Hipo siguió su excursión por esa biblioteca, cuando llego a una sala, donde no había libros, en su lugar había un cuadro de piedra con imágenes incrustadas y un escrito completamente desconocido para él.

Las imágenes mostraban los cielos, lo que sería la Tierra y las profundidades de la misma, para luego seguir con la aparición de un gigantesco monstruo que destruía todo a su paso, y al final la imagen de una persona envuelta en un resplandor.

-¿Te llama la atención verdad?-pregunto Pixie apareciendo.

-Nunca vi un lenguaje como este-dijo Hipo señalando los escritos.

-Eso se debe a que es el lenguaje de los antiguos, es más antiguo que el tiempo mismo, solo las criaturas mágicas como yo podemos leerlo-.

-Pero yo puedo leerlo-dijo Hipo de repente.

-¿Qué?-Pixie abrió mucho los ojos.

-Bueno…no todo, solo una parte-.

-Pero… ¿en serio entiendes eso?-pregunto Pixie señalando la piedra.

-Bueno…no sé cómo ni porque, pero solo puedo leer una parte-Pixie se le quedo viendo más fijamente, mientras que Hipo comenzaba a leer-**"hace mucho, cuando el mundo volvió a renacer, el rey de los avernos llego a la Tierra, destruyo villas, devoro granjas, derroto a cualquier guerrero que lo enfrentara, pero cuando todo parecía perdido…una niña pequeña apareció "no te tengo miedo demonio" le dijo "podrás destruir mi casa pero no mi corazón" la gente se conmovió con el valor de la niña y se unió, con el corazón unido, su valor creció, el demonio ya no pudo alimentarse más de su miedo y fue devuelto a las profundidades del infierno, la niña se convirtió en una luz de esperanza"-**concluyo Hipo.

-Increíble-dijo Pixie abriendo mucho los ojos ante lo que estaba viendo.

-Y hay más: **"cada 1000 años él despierta para causar sufrimiento y destrucción, iniciando el apocalipsis, cada 1000 años surge una nueva luz de esperanza que devuelve a la maldad a las profundidades donde pertenece y de donde nunca debe salir"-.**

_-"Pudo leer dos partes de la historia…entonces…él es el…"_-la risa de Hipo sacó a Pixie de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, esta leyenda sería un buen cuento para dormir-.

-¿Por qué aseguras que es una leyenda?-pregunto Pixie.

-Bueno…porque debe serlo, es imposible que algo como esto sea real-dijo Hipo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Es cierto que el mundo está lleno de leyendas, pero muchas de ellas tiene su base de verdad y esta es una leyenda muy verdadera, pero…lo que no logro entender es cómo puedes leer la escritura antigua-.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, es como si ya la hubiera visto antes…no puedo explicarlo…pero no me es tan desconocida-.

-_"¿Se le hace conocida? Entonces no es un error…él es…"-._

De pronto, el sonido de un cuerno de alerta se escucho y rápidamente, un guardia entro corriendo a la biblioteca-¡Reina Valka!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Valka preocupada.

-¡Se aproxima al templo…un ejército de monstruos como nunca he visto!-.

En ese instante, Pixie lanzo un grito-¿Qué pasa Pixie? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Hipo.

Pixie comenzó a temblar-¡El mal…se acerca…algo maligno y poderoso!-grito aterrada.

Valka corrió al escuchar el grito de Pixie-¿Qué paso pequeña?-por toda respuesta, Pixie señalo el grabado en la piedra, Valka abrió los ojos aterrada-¿ha…comenzado?-Pixie asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mamá? ¿De qué está hablando Pixie? ¿Qué ha comenzado?-pregunto Hipo, pero Valka no le respondió, solo mantenía su vista fija en el grabado de piedra, ella conocía esa leyenda, pero siempre espero que fuera eso, una leyenda.

Las hadas eran criaturas de la naturaleza, hechas de la luz, pero cuando una gran maldad se liberaba, se aterraban mucho y comenzaban a temblar presas de un inmenso pánico.

Valka se incorporo y Severus se acerco-¿Qué hacemos mi reina?-.

Valka volteo a ver a Severus y a sus amigos-Prepárense para la batalla, defenderemos nuestra ciudad…la guerra de las tinieblas ha comenzado-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, ya llegamos al final de este capítulo y como Valka dijo, la guerra contra el reino de las tinieblas ha comenzado, el primer ataque fue lanzado y ahora es momento de defender la ciudad donde solo había paz…hasta hoy en día"_

_Un aplauso para la pequeña Pixie, uno de mis mejores personajes y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_me alegra que te haya gustado y no te preocupes, te deseo muchas felicidades en tus XV años, entiendo que para una jovencita es un momento sumamente importante valioso, te deseo la mejor de las fortunas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_con el despertar del rey y de sus subordinados principales, es cuestión de tiempo para que invoquen a sus generales para la guerra y lamento tener que decir que…siguen sin aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_si tu entrenamiento es severo ¿Qué tan severo crees que será el entrenamiento de Maléfica y de Piccolo para Hipo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_eso me alegra, no me gusta decepcionar a mis lectores, pero tengo que respetar los tiempos, lo siento en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues conforme más ve la ciudad, más le va gustando, pero ahora se avecina el primer encuentro con el ejército de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_será mencionado al principio e irá apareciendo en su momento, respecto a un torneo, aun no tengo idea para uno nuevo después de este fic seguirá la secuela de "Furia Dragón". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneoo07: **_por lo que he investigado son muy pocas armas las que no tienen una historia sangrienta, ni que decir de la llamada "Daga de Cristo", aunque me dio risa que cuando puse en el buscador "armas legendarias y míticas" me salieron los sables de luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_espero seguir manteniendo ese pensamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_me alegra que te gustara, pero una pregunta ¿Quién eres? Ya que muchas veces aparecen varios "Guest". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues la sorpresa fue doble para Hipo, ya que su madre no solo estaba viva, sino que además es la gobernante de toda esa ciudad, lo que lo vuelve nuevamente un heredero y pues los maestros oscuros ya han lanzado su ataque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, LightInfinite18, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Toaneo07, LaRojas09, Guest, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. El ejercito de las tinieblas

"_Saludos, soy __**Surtur, **__el demonio del fuego que algún día provocara el Ragnaros, estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde finalmente conoceremos y veremos a las fuerzas de las tinieblas en acción, la oscuridad esta por revelarse y pronto veremos que tan peligroso es el nuevo elegido"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=ih_ViLUmZBU**

** www. youtube watch? v=NwVrT4sOeHw**

** www. youtube watch? v=hn4x4YkZqug**

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 El ejército de las tinieblas.**

Valka y sus amigos se prepararon para la batalla, la reina se había cambiado de ropa, poniéndose una armadura, mientras que Severus alistaba a la guardia de defensa, Güin hacía lo mismo con los dragones, Bron preparaba las armas y Kayto gritaba indicaciones.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Cuál es todo el escándalo?-pregunto Hipo sumamente preocupado, seguido de Chimuelo y Pixie, quien tenía una mirada llena de miedo.

Valka miro a su hijo-Lo que Pixie te dijo es cierto, algunas leyendas tienen su base de verdad y esta que acabas de escuchar es muy real…hace siglos el padre celestial creo toda la vida que existe, incluyendo a muchos dioses, un día, el más poderoso de sus generales decidió traicionarlo y ocupar su trono, comenzando la primera gran guerra de todas, pero eventualmente fue derrotado y enviado a las profundidades de la Tierra-.

-Ese general era el demonio que dice en la piedra-explico Pixie-el más grande traidor de toda la historia-.

Hipo miro a Pixie y a su madre-Mamá… ¿es cierto todo?-.

Valka iba a responder, cuando Severus apareció-Mi reina, ya divisamos a las tropas del mal, se acercan a gran velocidad-.

-¿Qué hay de nuestros dragones?-.

-Están listos para la batalla-informo Güin.

-Bien…desearía no tener que usarlos para una guerra, pero solo ellos pueden contra este enemigo ¡Andando!-.

-¡Mamá quiero ir! ¡Chimuelo y yo podemos ayudar!-declaro Hipo, mientras Chimuelo asentía.

Valka miro a su hijo y negó con la cabeza-No hijo, tú y Chimuelo se quedan con Pixie-.

-¿Qué? Pero podemos ayudar-dijo Hipo sintiéndose como si volviera a estar en Berk.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo-dijo Valka colocando ambos brazos en los hombros de su hijo-pero no quiero perderte cuando apenas nos reencontramos-.

Con esas palabras Valka salió fuera de la biblioteca y subió a Brinca Nubes, seguida por Severus, Güin, Bron y Kayto, los soldados de Valka subieron a distintos dragones, principalmente relámpagos.

-¡El día que tanto hemos temido finalmente ha llegado, el rey de las tinieblas ha vuelto a despertar y su ejército de las tinieblas se ha levantado, iniciando su ataque contra nuestra amada ciudad!-los guerreros de Draconia escuchaban las palabras de su reina-¡Ellos pueden ser poderosos, pero nosotros tenemos algo mejor, tenemos unión, tenemos a nuestros dragones, tenemos hermandad!-los soldados gritaron-¡Draconia es su hogar, sus ciudadanos su familia, protéjanlos con sus vidas!-.

Los guerreros gritaron con fuerza y emprendieron el vuelo en sus dragones, Güin se acerco a Valka-Un gran discurso-.

-Lo dije de corazón-.

-¿Cree que podremos vencerlos sin el nuevo elegido?-pregunto Severus.

Valka bajo la mirada-No lo sé…el día que tanto temíamos llego y aun no sabemos quién es la nueva luz de la esperanza-.

-Aun así vamos a patearles el trasero a esos monstruos-aseguro Kayto.

-Eh…eso podía ser más difícil de los que crees-dijo Bron cuando a lo lejos vieron al ejército de las tinieblas.

Estaba conformado por guerreros esqueletos de colores rojos, negros, blancos, usaban armaduras de samuráis, caballeros, soldados griegos, romanos, incluso de vikingos, además de unos caballos de colores negros, con ojos rojos como llamas.

Había también algunos Pegasos cuyas alas eran negras y que al relinchar escupían una extraña sustancia negra, un esqueleto de tamaño impresionante, fornido y que usaba una armadura samurái de color roja lanzo un grito y los soldados se prepararon para la batalla.

-Esto va a ser muy difícil-dijo Güin.

-¡No con nuestras armas místicas!-declaro Valka y sus amigos asintieron, sacando las armas que fueron un obsequio de la reina de las hadas y madre de Pixie.

El arma de Valka era una lanza forjada con el mismo hierro con el que se creó el martillo del poderoso dios nórdico Thor, de hecho, cada una de las armas fue forjada por el mismo hierro, cuyo poder le permitía a Valka invocar pequeñas, pero poderosas descargas eléctricas.

El arma de Severus era una espada hecha del mismo material, que al blandirla, lanzaba una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra sus enemigos, así como crear poderosos tornados de fuego.

El arma de Güin era un arco que al tensar las cuerdas, disparaba flechas de energía mágica contra sus adversarios, se debía tener una estupenda precisión para lograr ese tiro.

El arma de Bron era un enorme mazo, con el cual golpeaba el suelo y producía un temblor que sacudía todo el suelo y si se usaba con mucha fuerza, podía partir una isla en dos.

Finalmente, el arma de Kayto eran un par de dagas, las cuales al lanzarlas con una gran precisión, podían impactar contra varios blancos al mismo tiempo.

Los demás guerreros solo disponían de armas normales, pero contaban con una gran cantidad de dragones, lo cual les debía ayudar contra ese ejército de las tinieblas que los atacaba.

**(-)**

En la isla ubicada en el polo norte, misma que ahora llevaría por nombre **"Isla de la Muerte", **6 de los extraños personajes observaban lo que pasaba, mediante una esfera mágica que se encontraba en el centro del salón.

-Al parecer esperaban el regreso del amo con mucha ansiedad-dijo Zaleska.

-Su resistencia es admirable-dijo Itassis-pero completamente inútil-.

-Pronto lo aprenderán por las malas-dijo Vypra sonriendo-aunque no veo rastros del nuevo elegido-.

-Tal como esperaba, no es más que un cobarde-dijo Anubrix.

-No deberías subestimarlo Anubrix, después de todo, este ataque solo es para ubicarlo, recuerda que no podemos atravesar esa barrera de energía mágica-explico Itassis.

-Aun así considero una pérdida de tiempo esperar aquí por algo que inevitablemente ocurrirá-dijo Necronomica-el amo pronto se levantara de nuevo y la guerra contra el reino celestial volverá a comenzar-.

-Hasta ese momento no podemos hacer nada más que esperar y cumplir con la voluntad del amo, tal como Koragg lo está haciendo-dijo Leviatán.

Zaleska sonrió con maldad-Espero ansiosa el momento en que esos humanos estúpidos se enfrenten al poderoso Koragg-.

**(-)**

En Draconica, Hipo había salido de la biblioteca y ahora caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras Chimuelo y Pixie lo veían moverse de un lado a otro-Oye, ya párale, me estas mareando-dijo Pixie y Chimuelo gruño-y a él también-agrego.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo cuando mi madre está arriesgando su vida?-pregunto Hipo molesto-pensé que las cosas con ella serían diferentes, pero es igual que mi padre…él nunca me dio la oportunidad y ella tampoco-.

Pixie miro con tristeza a Hipo y se acerco a él, golpeándolo en el hombro, para asombro de Hipo, el golpe le dolió-Pero tú te pasas, tu madre es una gran líder, una gran reina, pero sobretodo, una gran madre, tal vez tú no lo sepas…aun, pero no había un solo día que no hablara de ti, de lo mucho que te extrañaba y cuanto deseaba tenerte entre sus brazos para decirte cuanto te amaba-.

-Pero ella…-.

-Sé que te pidió que no fueras a la batalla, pero es porque te ama y a veces el amor hace que seamos muy protectores con nuestros seres amados, yo lo sé, mi madre me protege mucho y siempre se preocupa por mí, pero eso hacen las madres y los padres, pero nunca dudes que sin importar cuánto parezca que no confían en ti, cuanto pareciera que no creen en ti, nadie te amara tanto como te ama tu madre-.

Hipo se quedo boquiabierto con las palabras de Pixie-Eres muy sabia para ser tan joven-.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tengo 1973 años-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Soy un hada, mi ritmo de crecimiento es diferente al de los humanos, aunque si he de ser sincera, en estándares humanos soy menor que tú por 3 años-.

-Vaya-dijo Hipo con la boca muy abierta, para luego agachar la mirada.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-.

-Nada, solo…me gustaría saber como están…-.

Pixie lo miro fijamente-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto haciendo aparecer una gota de agua de la nada.

La princesa de las hadas hizo girar el agua, la hizo danzar y formo una esfera de cristal con el agua, Hipo miraba todo eso asombrado-Guau-.

-Ahora mira fijamente a la esfera de agua que he creado-indico Pixie.

Hipo lo hizo y en la esfera apareció el campo de batalla-Oye ¿Cómo…?-.

-¿Qué parte de que soy un hada no has entendido? Aunque esto es algo más sencillo para mí siendo la princesa, mi madre podría hacerlo solo con su mente, sin toda la danza que hice-.

-Increíble-dijo Hipo.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, ella es lo máximo entre los seres mágicos, pero…oh, hablas de la batalla-dijo Pixie dándose cuenta de cómo Hipo miraba la pelea, acompañado de Chimuelo.

**(-)**

Y es que si bien los guerreros de Draconia tenían algunas dificultades contra los soldados de las tinieblas, estos eran auxiliados por los dragones, en cuanto a Valka y sus jinetes…

Pero ellos demostraban no solo ser grandes jinetes de dragones, sino que además, eran grandes guerreros, ellos usaban sus armas de manera impresionante, mejor que cualquier berkiano de Berk, no había comparación alguna entre ellos y los berkianos.

Valka rodo por el suelo y esquivo el golpe de un esqueleto, momento en que Brinca Nubes aprovecho para dispararle una bola de fuego y lo destruyo, los amigos de Valka atacaban con gran maestría y valor.

Severus demostraba porque era el mejor guerrero de todos, era implacable, duro y sumamente peligroso, no parecía temerle a los esqueletos, era como una versión más peligrosa y seria que Estoico.

Güin parecía una flecha viviente, ya que no solo disparaba con una gran precisión, sino que además se movía como una flecha letal y peligrosa, era una guerrera nata, que aun desarmada, demostraba su ferocidad.

Bron era un guerrero fiero, parecía cambiar de su aspecto tierno y dulce, a uno sumamente feroz y rudo, aterrando a los esqueletos, él atacaba como más fuerza y potencia que Bocón.

Kayto era quien atacaba como si estuviera en un juego, ya que él se movía como si no tuviera nada que temer, era alguien que atacaba con la misma agilidad que los gemelos, pero con algo más de inteligencia.

Los dragones de cada uno los protegían atacando a los Pegasos, con su potencia de fuego atacando a esos caballos malignos, mismos que arremetían con fuerza contra ellos.

-¡Tormenta: Picos de Fuego!-grito Güin desde el suelo.

Tormenta lanzo los picos de su cola y les disparo unas pequeñas flamas, encendiéndolas en fuego, logrando que el impacto fuera más letal en los caballos alados.

-¡Diente Púa: Mega Flama!-ordeno Severus.

Diente Púa abrió sus fauces y encendió su cuerpo en llamas, para luego reunir esa energía de fuego en sus poderosas fauces y la disparó en una gigantesca flama contra los Pegasos.

-¡Gorgontua: Río de Lava!-bramo Bron.

Gorgontua abrió su mandíbula y lanzo su lava contra el suelo, formando un río de lava que atrapo a los esqueletos y comenzó a consumirlos, quemándolos lentamente, aunque estos no gritaban, solo se quemaban.

-¡Barf, Belch: Disparo Múltiple!-grito Kayto.

Barf escupió su gas y Belch lo encendió, pero el modo en que Barf lo hizo fue formando un círculo alrededor de varios Pegasos, por lo que cuando se encendió, varias bolas de fuego se dispararon contra ellos.

Valka bloqueo los ataques de varios esqueletos y los lanzo por los aires con ayuda de su lanza-¡Brinca Nubes: Lanza de Fuego!-.

La reina de Draconica lanzo su lanza al aire, Brinca Nubes le disparo una llamarada y la lanza se envolvió en fuego, clavándose sobre varios esqueletos, Valka se acerco y tomo su arma.

-Buen trabajo-dijo sonriendo.

-Simplemente somos geniales-dijo Kayto-especialmente yo, no temas Severus, yo te protegeré-.

-Qué gran alegría-dijo Severus con dureza, dejando a Kayto callado.

Valka ignoro a sus dos amigos y se acerco a Güin-¿Cómo van nuestros guerreros?-.

-Resistiendo, aunque a muy duras penas, los dragones están ayudando todo lo que pueden, pero el ejército de las tinieblas es sumamente poderoso, no creo que soporten mucho tiempo de esta tortura-informo Güin.

-Bueno, saben lo que hay que hacer-dijo Bron-ayudémoslos y pateémosles el trasero a esos cretinos malnacidos-.

-¡Ese plan me agrada!-declaro Kayto sonriendo.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, varios esqueletos los rodearon de nuevo-Creo que eso va a ser un poco complicado-dijo Valka colocándose en guardia.

-Ni tanto-dijo Severus.

Rápidamente, los 5 jinetes se lanzaron contra los esqueletos, venciéndolos sin muchas dificultades, ayudados por sus respectivos dragones, quienes volaban cerca del suelo para ayudarlos.

**(-)**

Hipo miraba todo lo que pasaba y una expresión llena de admiración apareció en su rostro-¡Por Odín, esto es genial!-.

Chimuelo rugió en señal de estar de acuerdo con lo que su gran amigo decía, mientras que Pixie solo sonreía al ver la emoción en Hipo, de pronto, sintió algo y lanzo un grito, al tiempo que se sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Hipo preocupado.

-¡Se acerca!-grito Pixie-¡Algo se acerca, algo malvado y sumamente poderoso!-.

-¿Qué?-Hipo se quedo preocupado ante las palabras de Pixie y devolvió la vista hacia la pantalla.

**(-)**

Valka clavo su lanza en el suelo y pateo a varios esqueletos que tenía alrededor, uno de ellos se coloco detrás de ella y trato de atravesarla-¡Majestad cuidado!-grito Severus destruyendo al esqueleto.

-Gracias Severus-agradeció Valka.

-Sabe que haría cualquier cosa por usted, mi reina-dijo Severus haciendo una reverencia.

Valka no supo que responder, ella sabía a ciencia cierta lo que Severus sentía por ella, pero…todo era tan complicado, afortunadamente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso.

Güin, Bron y Kayto liquidaron a otros esqueletos, mientras los dragones acababan con los Pegasos-Esto es hacer las cosas con estilo-dijo Kayto.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Kayto-dijo Bron sonriéndole a su amigo.

-No deberían bajar la guardia, aun no hemos terminado-dijo Güin poniéndose alerta a la menor señal de ataque.

-Ay vamos ¿Qué no lo ven? Somos invencibles, nadie puede…-.

-Tienen habilidades que impresionan-dijo una voz suave e imponente, los 5 jinetes voltearon y se toparon con una silueta que saltó hacia ellos, revelando a un caballero de negra armadura-pero eso no los va a salvar-.

-Por los dioses ¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Bron preocupado.

-No lo sé…pero no parece amigable…-dijo Kayto.

Valka se adelanto con decisión-¿Quién eres guerrero?-.

-Soy Koragg, el caballero lobo, maestro de las sombras y representante del pecado capital conocido como el orgullo-.

-¿Eres un aliado del rey de las tinieblas?-pregunto Severus sin miedo alguno.

-Me sorprende que hayan estado sumamente preparados para el despertar de mi amo, no muchos conocen su leyenda, ni las cosas de las que él es capaz-.

-Tenemos buenas fuentes-dijo Bron serio.

-Ya veo y debo decir que esas fuentes les dieron poderosa magia de luz, ya que su ciudad está protegida por una barrera que impide a mi ejército entrar en la misma-.

-Te lo pediremos una sola vez-dijo Valka alzando su lanza-lárgate de mi ciudad y jamás regreses-.

-Lamento decirle que no puedo hacer eso, ya que tengo órdenes claras de destruir a la luz-.

-¿La luz?-Güin abrió los ojos ante esa frase del misterioso guerrero, que al parecer lideraba a las tropas.

Por toda respuesta, Koragg alzo su escudo, del centro se abrió y el medallón rojo brillo con mucha intensidad-¡Ataque del Lobo!-Koragg disparo una rayo con forma de lobo.

-¡Agáchense!-grito Valka a tiempo, pero la explosión los lanzo contra el suelo, alarmando a los dragones.

-Díganme donde está la luz y les prometo una muerte rápida-aseguro Koragg, al tiempo que sus adversarios se quedaban azorados por el poder del guerrero.

**(-)**

Al ver lo que pasaba, Hipo se alarmo bastante-¡Mamá!-grito aterrado ante la presencia de aquel individuo y confundido por aquello que buscaba, mientras Pixie lo miraba de reojo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de esto y debo decirlo, me encanto el ataque de las fuerzas demoniacas, especialmente de Koragg, creo que pronto los humanos aprenderán lo que es el significado del miedo y del terror"_

_Un aplauso para el demonio de fuego Surtur, uno de los más grandes rivales de Odín y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_pues la batalla contra el ejército de las tinieblas ha comenzado y ahora Koragg ha aparecido frente a los guerreros de Valka, dejando a Hipo sumamente preocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_es triste que la gente sea tan cruel con otros, pero como dice el dicho "Dios no cierra una puerta sin abrir una ventana". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sakura-mayen: **_muchas gracias y ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_por el momento tendrás que esperar, los OC comenzaran a aparecer a partir del capítulo 9 o 10, aun no estoy seguro, pero será más pronto que en otros fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_¿de qué trata tu idea? Ya que en algunos capítulos más veremos el momento de que Berk llegue a Draconia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_gracias, cualquier duda o comentario que tengas es bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias…creo (risa), en fin, he checado páginas de todo tipo de dragones y armas legendarias y míticas, es difícil encontrar armas que no tengan nada que ver con sangre de inocentes o exceso de poder ¿será que al ser humano le gusta las historias violentas? Una respuesta simple…si. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues una vez que se confirmen las sospechas de Pixie, deberán preparar a Hipo para evitar que el rey de las tinieblas se levante de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no solo por su vida, sino por la de todos, ya que Drago es un ser que ama la destrucción y la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_siempre pasa lo mismo con los que tienen una gran inteligencia, son demasiado escépticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_exactamente, hasta dentro de 6 años los berkianos llegaran a la ciudad, pero en ese tiempo las fuerzas del mal habrán causado una gran devastación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_les cambie los nombres a algunos para hacerlos más adecuados para la época en que se desarrolla la trama, espero no te moleste, respecto a la historia, me inspire en esa, pero cambie el sexo del infante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomom093, Sakura-mayen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Toaneo07, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, LaRojas09, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. La Luz de la esperanza

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Yubel, **__hoy se me permitió presentar este capítulo de este nuevo fic de nuestro autor, en el cual veremos el poder del terrible Koragg, además de que el chico Hipo tomara una decisión que marcará toda su vida"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=otnivq3A4nY**

** www. youtube watch? v=dHI32tt3DgE**

** www. youtube watch? v=JctkMqIC8oI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 La Luz de la Esperanza.**

Koragg miraba a sus adversarios, quienes aun trataban de reponerse por el devastador ataque que les lanzo-Ok…este tipo sí que golpea duro…-dijo Bron adolorido.

-Oh vamos…no está duro…-dijo Kayto tratando de sonreír, sin lograrlo.

Koragg comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos lentamente-Ahora díganme ¿Dónde está la luz?-

Valka se levanto-No sabemos donde este, tampoco quien sea, pero aunque lo supiéramos, no te lo diríamos-.

-Admiro su valor, pero les pido que sean inteligentes y no se resistan, no son los oponentes indicados para mí-.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-grito Güin lanzándose contra Koragg.

El caballero lobo lo espero y bloqueo la patada de Güin con su mano, la guerrera de China lanzo varios golpes que Koragg bloqueaba con facilidad, Güin retrocedió y abrió mucho los ojos y la cara.

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer?-.

Güin saco su arco y disparo sus flechas contra el caballero lobo, quien las detuvo solo con un movimiento de su mano-¿Qué?-.

-¿Acaso hizo lo que creo que hizo?-exclamo Bron con la quijada casi por el suelo.

-Lo vi…pero no puedo creer lo que vi…-dijo Kayto tragando saliva ante lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar.

-No cabe duda que es un guerrero de las tinieblas-dijo Severus con preocupación.

Koragg lanzo un golpe con su palma abierta y lanzo a Güin por los aires, cayendo justo sobre la arena, pero el impacto aun así logro lastimarla bastante-¡Güin!-grito Valka al ver eso.

Severus se lanzo contra Koragg y comenzó a atacarlo con varios golpes de su espada, pero Koragg los evadía todos con muchísima facilidad y apenas hacía el menor movimiento.

El guerrero de Draconia ataco un golpe de su espada, dirigiéndolo al cuello de Koragg, pero el temible caballero lo detuvo solo con dos dedos, dejando a Severus con la mirada impactada.

El caballero lanzo a Severus por los aires, para luego saltar y patearlo, Severus cayó pesadamente en el suelo y aterrizando de espaldas, al ver eso, Bron y Kayto se lanzaron contra el siniestro guerrero.

Koragg espero a que ambos se acercaran, Bron alzo su mazo y Kayto sus dagas, atacándolo al mismo tiempo, pero Koragg lo bloqueo con su escudo y ambos salieron disparados por la onda que se produjo cuando sus armas chocaron con el escudo del caballero.

-Ok… ¿Qué rayos paso? Se supone que nuestras armas fueron forjadas por el mismo material del que fue hecho el martillo del dios Thor-dijo Kayto.

-Con que ese es su secreto-dijo Koragg-ya me parecía que sus armas tenían un efecto bastante interesante en mis guerreros-.

-Aun así Kayto tiene razón ¿Por qué nuestras armas no funcionan con las tuyas?-cuestiono Bron.

-Mis armas fueron forjadas en el corazón del reino de las tinieblas, a partir de la magia oscura del rey de los infiernos en persona, lo que hace que sean más poderosas que las suyas-.

-Eso ya no me gusto nada-dijo Kayto tragando saliva.

Koragg se lanzo a gran velocidad contra ambos y los derribo con un solo golpe, dejándolos en el suelo-Y supongo que eso te gusto menos-.

Solo quedaba Valka en pie y Koragg la encaro-¿Qué hará ahora su majestad? ¿Peleara también o finalmente me dirá donde está la luz?-.

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo idea de quien pueda ser, hemos esperado mucho por su regreso, pero aun no sabemos su identidad-.

-Entonces le sugiero que entregue su ciudad y perdonare tu vida y la de tus amigos-.

-Tal vez sea yo quien te de una oportunidad a ti-dijo Valka sin miedo y Koragg se quedo en silencio, ya que los dragones de Valka y sus amigos lo tenían rodeado.

Brinca Nubes se coloco al lado de Valka, mientras Tormenta, Diente Púa, Gorgounta, Barf y Belch mantenían rodeado al terrible caballero lobo, el cual no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo.

-Dragones, unas criaturas realmente nobles y poderosas, es una lástima que muchos humanos los maten como si fueran simples bestias sin sentimientos-.

-Es curioso que un servidor de las tinieblas hable de esa manera tan dulce-dijo Valka impresionada.

-Sirvo al mal, pero peleo con honor, soy un guerrero y sé reconocer cuando una criatura es noble, así como un leal aliado-.

-Son más que aliados, son amigos-dijo Valka.

-Admirables palabras viniendo de alguien que pertenecía a una tribu que los mataba-.

-Jamás pertenecí a ese lugar-dijo Valka-así que lárgate de aquí o haré que los dragones te ataquen-.

-Inténtalo-Koragg desenvaino su espada y lanzo una corriente de energía, que lanzo a los dragones por los aires.

Valka tuvo que protegerse del viento con sus brazos y estuvo a punto de caer, pero clavo su lanza en el suelo y logro mantenerse firmemente, pero a muy duras penas, cuando la corriente de aire se detuvo.

La reina de Draconia abrió lentamente los ojos y se topo con Koragg, quien la miraba fijamente, antes de que Valka pudiera hacer algo, el caballero la sujeto del cuello y la levanto.

-¿Estas lista para decirme donde está la luz?-.

-Ya te lo dije…no sé…donde esta…-dijo Valka-y aunque lo supiera…jamás…te lo diría…-.

-Eres una mujer bastante valiente o muy estúpida-antes de que Koragg hiciera algo, Severus lo golpeo por la espalda.

El caballero lobo se distrajo un momento y Valka aprovecho para patearlo, librándose del agarre y alejándose del feroz guerrero-La reina Valka es la mujer más valiente que existe y no tolerare que la insultes-dijo Severus.

-Como digas-Severus ataco a Koragg, quien bloqueo el golpe con su espada.

Valka trataba de recuperar el aire, mientras que Bron y Kayto ayudaban a Severus, Güin corrió a auxiliarla-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Eso fue…muy peligroso…-dijo Valka-pero lo estoy-.

-Que bien, porque creo que dentro de poco no lo estaremos-dijo Güin preocupada.

Y es que Koragg lanzo una ráfaga de energía de nuevo, enviando a los 3 jinetes contra el suelo-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo-.

Valka y sus jinetes encararon a Koragg, quien los vio fijamente a través de su visor, se podía ver algo de miedo en los rostros de los jinetes de Draconia, finalmente, se lanzaron contra el caballero lobo y viceversa.

**(-)**

Hipo miraba lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla por medio de la esfera y se horrorizo al ver como su madre y sus amigos eran derrotados uno por uno por el feroz guerrero.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo es él?-pregunto Hipo incrédulo, mientras Chimuelo miraba al caballero en la esfera y mostraba los dientes.

-Su nombre es Koragg, el caballero lobo, maestro de las sombras, representante del pecado del orgullo y uno de los 7 maestros oscuros-.

-Espera ¿hay otros 6 como él?-.

-Podría decirse, son los mejores y más terribles guerreros del reino de las tinieblas, representantes de los 7 pecados capitales-.

-¿Los cuales serían?-pregunto Hipo viendo fijamente a Pixie.

La hadita parpadeo varias veces, como si no se creyera lo que Hipo acababa de preguntar, pero luego recordó un pequeño e insignificante detalle sobre Hipo-Ah sí, tú eres de los que adoran a Odín y a sus siervos de Asgard, bueno, déjame iluminar tu mundo-.

Pixie comenzó a volar en círculos, soltando un poco de polvo azul y frente a Hipo y Chimuelo aparecieron algunas imágenes, Pixie comenzó a hablar.

**Pixie POV**

**Los 7 pecados capitales son aquellos que se encuentran en lo profundo del corazón humano, siendo el orgullo, la lujuria, la avaricia, la furia, la pereza, la envidia y la gula.**

**Cada uno de los maestros oscuros son sus mejores guerreros, representan un pecado capital distintivo y cada uno es maestro de algún elemento místico:**

**Primero tenemos a Leviatán; el Maestro de los Mares, representa la Gula, es la bestia marina que congela el corazón de los marinos y de los piratas, se cree que hizo desaparecer a un continente entero hace siglos, siendo esto algo que disfruta y como toda serpiente, su hambre es sumamente aterradora.**

**Segundo, tenemos a Necronomica, la Maestra de los Fantasmas, representa la Envidia, una bruja deshonesta y traicionera, solía ser un hada como yo, pero su ambición la llevo a unirse a las tinieblas, convirtiéndose en una criatura de maldad y crueldad.**

**Tercero, tenemos a Anubrix, el Maestro de la Muerte, representa la Pereza, un ser que lleva el nombre del dios egipcio de la muerte, Anubis y como tal, es sumamente cruel, sanguinario y lo único que le importa es causar miseria y muerte, es un desquiciado.**

**Cuarto, tenemos a Itassis, la Maestra del Desierto, representa la Avaricia, pero ella no quiere nada como riquezas o poder, quiere conocimientos, es muy inteligente y por lo general, casi no pasa tiempo en el campo de batalla, pero igual es sumamente peligrosa.**

**Quinto, tenemos a Vypra, la Maestra del Relámpago, representa la Furia, ella es sumamente letal como un rayo, es ágil, poderosa y una guerrera con la cual no te debes poner, en palabras que entiendas, su poder rivaliza con el de Thor.**

**Sexto, tenemos a Zaleska, la Maestra de la Noche, representa la Lujuria, ella es una descendiente directa de Drácula, el primer vampiro, uno de los seres más temidos que han existido, los vampiros son criaturas peligrosas y leales al rey de los avernos, créeme que es mejor no provocarla.**

**Séptimo, tenemos a Koragg, el caballero lobo, el Maestro de la Sombra, representa el Orgullo, es un guerrero temible que ha tenido varios nombres a lo largo de la historia, su ferocidad en batalla no tiene comparación, como podrás ver, no tiene problemas en lidiar con 5 guerreros o con 5 dragones, es un ser temible.**

**FIN POV**

-Y eso sería todo-explico Pixie sonriendo.

Hipo se quedo impresionado por la explicación de Pixie-¿Cómo sabes tanto?-.

-¿Qué parte de que soy un hada y tengo más de 1000 años no has entendido? He aprendido muchas cosas en esos siglos, y la historia del rey de las tinieblas es sumamente conocida-.

Hipo iba a decir algo más, cuando Chimuelo gruño viendo la esfera, Hipo rápidamente miro hacia la esfera y vio como los 4 amigos de Valka rodaban por el suelo y Koragg golpeaba a Valka con fuerza.

-¡Mamá!-grito Hipo aterrado.

Pixie vio a Hipo de reojo y se quedo pensando, la guerra contra las tinieblas había comenzado y el nuevo elegido aun no aparecía, pero la pequeña hada tenía un presentimiento, si estaba equivocada, entonces habría enviado a un inocente a una muerte instantánea, pero si la tenía…

Respirando hondo, tomó la decisión-Koragg es fuerte-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hipo viéndola de reojo.

-Koragg es fuerte y sumamente inteligente, y me preguntaba que haría alguien fuerte e inteligente, alguien que no se…montara un Furia Nocturna-.

Hipo y Chimuelo se vieron entre sí-No…estás jugando, yo…no puedo ayudarlos…soy muy…débil…soy un inútil…como todos en Berk decían-.

-¿Y qué importa lo que ellos digan? Escucha, nadie puede decirte quien eres, eso solo puede decidirlo tú mismo, si crees que no puedes, entonces no podrás, pero yo sé que puedes hacerlo, creo que puedes lograrlo-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Hipo ¿esta es la cara de un hada mentirosa?-pregunto Pixie haciendo ojos tiernos.

Chimuelo empujo a Hipo con su cabeza, el chico volteo a verlo y Chimuelo le gruño en señal de apoyo, Hipo se quedo pensando en lo que sus dos amigos le decían y finalmente sonrió.

-Vamos-dijo determinado y Pixie sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

-¡Espérenme, yo también voy!-grito Pixie volando al hombro de Hipo.

**(-)**

Koragg bloqueo los ataques de Valka y Güin con su escudo, mientras detenía los ataques de Severus, Bron y Kayto con su espada, el feroz guerrero los dominaba sin problema alguno.

-¿De que estas hecho maldito hombre de metal?-grito Kayto ya agotado.

Bron lanzo un golpe con su mazo, que Koragg detuvo con su rodilla y luego arrojo a Kayto contra él, ambos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, Severus lo ataco con su espada, pero Koragg lo detuvo.

-Eres un guerrero impresionante, con algunos años de entrenamiento podrías ser un verdadero desafío-.

-Y tú eres un guerrero temible, pero no me voy a dar por vencido-dijo Severus atacando a Koragg.

Koragg rodo por el suelo, derribándolo, para luego sujetarlo de la pierna y lanzándolo por los aires, Valka y Güin se lanzaron contra él, la maestra china le disparo varias flechas, pero Koragg las desvió con un golpe veloz de su espada.

Valka saltó y ataco con un golpe de su lanza, pero el caballero lobo lo detuvo y luego lanzo una ráfaga de energía contra Güin, tirándola en el suelo, para luego sujetar a Valka por el cuello.

-Este juego absurdo ya me canso, dime donde está la luz ahora mismo-.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No tengo idea de quien sea-.

-Esa no es la respuesta que estaba esperando-dijo Koragg-ninguno de ustedes fue un verdadero reto para mí, pero como todos pelearon con honor y valor, les daré un final rápido y misericordioso, empezando por ti-.

Valka solo pudo sudar frío cuando vio que Koragg preparaba lo que sería el golpe final con su espada, al ver eso, Severus abrió los ojos aterrado-¡Valka!-.

De pronto, un sonido muy fuerte se escucho, era como un silbido atronador-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Koragg.

-Es el sonido que hace un solo tipo de dragón-dijo Bron.

-¿El silbador?-pregunto Kayto rascándose la cabeza.

-No idiota, el Furia Nocturna-dijo Severus.

-Pero eso significa que…-Güin no pudo terminar, ya que en ese momento, el misterioso dragón apareció surcando los cielos.

-¡Aléjate de mi madre!-grito Hipo.

-¡Hipo!-exclamo Valka aun con la mano de Koragg sujetando su cuello.

Por el casco, nadie vio que Koragg sonreía y soltó a Valka, dejando asombrados a todos, especialmente a Hipo, quien hizo que Chimuelo aterrizara-Oye…gracias…no esperaba que lo hicieras-.

-La solté porque no estoy interesado en ella o en sus amigos, tú eres el único que me interesa-.

Hipo se quedo confundido por las palabras de Koragg-¿Y exactamente qué quieres conmigo?-.

Koragg se rio con suavidad-Veo que no lo sabes, eso significa que no te lo han dicho o que realmente no tenían idea-.

-¿No tenía idea de qué? ¿Qué es lo que me estas queriendo decir?-.

Koragg se rio de nuevo con suavidad-Que tú, Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, heredero de Berk, marginado por los suyos y el único que vio el verdadero potencial de los dragones eres la séptima reencarnación de la Luz, el heredero del Padre Celestial y el único que puede impedir el asenso de mi amo-.

Al escuchar eso, hubieron muchas reacciones, Hipo se quedo petrificado al escuchar todo lo que Koragg acababa de decir, pero su impresión era solo un poco más alta que la de Valka y sus jinetes.

-¿Hipo?-exclamo Valka ante la idea de que su hijo fuera el guerrero que enfrentaría a los ejércitos de las tinieblas y principalmente al rey de toda la maldad.

-No puede ser-dijo Severus sorprendido.

-Ese chico… ¿es la Luz?-exclamo Bron.

-Siempre es quien menos te imaginas-dijo Güin sonriendo ante la idea de que finalmente tenían una nueva Luz de esperanza.

-¿Entonces por qué no fui yo?-pregunto Kayto confundido y algo indignado.

-Tampoco exageres-dijo Bron.

Pixie solo sonrió muy contenta-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que era él!-grito contenta.

**(-)**

En la **Isla de la Muerte**, los compañeros de Koragg observaban todo por medio de su esfera-Finalmente dio la cara, ya se había tardado mucho-dijo Vypra cruzada de brazos.

-Esto es demasiado tonto, siempre resulta ser un gusano inútil y frágil, con un solo golpe lo acabaríamos-dijo Anubrix.

-No lo subestimes-dijo Itassis-la Luz nunca ha sido fácil de eliminar y eso se ha comprobado en cientos de vidas-.

-Aun así estoy ansiosa por ver a mi querido Koragg enfrentarse a ese chiquillo-dijo Zaleska-me muero de deseos por ver qué tipo de marca le dejara-.

-Conociéndolo será algo sumamente interesante-opino Leviatán.

-Y una vez que lo marque tendremos la autorización para iniciar con los ataques, eso es lo que más ansío-dijo Necronomica riéndose.

**(-)**

Koragg miro la sorpresa en Valka y sus jinetes-Así que decías la verdad después de todo, ninguno de ustedes sabía quién era la luz-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo?-pregunto Hipo-ni siquiera entiendo de que hablas-.

-La Luz es el guardián de la vida, el protector, cuando mi amo fue desterrado hace siglos a lo profundo de los infiernos, el Padre Celestial creó una Luz de Esperanza, la cual cada 1000 años reencarnaría para hacer frente a mi señor-.

-¿Y crees que soy yo?-.

-No lo creo, lo sé-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?-.

-Porque mi amo te vio como su contraparte, eso significa que tú eres la luz, así que prepárate, porque es hora de que me demuestres de que estás hecho-dijo Koragg alzando su espada.

Chimuelo mostro lo dientes y sus ojos se volvieron diagonales, señal de que estaba listo para la batalla, aunque Hipo trago bastante saliva por lo que se venía.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos concluido este capítulo, pero esta batalla realmente solo está comenzando y ahora, el joven Hipo está a punto de enfrentarse al temible Koragg en persona, lo único que me pregunto es ¿Qué quieren decir con marcarlo?"_

_Un aplauso para Yubel, quien volverá junto a sus amigos en la secuela de Furia Dragón y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_pues ya cometió una, encarar al terrible y poderoso Koragg, quien aun tiene una sorpresa que revelar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sakura-mayen: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_bueno, creo que así será más fácil de encontrarlos, ya que la página elimina los links a la hora de querer subirlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_mira, para que no te confundas te diré que los OC aparecerán después de los 6 años que pasan tras el inicio de la guerra y ya son habitantes de Draconia, pero habrá capítulos que serán Flashback donde explique cómo fue que llegaron a la ciudad y porque ¿eso te ayuda? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_Hipo ha acudido al rescate de su madre, pero como viste, Pixie tuvo que ver mucho en eso y ahora sus sospechas se han confirmado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_ya escogí dos de las armas para que aparezcan en el fic, son dos de mis armas legendarias favoritas y de las que más me gustaron, solo tienes que esperar para verlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_efectivamente todo eso será más adelante, tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_son comentarios como ese los que me motivan a actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues ya viste lo que pasó, Hipo, alentado por Pixie llego para hacerle frente al terrible caballero lobo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_de no ser por la rápida aparición de Hipo eso ya no habría sido posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ah bueno, eso se debe a que uno de los personajes que cree en Deviantart se llama "Dragón Oscuro", así que me cambie el nombre porque sentía que no había mucha creatividad, por eso cambie mi nombre de usuario y respecto a los dragones, como vez, Hipo tendrá que pelear con ayuda de Chimuelo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_pues la acción está por comenzar y esta vez, Hipo se enfrentara al poderoso Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Sakura-mayen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Toaneo07, LaRojas09, Shazam, Guest, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, LightInfinite18.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Prueba sangrienta

"_Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, soy __**Batman, **__he venido pare presentarles este capítulo, aquí aprenderemos que cualquiera puede lograr grandes cosas, sin importar cuantas veces nos hayan humillado, nos haya dicho inútiles, etc., siempre hay oportunidades para mostrar lo que valemos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=7pPIR3T_8I**

** www. youtube watch? v=q1Uy-InzL5c**

** www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk**

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 Prueba Sangrienta.**

Koragg arremetió contra Hipo a gran velocidad, rápidamente, el chico hizo que Chimuelo emprendiera el vuelo, mientras Pixie se dirigía hacia la reina Valka y sus amigos-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Bien, lo que se dice bien, no-dijo Kayto adolorido.

Pero Valka no respondió, tenía la vista fija en su hijo, quien volaba a gran velocidad y comenzó a descender en picada hacia Koragg-Ten cuidado hijo-suplico mentalmente.

Koragg se puso en guardia al ver al Furia Nocturna acercarse a gran velocidad-¡Prepárate amigo!-indico Hipo, mientras Chimuelo se preparaba para atacar-¡Ahora!-.

Chimuelo disparo un rayo de plasma contra el temible caballero lobo, quien lo resistió protegiéndose con su escudo-¡Buen intento, pero no basta para vencerme!-grito Koragg.

Koragg alzo su espada y formo un anillo de fuego que lanzo contra Chimuelo-¡Cuidado!-grito Hipo y Chimuelo apenas pudo esquivar el ataque-¿Qué clase de espada es esa?-se pregunto.

Pixie abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer el arma-¡No puede, es la Laevateinn!-grito incrédula.

Al escuchar eso, Valka y sus amigos voltearon a verla incrédulos-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Severus incrédulo.

-Creí que esa arma era solo una leyenda-expreso Bron.

-Tal como dijo Pixie, todas las leyendas tienen su base de realidad-dijo Güin-y al parecer Koragg es poseedor de la espada creada para la destrucción-.

Si Valka estaba preocupada, ahora estaba al borde la angustia-¡Hipo!-.

Hipo hizo que Chimuelo disparara más rayos de plasma, mismos que Koragg desviaba con su espada, la cual era la temible Laevateinn, un arma que había poseído el demonio de fuego Surtur en el pasado.

Chimuelo hizo una pirueta en el aire, para luego descender en picada hacia Koragg, el caballero lobo se preparo para lo que fuera que planeara-¿Qué pretende ahora?-se pregunto.

-¡Muy bien amigo, más cerca, más cerca, un poco más y…AHORA!-.

Chimuelo disparo su fuego, golpeando justo el suelo donde Koragg estaba parado-¿Qué?-.

Hipo aprovecho la distracción de Koragg para hacer que Chimuelo lo atrapara con sus patas-¡Lo tenemos!-.

Koragg quedo atrapado en las garras de Chimuelo, quien se elevo más en el aire, para luego comenzar a girar y lanzar al caballero contra el suelo, el feroz guerrero cayó pesadamente, pero siendo un ser de las tinieblas ese golpe no le hizo mucho daño.

-Ese fue un movimiento bastante astuto-dijo Bron impresionado-no cabe duda que es su hijo majestad-.

-Y eso me llena de orgullo-dijo Valka sonriendo.

-Aun es muy pronto para celebrar-intervino Severus, ya que Koragg estaba nuevamente de pie.

El caballero lobo miro a Hipo, quien hizo que Chimuelo descendiera lo suficiente para quedar volando justo frente al feroz guerrero-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Hipo sonriendo.

-Fue un buen movimiento, pero estás equivocado si piensas que tu dragón te dará la completa ventaja en esta pelea-.

-Pues hasta ahora me la ha dado-dijo Hipo serio.

-No por mucho tiempo, es hora de que nivele el campo de batalla-expreso Koragg dejando a Hipo confundido, pero completamente alerta.

**(-)**

En la **Isla de la Muerte, **los camaradas de Koragg observaban toda la batalla-Parece ser que Koragg está a punto de soltarlo-dijo Itassis.

-Al único dragón que hace que hasta un Furia Nocturna tiemble de miedo-dijo Zaleska-esto será muy divertido-agrego sonriendo con maldad.

-Ese mocoso está a punto de aprender una desagradable lección-dijo Vypra sonriendo malignamente.

**(-)**

Koragg miraba fijamente a Hipo, quien esperaba cualquier movimiento del caballero lobo, se mantenía alerta, al igual que Chimuelo, quien mostraba sus dientes amenazadoramente.

-Hipo, Chimuelo-dijo Koragg suavemente-espero que estén preparados para conocer a su final-.

-Prepárate amigo, temo que nos va a dar una desagradable sorpresa-dijo Hipo, mientras Chimuelo se alistaba.

Koragg alzo su mano y comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía maligna en su mano derecha, para luego lanzarla al aire, al tiempo que musitaba un conjuro**-¡Uter Mijor Catastros!**-.

La energía sombría se convirtió en un portal mágico, del cual surgió un enorme dragón, su cuerpo era largo y delgado, como el de una serpiente, tenía dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia atrás en su cabeza, dos ojos blancos, su abdomen era blanco, su espalda y alas negras, mismas que batía con fuerza.

(Nota: como el dragón de mi imagen de perfil)

-¿También tiene un dragón?-exclamo Hipo incrédulo al ver eso.

Valka y sus jinetes también estaban azorados, ya que se trataba de un dragón que jamás habían visto en sus vidas-¿Qué clase de dragón es ese?-cuestiono Kayto asustado.

Ya que ese dragón brillaba con un aura que lo hacía parecer un espectro maligno, Pixie reconoció al dragón y se escondió detrás de Valka-¡No puede ser! ¡Es un Dragón Espectral!-.

Al escuchar eso, muchas miradas se posaron en ella-¿Dragón Espectral? ¡Eso es imposible!-grito Severus.

-¡Es cierto, esos dragones no son más que una leyenda!-replico Bron.

Pixie achico sus ojos al escuchar eso-¿En serio? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que todas las leyendas tienen su base de realidad?-pregunto.

-Entonces esa leyenda es cierta-dijo Güin seria-lo que significa que Hipo y Chimuelo están en peligro, ya que según la leyenda, el Dragón Espectral es la bestia que hasta los dragones alfa temen-.

Aquel formidable dragón lanzo un rugido que detuvo la batalla entre las fuerzas de Draconia y el ejército de las tinieblas, los dragones retrocedieron asustados al ver al terrible dragón.

El mismo Chimuelo retrocedió asustado, lo que llamo la atención de Hipo-Esto no puede ser bueno-.

-No tienes idea-dijo Koragg-ya que frente a ti esta el dragón que congela el corazón de humanos y dragones, una bestia que habita tanto en el mundo mortal como en el mundo de los muertos, no muchos pueden domar a semejante y majestuosa bestia-.

-Pero tú lo hiciste ¿alguien más lo hizo a caso?-pregunto Hipo.

-No, soy el único que ha logrado domar a un Dragón Espectral y ahora mismo verás el porqué ¡Catastros!-.

El temible dragón descendió en picada y Koragg saltó, subiendo a su lomo, para luego elevarse en el aire, hasta quedar a la altura de Hipo y Chimuelo-Ok…creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Hipo.

-Antes de comenzar esta batalla de dragones creo que sería mejor tener una presentación apropiada-dijo Koragg-Catastros te presento a Chimuelo, Chimuelo te presento a tu destino-.

Chimuelo retrocedió un poco, pero no oculto sus dientes en ningún momento-Tranquilo amigo, podemos con ellos…espero-dijo Hipo tratando de sonar convincente-¡Chimuelo Disparo de Plasma!-.

El Furia Nocturna disparo su plasma contra Catastros, quien lanzo una llamarada negra con detalles blancos, deteniéndola en el aire y provocando una pequeña explosión-Necesitaras algo mejor que eso para vencer a Catastros-.

-Está bien…esa cosa es fuerte…pero veamos si puede igualar tu velocidad amigo-dijo Hipo y Chimuelo asintió, para luego elevarse en el cielo a gran velocidad.

Koragg y Catastros los vieron alejarse-Un reto interesante ¿quieres darles tiempo antes de seguirlos?-pregunto Koragg acariciando la cabeza de Catastros.

Hipo y Chimuelo siguieron elevándose más y más, hasta quedar sobre las nubes, pero antes de llegar habían hecho movimiento en zigzag para confundir a sus oponentes, una vez que creyeron estar seguros sobre las nubes…

-Muy bien amigo, ahora podemos… ¿Qué?-exclamo Hipo cuando frente a ellos estaban nada más y nada menos que Koragg y su dragón.

-Se tardaron mucho-dijo Koragg con calma.

Hipo comenzó a temblar-N…no puede ser… ¿Cómo llegaron antes que nosotros?-.

-Volando-respondió Koragg como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-ahora muchacho ¿estás listo para enfrentar el poder de la Laevateinn y de Catastros?-.

-Creo que no tenemos opción Chimuelo, tenemos que enfrentarlos-dijo Hipo, mientras Chimuelo mostraba los dientes amenazadoramente.

Ambos dragones se lanzaron uno contra el otro y a gran velocidad, Hipo era extremadamente cuidadoso, especialmente porque Koragg estaba armado y él no, pero al parecer, el caballero lobo no tenía intención alguna de usar su espada contra él.

Los disparos de fuego de ambos dragones iluminaban las nubes y los espectadores en Tierra miraban todo asombrados, pero Valka estaba que casi le da un ataque de histeria.

-Hipo…ten cuidado por favor…Padre Celestial…protégelo-.

Chimuelo giro en el aire y disparo una bola de fuego contra Catastros, quien lo esquivo moviéndose a gran velocidad, para luego golpear a Chimuelo con su cola, Hipo estuvo a punto de caer del lomo de su dragón, pero logro mantenerse en Chimuelo.

-Me impresionas, no cabe duda de que eres la Luz-dijo Koragg.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?-pregunto Hipo entre dientes.

-Porque has soportado una batalla contra mí, eso es algo que solo un ser excepcional puede hacer, pero eso desgraciadamente hace que mi decisión de liquidarte se fortalezca-.

Catastros rugió nuevamente y se lanzo contra Chimuelo, quien hizo lo mismo, ambos dragones comenzaron a dispararse bolas de fuego, la cuales chocaban y explotaban, pero en la batalla se podía ver que el Furia Nocturna llevaba las de perder.

El Dragón Espectral golpeo a Chimuelo con su cola, dándole en el lomo, lo que le permitió a Koragg observarlo detenidamente y encontrando su debilidad-Vaya, vaya, tiene una debilidad-.

Catastros rugió y encaro a Chimuelo de nuevo, quien estaba algo aturdido por el golpe-¡Vamos amigo, no podemos darnos por vencidos!-grito Hipo.

-¡Ataca Catastros!-ordeno Koragg.

Catastros lanzo una llamarada contra Chimuelo, quien la evadió a duras penas, pero la llama logro golpear su prótesis y esta comenzó a encenderse en fuego-Ay genial-dijo Hipo al ver eso.

-Creo que ahora no te sientes orgulloso de haberlo derribado ¿verdad?-.

-Hace mucho que deje de sentirme así ¡Vamos amigo, tenemos que descender!-.

Catastros comenzó a seguir a Chimuelo y ambos dragones descendieron a gran velocidad, los espectadores veían lo que pasaba y Valka se llevo ambas manos a su pecho con mucha ansiedad.

El caballero lobo vio una oportunidad de atacar a Hipo, así que se incorporo y saltó de su dragón, alzando su espada-¡Es hora de que recibas tu marca!-.

-¿Qué?-Hipo solo alcanzo a ver como Koragg se acercaba y lanzaba un feroz golpe, Chimuelo lo noto e instintivamente giro para proteger a su compañero, pero la espada de Koragg logro impactar contra la pierna izquierda de Hipo.

El chico lanzo un grito de dolor, soltándose y cayendo en picada, Chimuelo lo vio y también comenzó a caer, pero el dragón se había lanzado en un intento por salvar a su amigo.

Los testigos veían lo que pasaba y Severus fue el primero en notar lo que pasaba-¡El chico está cayendo sin control y parece que está herido!-.

-¡Hipo!-grito Valka al ver eso.

Nadie pudo hacer algo para evitarlo, lo último que vieron fue como Hipo desaparecía tras el cuerpo de Chimuelo y este caía detrás de unas rocas, levantando un poco de polvo.

Valka se horrorizo al ver eso y corrió hacia el lugar del impacto, seguida por sus jinetes, sus tropas y los dragones, el ejército de las tinieblas solo observaba la escena confundidos y luego dirigieron su vista hacia su líder, esperando órdenes.

Koragg aterrizo perfectamente en pie y Catastros descendió detrás de él-Si sobrevive a eso, entonces probara que es un rival digno-con una señal a su ejército, Koragg, su dragón y tropas se retiraron en un sello de magia negra.

Mientras tanto, Valka corría y corría sin parar, le faltaba poco para llegar al sitio de impacto y comenzó a gritar con desesperación-¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! ¡Hi…!-Valka se calló al encontrar el sitio de impacto, donde Chimuelo estaba tirado, con las alas cerradas al frente-no-.

Con mucha más mortificación que antes, Valka corrió y cayó de rodillas, al poco tiempo, los otros llegaron y Pixie se llevo ambas manos a la boca al ver la escena, Severus intento acercarse a Valka, pero Güin lo detuvo.

-Ay hijo…-dijo adolorida-mi hijo…tantas veces que soñé con volver a verte…y ahora…te perdí para siempre…-Chimuelo abrió sus ojos poco a poco, se veía algo aturdido y mareado, Valka lo miro a los ojos, la reina derramo algunas lágrimas de dolor.

Chimuelo abrió sus alas y ahí estaba, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas-¡Hipo!-grito Valka corriendo a su lado.

Valka lo tomo en sus brazos y llevo su oreja hacia el pecho de su hijo, espero, pero nada pasó, después de varios segundos angustiantes los escucho…los latidos de su hijo y su respiración, algo débil, pero no había duda, era una clara señal.

-¡Esta vivo! ¡Está vivo!-grito llena de alegría, para luego volver a llorar, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

Al escuchar el grito de su reina, sus guerreros gritaron jubilosos ante la noticia, los dragones soltaron rugidos de felicidad y Pixie lloro de alegría ante esa maravillosa noticia, Valka llevo su mano hacia la cabeza de Chimuelo y la acaricio con ternura.

-Gracias…por salvar a mi hijo…-dijo agradecida, mientras sus jinetes se colocaban detrás de ella, aunque Kayto hizo una cara de miedo al ver las piernas de Hipo.

-Si…bueno…la mayor parte…-dijo algo perturbado por lo que veía y Bron le dio un golpe para callarlo.

**(-)**

Un mes había pasado tras la terrible batalla contra Koragg y la primera con el ejército de las tinieblas, Hipo despertó en una habitación sumamente elegante, estaba algo confundido, aturdido y le costó abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue a Chimuelo.

-¿C…Chimuelo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto confundido, pero Chimuelo comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro contento-¡Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo…!-Hipo quiso levantarse, pero entonces noto algo extraño en sus piernas.

Se quito la manta y vio la cruda verdad, mientras Chimuelo lo miraba con algo de tristeza, pero luego le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se levantara, Hipo lo hizo, primero puso su pierna derecha en el suelo y luego…una pierna de metal que tenía en vez de su pierna izquierda, al parecer, el golpe de Koragg le causo un gran daño.

Hipo trato de levantarse, pero al no estar acostumbrado a esa pierna de metal por poco se cae, pero Chimuelo alcanzo a detenerlo, ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero esta se abrió y una mujer de edad madura apareció.

-¡Joven Hipo! ¡Despertó!-el grito de la mujer llamo la atención de todos y al poco tiempo, en la habitación aparecieron Valka y sus jinetes.

-¡Hipo!-grito Valka corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Ma...mamá!-grito Hipo a duras penas por el fuerte abrazo que su madre le daba, el cual le estaba sacando todo el aire de los pulmones.

-¡Oh hijo, estaba tan preocupada, que gusto que…no vuelvas a asustarme así jovencito!-regaño Valka-ninguno de los dos-agrego señalando a Hipo y Chimuelo.

Desde la puerta, Severus y Güin observaban la escena-Ya actúa como toda una madre-dijo Güin.

Severus se acerco-Disculpe mi reina, pero creo que a la ciudad le agradaría ver que su príncipe está bien-.

-¿Príncipe?-.

-Eres el hijo de la reina, eso te hace el príncipe de Draconia-dijo Severus.

-Entiendo Severus, iremos en seguida-dijo Valka-¿te sientes lo suficiente fuerte para hacer esto?-pregunto Valka mirando a su hijo.

-Sí, aunque francamente estoy algo nervioso-.

-Descuida, es natural al principio-reconoció Valka sonriéndole a su hijo.

Guiado por su madre, Hipo y los demás se dirigieron al balcón que daba a la plaza principal de Draconia, algunos guardias abrieron la puerta y la luz del sol ilumino la habitación, Hipo tuvo que protegerse los ojos y cuando salió de su encandilamiento, puedo ver que toda la ciudad estaba en la plaza y que gritaba jubilosa.

Valka se adelanto y luego abrió su mano, ofreciéndosela a Hipo, quien vacilo un momento antes de tomarla y ser guiado por su madre hasta el balcón, una vez ahí, la reina de Draconia hablo….

-¡Mi hijo ha despertado!-al escuchar eso, los habitantes gritaron felices al ver al hijo de su reina sano y salvo, así como al Furia Nocturna.

Hipo saludo tímidamente a la multitud, mientras los aclamaban como si fuera un héroe, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a una sonriente Valka, quien lo miraba con cariño y amor.

-Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, Hipo, Chimuelo, bienvenidos a Draconia-dijo Valka señalando la ciudad.

Tanto Hipo como Chimuelo quedaron maravillados ante su nuevo hogar, donde humanos y dragones vivían en paz, sin guerras ni batallas sin sentido.

**(-)**

Más tarde, Hipo paseaba por el bosque acompañado de Chimuelo y Pixie, quien fue enviada por Valka para asegurarse que su hijo no hiciera algo imprudente, considerando que acababa de despertar.

-¿Puedes creerlo amigo? Tenemos un nuevo hogar, uno donde nos aceptan y donde vuelvo a ser heredero-dijo Hipo riéndose, mientras Chimuelo le lamía la cara.

-Estoy segura que te gustara vivir aquí, aunque admito que no es un sitio perfecto, ya que tiene sus altibajos-.

-Aun así este lugar me encanta-dijo Hipo.

-Y debes recordar que ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad, no solo como heredero de Draconia, sino como la Luz, tú eres el único que puede regresar a las tinieblas a donde pertenecen-.

-Si…eso aun no me queda del todo claro-reconoció Hipo-pero después de pelear con Koragg y de perder mi pierna, no creo que pase nada peor-dijo sonriendo.

Pixie puso una cara bastante seria y luego aterrizo-Oh si…si puede ser peor…-dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre, que apago la sonrisa de Hipo-aun no te enfrentaste…a él…-agrego temblando.

-¿De quién hablas?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Del amo supremo…rey de las tinieblas…señor de la oscuridad…monarca supremo del mal…el ser que dio origen a toda la maldad…-Hipo iba a preguntar más, pero Pixie le hizo un ademan de que guardara silencio-nunca digas su nombre…porque puede ser lo último que digas-tanto Hipo como Chimuelo se vieron extrañados y preocupados por el comentario de Pixie.

**(-)**

En la **Isla de la Muerte, **los maestros oscuros se enteraron de todo-¡La luz está viva! ¡Imposible!-grito Vypra golpeando una escultura con su espada y partiéndola en dos.

-Es sorprendente la gran voluntad que hay en ese cuerpo tan frágil-reconoció Koragg cruzado de brazos.

De pronto, la boca del dragón soltó un fuego negro y rojo-¡Miren!-grito Zaleska y los 7 maestros dirigieron su mirada hacia la boca.

-¡Es él!-exclamo Vypra-¡Inclínense ante el amo supremo lacayos!-ordeno y los soldados del infierno se arrodillaron rápidamente-¡Inclínense!-.

Los 7 maestros se pusieron frente a la boca-¡Salve! ¡Salve amo! ¡Salve!-declararon arrodillados, mientras dos ojos rojos brillaban detrás de las llamas, ojos llenos de maldad y que revelaban un futuro tenebroso.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y como vieron, cualquiera puede lograr grandes hazañas, sin importar lo que otros digan, nunca dejen de creer en ustedes mismos, sean siempre fuertes y protejan a quienes no pueden protegerse solos"_

_Un aplauso para el caballero de la noche, el mejor de todos los héroes y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_Koragg tiene muchos secretos, algunos relacionados con Hipo y otros que tienen que ver con él mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_creo que "mega arrastrada" quedo cortó a lo que Koragg le hizo, especialmente porque demostró lo superior que era a Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ya viste que Hipo logro sobrevivir, pero ahora que Drago se entero, el momento de despertar a todo su ejército ha llegado y desatara su ira contra el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pensé que habías dicho que era para cuando llegaras por primera vez a la ciudad, recuerda que en capítulos más adelante los OC ya vivirán en Draconia, pero el cómo llegaron será revelado en Flashback. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_más adelante conocerás la historia de Koragg en este fic, ten en cuenta que sus camaradas han dicho que a lo largo de la historia ha tenido muchos nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_y espera a que veas más adelante las habilidades del poderoso Koragg, porque no solo es un fiero guerrero, sino que él y su dragón tienen un lazo que ni Hipo ni Chimuelo se imaginan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues ya viste que a Hipo no le fue nada bien contra el terrible Koragg y eso fue solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_eso sería el que haya aguantado una batalla contra Koragg y que haya sobrevivido al ataque del caballero lobo y de su dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_por esta ocasión, el que mando fue Koragg, demostrando porque era tan terrible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste lo que hicieron, Koragg le cortó la pierna a Hipo y ahora su amo ha despertado por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_eso le habría ayudado, pero por ahora Hipo solo fue con Chimuelo, recuerda que como bien dijiste, él no es muy diestro en el uso de las armas…aun, con mucho entrenamiento será mejor que cualquier vikingo de Berk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Pochocloen3D: **_yo respeto las armas, especialmente las espadas y he hecho mis investigaciones, leí la historia de muchas armas y muchas tienen una historia muy sangrienta o de un gran poder que no se puede controlar, aunque admito que me pareció extraño que cuando busque las leyendas de las armas legendarias me aparecieran los sables de luz, si me crees o no ya no es mi asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_muchas gracias por la recomendación, los checare en una oportunidad que tenga, por cierto, ya apareció una de las armas que más me gustaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Guest, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, LaRojas09, LightInfinite18, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Pochocloen3D, Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Nuevo comienzo

"_Bienvenidos, soy el __**Conde Drácula, **__hoy fui invitado a presentar este capítulo, en el cual ya pasaron algunos años tras el primer encuentro con Koragg, en el capítulo verán cuantos años han pasado, la guerra ha crecido bastante y ahora veremos mi descendencia en acción, disfrútenlo, porque yo lo haré gustosamente"_

_Antes una aclaración, a partir de este capítulo los personajes tendrán la apariencia que tenían en la segunda película, ya que pasaron algunos años y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=YhC-7drKwYw**

** www. youtube watch? v=sw5mAx9wO6o**

** www. youtube watch? v=Os1zI2IykyA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Nuevo comienzo.**

**Berk 6 años después de la partida de Hipo…**

La isla estaba bajo ataque, pero no era el ataque de dragones o de una tribu enemiga, este era un ataque realizado por unos extraños individuos, los cuales eran increíblemente rápidos, sus ojos eran rojos y sus colmillos largos y afilados.

La luna brillaba con intensidad, mientras alumbraba la isla, la aldea de Berk estaba en llamas, siendo destruida por aquellos extraños que llegaron de la nada y los atacaron sin razón alguna.

Estoico daba órdenes a su gente, pero todo era un caos y sus ordenes no ayudaban mucho-¡Estoico, ya han atrapado a más de la mitad de la tribu, no sé cuanto más podamos resistir!-informo Bocón.

El jefe endureció la mirada ante ese informe y luego miro en todas direcciones-¿Dónde está Patán?-.

-Mi hijo esta guiando a un grupo de vikingos en contra de estas criaturas, estoy seguro de que pronto tendrás la cabeza de quien haya ordenado esto-dijo Patón con orgullo y altanería.

Tal como Patón dijo, su hijo guiaba a Astrid, Patapez, a los gemelos y a un grupo más de vikingos jóvenes hacia la academia, donde varios de esos invasores se habían ocultado.

-Que tontos, se acorralaron solos-dijo Patán sonriendo confiado.

-Oigan…siento que nos acercamos a una trampa-dijo Patapez temblando de pies a cabezas.

-Tú cállate y sigue a tu heredero-ordeno Patán con autoridad.

-Patán, deberías escuchar a Patapez, yo también creo que nos acercamos a una trampa-dijo Astrid.

-Relájate Astrid, sé lo que hago, muy bien, primer batallón adelante-pero los vikingos que formaban el batallón no se movieron-¿y bien? ¿Qué esperan? ¡Hagan lo que su heredero les ha ordenado o serán acusados de traición!-grito molesto.

Ante esa amenaza, a los vikingos no les quedo de otra más que obedecer, pero apenas entraron a la academia, varias de esas criaturas los atraparon, un grito de muerte se escucho en la oscuridad, mientras que Astrid y los demás solo veían como aquellos seres asesinaban cruelmente a sus camaradas.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Patán? ¡Los enviaste a una muerte segura!-exclamo Patapez horrorizado.

El grito de Patapez llamo la atención de aquellos seres, cuyos ojos rojos y colmillos brillaron, antes de lanzarse contra ellos-¡Corran!-grito Astrid y emprendieron la huída.

En el camino se toparon con varios cadáveres de berkianos, pero ninguno de aquellas criaturas, algunas estaban sobre los cuerpos, con sus labios en los cuellos y bebiéndoles la sangre.

De pronto, un rugido y una risa se escucharon en el cielo-¡Miren!-grito Brutilda, cuando un dragón no tan desconocido para la tribu apareció surcando el cielo.

-El Pesadilla Voladora-musito Astrid con odio.

-¿Qué hace aquí? Aun no se cumple el tiempo para su aparición-dijo Patapez.

-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Llego justo a tiempo para la revancha!-declaro Astrid sujetando su hacha.

-Espera ¿en serio no te parece muy raro?-pregunto Patapaz.

-Yo estoy viendo algo más raro-dijo Brutilda-a una mujer montada sobre el Pesadilla Voladora-.

Rápidamente dirigieron su vista hacia el Pesadilla Voladora y efectivamente, pese a su brillo, se podía distinguir a una mujer montada en el lomo del dragón, pero no era cualquier mujer, era la mujer más hermosa que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Astrid.

-No lo sé…pero quiero que se case conmigo…-dijo Patán.

-¿En serio? Yo solo deseo llevarla a mi cama-dijo Brutacio derramando algo de baba.

-Es muy hermosa…debe ser una valkiria enviada por los dioses para salvarnos-dijo Patapez con falsas ilusiones y esperanzas.

-¡Destruyan toda esta aldea mis sirvientes, que no quede nadie con vida!-ordeno la mujer con maldad.

Al escuchar eso, Astrid apretó la mandíbula-O tal vez sea quien lidera el ataque-dijo corriendo hacia ella.

A lo lejos, Estoico, Bocón y Patón también miraban asombrados al dragón y quien lo montaba-Por las barbas de Odín, creo que ahora realmente quiero un baño, no me puedo presentar oliendo así ante semejante belleza-dijo Bocón.

-Es…una diosa…-dijo Patón.

Pero Estoico no se mostro asombrado-Es muy hermosa, pero monta un dragón y por lo que parece es quien lidera este ataque-el jefe miro a su alrededor, muy pocos habitantes de Berk seguían vivos, el resto estaba muerto o agonizando.

Dolido por la decisión que debía tomar, pero decidido, miro a sus dos compañeros-¿Cuáles son las órdenes Estoico?-pregunto Bocón.

-Lleven a todos los que puedan a los Drakkar, vamos a evacuar la isla-tanto Bocón como Patón se quedaron de piedra ante eso-yo iré a tener una charla con esa mujer-.

-¡Estoico espera!-grito Bocón, pero fue muy tarde, ya que el jefe salió corriendo en dirección del dragón, el herrero miro a su alrededor y vio que las órdenes de Estoico tenían su punto a favor-rápido Patón, tenemos que cumplir con sus órdenes-.

Y ambos vikingos se dirigieron a reunir a todos los sobrevivientes posibles, para llevarlos a los Drakkars y huir de Berk cuanto antes.

Desde su dragón, aquella mujer observaba la senda de destrucción y sonrió divertida-¿No es hermoso Alucard?-pregunto acariciando la cabeza del dragón-causar destrucción y miseria me trae tanta paz-.

-¡Oye tú!-grito una voz, la mujer dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, donde se encontró con una chica rubia y otros jóvenes.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-pregunto la mujer.

-¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?-cuestiono Astrid molesta.

-Sí, de hecho, estoy viendo otros 4 detrás de ti-dijo señalando a los otros vikingos.

-Tiene un punto, Astrid-reconoció Brutacio, pero la chica lo silencio con la mirada.

-¡Te hablo a ti! ¿Quién eres y porque atacas nuestra aldea?-.

La mujer se rio al ver el atrevimiento de Astrid-Vaya, la mocosa tiene su temperamento-dijo saltando del dragón y aterrizando en el suelo-si que eres una mocosa insolente-.

Astrid se preparo para atacarla, cuando Estoico apareció-¡Astrid espera!-grito saltando entre ambas chicas.

-Vaya, apareció otro grandulón musculoso, que original-dijo la mujer sonriendo burlonamente.

Estoico saco su hacha y apunto hacia la mujer-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Habla ahora mismo!-.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enfades, que gruñón, me llamo Zaleska, Maestra de la Noche, la Lujuria en cuerpo físico y reina de los vampiros-.

-¿Reina de los…vampiros?-Patapez retrocedió asustado.

-Y por lo que veo eres amiga de un dragón-agrego Estoico-pero lo que quiero saber es porque nos atacaste de esta manera-.

-Es simple, fueron órdenes de mi amo-.

-¿Tu amo?-.

-Sí, pero no se lo tomen tan personal, él quiere acabar con todo y con todos, pero si he de ser honesta, me encanta destruir, especialmente si lo hago de este modo ¡Alucard!-.

El Pesadilla Voladora lanzo un rugido y comenzó a volar sobre Berk, disparando sus llamas y prendiendo fuego a las casas, algunas aun no estaban vacías y cuando los que las ocupaban trataban de salir, se encontraban con aquellos seres que ahora se sabía eran vampiros.

Los vampiros arremetían sobre ellos y bebían su sangre o simplemente los desmembraban por diversión, los gritos de horror, de dolor y de muerte se escucharon, mientras la aldea se teñía de rojo.

-No-exclamo Estoico horrorizado.

Zaleska solo sonreía de manera divertida-Que gran jefe debiste ser, mira lo bien que protegiste a la aldea, pero te diré una cosa, esta aldea estuvo condenada desde el momento en que nombraste a ese imbécil tu heredero-dijo señalando a Patán.

Estoico apretó su hacha con fuerza y arremetió contra Zaleska, lanzando un golpe, pero la vampira lo evadió con gran facilidad, queriendo ayudar a su jefe, Astrid y Brutilda se lanzaron a ayudarlo.

Las dos jóvenes atacaron a Zaleska, pero ella las bloqueó y las derribo con facilidad, Estoico volteo a ver a los 3 chicos-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Ayúdenos!-.

El grito de Estoico lo saco de sus pensamientos y arremetieron contra Zaleska, Brutacio se lanzo como un toro y trato de golpearla, pero Zaleska simplemente se hizo a un lado y Brutacio terminó golpeándose contra una roca de cabeza, por fortuna, el casco lo protegió.

-Veo estrellas-dijo mareado.

Patapez se lanzo contra Zaleska, cuyos ojos brillaron de intenso color rojo y sus colmillos crecieron, para luego lanzar un chillido de ultratumba, mismo que provoco que Patapez retrocediera gritando como loco.

-¡Muy bien bruja, prepárate para enfrentar a Patán, el heredero de Berk!-grito Patán lanzándose contra ella.

Zaleska volteo y puso una mirada seductora, dejando a Patán embelesado con su belleza, momento que la vampira aprovecho para golpearlo y dejarlo en el suelo.

Estoico ataco con su hacha, misma que Zaleska bloqueo con solo dos dedos-Me tienes sorprendida, no te cautivas con mi belleza-.

-Eres muy hermosa-reconoció Estoico entre dientes-pero solo hay una mujer para mí y jamás te podrás comparar con ella-.

-Qué lindo pensamiento, que lástima que no la pudieras proteger-con un movimiento de sus dedos, Zaleska rompió el hacha de Estoico, para luego darle una bofetada y tirarlo al suelo-mírate, el orgulloso jefe de Berk, no eres más que un pobre estúpido-.

Zaleska pateo a Estoico en un costado, el jefe rodo por el suelo, chocando sobre un árbol donde estaba posada una araña, misma que comenzó a caminar por el hombro del vikingo.

La reina vampiro se acerco y levanto a Estoico con fuerza, apretando su agarre y clavando sus uñas en la nuca del jefe de Berk, sacándole un poco de sangre, la mirada de Zaleska se clavo en la araña, la tomo entre sus manos y se la comió.

Cuando se la hubo pasado, devolvió la vista a Estoico-¿Sabes algo? Si tu hijo hubiera estado aquí tu aldea no habría sido destruida, que lástima que no supiste valorarlo-.

Estoico solo gruño ante esas palabras-¿Qué…quieres decir?-.

-Lo lamento, pero morirás sin saberlo, lo único que sabrás será que por haber nombrado a ese tonto tu heredero tu isla cayó-Zaleska preparo el golpe final contra Estoico, cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

La vampiresa desvió la mirada y vio como tres Drakkars eran ocupados por aldeanos de Berk que aun estaban vivos, la reina vampiro descubrió de inmediato sus intentos de escapar.

Cuando Zaleska devolvió la mirada hacia Estoico, descubrió que este y los otros habían escapado, y ahora corrían hacia sus naves, la vampira no puedo hacer más que sonreír al darse cuenta de su error.

Ya que en su distracción había aflojado su agarre sobre Estoico, permitiéndole al vikingo soltarse y dar la señal de retirada a los otros-¿Qué se le va a hacer?-dijo encogiéndose en hombros y con total calma.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Alucard volvió y la recogió, la vampiresa se paro sobre su lomo y vio la isla bajo sus pies, sonriendo diabólicamente, reunió energía maligna en su mano derecha, aumentando su sonrisa, lanzo la energía contra la isla, destruyéndola por completo.

En el último momento, Estoico y los otros lograron llegar al Drakkar donde estaba Bocón, entonces la explosión se escucho y cuando voltearon, vieron horrorizados como la isla se convertía en un lugar muerto.

-Berk…nuestro hogar…-dijo Astrid horrorizada y derramando lágrimas.

Los berkianos que lograron sobrevivir a esa masacre solo pudieron ver como la isla que fuera su hogar por generaciones desaparecía en una sola noche, una risa de triunfo se escucho, mientras Zaleska y su dragón desaparecían en el manto de la noche, seguida por sus vampiros.

**(-)**

En **Draconia, **las cosas también habían cambiado en los últimos 6 años, ya que desde el primer ataque de Koragg, la ciudad se había convertido en un refugio para cientos de personas, que perdieron sus hogares en manos del ejército de las tinieblas.

La reina Valka siempre les daba la bienvenida y dejaba en manos de muchos de sus más leales seguidores que les enseñaran las costumbres del lugar, así como el hecho de que los dragones eran amigos y no enemigos.

No hay que decir que muchos de los recién llegados se mantuvieron reacios en lo que se refería a los dragones, pero poco a poco, comenzaron a verlos con otros ojos y aprendieron que podían ser grandes amigos, incluso se inscribieron en la academia de dragones para aprender a montarlos, normalmente, eran jóvenes los que lo hacían.

El día comenzaba de nuevo en Draconia, con los típicos problemas que una reina debía enfrentar, como alianzas, asuntos políticos, económicos, etc. pero lo que más le interesaba a Valka eran dos cosas, los refugiados que llegaban, a veces diariamente, a veces, duraban semanas y en ocasiones meses en aparecer nuevos refugiados.

La segunda era su hijo y ese día, Valka lo estuvo buscando por toda la mansión, ya que Hipo era el príncipe de Draconia y debía enseñarle a ser un buen gobernante, llevaba toda la mañana buscándolo…muy bien, eso era exagerado, ya que apenas eran las 9 de la mañana según el reloj de sol.

Saliendo al jardín, encontró a Güin practicando su Tai Chi (un tipo de yoga coreano)-Ah Güin ¿no has visto a Hipo? No lo puedo encontrar-.

-Lo vi dirigirse al bosque después de tomar un rápido desayuno, se llevo a Heather y a Pixie con ellos, así como a Chimuelo y Slash-.

-¿Al bosque? ¿Para qué?-.

-Quería probar su traje de nuevo-explico Güin-y las "mejoras" que le hizo-.

-Ya veo-Valka suspiro resignada-ese muchacho va a hacer que me salgan canas verdes, cada vez que prueba uno de sus inventos termina lastimándose mucho-.

-Tiene una mente creativa, es un verdadero genio y le gusta hacer las cosas a su modo, me recuerda a alguien que conozco-dijo Güin sonriéndole a su amiga, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

**(-)**

En el bosque fuera de la ciudad, Hipo, Chimuelo y Pixie estaban sobre un risco, acompañados por dos nuevos amigos, la primera era una joven de cabello negro y largo, amarrado por una trenza, llevaba una camisa, pantalones y botas negras, con una espada amarrada en su espalda, el nombre de la chica era Heather, una joven que llego a Draconia bajo la protección de Güin, después de ser rescatada de un naufragio ocasionado por los ejércitos de las tinieblas, mismo que costó la vida de sus padres.

Iba montada en un Corta Leñas, a quien llamo Slash y logro entrenarlo gracias a Hipo, quien se convirtiera en su mejor amigo y viceversa-Muy bien, ya todo está listo para la prueba-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Hipo?-pregunto Heather algo preocupada.

-Claro que lo estoy, sé que las últimas veces he tenido pequeños percances, pero esta vez sé que va a funcionar-aseguro Hipo.

-Eso dijiste las otras 36 veces-le recordó Pixie.

-Bueno…la 37 tiene que ser la vencida-respondió Hipo encogiéndose en hombros.

Pixie y Heather se miraron entre sí-¿Debería llamar a los curanderos y médicos?-pregunto Pixie.

-Deberías-respondió Heather sonriéndole.

Hipo se rio con sarcasmo-Que risa chicas, que risa, vamos amigo, enseñémosles lo que podemos hacer-.

Chimuelo gruño en señal de aprobación y emprendió el vuelo, ambos dieron varias piruetas en el aire, mientras se elevaban más y más, una vez que se perdieron de vista, Pixie no pudo evitar comentar…

-Siempre es tan presumido-dijo bromeando.

-Pero siguen siendo los mejores de la ciudad, solo la reina los supera-dijo Heather sonriendo.

Sobre las nubes, Hipo vio que ya estaban en la posición exacta-¡Muy bien amigo, es hora de probar mis mejoras!-.

Hipo jalo una palanca que estaba junto a su pierna izquierda, la misma que perdió en la batalla con Koragg, la jalo y activo un mecanismo que le permitiría a Chimuelo maniobrar sin él.

Después de activarla, Hipo saltó del lomo de su dragón y comenzó a caer en picada, Chimuelo procedió a seguirlo, estando en el aire, Hipo abrió sus brazos, activando un par de aletas bajo sus brazos y una tercera en su espalda.

Hipo pego sus piernas y comenzó a planear con ellas, imitando el vuelo de Chimuelo, quien volaba debajo de él por cualquier pequeño incidente que pudiera pasarle a su jinete.

Gracias a esas aletas, Hipo podía disminuir la velocidad con la que bajaba y cuando quedo a la vista de sus amigas no pudo evitar gritarles-¡Les dije que esta vez funcionaría!-grito distrayéndose un momento.

Heather fue la primera en ver el peligro en que su amigo estaba-¡Hipo al frente un ar…!-.

El chico no logro escucharla a tiempo, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía un árbol justo frente a él y choco directamente contra él, el golpe se escucho fuerte y los 4 espectadores hicieron muecas de dolor.

-Eso le dejara marcas-dijo Pixie sonriendo divertida.

Hipo agradeció a Odín por el casco que se había puesto, pero cuando logro desprenderse del tronco del árbol, comenzó a caer en picada, chocando contra varias ramas que amortiguaron su caída, hasta que cayó de espaldas en el césped.

-Y eso dejara marcas más grandes-dijo Pixie.

-¡Hipo!-grito Heather preocupada, Slash se dirigió hacia el chico, seguido por Pixie y Chimuelo, cuando estuvieron cerca de él, Heather saltó de su dragón y corrió a socorrer a su amigo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Agradezco a los dioses por el casco…realmente me salvo la vida-dijo Hipo algo aturdido.

-Ok, creo que la prueba 37 fue un fracaso-dedujo Pixie tras curar algunas heridas de Hipo.

-Yo diría que fue un fracaso total-dijo Hipo levantándose y quitándose el casco-ahora sé dos cosas más; una, que no debo distraerme por ningún motivo y dos, que necesito más libertad al maniobrar-.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Heather devolviéndole la espada a Hipo, quien la colgó en su espalda-creo que ahora debemos volver a la mansión, no hemos podido desayunar y tu madre seguramente se preguntara donde estamos-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-reconoció Hipo subiendo a Chimuelo, mientras Heather hacía lo mismo en Slash y Pixie subía al hombro de Hipo.

Los 5 volvieron hacia la mansión para reunirse con sus respectitos tutores y desayunar algo, sin imaginar el gran cambio que se avecinaba a la gran ciudad de Draconia.

**(-)**

Lejos de ahí, en mar abierto, 3 Drakkars avanzaban sin rumbo fijo, la que iba en la delantera iba abordada por Estoico, Bocón, Astrid y los otros, las demás naves iban con los pocos sobrevivientes de la isla.

Bocón se acerco a Estoico, quien veía el horizonte en silencio-Estoico, todos se preguntan qué haremos ahora, a donde iremos-.

Estoico salió de sus pensamientos y saco un mapa que llevaba colgado en su cinturón, ese mapa le había sido entregado por el mercader Johann hace algunos meses:

_-"Si alguna vez necesitas un lugar donde poder proteger a tu gente, esta ciudad es la más indicada"-_le había dicho.

Estoico abrió el mapa y observo el rumbo que tenía dibujado-Fija rumbo hacia el este, iremos hacia Draconia-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo y debo decir que me descendencia no me ha decepcionado, esa devastación fue sumamente agradable e impresionante, me siento profundamente orgulloso"_

_Un aplauso para el siniestro Drácula, el vampiro original y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_ciertamente en Berk todo fue un caos, ya que Zaleska termino destruyendo la isla por completo y ahora Berk se dirige hacia Draconia en busca de refugio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_efectivamente, aunque ahora el mal se anoto otro punto, respecto a la época, leí la historia de Piratas del Caribe y decía que era por el año 1700, cuando comenzaban las colonias en lo que llamaban "nuevos mundos", pero no hay una fecha exacta de cuando comenzó todo en la película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sakura-mayen: **_ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tú aparecerás dentro de algunos capítulos más, porque ya tengo planeado como harás tu gran entrada y créeme, serás de gran utilidad para un plan de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_entiendo…lamentablemente no podré cumplirte esta vez, ya que ya había planeado como sería la llegada de Berk a Draconia, lo siento, respecto a los entrenamientos, esos irán apareciendo en Flashback. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_desgraciadamente eso no será nada fácil, ya que el amo de las tinieblas es 100 veces más poderoso que Koragg y sus camaradas juntos, no por nada es tan temido, su maldad no se compara con nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_te digo algo gracioso, había pensado en ese dragón, pero no sé en qué momento se me borro de la mente, ya no me acorde de él hasta que lo mencionaste ¿no te ha pasado algo así? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_creo que puedo explicar eso, fue por la impresión, muchas veces los humanos tenemos una combinación de reacción, una parte de nuestra mente nos dice algo, pero siempre hacemos lo opuesto, es decir, nos paralizamos por algo sumamente impactante, aun cuando estamos en gran peligro, respecto a la lanza, también leí que era una lanza, pero ya pensé en ese detalle para anexarlo al fic y creo que te refieres Freya, porque leía que ella también poseyó la espada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_tiene un nuevo hogar, así como una nueva vida y una nueva misión, misma que está a punto de cambiar, respecto a Batman, él siempre ha sido mi héroe, desde que era niño, nadie se compara al caballero de la noche. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te puedo confirmar nada respecto a Koragg, ya que el caballero lobo tiene una historia también, pues ha tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ciertamente pudo ser peor, pero ahora se aproxima un golpe sumamente emocional. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues las cosas se pondrán un poco serias, ya que los berkianos se dirigen hacia la ciudad de Draconia, donde se llevaran la sorpresa de sus vidas, pero también será el momento para un nuevo movimiento de las fuerzas de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_yo entiendo que hay otras cosas que hacer además de leer fanfics y en eso me incluyo a mí mismo, pero si prometo algo lo cumplo, a menos que ocurra algo que me obligue a no cumplir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomomo93, Sakura-mayen, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Toaneo07, LightInfinite18, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Heroe real

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Finn el humano, **__estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo donde veremos lo que un verdadero héroe puede hacer y lo sé mejor que nadie, soy uno de los mejores (modestia aparte), así que veamos"_

_A partir de este capítulo comenzaran a aparecer los OC, recuerde que para asegurar una mejor participación deben estar comentando regularmente, para saber que siguen la historia, y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart y si tienen alguna duda ya saben que con mucho gusto se las contesto:_

** www. youtube watch? v=e8ePPSaZOpc**

** www. youtube watch? v=lTP47gze60M**

** www. youtube watch? v=Vg1jWb2fOfI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Héroe Real.**

Hipo y Heather volvieron a la mansión rápidamente, listos para desayunar, dejaron a sus dragones en los jardines para que fueran alimentados y luego entraron corriendo al salón principal, seguidos por Pixie.

-¡Ya volvimos!-grito Hipo sentándose en la mesa del comedor, seguido por Heather y Pixie.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo Valka al otro lado de la mesa, la reina ya estaba disfrutando de su desayuno-supongo que ya no podían aguantar el hambre ¿verdad?-.

-Eso y el hecho de que Hipo se estrello por 37 vez probando su traje volador-explico Heather sonriendo divertida.

Hipo se rio sarcásticamente-Muy graciosa Heather, que graciosa-.

Valka miro a los dos chicos y no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando en la gran pareja que hacían ellos dos, desde que Heather llego a Draconia y quedo bajo la tutela de Güin, Hipo se hizo su amigo rápidamente, le enseño todo sobre los dragones e incluso le enseño a montar uno.

-Ya dejen de discutir y desayunen-indico Valka sonriendo, cuando Güin entro.

-Vaya Heather, ya estaba preparando una patrulla de búsqueda, ya que no apareciste por ningún lado-.

-Lo siento maestra Güin, sé que debí avisarle, pero…-.

-Fue mi culpa-interrumpió Hipo-le avise muy tarde que necesitaba su ayuda con las modificaciones de mi traje y pues…bueno, por el lado amable, tampoco le avisamos a mi madre-.

-¿El lado amable?-pregunto Valka mirando a su hijo significativamente.

-Si…no sonó muy bien ¿verdad?-pregunto Hipo sonriendo nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No, creo que no-respondió Güin sonriendo divertida, para luego sentarse también.

-Lo que pasa es que Hipo quería que hubieran testigos para ver como se estrellaba de nuevo contra un árbol-explico Pixie relatando muy detalladamente el momento en que Hipo choco contra el árbol y luego cayó al suelo.

Hipo miro a Pixie con algo de enfado, mientras que Valka y Güin se reían por el relato de la pequeña hada, todo parecía muy tranquilo, cuando la puerta se abrió y Severus entro presuroso.

-¡Mi reina, tenemos problemas!-.

-¿Qué pasa Severus?-pregunto Valka levantándose rápidamente.

-Uno de los patrulleros diviso 3 Drakkars a pocos kilómetros de la isla-.

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro? Vienen más refugiados, hacía tiempo que no llegaban-dijo Hipo confundido.

-Normalmente sería el caso, pero el patrullero nos informo que están bajo ataque de guerreros de las tinieblas-explico Severus.

Rápidamente, Valka comenzó a dar indicaciones-¡Que todos los jinetes de dragón se preparen para ir en auxilio de esa gente!-.

-¡Entendido!-Severus corrió a preparar a los jinetes y a los dragones.

Tanto Hipo como Heather se miraron entre si y luego a Valka, esperando indicaciones de ella-¿Y nosotros que hacemos mamá?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

Valka volteo a verlos-Creí que fui muy clara, dije que todos los jinetes se preparen para irnos-repitió sonriendo.

Hipo y Heather se vieron entre sí, sonrieron contentos y se prepararon para ir junto con los demás, Hipo tomo su espada, la cual no era cualquier arma, ya que esa espada le fue obsequiada por seres místicos sumamente especiales.

Heather tomo el arco y la flecha que Güin le regalo, también estaba emocionada para ir a la misión, los jinetes se reunieron en la academia de dragones, donde ya los esperaban Bron y Kayto, así como otros jinetes.

-¿Están todos listos capitán Hiko?-pregunto Valka acercándose al capitán de sus tropas, así como maestro de la academia.

-Todos listos mi reina-informo Hiko Seijuro, un hombre de 30 años musculoso con el pelo largo y negro lleva una camisa de manga corta pantalones grises y botas europeas y una capa larga pesada de color blanco con detalles rojos en el cuello y una espada japonesa en la cintura y una gran cicatriz en el pecho hasta el estomago, montaba un dragón japonés de color azul con detalles dorados de nombre Sigfrid es de la especie Azuron los cuales son expertos en ataque de agua y de hielo.

Además de los Valka y sus jinetes, había otros nuevos que llegaron a Draconia después de que sus hogares fueran destruidos por las fuerzas de las tinieblas:

Rika, de cabello negro, ojos azules, lleva una falda roja como la de Astrid pero sin los cráneos, una blusa color negro, y unas botas cafés, el delgada maneja el arco y flechas y tiene un poder curativo como el chacra medico el cual heredo de su madre, además de Hipo, ella montaba un Furia Nocturna hembra llamada Sakura, hecho que sorprendió a toda la ciudad cuando descubrieron a la dragona.

Setsuko Ecchi, es alta y de complexión delgada pelinegra siempre viste un mini falda con botas de combate negras ella es muy hábil con la magia blanca y negra, la habilidad de viajar por el Multiverso y el uso de armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre las que destaca la Miracle Dragon Glaive una lanza de luz que sólo puede ser usada por alguien de sentimientos puros, la Master Sword capaz de derrotar al mal, la Keyblade capaz de abrir cualquier barrera y La Falchion tesoro real del reino de Ylisse única arma súper efectiva conocida contra Dragones, su dragón Mother Grave, de la especie Diamantino, un dragón de piel extremadamente dura resistente a los golpes e inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno capaz de invocar dragones miniaturas.

Claude Hasterson, un joven de tez oscura, ojos cafés y pelo castaño un poco desordenado. Usa una banda azul en su frente y una armadura de cuero café en sus brazos, torso y a los lados de su cintura, pantalones oscuros y botas. Lleva dos cimitarras atadas al lado derecho de su cintura y una pequeña bolsa blanca en el izquierdo, su dragón se llamaba Relámpago, tratándose de un Skrill, de color negro con marcas blancas en sus alas y parte de su cuerpo.

Arthur, joven de unos 17 años, cabello negro hasta los hombros y con el fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, ojos verdes y piel muy clara (si se sonroja se nota hasta china). Lleva un chaleco de piel sobre una camisa negra y pantalones azul oscuro sujetos con un cinturón café, va descalzo. Su única arma es un cuchillo sujeto a su cinturón, su dragón es Escurín, el Gancho Terrestre.

Isis, esbelto, pelo oscuro con reflejos azules, ojos azules, piel morena, suele llevar una camisa azul de manga corta, un chaleco de piel, cinturón de cuero, pantalones azules y botas de piel parecidas a las de Hipo. Su arma a la hora de combatir es una lanza de fabricada por Hipo, que como la espada de Hipo puede encenderse con el fuego de Chimuelo, esta puede electrificarse con la electricidad de Aqua y Marina, obviamente Isis lleva guantes de cuero para evitar electrocutarse solo, sus dragones son Aqua y Marina, el Seashoker; también tiene un Terrible Terror llamado Fogata, que viene siendo más una mascota y ayudante de cocina.

(Nota: las biografías o historias de cada uno será explicadas más adelante, para que estén enterados).

Valka miro a los jinetes y sonrió-Muy bien, ya saben nuestra misión, debemos ir a rescatar a esas personas de las garras del ejército de las tinieblas, capitán, usted vendrá conmigo, al igual que Severus y Güin-.

-Entendido mi reina-dijo Hiko haciendo una reverencia.

-Bron, Kayto, Hipo y Heather, ustedes guiaran a los demás, su misión es simple, deben asegurarse que ninguno de los soldados del averno aborden las Drakkars y lastimen a esas personas-indico Valka.

-¿Qué harán ustedes?-pregunto Heather.

-Atraeremos su fuego directamente a nosotros, para evitar que dañen a los inocentes-explico Valka-¿hay alguna duda?-nadie levanto la mano, a excepción de Pixie-¿si Pixie?-.

-¿Puedo ir?-.

Valka se quedo en silencio y respiro hondo-Está bien, pero quédate cerca de Hipo y los demás ¿entendido? Lo último que necesito es que tu madre se enfurezca conmigo si te pasara algo-.

-Entendido-dijo Pixie subiendo al hombro de Hipo.

-¡Muy bien, en marcha!-ordeno Valka y los dragones salieron volando fuera de la ciudad.

**(-)**

Lejos de la isla, a unos 30 kilómetros mar abierto, 3 Drakkars estaban bajo el ataque de guerreros de las tinieblas, mismos que se movían en un barco de aspecto fantasmal y que expulsaba fuego de los costados.

Quien dirigía ese ataque era un demonio de fuego, armado con dos espadas, de forma humanoide, su cabeza estaba encendida en llamas, sus ojos eran amarillos y daba órdenes a un grupo de demonios que vestían como piratas.

-¡Muévanse tontos y hundan esos 3 Drakkars!-ordeno.

-¡Si comandante Moltor!-.

Las 3 Drakkars que estaban bajo ataque no eran otras más que las de Berk y ahora Estoico hacía todo lo posible por proteger a su gente, ayudado por Bocón, Astrid y los otros.

-¡Cielos Estoico, esto no pinta nada bien, nos superan en número y los heridos todavía no pueden pelear!-grito Bocón.

Estoico golpeo a un demonio que trato de subir a su Drakkar y este cayó al mar-¡Jefe, tenemos otro problema!-grito Astrid alarmada.

-¿Ahora qué?-cuestiono Estoico molesto.

-¡Dragones!-grito señalando al cielo.

Efectivamente, a lo lejos se veían dragones volando y acercarse cada vez más a donde estaban, Estoico se quedo mudo y aterrado ante esa imagen-Que Odín nos ampare-fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ni Estoico ni su gente se habrían imaginado jamás que esos dragones iban con la misión de salvarlos, al igual que las personas que iban montándolos-¿Puedes ver algo?-pregunto Valka viendo a Hipo, quien veía por medio de un catalejo.

-¡Todavía no, me cuesta enfocar por los demonios que atacan…esperen…estoy viendo el símbolo del Drakkar que va a la cabeza y es…!-Hipo se quedo mudo por el asombro-no puede ser-.

-¿Qué pasa Hipo?-pregunto Heather preocupada.

Hipo reconoció el símbolo de la vela del Drakkar, estaba estático, no podía ser posible, volvió a ver por el catalejo y descubrió la cruda realidad, realmente era el mismo símbolo, luego dirigió la vista hacia los ocupantes del navío y vio rostros muy familiares.

-¿Qué ocurre joven príncipe? ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Severus.

-Son…es…Berk-respondió Hipo a duras penas.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Valka abriendo mucho los ojos-¿estás seguro hijo?-.

-Completamente-dijo Hipo-¡De prisa amigo, tenemos que salvarlos!-grito Hipo y Chimuelo acelero su paso, dejando atrás a los otros.

-¡Hipo espera, recuerda que debes apegarte al plan!-grito Valka, pero fue muy tarde.

-No creo que la haya escuchado, su alteza-dijo Kayto rascándose la cabeza.

Valka suspiro resignada y llevo una mano a su rostro-Ay este niño, es tan terco, necio y obstinado ¿de dónde saco esa actitud?-se pregunto algo molesta y todas las miradas se posaron en ella-¿Qué?-.

-¿En serio quieres que respondamos a eso ahora?-pregunto Güin sonriendo divertida-además, está siguiendo su corazón, eso es lo que lo hace un verdadero héroe-.

Valka miro hacia Brinca Nubes, quien sonrió en señal de afirmación y la reina no pudo evitar imitarlos-¡Cambio de planes, cubran a Hipo y ayuden a los ocupantes de los Drakkars!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Hipo se puso su casco, mismo que le cubría todo el rostro, mientras Chimuelo aceleraba aun más, emitiendo un sonido atronador, que los vikingos de Berk supieron reconocer.

-¡Furia Nocturna!-grito Abono.

-¡Al suelo!-ordeno Bocón.

Chimuelo disparo unos disparos de plasma, derribando a 3 demonios alados, mismos que cayeron al mar, Moltor vio lo que paso y reconoció al dragón-Es él-dijo sonriendo, pero no fue el único que lo reconoció.

-¿Es…el mismo dragón?-se pregunto Astrid.

-¡Muy bien amigo, vamos por ellos!-ordeno Hipo y Chimuelo asintió.

Chimuelo descendió a gran velocidad, esquivando a varios demonios que trataron de cerrarle el paso, para aterrizar justo en el barco de Moltor, Hipo saltó de Chimuelo y desenvaino su espada.

-Comandante Moltor, tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Hipo sonriéndole.

Moltor desenvaino sus dos espadas-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, la Luz, el mayor enemigo del rey de las tinieblas-.

-Si…eso suena raro, considerando que nunca lo he visto frente a frente-.

-No te preocupes por ello, pronto lo harás, porque yo mismo te llevare ante él y estará tan complacido conmigo que me ascenderá a general, tal vez incluso a maestro-.

Moltor ataco a Hipo, quien bloqueo los ataques del comandante con su espada, mientras Chimuelo se encargaba de los demonios que arremetían contra él.

Desde los Drakkars, los berkianos observaban todo con la boca muy abierta-Oye Estoico, creo que me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza ¿acaso ese guerrero vino volando en un Furia Nocturna y ahora está peleando contra esos demonios?-.

-Eso parece, no puedo creerlo-dijo Estoico con la boca muy abierta.

-Yo tengo algo más increíble que mostrar-dijo Brutacio llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Astrid cruzada de brazos.

Por toda respuesta, Brutacio señalo hacia arriba y todos dirigieron la vista al cielo, encontrándose con más dragones montados por personas, mismas que peleaban contra los demonios alados.

-Por las barbas de Odín ¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-¡Agáchense!-grito el jinete Isis, cuando un disparo de fuego pasó muy cerca de los berkianos.

Rápidamente se protegieron y el disparo cayó al mar-¡Tenga cuidado, recuerden que debemos protegerlos, no hacerlos volar por los cielos!-grito Güin.

La propia Pixie se había unido a la pelea, después de que Chimuelo aterrizara, se lanzo contra los demonios y les lanzo algo de su polvo de hada, mismo que tenía un efecto de ardor en sus cuerpos.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto después de haber rociado a 3 demonios, de pronto, apareció una criatura mitad humana y mitad toro, se trataba de un Minotauro, que iba armado por un hacha.

La terrible bestia preparo un golpe contra Pixie, pero Chimuelo se lanzo contra el Minotauro y ambos rodaron por el suelo-¡Dale duro Chimuelo!-grito Pixie haciendo el clásico uno, dos.

Desde lo alto, Heather disparo algunas flechas contra los demonios, cuando Slash rugió llamando su atención-¿Qué pasa amigo?-Slash señalo hacia abajo y vio que en el barco de los oscuros, Hipo peleaba contra Moltor y Chimuelo contra el Minotauro-¡Capitán Hiko, tengo que ayudar a Hipo y a Chimuelo, necesito que me cubran!-.

-¡Dalo por hecho!-declaro Hiko-¡Rika y Claude, vengan conmigo, cubriremos a Heather! ¡Arthur, Setsuko e Isis, quédense aquí y apoyen a la reina, así como a los otros!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Con las indicaciones del capitán, los jinetes se dividieron, Hiko, Rika y Claude, junto con sus respectivos, cubrieron el avance de Heather y de Slash hacia el barco, mientras los otros ayudaban a su reina y a sus generales.

Los berkianos solo pudieron abrir mucho los ojos al ver a un segundo Furia Nocturna aparecer-¿Hay otro Furia Nocturna?-exclamo Estoico.

-Esto es… ¡Increíble!-grito Patapez maravillado por lo que sus ojos veían, mientras Astrid veía como aquella joven que montaba al Corta Leñas saltaba de su dragón y aterrizaba en el navío enemigo.

Heather comenzó a disparar sus flechas contra cada demonio que se lanzaba contra ella, gracias a Güin era una de las mejores tiradoras de toda la ciudad, así como una gran artista marcial.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Heather le indico a Slash que ayudara a Chimuelo, mientras que ella iba a ayudar a Hipo, el dragón asintió y se lanzo a ayudar al Furia Nocturna.

Chimuelo evadió un golpe del hacha del Minotauro, para contraatacar con un disparo de plasma, pero el Minotauro se protegió con su hacha, Pixie intervino y comenzó a jalar las orejas de la bestia.

-¡Aléjate de él!-el Minotauro rugió molesto y se sacudió tratando de quitarse a Pixie de encima, el hada se alejo y luego lanzo una ráfaga de golpes contra la espalda del monstruo-¡Toma esto horrible cabeza de toro!-grito sin dejar de pegarle.

El Minotauro rugió molesto, pero en su distracción Slash apareció de la nada y lo golpeo con una poderosa embestida, el hacha de la bestia salió volando por los aires y cayó al mar.

Cuando la bestia mítica encaro a ambos dragones, estos le dispararon una llamarada al mismo tiempo, sus ataques se combinaron y la fuerza de impacto fue más grande, lanzando al Minotauro por los aires, cayendo al mar y desapareciendo en el fondo.

-¡Y si quieres más nos avisas!-grito Pixie sacándole la lengua, aun cuando ya había desaparecido-le dimos su merecido-dijo contenta.

El comandante Moltor seguía atacando a Hipo, ambos chocaban sus armas repetidamente el feroz guerrero de las tinieblas se sorprendió por el aguante del arma de Hipo.

-¿Cómo es posible que un arma forjada por mortales resista el poder de un soldado de las tinieblas?-.

-Tal vez sea por el hecho de que esta espada no fue forjada por mortales-dijo Hipo alzando su espada, dándole una mejor vista, su filo era color negro y brillaba como el cristal, su mango tenía el dibujo de un Furia Nocturna encriptado.

-Sí, tienes razón-reconoció Moltor-esa arma produce una extraña energía-.

-Fue un obsequio de la reina de las hadas-explico Hipo.

-¡Veamos si tu casco también fue un regalo suyo!-declaro Moltor atacando a Hipo.

El chico se barrió por el suelo, esquivando a penas el golpe de una de las espadas de Moltor, quien contraataco con una patada trasera, Hipo la recibió en la espalda y cayó en la proa, mientras su casco salía volando, dejando su rostro al descubierto.

Hipo se incorporo rápidamente, sin notar que ya no llevaba su casco y se puso en guardia, listo para seguir su enfrentamiento contra Moltor, quien también se puso en guardia.

Desde los Drakkars de Berk, sus ocupantes tenían los ojos y la boca muy abierta ante lo que estaban viendo, para ninguno de ellos aquel guerrero les eran tan desconocido, siendo Brutacio el primero en mencionarlo.

-Oigan, ese joven me recuerda a alguien-.

-Si, a mí también-dijo Brutilda-pero no recuerdo a quien-.

Bocón sentía un nudo en el estomago al verlo, no podía ser posible-Estoico…es…es…-.

-Hipo-completo Estoico sin poder creer lo que veía.

Con una gran velocidad, Hipo se lanzo contra Moltor y viceversa, recomenzando su batalla, mientras los otros jinetes se encargaban de los demonios.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo y estamos viendo a un verdadero héroe en acción, estoy seguro que esos abusivos de Berk nunca se esperaron esto y menos lo que está a punto de pasar, realmente quiero verles las caras cuando vean todo eso"_

_Un aplauso para Finn el humano, el personaje de Hora de Aventura y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_no te preocupes por el error de dedo, a todos nos pasa, respecto a tu petición, no le veo nada de malo, de hecho, sospeche que esa iba a ser una buena oportunidad para repoblar a los Furia Nocturnas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues los berkianos ya se llevaron la primera gran sorpresa de sus vidas al conocer la identidad de su salvador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_solo tienes que ver la reacción de todos los berkianos al ver que su salvador no era otro más que Hipo, aquel al que llamaban vergüenza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso era precisamente lo que Zaleska buscaba, herir el orgullo no solo de jefe, sino de guerrero de Estoico y solo espera a que vea como su hijo mejoro fuera de Berk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_creo que la más grande sorpresa se la llevaron los berkianos ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_6 años han pasado desde que Hipo perdió su pierna, pero la guerra de las tinieblas apenas está comenzando, porque el rey no se detendrá hasta cumplir su diabólica ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_son moretones que puede soportar, pero ya comenzó la sorpresa, pues los berkianos están ante su salvador, quien no es otro más que Hipo, aquel al que rechazaron por ser diferente a ellos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_por el momento Estoico y Severus no se han cruzado, pero llegara un momento en que ocurrirá, especialmente porque Valka confía mucho en Severus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues tu primera acción al aparecer será entregar a uno de los siervos de las tinieblas que fracaso en su misión para que reciba su merecido castigo, ya no te digo más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso lo tengo presente, por eso habrá capítulos exclusivamente de los OC, solo tengo que prepararlos para antes de poder subirlos y gracias por el aviso ¿Cómo se llama el capítulo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_un clásico de las películas de Disney, de "George de la Selva", me inspire en eso para el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_me disculpo si fui algo brusco en mi respuesta, no creí que sonara agresiva, en serio, una disculpa sincera, respecto a las espadas, tienes mucha razón, no hay mucha información sobre su leyenda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, LightInfinite18, LaRojas09, Iron Mario, Shazam, Zeus, Hades, Moon-9215, Toane07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Reencuentro

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Po, **__el bárbaro guerrero dragón, hoy quiero que todos se unan conmigo en la aventura emocionante que estamos por ver, si, sé que el fic no trata de mí, pero trata de alguien que también es increíblemente bárbaro, aunque muy menospreciado…casi como yo lo era, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, leamos el capítulo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=43adYkawdtE**

** www. youtube watch? v=TU-bhvG3An0**

** www. youtube watch? v=9OFv7Prrufo**

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Reencuentro.**

Los berkianos observaban la batalla sin poder creer lo que veían, aquel joven y apuesto guerrero, según la opinión de muchas chicas berkianas, era nada más y nada menos que Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, la mayor vergüenza de la isla.

-Hipo-musito Bocón con deseos de llorar al ver que su aprendiz estaba vivo-no puedo creerlo, está vivo…-dijo emocionado.

-No…no puede ser el mismo Hipo…-dijo Astrid incrédula-mírenlo…miren como pelea…Hipo ni siquiera podía levantar una espada…-.

-Di lo que quieras Astrid, yo sé que es él-dijo Bocón sonriendo-ese rostro es algo que jamás podré olvidar-.

-Bocón tiene razón, si es Hipo-dijo Patapez también impresionado.

Estoico no decía nada, solo miraba como aquel joven que se parecía tanto a su hijo perdido, aquel a quien él mismo declaro como traidor y la mayor deshonra de la isla, peleaba de una manera que nunca había visto.

Hipo esquivo dos golpes de las espadas de Moltor, quien dio un giro y lanzo una patada, Hipo la esquivo y saltó, giro en el aire y pateo a Moltor con su pierna de metal, el golpe derribo al comandante, quien se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Eres un humano bastante molesto!-declaro Moltor furioso.

-Es una de mis cualidades-dijo Hipo sonriendo de manera altanera y divertida-otra que tengo es que pienso rápido en estrategias que nos ayuden a salir victoriosos-.

-¿Estrategias? No me hagas reír ¿acaso tu estrategia es pelear conmigo hasta que nos cansemos?-.

-De hecho solo quería distraerte-dijo Hipo sonriendo-¡Ahora!-grito.

Heather disparo dos flechas contra Moltor, dándole en ambas manos y quitándole sus armas-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

-¡Te lo dije!-grito Hipo corriendo hacia Moltor y golpeándolo en la cintura con su espada.

Moltor cayó al suelo pesadamente y se levanto con algo de dificultad-¡Humano asqueroso! ¿Crees que eso basta para vencerme?-.

-Pues si no basto, por fortuna tengo más amigos para que me den una mano-dijo Hipo sonriendo.

-¿Eh?-.

Chimuelo y Slash aparecieron, ambos dragones rugieron y dispararon bolas de fuego contra Moltor, quien las recibió directamente y salió volando fuera del barco, cayendo al mar.

-Odio el agua-dijo molesto, para luego retirarse nadando.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Heather sonriendo, al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Slash.

-Buen trabajo amigo, tú y Slash salvaron el día-dijo Hipo acariciándole la cabeza a Chimuelo, quien lamio el rostro de Hipo-¡Agh! ¡Chimuelo! Ya sabes que esto no se quita tan fácilmente-dijo Hipo algo asqueado.

Heather solo se rio, mientras Pixie aparecía con el casco de Hipo-Se te cayó esto-dijo entregándoselo.

-Gracias-dijo Hipo tomando el casco, para luego reaccionar-espera… ¡Este es mi casco! ¡Eso significa que…!-Hipo comenzó a tocarse el rostro, descubriendo que efectivamente, había quedado expuesto-ay no-.

-¿Qué pasa Hipo?-pregunto Heather confundida por la reacción de su amigo.

Con algo de temor, Hipo volteo hacia los 3 Drakkars ocupados por su antigua tribu, encontrándose con el rostro de su padre, quien seguía en estado de shock, aun si poderse creer lo que veía.

-H…hola…-fue lo único que Hipo pudo decir por los nervios que sentía.

-Incomodo-susurro Pixie viendo la situación, mientras Heather comprendía todo, Hipo le había contado como había sido su vida en Berk y era natural que se sintiera nervioso y con algo de miedo al tenerlos de frente nuevamente.

Queriendo darle ánimos a su amigo, Heather se dispuso a tomarlo de la mano y sonreírle en señal de apoyo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera a rozar su mano con la de Hipo…

-¡Hipo!-grito Bocón corriendo hacia el chico, salto desde su Drakkar hasta el navío enemigo, aterrizando en cubierta, para asombro de muchos, Bocón abrazo a su aprendiz y amigo, levantándolo y apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡Bo…Bocón!-grito Hipo a duras penas por el mortal abrazo que recibió de parte de su antiguo maestro herrero.

-¿En dónde estabas muchacho? ¡Te daba por muerto!-grito Bocón más que contento de ver a su amigo sano y salvo.

Heather solo veía esto algo sorprendida, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero también se sentía algo molesta, porque no pudo tomar la mano de Hipo, pero feliz al ver que aquel vikingo lo abrazaba como si no hubiera un mañana, llego a creer que era su padre.

Desde las alturas, los demonios comenzaron a retroceder después de ver a su comandante ser vencido, ya no había tantos y Valka pudo dirigir su vista hacia los navíos, encontrándose con la reunión entre Hipo y Bocón, no pudo evitar sonreír, pero sabía que debía descender en ese instante, antes de que Estoico o alguien más se acercara.

-Mírate muchacho, has crecido mucho, tienes un cuerpo más atlético y la manera en que peleaste fue…guau…no puedo describir con palabras lo sorprendido que me dejaste, realmente cambiaste mucho y…-Bocón detuvo su vista en la pierna de metal de Hipo-…tu pierna… ¿Qué le pasó?-.

-Es una larga historia Bocón-explico Hipo sonriendo.

-Bueno…luego me la cuentas, por ahora no pudo describir lo que vi, tú y tu amiga, que por cierto es muy bonita ¿acaso es tu novia picarón?-pregunto Bocón golpeándolo amistosamente en el brazo.

Hipo y Heather se sonrojaron, comenzando a balbucear-Claro que no…solo somos amigos…-explico Hipo nervioso.

-S…si…muy buenos amigos…-agrego Heather en iguales condiciones.

Bocón cambio su expresión a una de decepción, pero rápidamente sonrió-Bueno así se empieza-la vista de Bocón se fijo en Chimuelo y Slash-oye Hipo…dime si tengo algo malo en mi vista, pero… ¿acaso todos ellos son sus amigos?-pregunto señalando a los jinetes que estaban en el aire, Hipo asintió-¿y todos montan dragones?-Hipo volvió a asentir-¿y tú montas a un Furia Nocturna?-.

-Esto se está volviendo molesto-dijo Pixie apareciendo frente a Bocón, quien lanzo un grito al verla.

-¡Ah, una mosca que habla!-.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que mosca? ¡Soy un hada!-.

Bocón se quedo estático al escuchar eso-¿Un hada? ¿En serio es un hada?-.

-Y no cualquier hada, estas ante la princesa de todas las hadas-presento Hipo.

-¡Así que mejor cuida tus palabras o si no!-amenazo Pixie.

-Ya déjalo Pixie, estoy seguro que Bocón no quiso insultarte-intervino Hipo sonriéndole a su amiga.

-Bueno…pero te mantendré vigilado-dijo Pixie en tono amenazante, para luego sentarse en el hombro de Hipo.

-Por mis calzones, gente que monta dragones, Hipo vivo y ahora un hada ¿Qué has hecho estos años Hipo?-pregunto Bocón más que impresionado.

-¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo!-grito una voz, al voltear, se toparon con que el Drakkar donde venían Estoico, Astrid, los gemelos, Patapez y Patán se coloco del lado del navío enemigo y pusieron una tabla para cruzar hacia el mismo.

Bocón se puso serio al ver la mirada que tenía su amigo-Escucha Hipo, creo que tú y tu padre querrán…-.

-No es necesario que digas nada Bocón, ya deje de ser el chico cobarde que solía ser-.

Estoico se dirigió hacia Hipo, quien espero con una mirada seria, el jefe de Berk era seguido por Astrid y los otros, cuando la mirada de la rubia se cruzo con la de Chimuelo, quien le mostro los dientes amenazadoramente, el Furia Nocturna no había olvidado que fue ella quien los delato en Berk.

Hipo y Estoico quedaron frente a frente, viéndose retadoramente, al tiempo que un ambiente de tensión se sentía en el aire, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un rato, finalmente, Estoico fue el primero.

-Así que estás vivo-.

-¿Te sorprende?-.

-Francamente si-.

-Vamos Estoico, quita esa cara, Hipo está vivo, tu hijo vive y nos salvo la vida de ese ejército de monstruos que…-.

-Él no es mi hijo-replico Estoico-¿Qué clase de hijo traiciona a su padre y a toda su tribu para proteger a un miserable dragón?-.

-Pues déjame decirte que este "miserable" dragón como lo llamas acaba de salvarte la vida a ti y a toda tu tribu…Estoico-replico Hipo entre dientes.

-Hipo-Bocón abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de Hipo y su atrevimiento al llamar al jefe de Berk, además de quien fuera su padre, por su nombre.

-No tienes que preocuparte Bocón, él mismo lo dijo, no tiene hijos, así que yo no tengo padre-aseguro Hipo.

-¡Veo que sigues siendo un mocoso insolente, una vergüenza para la tribu!-.

-¡Y tú sigues siendo un vikingo tonto, obstinado, que se niega a ver la realidad cuando esta frente a sus narices!-.

Estoico iba a volver a gritar, cuando Brinca Nubes, Tormenta y Diente Púa descendieron-Ni se te ocurra decirle nada-dijo Severus con una mirada sumamente intimidante, misma que tuvo efecto en todos.

-Si dices una sola palabra contra el joven príncipe, responderás ante nosotros-dijo Güin.

-¿Príncipe?-exclamo Patán como si no hubiera escuchado bien, mientras los otros se quedaban con la mandíbula muy abierta.

-Hijo de la reina de toda Draconia, heredero al trono, el segundo mejor jinete de dragones, solo superado por la reina misma y también…-.

-Heather, no es necesario que les digas todo eso-indico Güin.

-Si maestra, lo lamento-dijo Heather con sinceridad.

Patán y los gemelos soltaron la carcajada-¿Este perdedor es el príncipe de esa ciudad? Entonces ese lugar debe ser una porquería total-Pixie apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de saltar contra Patán, pero Hipo la detuvo.

-No vale la pena-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

-¿Y quién se puede saber es la reina que asegura que este muchacho que solo trajo desgracia y vergüenza a su propia tribu merece ser heredero de algo?-cuestiono Estoico.

-Yo lo aseguro Estoico-dijo la reina montada en Brinca Nubes, su rostro estaba cubierto por su casco y por eso aun no se sabía su identidad.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto Estoico confundido.

-Hay cosas que no se olvidan Estoico, así como también hay cosas que no tolerare y una de ellas-la reina se quito su casco, dejando su rostro al descubierto, Estoico se quedo de piedra, al igual que Bocón y muchos vikingos que habían conocido a esa mujer-es que te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo-.

Estoico se quedo mudo y paralizado al ver la mirada de la mujer que siempre amo, lo miraba con una mirada que se acercaba mucho al odio, Valka bajo de Brinca Nubes y se acerco a Bocón, quien estaba igual que Estoico, paralizado por la sorpresa de ver viva a quien fuera la esposa de su mejor amigo.

-¿A que han venido a nuestras costas Bocón?-pregunto Valka directamente sin hacerle el menor caso a Estoico.

Bocón salió de su sorpresa-Este…Valka…yo…estas…-.

-Sí, sí, estoy viva y soy la reina de Draconia, que sorpresa ¿verdad? Los dos miembros más vergonzosos de Berk son realeza en esta ciudad-dijo Valka con sarcasmo.

-Eh…no…yo no me refiero a eso…es que…tu…pues…-.

-Descuida Bocón, Hipo me contó que tú fuiste el único que siempre lo apoyo, lo aconsejo, lo cuido y protegió en todo momento, es decir, fuiste un verdadero padre para él-Valka miro de reojo a Estoico, quien se quedo helado por la mirada de Valka-y por ello, te estoy agradecida-.

Bocón solo sonrió un poco nervioso-Bueno…solo hice lo que creí que te habría gustado…-.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho-dijo Valka suavizando su mirada-ahora dime ¿Por qué están aquí?-.

-Berk…fue destruida…-explico Bocón.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hipo horrorizado, pero Severus lo detuvo.

-Ya lo suponíamos, era solo cuestión de tiempo-dijo Severus-y sabe que es verdad mi reina, las fuerzas de las tinieblas no se detienen hasta destruir sus objetivos-.

-Tristemente es cierto-reconoció Valka.

-Y pues…el mercader Johann nos contó de su ciudad…donde llegan refugiados para empezar de nuevo y pues…-.

-Desean vivir en la ciudad ¿no es así?-completo Valka sonriendo-muy bien, por mí no hay problema, los guiaremos hasta la ciudad, una vez ahí les mostraremos el lugar y ustedes decidirán si se quedan o no-.

Brinca Nubes se agacho y Valka subió a su dragón, Heather hizo lo mismo en Slash, pero Hipo no subió de inmediato a Chimuelo-¿Qué pasa Hipo?-pregunto Heather.

-Hipo-llamo Valka-tenemos que guiarlos hasta Draconia-.

-Si mamá-dijo Hipo subiendo a su dragón.

Fue cuando Estoico reacciono y corrió para tomar a Valka del brazo-¡Espera por favor!-

-¡No me toques Estoico!-grito Valka soltándose del agarre de Estoico-no quiero que me toques…ni te me acerques…-.

-Valka…por favor…tenemos que hablar…yo…-.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, estaría dispuesta a hablar con el padre de nuestro hijo, pero no quiero hablar con el jefe de Berk-.

-Valka…-.

-La reina dijo que no quiere hablar con usted-intervino Severus-así que le sugiero le haga caso-.

Antes de que Estoico replicara, los dragones emprendieron el vuelo, pero Hipo tardo un poco más que los otros y miro a Estoico-Yo sugeriría que volvieran a sus Drakkars, porque este navío va a ser hundido-su mirada se cruzo con la de Astrid y finalmente, Chimuelo emprendió el vuelo, con Pixie sujetada a su cola.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, las dos más grandes vergüenzas de todo Berk no solo montaban dragones, sino que eran la realeza de esa ciudad que era un refugio para viajeros que como ellos perdieron sus hogares.

Bocón fue el primero en salir de su asombro-¡Ya escucharon a Hipo, todos vuelvan al Drakkar!-.

-Ay por favor, solo nos quería asustar, ese tonto siempre fue un completo y…-Patán se vio silenciado al ver como el Pesadilla Monstruosa se posicionaba junto a Chimuelo y Slash.

Al ver esto, Estoico salió de su asombro y dio la orden-¡Al Drakkar de inmediato!-.

Rápidamente volvieron a sus naves, al mismo tiempo que los 3 dragones disparaban sus llamas al barco, el cual desapareció entre las llamas y el agua de mar, hundiéndose lentamente.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Valka sonriendo, para luego alzar su brazo, en el que sostenía su lanza-¡Hacia Draconia!-.

-¿Qué hay de los 3 Drakkars?-pregunto Güin.

-¡Capitán Hiko, tome a Isis y a Arthur, guíen las 3 Drakkars hacia la ciudad, asegúrense de que nada les pase en todo el viaje de regreso!-.

-¡Entendido mi reina! ¡Ya la escucharon, Isis, Arthur, andando!-.

Los 3 dragones descendieron un poco y guiaron a las 3 Drakkars hacia la ciudad, Estoico miraba hacia donde su vista se lo permitía, fijándose en los dos dragones que llevaban a su esposa e hijo.

-Vaya Estoico, este día sí que estuvo lleno de sorpresas ¿no crees?-pregunto Bocón.

-Bocón… ¿acaso estoy teniendo una pesadilla?-pregunto Estoico y Bocón se le quedo viendo confundido-en un solo día…descubrí que mi…hijo…-.

-Ah, ahora si tienes un hijo-dijo Bocón con ironía-creí que habías dicho que no tenías hijos-.

Estoico se quedo mudo ante las palabras de Bocón-¿Yo…dije eso?-.

-No fuiste tan amable en realidad-dijo Bocón-y francamente, no culpo a Valka por no querer hablar contigo, yo tampoco querría hacerlo-dijo Bocón con dureza, para luego dejar solo a Estoico.

**(-)**

Debido a que los Drakkars quedaron algo dañados en el ataque de Moltor, no podían viajar a mucha velocidad y les tomo un par de horas poder llegar a Draconia, misma que ya se veía a lo lejos.

Desde cubierta, recargada sobre uno de los barandales, Astrid miraba a lo lejos, donde se podía apreciar la imponente ciudad-Ese será nuestro nuevo hogar-dijo Patapez sonriendo aliviado-por fin podremos tener un respiro de tanto viaje-.

-Habla por ti mismo-dijo Astrid.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te agrada la idea de descansar en un buen lugar?-pregunto Patapez confundido.

-No si en ese lugar tengo que aguantar a un sucio traidor como Hipo, él le dio la espalda a su tribu, a su padre y a todo en lo que creíamos-.

-Y nos acaba de salvar la vida-dijo Bocón-como yo lo veo, todos estamos en deuda con él-.

-¿No hablaras en serio? ¿En deuda con Hipo el inútil?-pregunto Patán.

-Si no te gusta la idea puedo arrojarte ahora mismo por la borda-.

-No lo harías, recuerda que soy el heredero de Berk y hacer eso sería traición, no creo que…-.

-Te tengo noticias Patán, eras el heredero de Berk, pero ya que la isla ya no existe, no eres heredero de nada y francamente, agradezco a Odín que Hipo vuelva a ocupar el puesto de heredero, aunque sea de otro lugar-.

Con esas palabras, Bocón se alejo, dejando a Patán sin replica-Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto-dijo Astrid.

-Sí, ya no tendremos que soportar a Patán como heredero-dijo Brutilda.

Patán solo apretó los puños molesto y se alejo sin decir nada, Patapez miraba hacia el cielo y veía como esas personas volaban en los dragones-Vaya, es increíble, nunca creí que se podría entrenar a un dragón-.

-Yo no bajaría la guardia, recuerda que quien ataco Berk también usaba un dragón-dijo Astrid con mucha desconfianza.

Estoico solo veía fijamente hacia el frente de la fila de dragones, donde volaban Valka e Hipo, aun no lograba salir de su asombro, su familia…a quien él creyó perdida estaba viva y no solo eso, eran los líderes de toda esa ciudad.

-Esto sí que resulto beneficioso ¿no lo crees Estoico?-pregunto una voz detrás del jefe de Berk, quien volteo y se topo con un hombre anciano, el cual se sostenía por medio de un bastón con colmillos de dragón colgados en la punta.

-¿Qué quieres decir Mildew?-.

-Bueno, la reina de toda esta ciudad es tu esposa, a la que creíamos muerta hace años, eso significa que tú eres, naturalmente, el rey de toda esa ciudad-.

Estoico sintió como su ego aumentaba ante esas palabras, pero Bocón lo bajo de las nubes-Yo no tentaría la suerte Estoico, porque se nota que ni Valka ni Hipo quieren nada que ver contigo, además, puedo ver que Valka es una estupenda líder por el modo en que la siguen, no creo que necesite de un rey-.

-No digas tonterías Bocón, es obvio que Estoico debe…-.

-Mejor cierra la boca o te lanzare por la borda Mildew-amenazo Bocón y el anciano se quedo callado-en cuanto a ti viejo amigo, por la gran amistad que compartimos antes te sugiero que dejes de lado ese orgullo estúpido y pienses en un modo de recuperar a tu familia-advirtió el herrero retirándose.

Estoico se quedo en silencio y sumamente pensativo, mientras dirigía su vista nuevamente a donde Valka e Hipo se encontraban, conforme más se acercaban a la ciudad de Draconia.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Ya llegamos al final del capítulo, pero este reencuentro no fue nada bonito, digo, se supone que un reencuentro debe ser un momento emocionante y feliz, pero ese hombre solo le dijo esas cosas tan horribles a su propio hijo ¿Qué clase de padre hace eso? Digo, mi padre tiene sus defectos, pero sé que me ama, él me lo ha dicho"_

_Un aplauso para Po, el simpático guerrero dragón y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_pues ya viste que pudo más el orgullo de jefe que la alegría de padre y que esto trajo graves consecuencias para Estoico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya viste como reaccionaron la mayoría de los berkianos, respecto a Severus y Valka, todo depende de los comentarios, porque tal vez si los empareje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_pues aun no hay enredos amorosos, esos irán apareciendo poco a poco, pero te puedo asegurar que los habrá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no tienes idea de cuan seria se pondrá esta relación, respecto a Moltor, como viste, su soberbia efectivamente lo llevo al fracaso y ahora tendrá que afrontar el castigo ante el amo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_tendrás que esperar para verlo, ya que aun no puedo confirmar nada, solo te diré que esa arma le fue entregada por la reina hadas en persona y bendecida por la reina espiritual y gracias por el aviso, respecto a tu Flashback, creo que puedo hacer algo por esa sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que no te haya molestado mi respuesta, por la manera en que me respondiste el último comentario temí eso, que respiro saber que no es así, respecto a la espada de Hipo, no te puedo asegurar nada, solo decirte que adivinaste, ya que es una de todas las que mencionaste en este último comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_aun no llegan a la ciudad y ya todos los berkianos ya conocen la posición de los dos miembros que siempre defendieron a los dragones en Berk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_cómo pudiste ver, nadie puede creer que Hipo el "inútil", como siempre lo llamaron sea el mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_no muy tarde, solo tengo que preparar como sería tu llegada, la cual será cuando este lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_sé que hay muchas interrogantes en lo que a los OC se refieren, pero descuida, todos tendrán su capítulo donde se explica cómo fue que llegaron a Draconia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_y solo espera a ver como traerá a Patán, porque Pixie puede ser muchas cosas, pero siendo una criatura mística es superior a un humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el reencuentro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_pues ya viste que en muchos el orgullo pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y lamento en serio lo del OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Toaneo07, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Larekin, Bowser300000, LightInfinite18, Moon-9215, LaRojas09.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Dos mundos chocan

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Balto, **__el perro mitad lobo, les quiero dar la bienvenida a este capítulo, donde los berkianos llegaran a Berk y tendrán que aprender que ya no están en su isla y que en Draconia hay tradiciones diferentes, así como formas de vivir, además de que deberán aprender a respetar a la reina y al príncipe"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=CYYV1-WW-3A**

** www. youtube watch? v=x1b_99aPTl0**

** www. youtube watch? v=8iWT-Cy6NZI**

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Dos mundos chocan.**

Después de unas cuantas horas, finalmente llegaron a Draconia, los guardias abrieron la puerta del canal que llegaba al océano para que los Drakkars pudieran entrar a los muelles de la ciudad.

Una vez dentro de la ciudad, los berkianos se asombraron por la magnificencia de la misma, su pequeña isla y aldea eran nada comparados con ese lugar, pero lo más impresionante de todos o que los dejo en completo shock, fue ver como los humanos convivían con los dragones como si no tuvieran nada que temer, mientras que los dragones no mostraban señal alguna de querer atacar.

Una vez dentro de la ciudad, Valka les indicó a sus jinetes que regresaran a sus respectivos deberes, pidiéndole a Severus, Güin, Hipo y Heather que la ayudaran con sus nuevos visitantes.

Los Drakkars arribaron al muelle, bajaron la tabla y comenzaron a descender, al mismo tiempo que los dragones aterrizaban y Valka se acercaba a ellos, seguida por Severus y Güin, Hipo y Heather iban al lado de ella.

-Bienvenidos a Draconia-dijo Valka-espero sea de su agrado-.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Esta ciudad es impresionante!-grito Bocón más que emocionado-¡Siento que he muerto y estoy en el Valhala!-exclamo contento.

-Y espere a probar la comida-dijo Heather sonriendo.

-¡Ya se me está haciendo agua la boca!-declaro Bocón babeando un poco al imaginarse el tipo de comida que ahí ofrecían.

Estoico se acerco a Valka con intención de hablar con ella, pero la reina se alejo un poco y subió a unas cajas para que todos pudieran verla-¡Bienvenidos a Draconia, antes de comenzar el recorrido tengo que aclararles algunos puntos!-.

Patapez se acerco a Hipo con cara confundida-¿Recorrido?-.

-Para mostrarles la ciudad y explicarles nuestras costumbres, ya que aquí no es como en Berk-explico Hipo cruzado de brazos.

Valka continúo con su discurso-¡Aquí en Draconia no matamos a los dragones, los entrenamos para que sean nuestros aliados, nuestros amigos, nuestras familias!-muchos vikingos pusieron caras escépticas ante eso-¡Les advierto que cualquier intento de lastimarlos será un crimen sumamente grave y el castigo es el exilio, además de que aquí yo soy la reina e Hipo, mi hijo, es el príncipe, si alguien tiene algún problema con que sus líderes sean la "vergüenza" de Berk puede irse en este instante, no los detendremos!-se hizo un largo silencio, pero no hubo un solo vikingo que hiciera algún movimiento que indicara que se iba a ir-muy bien, ahora síganos-.

Valka bajo de las cajas y Estoico trato de alcanzarla, pero Severus le cerró el paso y siguió a su reina, el jefe de Berk se quedo confundido, pero entonces vio a Bocón comenzar a seguirlos.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Oye quiero conocer la ciudad, además Estoico, no pienso volver a donde se encuentran esos monstruos que destruyeron Berk-dijo Bocón siguiendo a los anfitriones.

-Con todo respeto jefe…yo tampoco-dijo Patapez.

Y así, poco a poco, los vikingos de Berk comenzaron a seguirlos, al tiempo que los dragones caminaban al lado de sus respectivos jinetes.

**(-)**

En la **Isla de la Muerte**, un gran alboroto se escuchaba en el salón principal, Moltor había regresado y varios demonios comenzaron a abuchearlo y a insultarlo, mientras lo golpeaban sin piedad.

Un gran demonio con un cuerpo hecho de puro fuego y algunas partes de roca con dos alas ardientes en vez de pies tiene pesuñas sus manos terminan en garras y su cabeza es ovalada y alargada en las pesuñas hasta las rodillas manos y toda la cabeza hasta el cuello está cubierta por una armadura en las muñecas al brazo de esa armadura salen 3 espinas, el yelmo tiene un aspecto aterrador con un par de triángulos a los lados que es donde se ven los ojos de la cabeza hasta la nuca salen púas y de los lados en la parte de la cara cuelga unas cadenas tiene una w en la frente, lleva una gran pantaloneta de metal puro que le llega hasta los muslos y un cinturón y en el centro se aprecia la misma W y del cinturón en la cintura lleva colgando dos espadas y en su espalda una espada y un hacha.

-¡Le fallaste al amo!-declaro el demonio sujetándolo del cuello-¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias de tu fracaso!-grito lanzándolo ante Vypra.

La Maestra del Relámpago lo vio y desenvaino su espada, la cual tenía unas descargas eléctricas en el filo-¡Te atreves a volver después de fracasar miserablemente, ahora sufrirás el peor de los castigos!-.

-¡No por favor!-imploro Moltor antes de ser cortado a la mitad por la espada de Vypra, las dos mitades de su cuerpo cayeron al suelo antes de convertirse en polvo.

-Patético-.

-Si sigues destruyendo a cada guerrero que te falla pronto te quedaras sin comandantes-dijo Zaleska bebiendo de una copa con sangre.

-El amo no tolera fracasos y yo tampoco-dijo Vypra.

-Me sorprende que estés tan tranquila Zaleska-dijo Necronomica-considerando que no liquidaste a los berkianos, cosa que podría enfurecer al amo-.

-Esa sería la cuestión, si no fuera por el hecho de que esos fueron los deseos del amo, dejar con vida solo a aquellos que estuvieron muy cerca de la Luz, para que llegaran a Draconia y lastimarlo emocionalmente-.

-Y vaya que funciono, a medias-dijo Anubrix.

-Las cosas se volverán más interesantes en Draconia ahora que los habitantes de Berk llegaron, puede que la Luz ya no sea una amenaza tan peligrosa-opino Itassis.

-Entonces hay que atacarlos ahora mismo y destruirlos-opino Leviatán.

-Primero lo primero-intervino Koragg-hay que ver si lo que dice Itassis es cierto, iré personalmente para averiguarlo-.

-¡No es justo! ¡Siempre tienes que ser tú! ¡Nosotros también queremos algo de acción!-se quejo Anubrix.

-Te recuerdo que a diferencia de ti, yo sé controlar mis ansias de sangre y de pelea, además de que peleo con honor-.

-¿De qué servirá el honor cuando el amo se apodere del trono celestial?-cuestiono Anubrix.

-Un ser como tú jamás podría entenderlo-dijo Koragg ignorando a su compañero, quien solo rugió por debajo sumamente molesto.

-Y dime cielo ¿piensas llevar ayuda en esta misión?-pregunto Zaleska tomando un sorbo a su copa.

-Llevare solo a dos guerreros conmigo, para que se ocupen de los otros jinetes, mientras yo peleo con la Luz-.

-¿Y qué guerreros piensas llevar contigo?-pregunto Vypra envainando su espada.

Koragg alzo la vista-¡Bareloc!-el mismo demonio que lanzo a Moltor ante Vypra apareció-prepara a tu dragón, vendrás conmigo-.

-Si maestro-dijo Bareloc con una reverencia.

El caballero lobo volvió a alzar la vista-¡Karai!-llamo.

Los demonios se hicieron a un lado y una joven pareció, parecía de la edad de Hipo, de cabello negro y corto, con dos mechones que caían a los costados de su cabeza, tenía un tatuaje de dragón negro en su mejilla izquierda, mientras que en la derecha uno de un Skrill, sus vestimentas era una blusa de manga larga, pantalones y guantes negros, con una armadura en su pecho, brazos y piernas, así como una katana amarrada en su cintura.

-¿Me llamo señor?-pregunto Karai haciendo una reverencia.

-Es hora de que me muestres todo lo que aprendiste a lo largo de estos años de batalla, tú estarás con Bareloc y tendrás la misma misión que él ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido…padre-dijo Karai con la cabeza gacha.

-Bien, ve a preparar a tu dragón-Karai asintió y se retiro-asegúrate de que no le suceda nada-le susurro a Bareloc.

-Si maestro-.

**(-)**

En **Draconia, **el recorrido continuo por la ciudad, ya habían pasado los establos, la biblioteca, incluso la escuela donde se enseñaba a leer y a escribir-Creí que esos dones solo eran para la mejor clase-dijo una mujer robusta.

-Aquí todos tienen esa oportunidad-dijo Güin-no hacemos menos a nadie, un concepto poco conocido para ustedes, me imagino-.

Los vikingos más reacios se mantenían firmes y trataban de no dejarse impresionar por la ciudad, pero otros estaban más que maravillados, los gemelos se quedaron sin habla al ver a un hombre de aspecto chino colocar barriles con pólvora sobre una carreta, misma que debía llevar a los almacenes.

-¿Qué es eso que lleva el anciano?-pregunto Brutacio.

-Eso es pólvora-dijo Heather-deben tener mucho cuidado con eso, puede provocar una gran…-Hipo le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo.

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a ellos, créeme, no es algo que te aconsejaría-.

Heather se quito la mano de Hipo de la boca-Vamos Hipo, no creo que exista alguien tan estúpido como para querer encender pólvora únicamente como juego-.

-Por lo que veo ellos sí lo son-dijo Pixie viendo como los gemelos chocaban sus cascos.

Chimuelo miraba constantemente a los vikingos y mostraba sus dientes amenazadoramente, especialmente a Astrid, mientras le decía a los otros dragones que no les quitaran los ojos de encima en su lenguaje.

En ese momento, un exquisito olor llego a la nariz de Patapez-¿Qué es ese delicioso olor?-pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

-Es la cocina y el que está ahí es Isis, el cocinero de la ciudad-dijo Hipo.

Isis, el chico que montaba en Seashoker, alimentaba a su dragón de dos cabezas a un pequeño terrible terror que estaba parado sobre una mesa, al mismo tiempo que preparaba su nueva creación culinaria.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus visitas-Ah, reina Valka, maestro Severus, maestra Güin, Hipo y Heather, que alegría que vinieran, llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Isis contento.

-¿A tiempo para que muchacho?-pregunto Valka sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Para probar mi nueva creación culinaria-Isis tomo una bandeja, que estaba tapada, retiro la tapa y mostro su nueva creación-.

-¿Qué son exactamente?-pregunto Heather viendo a la bandeja llena de pequeñas tablas de color café.

-Es mi nueva creación para un delicioso postre, las llamo Barras de Chocolate-explico Isis orgulloso-¿alguien quiere?-.

-¡Yo quiero!-grito Pixie tomando una y dándole la primera mordida-¡Esta deliciosa!-grito con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Siempre puedo contar contigo para probar mis creaciones culinarias-dijo Isis sonriendo, cuando Mildew se acerco.

-Así que este es el cocinero de la ciudad ¿eh? Vaya, que nombre tan interesante tienes-dijo sonriendo burlón.

Isis puso mala cara y se acerco a un caldero que estaba hirviendo, en su interior había un líquido verde esmeralda, tomo una cuchara y saco un poco-¡Cállate vejete y prueba esto!-declaro Isis dándole el contenido de la cuchara, provocando que Mildew se lo tragara.

El anciano tosió un par de veces, antes de que su piel se volviera púrpura con manchas amarillas-¿Qué me hiciste desgraciado?-grito aterrado.

-Ok…ese no era el efecto que esperaba-dijo Isis encogiéndose en hombros-ya no sea llorón, se le pasara en unas cuantas hora…espero-.

-Yo solo espero que esa no haya sido la cena de esta noche-dijo Severus con un tono de voz amenazante.

-No se preocupe por eso maestro Severus…la cena será cordero…-explico Isis asustado por la mirada de Severus.

Antes de que las cosas siguieran, Valka hizo un gesto para continuar-Nos veremos luego Isis-dijo Valka y el aludido hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Astrid confundida.

-Isis es algo así como un mago…no sabemos a ciencia cierta que está preparando, pero es una pócima que supuestamente nos ayudara mucho-explico Heather.

-¿Y se llama Isis?-pregunto Patán con un gesto burlón-ahora entiendo porque el inútil de Hipo se siente tan a gusto aquí, la mayoría son incluso más fracasados que él-.

Ante esas palabras, Pixie hizo un ademan de querer lanzarse contra él, pero Hipo la detuvo-No vale la pena-.

-Oh…solo un poquito-pidió algo molesta, pero Hipo negó con la cabeza.

Siguieron su camino hacia la academia, el lugar donde varios berkianos esperaban encontrarse a valientes guerreros entrenando para matar dragones, pero lo que vieron fue que eran varios chicos que entrenaban para montarlos.

Eran varios grupos de estudiantes, siendo Bron, Kayto, Hiko, Rika, Setsuko, Claude y Arthur los instructores-Recuerden que deben formar un vínculo con su dragón, deben dejarlo que sea él quien les permita a ustedes montarlo y no forzarlo a ello-explico Bron.

-Y si eso no sirve, siempre pueden recordarle quien manda-dijo Kayto.

-Deja de decir estupideces por todos los dioses-pidió Bron golpeándose la frente.

-Este es el orgullo de Draconia, nuestra academia, donde preparamos a futuros jinetes de dragón, cualquiera que desee convertirse en un jinete y tener un amigo muy especial es bienvenido-explico Güin, mientras sus dragones se lanzaban a la academia a saludar a los otros dragones, Chimuelo se dirigió hacia Sakura, la Furia Nocturna hembra.

-¿Amigo? Pero los dragones son bestias sanguinarias, matan, destruyen sin compasión y roban-enumero Astrid.

-Tienes una idea sumamente equivocada de los dragones-dijo Heather-te daré un consejo, si no puedes decir algo inteligente, mejor no digas nada-.

-¿Y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú?-.

-Lo estoy considerando-.

-Ya basta Heather-dijo Güin-un guerrero sabio nunca busca la batalla y menos una que no vale la pena-.

-Si maestra-dijo Heather haciendo una reverencia.

Patán soltó un bufido de burla-¿Y este lugar es más seguro que Berk? Sus "líderes" ni si quiera permiten que peleen ¿Qué clase de guerreros son? Supongo que es de esperar cuando sus dos gobernantes son la vergüenza de toda la isla de Berk, donde solo prosperan los fuertes, como yo-.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca Patán-advirtió Bocón-Estoico ¿no piensas decirle nada?-pero el aludido solo guardo silencio.

Pixie, por su parte, ya no aguanto más-¡Ya basta! ¿Quién te crees que eres para insultar a la reina y a Hipo? ¡Ellos son los mejores de toda la isla!-.

-¿Los mejores?-Patán se rio con muchas ganas-bueno, tal vez para una enana inútil como tú lo sean-.

-¿Enana inútil?-Pixie sufrió un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-No debiste haber dicho eso Patán-dijo Hipo sonriendo, al igual que Heather.

-¿Por qué no? Eso es lo que es, una enana que piensa que un inútil como tu puede…-Pixie le dio un puñetazo justo en la nariz y para asombro de todos, logro sacarle sangre.

-¡Ya cierra tu maldita boca!-grito Pixie molesta.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Soy el heredero de Berk y como tal me debes respeto!-.

-¡Ten tu respeto!-respondió Pixie pateándolo en los dos ojos.

Los vikingos que apoyaban a Patán comenzaron a gritar de indignación-¡No dejes que te trate de esa manera hijo, demuéstrale lo que un verdadero vikingo puede hacer!-grito Patón.

-¡Eso lo quiero ver!-declaro Pixie jalando el pelo de Patán, el vikingo trato de golpear a Pixie, pero ella se movía con mucha agilidad, volaba de un lado a otro, aterrizaba y brincaba como si tuviera resortes en los pies-¡Órale pues, aquí estoy, dame lo que tienes!-.

Patán trato de aplastarla con el pie, pero Pixie saltó y golpeo al vikingo en la quijada, provocando que cayera de un fuerte sentón, para luego comenzar a volar alrededor de Patán, pateándolo, pegándole, pellizcándolo y hasta mordiéndolo.

Los berkianos solo observaban en silencio, mientras su heredero, el modelo de vikingo ideal, el ejemplo de cómo debe ser un verdadero vikingo, el orgullo de Berk, era golpeado por una pequeña hada.

-Ya perdió ¿verdad?-pregunto Patapez.

-Sí y es gracioso-dijo Brutilda sonriendo.

Patán estaba en el suelo, sumamente golpeado y con un ojo morado, cuando vio que Pixie se iba a lanzar sobre él de nuevo, levanto sus manos rápidamente para cubrirse la cara.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Ya no me pegues por favor!-suplico asustado.

Pixie se detuvo y le tendió una mano amistosa-Ok-dijo sonriendo, Patán se confió y le tendió la mano también, Pixie la sujeto y comenzó a estrellar a Patán varias veces contra el suelo-¡Y se dice "me rindo princesa Pixie"!-.

La pequeña hada alzo a Patán sobre su cabeza, lo hizo girar y luego lo lanzo contra el suelo, para después posarse sobre su nariz, extender sus brazos hacia arriba y gritar-¿Quién es la campeona de las luchas? ¡Yo!-declaro haciendo un gesto sumamente tierno y adorable, daba la impresión de que no sería capaz de lastimar ni a una sola mosca.

-Vaya heredero que tienen-dijo Severus en medio de las risas que soltaron todos ante ese peculiar espectáculo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Patón sin comprender que había ocurrido.

-¡Un vikingo de 80 kilos fue golpeado por una chica que solo mide 10 centímetros! ¿No presto atención? ¡Porque fue algo glorioso!-grito Brutacio, para luego chocar su casco con el de su hermana.

Valka solo se rio quedamente ante lo que Pixie hizo, los berkianos no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar, ninguno quería creerlo, pero ahí estaba la prueba, tendido sobre el suelo, completamente aturdido y humillado.

Hipo le ofreció a Patán una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-Te dije que no debías provocar a Pixie, puede ser pequeña, pero es una criatura mística y tiene mucha fuerza-.

Patán rechazo la mano de Hipo y se levanto-No necesito ayuda y menos de un inútil como tú-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Pixie con una mirada asesina y Patán se encogió asustado.

Hipo solo se cruzo de brazos y cuando iba a detener a Pixie, sintió un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, rápidamente llevo ambas manos a la zona afectada y grito de dolor, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Hipo?-exclamo Valka preocupada.

Hipo por poco cae al suelo, pero Heather lo sujeto muy preocupada-¿Qué tienes Hipo? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto alarmada.

Rápidamente, todos los estudiantes se acercaron para ver que le pasaba a su heredero, Hipo escucho una voz en su cabeza, una que no le era tan desconocida…

_-"Es hora de volver a pelear"-_dijo la voz en su cabeza.

El dolor comenzó a cesar e Hipo pudo abrir los ojos-¿Qué ocurrió Hipo?-pregunto Valka muy preocupada por su hijo.

Hipo no respondió en seguida, primero recupero el aire y luego miro a todos-Es Koragg…quiere…quiere pelear…-respondió con dificultad, mientras Valka abría los ojos aterrada ante la idea de que su hijo volviera a pelear con Koragg.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo, es curioso como decimos que las costumbres son muy diferentes de un país a otro, cuando solo basta con salir de casa para entrar a un mundo diferente al que conocemos, pero en lugar de tratar de aferrarnos a lo que estamos acostumbrados, debemos aprender a coexistir con todo, porque nadie es igual a nosotros"_

_Un aplauso para Balto, el gran héroe, un vivo ejemplo de la nobleza de los perros y lobos, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_descuida, va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Valka e Hipo puedan perdonar a Estoico por ser tan…Estoico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Cathrina.57: **_pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, me esfuerzo porque mis fics sean del agrado del público, respecto a Astrid y Heather, ambas tendrán una tercera rival que pronto aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_creo que si sería el terminó correcto para describir a los habitantes de Draconia y respecto a Mildew pronto verás lo que le pasa, en cuanto a cómo defendieron a Valka e Hipo, eso se verá mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_desgraciadamente así son muchas personas, muy orgullosas para admitir que estaban equivocados y cuando yo prometo algo lo cumplo, a menos que pase algo que lo evite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yusahan: **_eso me alegra y vaya nombre de usuario que tienes, es muy interesante, respecto a tu pregunta, habrán parejas, pero más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Videl.S.S.: **_eso no será algo sencillo, considerando como es de orgullosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues ya lo entregaste ante Vypra y como viste, la maestra oscura no tuvo piedad con el comandante y lo destruyo, ahora Koragg tiene una misión para ti y para Karai, mientras que él desafía en persona a Hipo nuevamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_si te refieres a Heather tienes razón, respecto a cuándo Patapez ingrese a la academia, no solo tendrá que cuidarse de ti, después de todo, a la reina hada no le agradara la idea de tener asesinos de dragones en la academia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_creo que sí, hasta ahora nadie ha dicho que no le agrade Severus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ya viste lo que le hicieron a Patán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues no la tendrá tan fácil, sus equivocaciones costaron muy caro y ahora tendrá que esforzarse para redimirse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues ya viste lo que pasó en cuanto llegaron a Draconia, las cosas se pusieron un poco feas, respecto a Heather, tienes mucha razón en tus deducciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_todo depende de lo que los lectores quieran, ya que en el transcurso del fic habrá un poco de todo, ya verás de que hablo y gracias por tus buenos deseos, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_no tienes idea, respecto a los dragones, quiere que al menos aparezca uno como el padre de todos los dragones, pero no me puedo decidir por ninguno, tengo varias opciones, nórdicos y de otras culturas, pero no me puedo decidir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_considerando lo orgulloso que es, eso no será algo sencillo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nonahere: **_considerando lo orgullosa que es Astrid eso se convertirá en toda una competencia, no solo con Hipo, sino también con Heather. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_ese es un defecto que tienen la mayoría de los berkianos, son demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar un cambio así, solo tienes que recordar cómo se puso Estoico cuando se entero de Chimuelo en la primera película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shen Guang: **_tienes razón, son imágenes sorprendentes ¿tú las hiciste? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Cathrina.57, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, Yusahan, Videl.S.S., junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Larekin, LightInfinite18, Bowser300000, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Nonahere, LaRojas09, Iron Mario, Shen Guang.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Desafio

"_Bienvenidos nobles lectores, soy __**el rey Arturo, **__vine aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos un nuevo enfrentamiento entre la Luz y el causante de que perdiera una pierna, además del choque de dos armas legendarias cuyas historias se han convertido en leyendas entre los humanos y han sido muy ambicionadas por los mismos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al fic, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=kQYJV424BiE**

** www. youtube watch? v=PBZs5qLjgdU**

** www. youtube watch? v=tLEj0nbFzBg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Desafío.**

-Es Koragg…quiere pelear…-respondió Hipo algo agitado por el dolor que había sentido en su cabeza.

-¿Koragg?-exclamo Valka aterrada ante la idea de que su hijo volviera a enfrentarse al feroz caballero lobo.

-No hemos sabido de él en mucho tiempo y ahora de repente quiere pelear-dijo Severus con mucha seriedad.

-Quizás quiere ver que tanto ha mejorado Hipo en estos años, recuerda que él siempre ha querido un rival digno de su poder-dijo Güin.

Hipo respiro hondo y hablo-Si Koragg quiere pelear, entonces le daré gusto, iré a verlo y tal vez…pueda ajustar cuentas con él-dijo con una mirada que nadie de Berk había visto antes.

Ya que esa mirada era bastante seria, pero a la vez mostraba una severidad nunca antes vista, era como si aquel joven fuera un completo desconocido para quienes lo recordaban como el frágil chico con apariencia de pescado.

Valka miro a su hijo y suspiro, ella ya había visto esa mirada antes en sus ojos, después de todo, Hipo siempre la ponía cuando se trataba de Koragg y también sabía que cuando su hijo asumía esa actitud no había manera de persuadirlo.

-Que todos los jinetes se preparen, si Koragg quiere pelea, entonces le daremos pelea-ordeno Valka y los jinetes asintieron, Bron envió un terrible terror con un mensaje para Isis, quien era el único jinete que no estaba en la academia en esos momentos.

Hipo miro a su madre y sonrió-Gracias mamá-.

-Sabes que siempre te apoyare, sin importar lo peligroso que pueda ser, siempre estaré a tu lado, hijo-.

Esa palabras dejaron helado a Estoico, pero antes de poder decir algo, Hipo se dirigió hacia Chimuelo, quien se puso en posición e Hipo lo monto, cuando iba a darle la indicación para volar, Heather apareció montada en Slash.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Voy contigo ¿Qué esperabas?-pregunto Heather sonriendo divertida.

-Ni hablar, es muy peligroso, no podría permitir que…-.

-Escucha Hipo, como tu mejor amiga voy a ir contigo te guste o no ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si algo le pasara a mi mejor amigo y yo no hubiera estado allí para ayudarlo?-pregunto Heather e Hipo solo sonrió.

-Yo también voy-dijo Pixie subiendo al hombro de Heather-¿Qué? Siempre les soy de ayuda-.

-Vamos entonces-.

Valka se dirigió hacia su dragón, pero Estoico lo detuvo-¡Espera Valka!-.

-¿Qué quieres Estoico? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para esto!-.

-¡Solo dime que pasa!-suplico con algo de desesperación-¿Quién es Koragg? ¿Y por qué Hipo quiere ir a su encuentro?-.

-¿Ahora si te preocupas por él?-pregunto Valka con ironía-no tengo mucho tiempo, confórmate con saber que Koragg fue el responsable de que Hipo perdiera su pierna-.

-¿Qué?-.

Antes de que Estoico hiciera o dijera algo más, Valka subió al lomo de Brinca Nubes y se puso al frente de los jinetes, con un movimiento de su brazo y su lanza, les indico que emprendieran la marcha.

Los berkianos solo pudieron ver como los jinetes de dragón se dirigían hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en busca de una nueva batalla, Bocón se acerco a Estoico-Vaya, ese chico que si ha cambiado mucho, esa mirada que lanzo realmente me puso la piel de gallina-.

-Pero sigue siendo Hipo, eso significa que quizás no regrese vivo de esta pelea-dijo Patón-supongo que…-.

-Voy con ellos-dijo Estoico con decisión y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, el jefe de Berk corrió rumbo a la salida.

-¡Jefe espérenos, nosotros también vamos!-grito Astrid siguiéndolo, para después ser seguida por los gemelos, que llevaban a rastras a Patapez, el cual gritaba que no quería ir y trataba de liberarse en vano, y Patán, aunque este último iba algo adolorido.

-Ay estos chicos, será mejor que vaya también-dijo Bocón resignado, mientras que el resto de los berkianos quedaron bajo la custodia de algunos guardias.

**(-)**

Al otro lado de la isla, en una zona amplia, un sello apareció y de este surgieron Koragg, Karai y Bareloc, los dos últimos iban con sus respectivos dragones.

El de Karai era efectivamente un Skrill de color negro grisáceo con detalles plateados, parecía muy ansioso por pelear y liberaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Serpentera, pronto nos divertiremos mucho-aseguro Karai acariciando la cabeza del Skrill.

Y el de Bareloc era una especie dragón del crepúsculo un dragón color morado oscuro con cuatro poderosas patas con una gran cantidad de pinchos que formaban una gran armadura en su espalda dos cuernos en su cabeza que eran alargados y cuatro más en la frente de su cabeza y que aumentaban de tamaño siendo el de adelante el más pequeño con dos poderosas alas y un fuego azul en su cuello su cola es poderosa con varios huesos en la punta dando como si fuera una maza con ojos amarillos y un aspecto feroz esta especie se especializa en ataques de fuego oscuro y energía destructiva, que respondía al nombre de Ultraxion.

-Maestro, se aproximan los jinetes de dragones-informo Bareloc.

Koragg alzo la vista y vio que tanto Hipo como Valka iban al frente-Vaya, pensé que desafiarías solo a la Luz, padre-dijo Karai.

-Y así será, ustedes se encargaran de Valka y de sus amigos-explico Koragg.

-¿Qué hay del resto de los jinetes?-pregunto Bareloc.

-Ya pensé en eso también-dijo Koragg alzando una mano y abriendo un portal, del cual surgió todo un ejército de dragones verdes, bípedos, de dos brazos largos y fuertes, un aguijón rojo en su cola y que seguían a un líder de manada, si bien estos dragones no podían volar, lo compensaban con su gran velocidad-¡Rapidijones, diríjanse a Draconia ahora!-ordeno Koragg.

El líder de manada rugió y guio a su manada hacia la ciudad, mismos que fueron vistos rápidamente-¡Rapidijones!-grito Kayto.

-¡Y van en dirección de la ciudad!-exclamo Güin alarmada-¡Si llegan causaran un gran desastre!-.

Valka pensó un momento en la situación y tomo una decisión-¡Capitán Hiko, lleve a Rika, Setsuko, Claude, Arthur e Isis con usted, hagan todo lo posible por detener a los Rapidijones, no dejen que lleguen hasta la ciudad!-.

-¡Entendido mi reina! ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Síganme y mucho cuidado con los aguijones de esos dragones!-.

Y así, ese grupo de jinetes se lanzo a detener a los veloces Rapidijones, sabían que no sería fácil, después de todo, un piquete de su aguijón y quedarían paralizados por tiempo indefinido.

-¡El resto de nosotros nos ocuparemos de…!-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Severus haciendo que Diente Púa empujara a Brinca Nubes y apenas el Pesadilla Monstruosa pudo esquivar un relámpago que salió de la nada.

-Hola Hipo, Heather, que gusto volver a verlos-dijo Karai apareciendo sobre Serpentera.

-Karai-musito Hipo por debajo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Karai?-pregunto Valka con un tono de voz suave, mientras Heather miraba a la chica como si le deseara la muerte más dolorosa.

-No mucho en realidad, solo asegurarme de que no intervengan en la batalla entre mi padre e Hipo-dijo Karai-y Bareloc vino por lo mismo-.

-¿Qué?-.

Bareloc apareció de la nada, montado en Ultraxion, al tiempo que desenvainaba las dos espadas de su cinturón, atacando a Bron y Kayto, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch apenas pudieron esquivarlo.

Ultraxion dio la vuelta y lanzo una llamarada contra Diete Púa y Tormenta, ambos dragones se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo, pero entonces Bareloc junto sus dos espadas, formando una X y lanzando una llamarada contra Brinca Nubes.

-¡Valka cuidado!-grito Severus.

Brinca Nubes apenas y logro evadirlo, ya que la llamarada rozo su cola y el dragón hizo un gesto de dolor-¡Brinca Nubes!-.

Karai sonrió y arremetió contra Heather, Serpentera lanzo una llamarada que Slash esquivo-¿Atacas a traición? ¡Qué acto tan cobarde!-grito Heather.

-¡Eso fue solo un saludo, ahora viene la verdadera diversión!-declaro Karai haciendo que Serpentera persiguiera a Slash.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!-grito Pixie aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de la camisa de Heather.

-¡No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella!-replico Heather haciendo que Slash esquivara un ataque más de Serpentera.

Hipo se había quedado en shock por el ataque a traición de Karai, pero cuando logro reaccionar-¡Vamos Chimuelo, tenemos que ayudar a Heather, Slash y Pixie!-.

Chimuelo asintió, pero entonces giro rápidamente y esquivo un disparo que tenía la forma de cabezas de lobo, cuando se detuvo en el aire, mostro los dientes amenazadoramente al responsable del ataque.

Hipo miro hacia abajo y se tipo con que Koragg lo estaba esperando con mucha calma-Creo que Heather y los otros tendrán que esperar-dijo Hipo y Chimuelo descendió.

Una vez que Chimuelo toco el suelo, miro a Koragg de manera amenazante, mientras que Hipo y el caballero lobo se miraban en silencio, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de la batalla a su alrededor.

**(-)**

A unos cuantos kilómetros, Estoico corría lo más rápido posible hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de batalla, seguido por Astrid, los gemelos, Patapez, Patán y Bocón, aunque los 3 últimos iban a paso un poco más lento.

Patapez por el miedo que sentía de estar cerca de un amigo de la loca que destruyo Berk, Patán porque cada paso que daba le dolía mucho y Bocón, pues…

-Por Odín…ya estoy viejo para estos trotes…-dijo recuperando el aire, cuando de la nada, un Rapidijón salió disparado y cayó justo frente a él-pero ya tengo mi segundo aire-.

Cerca de ahí, el resto de los jinetes tenía su batalla con los Rapidijones, los jinetes hicieron que sus dragones los rodearan y los atraparan en un círculo, para evitar cualquier tipo de avance de esos veloces dragones, lo cual no estaba siendo nada sencillo.

-¡Tengan cuidado con sus aguijones!-grito Hiko.

-¡Con el debido respeto, no creo que sea necesario decirlo!-grito Arthur cuando uno de los aguijones de los Rapidijones paso muy cerca para su gusto.

Estoico ignoro esa batalla y se dirigió hacia el otro campo de batalla, seguido por sus camaradas de Berk.

**(-)**

Hipo y Koragg seguían viéndose en silencio, ninguno de los dos hacía el menor movimiento o daba alguna señal de querer atacar al primero, Koragg miro de arriba abajo a Hipo y se detuvo en la pierna de metal.

-Veo que tu pierna no se recupero por completo-dijo con un tono de voz calmado y algo lúgubre.

-Vine a devolverte el favor por haberme quitado mi pierna-dijo Hipo-ya no soy el mismo chico de antes-.

-Eso lo puedo ver, pero veo que aun tienes mucho que aprender si quieres convertirte en un verdadero guerrero-.

Hipo solo puso una mirada seria-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-pregunto desafiante.

-A que dependes mucho de tu dragón para pelear, en cambio mis guerreros-Koragg alzo la vista hacia el cielo e hizo un movimiento con su cabeza.

Karai y Bareloc asintieron, para luego lanzar a sus dragones en una poderosa embestida contra los dragones de Valka y sus amigos, el ataque lanzo a los jinetes contra el suelo, afortunadamente, en esos momentos no estaban volando muy alto y lograron aterrizar de pie.

Los dos guerreros de Koragg saltaron de sus dragones y aterrizaron frente a ellos-¡Serpentera, ocúpate de ese Corta Leñas!-ordeno Karai.

-¡Ultraxion, no dejes que esos dragones se acerquen a tierra!-grito Bareloc y ambos dragones rugieron.

Karai sonrió y encaro a Heather-Ahora veamos que tan hábil eres sin tu dragón-dijo desenvainando su espada.

-Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso-dijo Heather preparando su arco.

Bareloc, por su parte, no dijo nada, solo se lanzo contra Valka y sus amigos, quienes contraatacaron al general de las tinieblas, al tiempo que Heather y Karai se lanzaban una a la otra.

Hipo miro a Koragg y comprendió-Entonces ¿así es como será las cosas?-.

-Así es como tienen que ser, ahora permíteme llamar al contrincante de tu querido Furia Nocturna-.

Hipo se tenso al escuchar eso-Prepárate amigo, porque estamos por enfrentar algo sumamente peligroso-Chimuelo mostro los dientes y rugió preparado para la batalla.

Koragg reunió la energía y recito el conjuro-**¡Uter Mijor Catastros!-**el portal se abrió y el terrible Dragón Espectral hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, llamando la atención de todos.

-Oh no…ese dragón de nuevo-dijo Valka preocupada.

Hipo y Chimuelo retrocedieron un poco, pero se prepararon para el enfrentamiento-¿Estás listo para esto Chimuelo?-pregunto Hipo acariciando la cabeza del dragón y Chimuelo asintió, Hipo jalo la palanca de su silla, accionando el mecanismo que le permitía a Chimuelo maniobrarse sin Hipo.

Chimuelo se abrió sus alas y su aleta artificial, para luego lanzarse contra Catastros, Koragg vio todo-Impresionante, veo que mejoraste la prótesis de tu dragón-.

-No me parecía justo que Chimuelo fuera el único que no podía volar sin un jinete-reconoció Hipo.

-Eres un chico impresionante, pero veamos que tanto has mejorado como guerrero-dijo Koragg desenvainando su espada.

-Estoy listo-Hipo desenvaino su espada y Koragg reconoció el arma.

-Esa espada es…-.

-Sí, el arma legendaria que le ha pertenecido a todas las Luces de esperanza que existieron, otorgada por los mismos cielos para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, la legendaria Excálibur-.

-Y ahora esa arma te pertenece a ti-.

Hipo y Koragg se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para lanzar el primer ataque, mientras sus respectivos dragones ya habían comenzado su feroz batalla, ambos dragones se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, Chimuelo era capaz de maniobrarse de manera magistral gracias a la nueva prótesis que Hipo le había construido.

**(-)**

Estoico y los otros continuaban su marcha tratando de encontrar el lugar de batalla, cuando varios rugidos llamaron la atención de todos-¡Miren!-grito Patapez señalando al cielo, donde los dragones se estaban enfrentando en batalla.

-No soy adivino, pero tengo la corazonada de que están peleando por allá, Estoico-dijo Bocón.

-No me digas-dijo Estoico con sarcasmo.

Una explosión de fuego ilumino el cielo y todos vieron lo que pasaba, Astrid abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a uno de los dragones-¡Es el Furia Nocturna de Hipo!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Efectivamente, todos vieron como Chimuelo se enfrentaba a un tipo de dragón que nunca antes habían visto, ambos dragones eran muy rápidos y se atacaban con mucha ferocidad.

-¡Son máquinas perfectas de destrucción! ¡Los amo!-grito Brutacio.

-¡Todos en marcha!-grito Estoico y se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla.

**(-)**

Hipo y Koragg comenzaron a caminar en círculos, alrededor de cada uno, viéndose detenidamente, analizándose y esperando a que el otro lanzara el primer ataque.

Pasaron algunos segundos tensos y finalmente, Hipo fue el primero en lanzarse contra Koragg, atacándolo con un feroz golpe con su legendaria espada, Koragg detuvo el ataque con su propia arma.

El caballero lobo lanzo un ataque con su arma e Hipo lo evadió retrocediendo, para luego contraatacar con un golpe de su espada, este era un duelo entre dos espadas legendarias:

**Excálibur vs Laevateinn**

Dos armas legendarias, dos armas míticas de grandes poderes, una que solo alguien de corazón noble puede usar y otra con poderes malignos sumamente grandes, armas que estaban en manos de dos hábiles guerreros.

Hipo lanzo una patada con su pierna de metal, misma que Koragg bloqueo con su escudo, para luego empujar a Hipo hacia atrás, el chico dio un salto y retrocedió un poco más, alejándose del lugar de alcance de Koragg.

-Se ve que has mejorado mucho en estos años-reconoció Koragg.

-No podía ser siempre "Hipo el inútil"-expreso Hipo sonriendo algo divertido por su comentario.

-Si supieras que tú fuiste cualquier cosa menos un inútil, pero eso ya forma parte del pasado, prepárate para conocer el poder de mi espada-.

Koragg clavo su espada en el suelo y provoco un pequeño terremoto que sacudió todo el lugar, Hipo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, logrando detenerse a duras penas, el caballero lobo se lanzo contra Hipo y lo ataco con un golpe de su espada.

Hipo logro rodar y esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo, para luego levantarse y atacarlo con un golpe de Excálibur, mismo que Koragg detuvo con la Laevateinn-¡Te felicito, tu reacción fue muy rápida para esquivar mi ataque!-.

-¡He mejorado mucho en estos años!-.

-¡Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo!-declaro Koragg atacándolo.

Mientras tanto, Heather disparo varias flechas contra Karai, quien las desvió con un golpe de su espada-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que dispararme flechas?-pregunto Karai burlonamente.

-¡Permíteme mostrarte!-declaro Heather dando un salto y atacándola con una daga que tenía amarrada en su cinturón.

Karai bloqueo el ataque con su espada-Eso está mejor-dijo sonriendo.

Al mismo tiempo, Valka y sus amigos peleaban contra Bareloc, el general mostraba ser un gran guerrero-¡Este tipo es muy duro!-exclamo Bron.

-Eso se debe a que aprendí del gran maestro Koragg-declaro Bareloc poniéndose en guardia.

-Ok…eso sí que es malo-dijo Kayto tragando un poco de saliva.

Valka se puso en guardia y se preparo para continuar el combate, pero entonces se escucho el grito de alguien llamándola.

-¡Valka!-.

La reina volteo y abrió mucho los ojos al ver de quienes se trataban-¿Estoico?-.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-pregunto Güin de manera sorpresiva y alarmada.

-Buscando que los maten, eso es lo que vinieron a hacer-dijo Severus.

Koragg solo apretó su espada ante la intromisión de los berkianos, mientras que Hipo no pudo hacer más que preocuparse por esta inesperada visita.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este capítulo ha llegado a su final, pero la historia continua y ahora que esos vikingos llegaron al campo de batalla se desatara un gran problema, solo espero que Hipo y sus amigos puedan protegerlos y protegerse a sí mismos"_

_Un aplauso para el rey Arturo, uno de los más nobles reyes que han existido en las leyendas y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_como bien explico Hipo, Pixie es un hada, una criatura mística, un ser que sobrepasa a un humano común y me alegra que te gustara la pequeña convivencia entre Chimuelo y Sakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Cathrina.57: **_de hecho, Camicazi ya apareció, pero con otro nombre y bajo la tutela de alguien formidable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_las historias de cada uno irán apareciendo en cuanto las tenga listas, ya que antes quiero que aparezca la madre de Pixie en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_todo a su tiempo, pero realmente estoy considerando la muerte de varios personajes, incluyendo la de Estoico, pero sería hasta más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sakura-mayen: **_no te preocupes, entiendo que hay otras cosas que hacer además de leer fics, respecto a lo de ponerlos en su lugar, solo espera a que la madre de Pixie llegue a la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Videl.S.S: **_sé que es frustrante, pero hay que recordar como trataba Astrid a Hipo en Berk y aunque en las películas todos cambian de la noche a la mañana, la vida real es más complicada que eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_y si Patán no aprende a cerrar la boca, este será solo el principio, respecto al dragón, lo considere, pero también estoy considerando a Shen Long, si nos vamos por los animes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_así es esa pequeña hada, heredo el carácter de su madre, quien dentro de poco aparecerá en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues el nuevo combate ha comenzado y ya Koragg te dio tu misión, así como la protección de Karai, pero el caballero lobo aun tiene muchas sorpresas reservadas para Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_voy a dejar que el público escoja a la pareja principal, ya que estoy recibiendo muchas peticiones para la pareja más popular de la serie y para una más original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_entiendo, respecto a todo lo que ha ocurrido entre los berkianos e Hipo, las cosas aun están muy tensas y podrían ponerse peor o mejorar una vez que la reina de la hadas aparezca en la ciudad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y si eso te gusto, espera a ver cuando llegue la madre de Pixie, porque ella es una guardiana de todos los seres vivos, incluyendo dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_ay…eso solo hace que mi decisión sea más difícil, ahora tengo muchas buenas opciones para escoger, incluyendo al dragón Arceus y al gran Shen Long, un gran clásico del anime…no me puedo decir, son muchas buenas opciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no porque sea pequeña pienses que es débil, porque como Hipo dijo, es una criatura mística y la princesa de las hadas, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shen Guang: **_ah, ok, muchas gracias por el dato. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_pues no estás tan lejos de la verdad, ha mejorado, pero aun no está al nivel de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_para que veas que nunca hay que provocar a esa hada, menos insultar a sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_Koragg quiere estudiar las mejoras de Hipo y si ahora es el rival que tanto ansia, pero el caballero lobo aun tiene trucos bajo la manga y uno de ellos es muy impresionante y poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_muchas gracias, pero para aclarar, soy escritor, no escritora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Cathrina.57, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, Sakura-mayen, Videl.S.S, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Bowser300000, LightInfinite18, Zeus, Hades, Nanashi, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Shazam, Shen Guang, Larekin, LaRojas09, Shadow y Writer, Guest.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. Dragon Exodus

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, soy __**Salomo Motuo, **__el abuelo de Yugi y estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, esta pelea entre Hipo y Koragg es impresionante, especialmente por cómo ha mejorado ese muchacho, pero Koragg aun tiene muchas sorpresas y estamos por presenciar una de ellas"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=VuedTjyve5I**

** www. youtube watch? v=otnivq3A4nY**

** www. youtube watch? v=sOcWfCHr0TQ**

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Dragón Exodus.**

-¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? ¡Váyanse antes de que salgan lastimados!-grito Valka evadiendo un golpe de Bareloc.

Estoico y los otros se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que Valka les había gritado, hiriendo el orgullo de vikingos como Patán y Astrid, la rubia no pudo evitar pensar en cómo era posible que una persona que era casi tan inútil como Hipo se atrevía a decir algo como eso, pero se ahorro el comentario frente a Estoico.

Patán, por otro lado-¿Pero quien se cree que es esa mujer para hablarnos de ese modo? ¿No es verdad jefe?-.

Estoico ignoro a Patán y grito-¡Valka, venimos a ayudarte!-.

Severus golpeo a Bareloc por la espalda y este retrocedió-¡No necesitamos ayuda de unos asesinos de dragones como ustedes!-.

-¡Si saben lo que les conviene se alejaran de aquí cuanto antes!-grito Güin.

Pero ninguno de los berkianos hizo caso, a excepción de Bocón y Patapez-Estoico, creo que tienen razón, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez-.

-No vamos a huir, si esos tipos son amigos de quien destruyo Berk, entonces debemos recuperar nuestro honor y vengar nuestra isla-dijo Estoico sacando su espada.

-¡Estamos con usted jefe!-aseguro Astrid.

-¡Entonces al ataque!-ordeno Estoico y todos se lanzaron a la batalla, incluyendo a Bocón y a Patapez, aunque estos últimos no iban muy convencidos.

Hipo vio lo que pasaba y se alarmo-¡Oh no!-.

-Tal parece que tu tribu es más estúpida de lo que creía-dijo Koragg.

-Hablas como si ya los conocieras-dijo Hipo desafiante.

-No personalmente, pero sé que ellos fueron fáciles de vencer, ya que Zaleska lo logro en solo una hora-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hipo abriendo los ojos asombrado.

-Ese es el poder que tienen los guerreros de las tinieblas, aunque si he de ser franco, Zaleska pudo haber destruido la isla en solo 5 minutos-.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?-cuestiono Hipo no muy seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta.

-Porque como todo vampiro respetable, a Zaleska le gusta jugar con su presa antes de destruirla-explico Koragg lanzándose de nuevo a la batalla.

Estoico se unió a la batalla contra Bareloc, pero apenas estuvo frente al demonio, este le dio una patada y lo derribo-¡No molestes mosquito!-Bareloc lanzo una bola de fuego y Severus saco a Estoico del camino.

Güin aprovecho para dispararle flechas a Bareloc y hacerlo retroceder, momento que Bron y Kayto aprovecharon para golpearlo con sus armas, derribándolo, pero el demonio se levanto casi al instante.

Valka se acerco corriendo hacia Estoico, seguida por Bocón-¿Te encuentras bien Estoico?-pregunto Bocón.

-Si…estoy bien, pero no me esperaba que me atacara así-.

-Es natural, ustedes no tienen idea de a lo que se están enfrentando-dijo Severus-lo único que hacen es estorbar, mejor lárguense de aquí antes de que sea tarde-.

-Basta Severus-dijo Valka con seriedad y Severus guardo silencio-aunque tienes razón, mejor váyanse de aquí antes de que sea tarde-.

Estoico miro a Valka como si no creyera lo que escuchaba-Valka…-.

-He dicho LARGUENSE-repitió Valka entre dientes, cuando un grito llamo la atención de todos.

Al parecer, Astrid, los gemelos, Patán y Patapez se unieron a Heather en la batalla contra Karai, pero aquella joven también era una guerrera de cuidado y no tenía ninguna dificultad para encargarse de todos, si bien, la mayor dificultad que tenía era con Heather.

Patapez ataco a Karai con un mazo, pero Karai se agacho, dio un giro en el suelo y derribo al vikingo con una patada, Brutilda y Brutacio se colocarlo a un extremo de Karai, quien se había incorporado.

-¡Al ataque hermana!-grito Brutacio y los dos gemelos se lanzaron contra Karai, embistiendo como si fueran toros.

Karai solo retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás y los gemelos chocaron sus cascos con fuerza, cayendo al suelo de espaldas-Veo estrellas-dijo Brutilda mareada.

-¿Es en serio?-pregunto Pixie, quien veía todo desde arriba, buscando un modo de poder ayudar a sus amigos.

Patán encaro a Karai, se podía ver una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del vikingo, mientras se acercaba más y más a Karai-Escucha preciosa, no quiero lastimarte, pero para tu mala suerte estas con los tipos que destruyeron Berk, así que prepárate para recibir una lección a manos del mejor vikingo de…-.

Karai le dio una patada a Patán, justo en pleno rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo tirado en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor y tratando de evitar el sangrado de su nariz.

-Es fácil derrotarlos-dijo Karai aburrida, cuando vio que solo quedaban Heather y una rubia que no conocía-disculpa, pero ¿acaso te conozco?-.

-¡Me llamo Astrid Hofferson y soy quien va a darte lo que te mereces cretina!-.

-¿No me digas?-pregunto Karai de manera divertida-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás mejor que los otros?-.

-Ella tiene razón-dijo Heather-esa chica no es alguien a quien debas subestimar, debemos pensar en un buen plan antes de atacarla y…-.

-Yo ya tengo un plan ¡Cerrarle la boca a esa desgraciada!-grito Astrid levantando su hacha y lanzándose contra Karai.

-¡Espera no!-grito Heather, pero fue muy tarde.

Astrid arremetió contra Karai, quien esquivo los ataques de la vikinga sin la menor dificultad, cuando Astrid levanto su hacha para darle un nuevo golpe, Karai la golpeo con dos de sus dedos en un punto de presión de su brazo, dejándoselo inmóvil.

-¿Qué?-Astrid se quedo estática cuando sintió que perdía el control de su brazo.

Karai repitió la acción en el otro brazo de Astrid y luego la golpeo, dejándola en el suelo, la vikinga vio a Karai sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar-Tu idea de guerrero está basado únicamente en la fuerza bruta, sin pensar en estrategias, ni tú ni tus amigos se detienen a analizar sus posibilidades-.

Heather aprovecho la distracción de Karai y la pateo, haciéndolo retroceder-Afortunadamente, yo hace mucho que no cometo ese error-dijo sonriendo.

Karai sonrió y se limpio un hilillo de sangre que salió de su labio-Cierto, tú e Hipo son los únicos que han logrado darme uno que otro golpe, pero veamos si vuelves a tener la misma suerte-.

Hipo y Koragg también estaban ocupados en su propia batalla, sus espadas chocaron con fuerza, la ferocidad con la que peleaban solo podía compararse con la ferocidad con la que sus respectivos dragones se atacaban.

Gracias a su nueva prótesis, Chimuelo había podido mantener la batalla contra Catastros en el cielo, ambos dragones eran extraordinarios y sumamente veloces, apenas y se podían ver.

-¡Veo que tu ex tribu vino con deseos de pelear!-.

-¡Tengo que admitir que esa siempre fue la mayor de sus debilidades!-reconoció Hipo.

-¡Entonces que te parece si les damos lo que quieren!-.

-¿Qué?-.

Koragg retrocedió-Ellos vinieron buscando pelea, entonces eso les daré, convocando a los soldados sombríos del ejército del averno, guerreros que nacieron en las lejanas tierras de Japón ¡Levántense Sombras Khan!-.

-Ay no-dijo Hipo recordando a esos guerreros oscuros.

Las sombras que había alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma y apareció una de las 9 tribus de las sombras de Khan, aquellas que según la leyenda japonesa, servían al ejército de Tarakudo, rey de todos los Oni, demonios con cuernos que devoraban las almas de los niños desobedientes.

9 generales Oni, 9 diferentes tribus de la Sombra de Khan, en este caso, aparecieron dos tribus de las sombras Khan, los ninja y los murciélagos, estos últimos con la capacidad de volar.

-¡Koragg invoco a dos tribus de la sombra Khan!-grito Güin.

Valka endureció la mirada y miro hacia arriba-¡Brinca Nubes, pase lo que pase protege a los berkianos!-ordeno y su dragón asintió-¡Que sus dragones cumplan con esa misma orden!-indico viendo a sus amigos, quienes asintieron.

-¡Diente Púa!-.

-¡Tormenta!-.

-¡Gorgontua!-.

-¡Barf y Belch!-.

-¡No tan rápido!-declaro Bareloc-¡Ultraxion ataca!-.

El dragón lanzo un rugido y se lanzo al ataque, pero Brinca Nubes le disparo una llamarada y lo detuvo en el cielo, para luego rugir con ferocidad, Valka entendió el mensaje de su dragón.

-Al parecer Brinca Nubes se ocupara de Ultraxion, que sus dragones protejan a Bocón y a los otros ¿entendido?-.

-Entendido-.

Las sombras Khan se lanzaron al ataque, Heather no podía hacer nada, ya que Karai la tenía acorralada en una feroz batalla, al igual que Serpentera tenía acorralado a Slash, los jinetes estaban ocupados con Bareloc, Hipo con Koragg y Chimuelo con Catastros.

Afortunadamente, Pixie estaba libre y comenzó a soltar polvo de hada contra las sombras de Khan, lo cual era como veneno para ellas, mientras que Diente Púa les disparo algunas llamaradas, Tormenta disparo sus picos, Gorgontua su lava, Barf y Belch su fuego.

-¿Esos dragones…nos están protegiendo?-pregunto Astrid incrédula.

-Eso parece-dijo Patapez sorprendido.

-Que día tan loco ha sido hoy-dijo Brutacio riéndose.

-Sí, muy loco-concordó Brutilda.

-¡Agáchense tontos!-grito Pixie, cuando los 4 dragones atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus llamas, pero las sombras Khan no dejaban de salir de todos lados-ay odio a estos tipos-.

En el cielo, Chimuelo y Catastros se elevaron más y más, pronto desaparecieron de la vista, quedando sobre las nubes, frente a frente, viéndose amenazadoramente y rugiéndose, como si se estuvieran retando uno al otro.

Chimuelo rugió con fuerza y Catastros le respondió el rugido, pero ninguno de los dos dragones se decidía a atacar al otro.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Los camaradas de Koragg observaban la batalla-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Por qué no se destrozan uno al otro?-pregunto Necronomica viendo como Chimuelo y Catastros solo se rugían entre sí, sin atacarse.

-Están hablando-dijo Itassis-los dragones son más que bestias místicas, son criaturas sumamente inteligentes y racionables, ambos se están desafiando mutuamente con argumentos en su lenguaje-.

-Hablar es una pérdida de tiempo, especialmente cuando es en medio de una batalla-dijo Anubrix-creo que deberíamos ir y darles lo que se merecen-.

-Haz eso y mi querido Koragg te dará lo que te mereces-dijo Zaleska alimentando a Alucard con alga brillante y restos de algunas de sus víctimas.

Alucard comenzó a brillar intensamente y Zaleska sonrió satisfecha-Nunca entenderé porque una criatura de la noche como tú escogió un dragón que emite un resplandor como ese-dijo Vypra.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Su brillo hace resaltar mi belleza-dijo Zaleska sonriendo y moviendo su cabello.

En ese momento, el suelo y abrió, dando paso a un pozo, cuyo fondo estaba lleno de agua de mar y de este emergió Leviatán-¡Otra misión cumplida! He hundido más navíos mercantes, marítimos y de piratas, claro que he dejado a algunos con vida para que trabajen en la isla-.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo, el amo estará complacido-dijo Vypra sonriendo, cuando devolvió su vista hacia la esfera y su mirada se endureció al ver a cierta guerrera de Draconia-Valka-dijo apretando sus puños-solo espero que no olvides que ella es mí…querido hermano-dijo con un tono de voz cargado de odio.

**(-)**

**Isla Draconia**

Hipo esquivo un golpe de la Laevateinn, para luego rodar por el suelo y alejarse del campo de tiro de Koragg, el caballero lobo se incorporo y volteo a ver a Hipo, quien respiraba agitadamente.

-Sí que has mejorado mucho, ya no eres el mismo chico a quien le corte una pierna con suma facilidad-.

-Todos tenemos que cambiar algún día-dijo Hipo en guardia.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, porque eres un verdadero rival, un gran reto para mí y mis habilidades-.

-No sé si decir que me siento halagado o preocupado-reconoció Hipo sonriendo un poco nervioso.

-Y el lazo que tienes con tu dragón es muy poderoso, me impresiona cuanto han crecido tú y él, ambos son una fuerza sumamente poderosa, en estos momentos, serían capaces de vencer a enemigos como los Bersekers o Marginados-.

-Enemigos de Berk-recordó Hipo-sería el caso, si no fuera por el hecho de que escuche que ustedes los habían atacado y destruido-.

-Fueron una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Koragg fríamente-eran sumamente débiles, especialmente sus líderes; Alvin y Dagur, no fueron más que basuras, no iba a perder mi tiempo con unos gusanos como ellos-.

-No logro entenderte Koragg-dijo Hipo-eres un guerrero de honor y aun así sirves a las tinieblas ¿Cómo puede alguien como tú servir a un monstruo como…?-.

-Tengo mis razones-dijo Koragg-y eso basta para mí, pero si bien te he felicitado por tu avance, aun no has alcanzado el nivel más alto de lazo con tu dragón-.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Eres un hábil guerrero, así como uno de los mejores jinetes de dragón que jamás vi, pero aun te falta mucho por aprender, ya que aun desconoces por completo el Dragón Exodus-.

-¿Dragón Exodus? ¿Qué es eso?-.

-Es un nivel de poder sumamente alto, que solo un guerrero que logra forjar un lazo lo suficientemente fuerte con su dragón puede lograr, pero este movimiento es sumamente arriesgado y poderoso, tanto poder puede ser una carga devastadora para el cuerpo y puede ocasionar la destrucción de ambos seres-.

-¿Alguien ha podido realizarla alguna vez?-.

-Solo ha habido un guerrero que ha sido capaz de lograr esa técnica tan mortal-.

-¿Y…quien fue…?-pregunto Hipo imaginándose la respuesta y temiendo por ella.

-Está parado justo frente a ti-respondió Koragg con tono calmado e Hipo hizo una mueca de miedo ante eso.

El caballero lobo alzo su espada, la cual comenzó a brillar, sobre las nubes, los ojos de Catastros brillaron y el dragón comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, Chimuelo también comenzó a descender, siguiéndolo de cerca.

-¿Qué está tramando?-se pregunto Hipo sumamente preocupado por lo que fuera que se avecinara.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

-¿Acaso Koragg va a…?-exclamo Vypra incrédula, mientras los demás se acercaban más a la esfera para no perderse lo que se avecinaba.

Anubrix no pudo evitar soltar una risa fría e inhumana-Todos esos tontos están a punto de conocer un gran terror-dijo riéndose.

-Pero para que Koragg decidiera hacer significa que la Luz ha demostrado ser un oponente sumamente peligroso-dijo Zaleska impresionada.

**(-)**

**Isla de Draconia**

Koragg mantenía levantada la espada Laevateinn, cuando Catastros apareció, descendiendo a gran velocidad y rugiendo con ferocidad, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Acaso el maestro va a…?-exclamo Bareloc imaginando lo que Koragg pretendía.

La espada de Koragg comenzó a brillar intensamente y el destello paso a su cuerpo-¡Estas a punto de conocer el Dragón Exodus, será un gran espectáculo, es raro tener esta clase de oportunidades! ¡Karai, tú también presta atención a esto!-.

La aludida asintió y mantuvo su vista en Koragg en todo momento, incluso los dragones dejaron su batalla con las sombras de Khan para ver qué era lo que esos dos villanos iban a hacer.

-¿Qué pretende?-se pregunto Hipo protegiéndose los ojos del resplandor que cubría a Koragg.

Catastros también comenzó a emitir ese extraño resplandor y Chimuelo tuvo que desviar la vista, lo que afecto su vuelo y lo hizo caer contra la arena, afortunadamente, su prótesis no sufrió ningún daño.

**-¡****Sombol Unithos Exodus****!-**recito Koragg.

Catastros se volvió un destello de luz y se introdujo en el cuerpo de Koragg, el cual comenzó a sufrir una transformación, debido al resplandor de luz, nadie podía ver qué pasaba.

Cuando el resplandor comenzó a cesar, poco a poco pudieron abrir sus ojos y ver lo que Koragg había hecho, al verlo detenidamente, se quedaron estáticos ante lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Porque la armadura de Koragg sufrió algunas modificaciones, su casco tenía la forma de la cabeza de Catastros, su armadura se volvió completamente negra y emitía un brillo espectral, su visor desapareció dando paso a dos ojos rojos, pero su boca seguía tapada por una máscara, tenía un par de alas en su espalda y sus manos ahora poseían garras, mientras que la Laevateinn se convirtió en una lanza, con una cuchilla muy larga y afiliada.

-¡Prepárense para ser derrotados!-proclamo Koragg abriendo sus alas.

Hipo se quedo estático ante lo que veía-¿Qué…que fue lo que hiciste?-.

Pixie, como toda criatura mística, conocía muy bien esa técnica-No puede ser…hizo…un Dragón Exodus…-dijo llamando la atención de Severus.

-¿Dragón Exodus? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso?-.

-Bueno…nunca la he visto en realidad…solo he leído sobre ella, es una técnica de fusión, en la cual un ser tiene un lazo tan poderoso con un dragón que estos pueden unir sus cuerpos, mentes y almas, dando como resultado un guerrero que es el doble, incluso el triple de poderosos…pero como dije…jamás había visto ese ataque…solo he leído leyendas-.

-Pues esa es otra leyenda que resulto ser real…y que nos va a causar muchos problemas-dijo Severus entre dientes, mientras Koragg encaraba a Hipo, quien se preparo para la pelea.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y como pudieron ver, la situación es más crítica que antes, ya que ahora que Koragg ha revelado un ataque que nadie, ni siquiera Pixie, habían visto antes, Hipo tendrá que actuar con cuidado si no quiere perder el combate"_

_Un aplauso para Salomo, el abuelo de Yugi, uno de los mejores personajes de Anime y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_vaya, muchas felicidades adelantadas por tus próximos 15 años, ojala te lo vayas a pasar muy bien, no solo tienen rivalidad ellas no, Karai también tiene rivalidad con Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Videl.S.S: **_estas pidiendo casi un milagro, ya que lo que tienen los berkianos de duros, lo tienen de necios, obstinados y orgullosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_no te puedo adelantar nada, solo decirte que te estés al pendiente, porque con esta nueva forma de Koragg todo puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_pues ya viste que más que una ayuda son un estorbo y las cosas han vuelto a dar un giro de 180 grados con el nuevo movimiento de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no creí que fuera necesario describirlas, considerando que son dos de las espadas más famosas del mundo, mi error, respecto a que Hipo y Karai ya se conocían, en 6 años pueden pasar muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_todo depende de la elección del público, aunque siendo francos, me estoy inclinando más hacia una pareja, pero voy a ser democrático y a ver qué pasa más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_recuerda que si bien Hipo es nórdico, también es la séptima reencarnación de la Luz, misma que ha existido en todo el mundo, en diferentes culturas, imperios, etc. también recuerda que la espada le fue entregada por la reina hadas, en lo que si me disculpo fue en haber mencionado a Arceus, ni cuanta me di de que lo mencione, he estado algo distraído debido a que uno de los programas que ocupo para mi trabajo se bloqueo y no hallo el modo de desbloquearlo, en cuanto a Pixie…no se puede complacer a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_desgraciadamente los berkianos no son más que un estorbo en esta batalla, misma que acaba de pasar a otro nivel gracias a la magia de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ya lo viste y Koragg demostró su nuevo poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_qué bueno que me dijiste el deseo al final, ya que así pude saber que se trataba de ti, pues ahora Koragg demostró sus nuevas habilidades, respecto a mi nombre en Deviantart, es "Reydragonoscuro", ahí hay una imagen del villano de este fic, conocido como Rey Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_si la aparición de los berkianos te pareció peor, a ver qué piensas de la nueva técnica de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eigomi: **_eso me alegra, siempre es grato cuando alguien te dice eso, respecto a la lección, aunque esa tarea se la deja a Pixie, él también intervendrá en darle lo que se merece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**BlackAuraWolf: **_gracias, muchas gracias, como dije antes, siempre es grato leer comentarios como ese y me alegra que te gustara el que Hipo usara la Excálibur, quise ampliarme más que solo en la cultura nórdica, respecto a la pareja, debo decir que también me estoy inclinando más por esa pareja y no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten aunque sea muy debes en cuando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_pues creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta llego con la nueva técnica de Koragg, sino es así, házmelo saber para responderla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_no te preocupes, aunque en lo que se respecta a que cualquier puede ganar, creo que eso ya no es tan obvio ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Videl.S.S, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Toane07, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Shazam, Bowser300000, Eigomi, BlackAuraWolf, LaRojas09, LightInfinite18**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. El deber de un guerrero

"_Saludos a todos los amantes de la lectura, soy __**Albus Dumblendore, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo donde veremos cómo los verdaderos amigos siempre se cuidan unos a otros, aun cuando el precio puede ser muy caro y no me refiero necesariamente a que mueren, ya que hay cosas que son mucho peores que la muerte"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=czMP0o1yEi4**

** www. youtube watch? v=6OAw8NpbWCA**

** www. youtube watch? v=vH3HmpcnCLg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 El deber de un guerrero.**

La nueva forma de Koragg era imponente y provocaba que a muchos se les helara la sangre, Hipo estaba sin habla, jamás, en toda su vida, se había esperado algo como eso, pero él y su gente no eran los únicos que estaban asombrados.

-No puedo creerlo…mi padre…se fusiono con Catastros-dijo Karai abriendo los ojos impactada.

-Para que el poderoso Koragg se haya decidido a hacer esto significa que la Luz es más poderoso de lo que creíamos, aunque él aun no lo sabe-dijo Bareloc sorprendido.

Koragg comenzó a avanzar hacia Hipo, quien se puso en guardia, Chimuelo se coloco al lado de su jinete y ambos encararon a Koragg-Veamos si tú y tu dragón son capaces de esto, adelante, demuéstrenme lo que tienen-.

Chimuelo disparo una bola de fuego, que Koragg recibió directamente, pero no recibió el menor daño, rápidamente, Hipo subió al lomo de Chimuelo-¡Creo que las reglas cambiaron amigo!-declaro Hipo y Chimuelo emprendió el vuelo.

Koragg vio al dragón elevarse más y más, para luego comenzar a descender en picada-Que movimiento tan predecible-.

Chimuelo comenzó a descender a gran velocidad-¡Ahora Chimuelo, girando y disparos múltiples!-.

El Furia Nocturna comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y disparo sus flamas contra Koragg, quien detuvo todos los ataques con su mano abierta-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-pregunto Koragg tranquilo.

Al ver los problemas en que estaba su hijo, Valka alzo su lanza-¡Rápido, hay que ayudar a Hipo!-.

-¡Ese puede ser un problema!-grito Kayto, ya que estaban rodeados por las sombras de Khan.

-¡Y nuestros dragones también están ocupados protegiendo a esos tontos de Berk!-grito Bron enojado-¡No entiendo cómo es que se atrevieron a venir aquí solo para estorbar!-.

Severus degolló a un par de sombras de Khan que lo rodearon y luego vio que Hipo, el hijo de la mujer que amaba estaba en peligro, apretó los puños y alzo su espada, misma que se envolvió en fuego, para dar un giro y atrapar a sus adversarios en un tornado de fuego.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-grito Karai cubriéndose los ojos.

-¡Trata de llegar en ayuda de la Luz, tenemos que detenerlo!-grito Bareloc.

Pero entonces, Güin y Heather les cerraron el paso, con Pixie parada a su lado-¡Vamos a darles sus pataditas!-declaro Pixie.

Hipo y Chimuelo, por su parte, seguían su batalla contra el caballero lobo, Koragg solo detuvo los ataques del Furia Nocturna con mucha facilidad, algo que impresionaba a Hipo y al dragón.

-¡Muy bien amigo, ese tipo tiene alas, veamos si sabe usarlas!-indico Hipo y Chimuelo comenzó a elevarse de nuevo.

-Buen intento-dijo Koragg abriendo las alas y emprendiendo el vuelo.

Hipo miro hacia atrás y vio que Koragg lo seguía muy de cerca-¡Ok…si sabe volar! ¿Cuándo aprenderé a cerrar la boca?-se pregunto dándose un golpe en la cara.

Bajo la protección de los dragones de Valka y sus amigos, los berkianos observaban la batalla entre Hipo y Koragg, mientras se elevaban más y más en el cielo, hasta perderse de vista.

Pero no podían apreciar la batalla con mucha atención, ya que los dragones batallaban contra las sombras de Khan, alejándolos de los berkianos, ninguno de ellos estaba comprendiendo que pasaba en ese lugar.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué los dragones nos protegen?-se pregunto Astrid, cuando una sombra ninja trato de atacarla por la espalda.

Tormenta vio lo que pasaba y le disparo 3 de sus picos, clavándolos en el cuerpo de la sombra de Khan, desapareciendo por el ataque, Astrid vio a la Nadder con asombro y confusión, la dragona solo le rugió, indicándole que se agachara, para que pudiera disparar su fuego contra los Murciélagos.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Los Maestros Oscuros observaban la batalla con mucho detenimiento-El chico es muy astuto, está tratando de usar la velocidad en contra de Koragg-dedujo Itassis con inteligencia.

-Ese Furia Nocturna siempre ha sido veloz, pero ahora es quizás el dragón más rápido que existe, claro, ese sería el caso, si Catastros no existiera-dijo Zaleska sonriendo diabólicamente.

-Koragg solo está jugando con ellos, tiene el poder para destruirlos en este instante ¿Por qué no lo hace?-cuestiono Anubrix molesto.

-Porque Koragg jamás se tomaría la molestia de acabar con un enemigo que sea mucho más débil que él-dijo Vypra-eso es algo que lo caracteriza mucho, es un guerrero de honor y es por eso que el amo confía mucho en él-.

-¿Honor? ¿De qué sirve el honor en una guerra?-pregunto Necronomica-el honor está sobrevaluado, prefiero el instinto asesino-.

-Yo solo quiero ver lo que planea Koragg, ya que nunca se retira de una batalla sin dejar un gran impacto en sus oponentes-dijo Leviatán.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Hipo y Chimuelo llegaron más allá de las nubes, cuando Koragg los alcanzo-Veo que quieren repetir el error que cometieron la última vez-.

-Te equivocas Koragg, porque la última vez no era lo que soy ahora-dijo Hipo-y tampoco contaba con esta espada legendaria-dijo alzan Excálibur.

-Esa arma solo puede ser usada por alguien de corazón puro y veo que el tuyo cumple con ese requisito, que pena que solo sepas usarla a un 31% de su poder real-dijo Koragg-mientras que con tu dragón, apenas y sabes usarlo en un 10%-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-El lazo que tienes con ese Furia Nocturna es muy fuerte, pero no basta para vencer al amo ¿crees que podrás vencerlo si peleas de este modo? Si te tocara pelear con él en estos instantes, ya estarías muerto-.

-¿Y si tu amo es tan poderoso por qué no viene y me desafía en persona?-.

-No comas ansias, llegara el momento en que tú y mi amo se verán las caras, entonces desearás no haber dicho eso-.

Koragg disparo un rayo de su mano, mismo que Chimuelo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, para luego contraatacar con un disparo de plasma, mismo que Koragg recibió directamente, pero sin recibir ningún daño.

El chico preparo un ataque que aprendió en esos 6 años, usando su legendaria espada-¡Espada de la Luz Reveladora!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Koragg viendo como su energía se cargaba.

Hipo alzo su espada y formo un círculo de luz que lanzo contra el caballero lobo, extendiendo su diámetro, para luego crear varios sables de luz, que atacaron a Koragg por todas direcciones.

-¡Ahora es tu turno Chimuelo!-indico Hipo y Chimuelo disparo 3 llamaradas contra Koragg, provocando que una cortina de humo cubriera al feroz guerrero.

Hipo suspiro un poco aliviado, pero su alivio termino cuando vio a Koragg resurgir sin ningún rasguño-Ese fue un buen ataque, si aun estuviéramos peleando sin la fusión me habrías lastimado un poco-.

-¿Solo un poco? Me halagas-dijo Hipo sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Ahora siente el poder de las tinieblas!-Koragg alzo su lanza y disparo un rayo de fuego negro.

-¡Cuidado amigo!-grito Hipo y Chimuelo lo esquivo-¡Esto se está volviendo demasiado peligroso, tenemos que descender de nuevo!-.

Chimuelo comenzó a descender, con Koragg siguiéndolo de cerca-¡Parece que no has aprendido de tus errores! ¡Ya que así fue como perdiste la pierna!-.

-¡Afortunadamente ahora tenemos más sorpresas que antes!-declaro Hipo sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

Los dos contrincantes salieron de entre las nubes y quedaron a la vista de todos, siendo Severus el primero en divisarlo-¡El chico necesita ayuda!-declaro derribando a varias sombras que lo rodearon.

Estoico y los demás veían todo quedándose sin palabras-¿Qué está tramando ese chico?-pregunto Bocón preocupado.

Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos también veían lo que pasaba, olvidándose del hecho de que a su alrededor, los dragones peleaban contra las sombras, mientras Brinca Nubes seguía peleando con Ultraxion y Slash contra Serpentera.

-¡Hipo!-grito Heather al ver lo que pasaba, Karai se detuvo y también vio hacia la batalla.

-Hipo-dijo por debajo.

Hipo activo el mecanismo de la silla de Chimuelo, para luego saltar, abrir sus brazos y activar las aletas para planear en el aire, dejando impresionado a Koragg-¿Qué?-.

Pero Koragg no era el único que se quedo sorprendido-¡Por las barbas de Odín, Hipo está volando!-exclamo Bocón, mientras Estoico se quedaba paralizado, al igual que los otros.

-¡Ahora Chimuelo!-grito Hipo, sin el peso de su jinete, Chimuelo logro girar más fácilmente y disparo su fuego, dándole justo en el rostro a Koragg.

El Furia Nocturna sonrió al ver que su ataque fue un éxito, Hipo también sonrió, pero entonces, pequeñas llamaradas salieron de la nada y golpearon las aletas del traje de Hipo, comenzando a quemarlas.

-Ay por favor-dijo incrédulo y molesto por eso.

Hipo comenzó a caer sin control alguno, al ver eso, Chimuelo se lanzo a toda velocidad para rescatar a su jinete, tomándolo en el aire y justo a tiempo para evitar que se estrellara, desafortunadamente para el dragón, ambos cayeron en el mar, a poca profundidad, muy cerca de la orilla, pero en agua y los dragones odiaban el agua.

-Ok…esto no se ve bien-dijo Hipo cuando notó que ambos estaban empapados y Chimuelo solo gruño molesto por haber caído en el agua.

Pero no hubo tiempo de hablar, pues Koragg reapareció sin el menor rasguño-Eso realmente me sorprendió, no me imaginaba que hubieras logrado volar de esa manera-.

-Técnicamente es planear, pero agradezco el cumplido-dijo Hipo incorporándose y sacando a Excálibur.

-Con algunos años más de entrenamiento serías el rival que siempre espere y ansié-.

Lejos de ahí, Severus veía todo y comenzó a correr en esa dirección, para ayudar a Hipo, algo que notó Valka-¿Severus?-la reina quiso seguirlo, pero las sombras le cerraron el paso.

Chimuelo se preparo para disparar otra llamarada, pero cuando abrió la boca, nada surgió, volvió a intentarlo, pero pasó lo mismo, nada, ni un solo disparo de fuego o de plasma.

-Oh genial…límite de tiros-dijo Hipo preocupado ante ese nuevo problema.

Koragg avanzo hacia ellos con pasos lentos e intimidantes-Que lástima que tu dragón tenga ese problema, afortunadamente, el mío no tiene esa debilidad-.

El caballero lobo abrió su palma y disparo un rayo que tomo la forma de una red de energía mágica, misma que atrapo a Chimuelo, dejándolo paralizado-¡Chimuelo!-grito Hipo al ver esto.

Rápidamente trato de quitarle esa red de encima, pero apenas acerco su mano, recibió un choque eléctrico en su mano-Yo no intentaría eso si fuera tu-dijo Koragg sujetándolo del hombro, para luego lanzarlo contra la arena.

Hipo cayó de espaldas contra la arena y para aumentar su frustración, su espada cayó a unos cuantos metros detrás de él-Maldición-.

-Sin espada y sin dragón estás indefenso-dijo Koragg con calma.

Severus apresuro el paso al ver el gran peligro en el que Hipo estaba, recordando que alguna vez juró que protegería a Hipo y a Valka de cualquier daño que le pudieran causar, Diente Púa vio a su jinete dirigirse hacia la batalla, pero cuando quiso ir a auxiliarlo, las sombras le cerraron el paso.

-¿Vas a matarme ahora que estoy indefenso?-cuestiono Hipo desafiante.

-Sería algo muy sencillo, pero no lo haré, sin embargo, eso no significa que quedaras completamente ileso-advirtió Koragg alzando su lanza.

El caballero lobo formo un círculo de energía oscura, Hipo solo se puso en posición y se preparo para evadir el ataque o tratar de detenerlo, aunque lo último no era una buena elección.

Valka atravesó a una sombra con su lanza y vio lo que pasaba-¡Hipo!-grito llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo a Estoico, quien se horrorizo al ver el peligro en que estaba su hijo.

Finalmente, Koragg lanzo su ataque contra Hipo, quien se preparo para lo peor, pero en ese momento-¡Príncipe cuidado!-grito Severus empujándolo, para ser él quien recibiera el ataque.

-¡Severus!-grito Hipo al ver eso.

Valka abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver lo que había pasado-¡Severus….NO!-.

Koragg se incorporo, mientras veía el cuerpo inmóvil de Severus-Debió esperar su turno pacientemente, ya que también él era uno de mis blancos-.

Hipo devolvió la mirada hacia Koragg-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Uno de tus blancos?-.

Los ojos de Koragg brillaron malignamente y el terrible guerrero clavo su lanza contra el suelo, al hacer esto, descargas de energía salieron de la nada y se dirigieron hacia Güin, Bron y Kayto.

Los 3 jinetes recibieron las descargas eléctricas con mucha fuerza y potencia-¡Oh no!-grito Valka horrorizada por lo que sus ojos veían.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos y se quedo aterrado al ver como los amigos de su madre, los que le habían dado una nueva vida en Draconia, eran víctimas del ataque del poderoso Koragg.

-¡Basta, detente!-grito Hipo con una mirada de furia en su rostro.

Koragg vio a Hipo y detuvo su ataque, Güin, Bron y Kayto cayeron al suelo heridos, sus respectivos dragones se llenaron de angustia y volaron al lado de cada uno, olvidándose de quienes debían proteger.

Lo siguiente que pasó desgarro a Hipo y a Valka, ya que Tormenta, Diente Púa, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch, comenzaron a mover los cuerpos de sus jinetes con sus cabezas, intentando hacerlos reaccionar, pero ninguno daba señal alguna de despertar.

Heather y Pixie se quedaron paralizadas por el shock, ninguna podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, no quería creerlo, fue cuando Koragg comenzó a hablar de nuevo-Ese ataque no fue para matarlos, al menos, no a todos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Hipo con una mirada cercana al odio.

-A que solo si tienen una gran fuerza de voluntad podrán sobrevivir-explico Koragg, para luego alzar su mano, desapareciendo a la sombra Khan-¡Karai! ¡Bareloc! ¡Llamen a sus dragones, por hoy ya fue suficiente!-.

Bareloc asintió, pero Karai parecía que también había quedado petrificada y el demonio le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndola reaccionar-Ya escuchaste al maestro Koragg, llama a Serpentera-indico y Karai asintió, Bareloc silbo y Ultraxion descendió.

Karai lanzo un grito, mismo que usaba para llamar a Serpentera y al poco tiempo, los dos dragones descendieron hasta quedar frente a sus respectivos jinetes, para luego colocarle al lado de Koragg, quien libero a Chimuelo de su atadura.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Dije que por hoy ya fue suficiente-.

-No lo entiendo…puedes destruirme ahora mismo ¿Por qué no lo haces?-.

-No es honorable acabar con un adversario mucho más débil que yo, eres más fuerte que antes, mucho más que todos esos vikingos que siempre te rechazaron, pero, aun te hace falta mucho para alcanzarme, vámonos-.

Bareloc subió a Ultraxion, pero Karai no se movió ni un poco, miraba a Hipo con profunda pena y tristeza-Karai, es hora de irnos-llamo Bareloc y Karai asintió.

-Lo lamento Hipo…en serio-dijo subiendo a Serpentera, los 3 guerreros de las tinieblas se retiraron.

Cuando Koragg y sus tropas se marcharon, Chimuelo se acerco a Hipo y lo acaricio con su cabeza, el chico reacciono y luego corrió hacia Severus-¡Maestro Severus! ¡Maestro Severus!-.

Valka lo imito y llego con su hijo-Severus…no…-dijo con profundo dolor y derramando lágrimas.

Heather corrió al lado de Güin, mientras Pixie volaba entre Bron y Kayto revisándolos a cada uno, los berkianos solo observaban la escena, no sabían que pensar ni que decir, se suponía que ellos habían ido para ayudarlos y ahora…

Estoico miraba como su esposa e hijo se lanzaron desesperado ante el cuerpo inmóvil de aquel hombre que salvo la vida de su hijo, hizo un ademan de querer acercarse, pero Bocón lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Fue cuando Brutilda vio algo en el horizonte-¡Miren!-.

A lo lejos, los demás jinetes de dragón ya habían derrotado a los Rapidijones y ahora se dirigían a donde se encontraban, su intención era ayudarlos, pero lo que vieron, los dejó helados.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-exclamo Setsuko aterrada ante lo que veía.

-No lo sé… ¡Dense prisa, pueden necesitar atención médica!-indico Hiko y todos apresuraron el paso.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Anubrix caminaba de un lado para otro sumamente molesto-¡Koragg siempre hace lo mismo, me desespera tanto!-.

-Sí, sí, ya lo has dicho al menos unas 100 veces, Anubrix-dijo Zaleska algo molesta por la insistencia de su camarada.

-Pues aquí va la número 101 ¡Koragg me desespera mucho!-.

-¿Qué dices Anubrix?-pregunto una voz muy conocida, al voltear, se toparon con un recién llegado Koragg, quien había vuelto a su forma normal-¿Qué tanto dices sobre mí?-.

Anubrix encaro a Koragg sin miedo-¡Que me desesperas mucho, posees un gran poder, pero nuevamente demuestras que no lo mereces!-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Koragg con total calma y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Pudiste acabar con la Luz, pero no lo hiciste!-acuso Anubrix.

-No me fastidies, ya te lo dije, yo solo respondo ante el amo-dijo Koragg con tranquilidad, para luego retirarse, dejando a Anubrix ahogándose con su propio enojo.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

Una vez que los demás jinetes recogieron a la reina y a los otros, rápidamente se dirigieron a la ciudad, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, en cuanto llegaron, llevaron rápidamente a Severus, Güin, Bron y Kayto con los médicos.

Ahora, Valka, Hipo, Heather, los demás jinetes, los dragones e incluso algunos ciudadanos de Draconia esperaban cualquier noticia sobre los 4 guerreros de la ciudad, pasaron varias horas angustiantes, Valka no se había sentido tan preocupada desde que fuera Hipo a quien atendían.

A distancia prudente, los berkianos observaban todo en silencio, pero Mildew se acerco a Estoico-Esta es una oportunidad única Estoico-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Con los lacayos de Valka lastimados podemos tomar el control de la ciudad y deshacernos de estos dragones asquerosos de una vez por todas-sugirió Mildew sonriendo.

Estoico miro al anciano con dureza-No haremos absolutamente nada-.

-¿Qué? Pero Estoico…-.

-Aquí…somos ciudadanos y debemos respetar a…la reina y al…príncipe-dijo Estoico tragándose su orgullo y dejando a Mildew con la mandíbula muy abierta.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y el médico principal apareció, seguido por la curandera mística de la ciudad, una mujer anciana, de aspecto oriental, delgada, de cabello blanco y sosteniéndose con un bastón.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Valka sin rodeos.

-Los maestros Severus y Güin están sanos y salvos, han logrado sobrevivir a…lo que fuera que les afecto-explico el médico.

-Tienen una voluntad muy poderosa, eso los salvó, pero aun tengo que hacerles pruebas para asegurarme de que Koragg no les haya hecho nada malo-explico la anciana.

Pero había un detalle que no mencionaban e Hipo fue el primero en notarlo-¿Y qué paso con Bron y Kayto?-.

El médico suspiro con tristeza y vio a su reina-Lo lamento…alteza…pero ellos dos…no lo lograron…murieron-.

Ante esa noticia, Valka se quedo horrorizada, se llevo ambas manos a la boca-No… ¡No!-grito cayendo de rodillas, mientras lloraba desesperadamente y llena de dolor.

Hipo se acerco a su madre y la abrazo, Heather también derramo algunas lágrimas, al igual que Pixie, la ciudad se lleno de un profundo silencio, solo roto por el llanto de Valka y los rugidos de dolor de Gorgontua, Barf y Belch, mismos que no tardaron en lanzar tras la devastadora noticia, ese día habían perdido a dos grandes jinetes, pero sobretodo, a dos grandes amigos.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Ay qué pena tan terrible…siempre es devastador perder a personas que apreciamos y queremos con todo nuestros corazones, pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta que sin importar cuán doloroso sea esta separación, recuerden que la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura y que dicha separación no es para siempre"_

_Un aplauso para Albus Dumblendore, el mejor mago de toda la saga de Harry Potter, aunque de joven fuera un poco tonto y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_esto de demuestra el lazo que tienen Koragg y Catastros para ser los primeros en lograr hacer esa técnica, un guerrero sumamente feroz, convertido en un ser mucho más poderoso y terrible que antes, en cuanto a Astrid, eso pasa cuando eres tan terca y obstinada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_hasta ahora, Koragg es el primero y el único que ha podido realizar ese ataque, es claro por qué razón es el guerrero favorito del rey Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_no será algo fácil, ya que ese ataque es increíblemente poderoso, pues unes cuerpo, alma y mente con un ser completamente diferente a ti, respecto al significado de "Nakama", es precisamente eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_no será fácil de aprender y mucho menos de dominar, debido al poder que se necesita para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ah, eso explica todo, ya se me hacía raro que me pidieras descripción de Excálibur y Laevateinn, mi error, en lo que se refiere a Koragg, él demuestra porque es tan feroz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_todo depende de la decisión de la reina hada, ya que antes de que puedas entrenarlos tú, ella debe ver si merecen o no ser jinetes de dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_sería el caso, sino fuera por el hecho de que como guerrero honorable, no considera necesario acabar con enemigos débiles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_desgraciadamente, el resultado de esta batalla termino de manera trágica, ya que aun no se sabe como están Severus y Güin. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_te voy a corregir en algo, Koragg sabe que está entrenando a Hipo, es parte de sus planes, para él no tiene sentido acabar con Hipo con el nivel que tiene, él es una guerrero y quiere una batalla que en serio lo deje satisfecho, por eso ha dejado a Hipo con vida una vez más, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues lo que acabas de ver no es más que solo una parte de sus verdaderos poderes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_si quiere tener una verdadera oportunidad contra Koragg debe aprender ese ataque también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_por el momento no tuvieron esa desafortunada suerte, pero desgraciadamente, Koragg cobro la vida de dos grandes amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_acertaste en parte, ya que habrá ceremonia fúnebre para despedir a dos buenos amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shen Guan: **_amigo, vas a tener que darme los nombres de las canciones, porque los Links no me aparecen completos en tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_efectivamente fue derrotado y el caballero lobo tomo la vida de dos grandes amigos de Valka, pero no significa que Severus y Güin quedaron 100% bien, ya que el ataque les dejo una terrible consecuencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a LightInfinite18, Zeus, Hades, Matipunchis, Shadow y Writer, Shazam, Moon-9215, Larekin, Bowser300000, LaRojas09, Shen Guan, Iron Mario, Nanashi.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado…si Dios quiere…**_


	14. Adios a dos grandes amigos

"_Bienvenidos, soy __**Puro Hueso, **__la muerte en persona, hoy vine aquí para llevarme sus almas mortales (risa) no estoy bromeando, pero no del todo, ya que tarde o temprano nos veremos las caras, como sucederá con dos de los personajes de esta historia, los cuales ya cumplieron su fecha de vencimiento, así que disfrútenlos mientras pueden"_

_Y en vez de los videos tradicionales, estos para honrar a un gran ícono de México que hoy se fue, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=GGjRzkjfy5U**

** www. youtube watch? v=0CUiu5v01fU**

** www. youtube watch? v=CqqhXWdXTJg**

**HASTA SIEMPRE ICONO DE MEXICO, IDOLO DEL MUNDO**

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 14 Adiós a dos grandes amigos.**

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Draconia, la cual se había envuelto en un profundo silencio lleno de tristeza y dolor, algunos ciudadanos encendieron antorchas, mientras una gran multitud avanzaba por las calles hacia el lugar donde descansaban sus seres amados.

Al frente de la multitud iban Valka, Hipo, Heather, Pixie, Chimuelo, Gorgontua, Barf, Belch, Slash y Brinca Nubes, delante de ellos iban dos carretas que transportaban los cuerpo de Kayto y Bron.

Nadie de la ciudad había faltado, ya fueran humanos o dragones, ni siquiera los berkianos faltaron a esa ceremonia, solo dos personas no estaban, Güin y Severus, quienes se estaban recuperando de sus heridas, cuidados por Tormenta y Diente Púa.

El lugar donde descansaban los restos de todos los que fallecían en Draconía era un lago, en donde había la estatua del padre de todos los dragones, un dios entre los dragones, de su boca caía una pequeña cascada en el lago.

La anciana de la ciudad se adelanto a los cuerpos, que estaban colocados a sus lados, ella era quien dirigía las ceremonias como esas, así que comenzó con clavar su bastón en el suelo, para luego tomar la palabra.

-Es triste cuando llega el momento en que alguno de nosotros o algún ser amado tenga que dejar este mundo de mortales, para dirigirse a la vida eterna, hoy, estamos reunidos para despedir no solo a dos grandes guerreros y jinetes de dragón, sino también a dos grandes amigos-.

Valka hacía todo lo posible para no llorar escandalosamente e Hipo la tomo de la mano para darle fuerzas, a lo lejos, Estoico veía la escena y no supo qué hacer, si acercarse o quedarse ahí, como todo buen vikingo, opto por quedarse en donde estaba.

-¿Qué puedo decir de Bron y Kayto que no sepan ya de ellos? Bron era un hombre que podía parecer feroz, pero con un corazón tan grande como el garrote de Gorgontua, amaba a su dragona y amaba ayudar a otros, conocido por sus trabajos como herrero, arquitecto, etc. fue un hombre que vivió haciendo lo que podía y lo hacía con gusto, un buen amigo y un gran maestro-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras que Hipo recordaba todo lo que vivió al lado de Bron, fue él quien le enseño tantas cosas sobre inventos, él le ayudo a crear su primer prototipo de la prótesis de Chimuelo que él podía manejar sin ayuda de Hipo, incluso lo ayudo con sus primeras pruebas con su traje volador.

-Bron era todo lo contrario a Kayto, quien fuera un buen muchacho, bromista en exceso, algo molesto para todos, fueron Kayto y Pixie quienes salvaron a nuestro príncipe, y quienes lo trajeron a nuestra hermosa ciudad, y él nos hizo como quiso-dijo la anciana sonriendo-no importaba cuanto tratáramos de evitarlo, siempre caíamos en sus bromas, algunos más que otros-.

El público solo pudo reír, recordando como muchos de ellos fueron víctimas de las bromas de Kayto, el mismo Hipo fue víctima de ellas muchas veces, solo hubo una persona que estuvo completamente a salvo de sus bromas y era Severus.

-Ahora…nuestros dos amigos se han ido al descanso eterno, porque no importa que tan diferentes sean nuestras creencias, si veneramos a los dioses del Olimpo, a los dioses de Asgard o egipcios, todos tienen el mismo objetivo, darnos la esperanza de una nueva vida después de esta y aunque no sabemos a ciencia cierta dónde terminaremos al morir, siempre debemos recordar que aun con tantos dioses, nuestro padre celestial siempre velara por nosotros y nos cuidara…en esta vida o en la otra-.

La ceremonia continúo, tras el discurso, seguía el turno de que los que conocieron mejor a Bron y Kayto, amigos y familiares, pasaran y les depositaran una flor de loto, símbolo del aprecio y del cariño que les tenían.

Como ambos habían perdido a sus familias hacia algún tiempo, Valka fue la primera en pasar y depositar las flores de loto sobre los cuerpos de sus dos amigos, sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento.

El siguiente fue Hipo, seguido por Heather, luego Pixie, quien además de las flores, roció sus cuerpos con polvo de hada, un modo para desearles un buen viaje, después siguieron los otros jinetes de dragón, para finalizar una vez más con Valka, quien deposito otras 4 flores de loto.

-De parte de Güin y Severus…-fue lo que les dijo cuando las deposito-hasta siempre…-.

La anciana le puso una mano en el hombro y Valka asintió, la parte final de la ceremonia ya iba a comenzar, con cuidado, depositaron ambos cuerpos en dos botes de madera y luego los empujaron.

Una vez que estuvieron a distancia prudente, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch les dispararon, encendiéndolas en fuego, para luego lanzar un rugido de dolor y tristeza, acto que sorprendió a todos los berkianos.

La anciana saco su bastón y lo levanto sobre su cabeza-Que la luz del Padre Celestial los guíe en su nuevo viaje y les conceda el descanso eterno-declaro para finalizar la ceremonia.

Heather derramo más lágrimas de tristeza e Hipo la abrazo para consolarla, Valka había dejado de llorar y ahora veía como los cuerpos de sus dos amigos se quemaban en silencio.

Astrid quedo muy conmovida por las palabras de la anciana y por toda la ceremonia, pero jamás se podría haber imagina lo que los dragones habían hecho y menos que también podían sentir tristeza y dolor.

Desviando su mirada de aquella escena, se encontró con un extraño joven que se encontraba recargado de espaldas a un árbol y con los brazos cruzados, aquel joven parecía tener la misma edad que Hipo, era delgado, usaba ropa negra, una playera sin mangas y pantalones negros, su cabello también era negro, con un flequillo cubriéndole un ojo, pero dejando a la vista el otro.

La vikinga no supo que pensar de ese joven, pero le parecía alguien muy extraño, así que se acerco a un ciudadano de Draconia-¿Disculpe?-.

-¿Si señorita?-pregunto el hombre con gentiliza.

-¿Podría decirme quien es el muchacho que esta allá?-.

-¿Dónde?-el hombre miro hacia donde Astrid señalaba y vio de quien se trataba-ah, él es Ryo-.

-¿Ryo?-.

-Sí, trabaja en los establos de dragones, es algo reservado y casi no asiste a las ceremonias, excepto a estos funerales-.

-Me parece un poco extraño-.

-A todos nos parece extraño, pero no tanto como la tribu que acaba de llegar-.

-¿De qué tribu habla?-pregunto Astrid con suspicacia.

-Esa tribu que se llama Berk ¿puede creer que son los mismos trataron al príncipe como si no valiera nada? Deben agradecer a los dioses de que la reina no los haya decapitado por todo lo que le hicieron pasar a su hijo-.

-Entiendo-dijo Astrid algo asustada, pero lo aparento muy bien.

-¿Alguna otra cosa que desee saber señorita?-.

Astrid devolvió la vista hacia el joven, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Ryo y se le quedo viendo detenidamente, mientras el hombre se retiraba, la vikinga parpadeo un poco y cuando abrió los ojos, Ryo ya no estaba.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-se pregunto mirando para todos lados sin encontrarlo.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

El rey de las tinieblas se estaba comunicando con sus sirvientes, sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad, mientras expresaba lo complacido que estaba por los resultados de Koragg.

-Gracias amo, sabe que me deleito con servirle-dijo Koragg arrodillado.

-Pero esto aun no ha acabado-dijo el amo con un tono de voz suave, lúgubre y lleno de maldad-su misión aun continúa y no terminara hasta que yo camine por la Tierra nuevamente-.

-Y así será mi señor-aseguro Koragg.

-Más te vale o el castigo será por demás legendario, para todos ustedes-advirtió su amo y los 7 maestros se estremecieron ante la advertencia del rey de los infiernos.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

3 días habían pasado desde aquel trágico momento, ahora los berkianos estaban ubicados en casas que se encontraban cerca del bosque, las casas eran muy diferentes a las que estaban acostumbrados, no solo por el material, sino por el interior.

Además de eso, se dieron cuenta de cómo cambiaba la dinámica en Draconia, ahí los ciudadanos no entrenaban para matar dragones, sino para montarlos, pero además de eso, tampoco se dedicaban a la cacería de animales.

Los draconianos eran muy avanzados, tenían relaciones con otras ciudades que sabían podían lidiar con las fuerzas oscuras y que también servían de refugio para viajeros, tenían sus cazadores, sus pescadores, sus panaderos, cocineros, maestros, médicos, etc.

Las escuelas no solo eran academias para montar dragones, sino también para aprender a leer y escribir, privilegio que le era otorgado a quien fuera, así como el montar un dragón también era un privilegio abierto a quien lo deseara.

También tenían un mercado, donde podías ir a comprar los víveres, pieles o artefactos que necesitaras, pero lo curioso es que ahí no aceptaban intercambios, ahí se pagaba con monedas de oro, plata, bronce y cobre, cosa que descubrió Patapez cuando trato de comprar un poco de pan para su hogar.

-¡Por favor, deme un poco de pan!-suplico Patapez con sus manos juntas-¿Qué le parece si le doy esto a cambio de un poco?-pregunto ofreciendo su casco vikingo.

El panadero miro al chico como si estuviera loco-¿Acaso estas demente? ¿Para qué querría yo una cosa como esa? ¿Estás insinuando que soy un bárbaro que mata a los pobres e inocentes dragones?-.

-¡No! ¡No quise decir eso!-exclamo Patapez asustado.

-¡Mira chico, si quieres pan tienes que pagar por el, 10 piezas de pan te salen a 3 monedas de bronce!-.

-¿Y no acepta alguna otra cosa a cambio?-pregunto Patapez en súplica.

El panadero suspiro-Esta bien, te lo dejo en 2 piezas de bronce y una de cobre-.

-¡Pero no tengo nada de eso!-.

-¡Entonces fuera de aquí y deja pasar a otros clientes!-.

-Toma una moneda de plata y dale las piezas de pan que ajuste con ellas-dijo una voz que Patapez conocía muy bien, al voltear se topo con…

-¿Hipo?-.

El panadero vio a Hipo y la pieza que le ofrecía-¡Con mucho gusto mi joven príncipe!-declaro y le dio a Patapez 3 bolsas con 10 piezas de pan cada una-¿desea alguna otra cosa mi señor?-.

-No, eso sería todo-respondió Hipo sonriéndole, para luego salir del mercado, seguido por Patapez.

-Muchas gracias por…ayudarme Hipo…-.

-No es nada, aquí las cosas son un poco diferentes a cómo eran en Berk-.

-Ya lo note-dijo Patapez cuando se encontró frente a frente con Chimuelo, quien le mostro los dientes amenazadoramente y el pobre chico trago saliva.

-Relájate, es inofensivo-dijo Hipo.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Patapez temblando.

-Le decía a Chimuelo-respondió Hipo-ellos nos tenían más miedo a nosotros que nosotros a ellos-.

Patapez se quedo estático ante esas palabras-Pero si ellos son…dragones…-.

-Y nosotros humanos, somos quizás la especie más peligrosa del mundo y la creación más conflictiva del Padre Celestial-explico Hipo, dejando a Patapez con la boca abierta-escucha Patapez, aquí en Draconia no aceptan intercambios, tienes que pagar con monedas de oro, plata, bronce y cobre ¿no les explicaron eso cuando les dieron sus casas?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Bueno…nadie quiso escuchar a los que nos guiaron…-reconoció Patapez agachando la mirada.

-Típico de Berk-dijo Hipo negando con la cabeza, pero antes de que la conversación continuara, Heather apareció montada en Slash.

-Hipo, que bueno que te encuentro, tu madre quiere verte, a ambos, nos tienen maravillosas noticias-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Hipo ansioso.

-¡Los maestros Severus y Güin ya despertaron!-.

Ante esa noticia, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hipo, así que rápidamente corrió al lomo de Chimuelo-¡De prisa amigo, tenemos que ir a verlos!-grito Hipo contento.

-¡Hipo espera!-grito Patapez, logrando detenerlo antes de que emprendiera el vuelo.

Chimuelo miro a Patapez y mostro sus dientes amenazadoramente, el vikingo retrocedió un poco asustado-Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo-dijo Hipo acariciándole la cabeza a su amigo-lo siento Patapez, pero Chimuelo no confía en nadie de Berk-.

-No te preocupes…lo entiendo…-respondió Patapez tragando saliva.

-¿Qué querías decirme Patapez?-pregunto Hipo sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Chimuelo.

-Ah sí… ¿podrías enseñarme a usar estas…piezas de metal para comprar lo víveres y cosas que se necesitan…por favor?-.

Hipo miro a Patapez durante algunos segundos, suspiro y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, lo haré-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Pero será en otro momento, ahora quiero ver como se encuentran los maestros Güin y Severus-.

-¡Gracias Hipo!-grito Patapez alegre-y espero que ellos dos se encuentren bien…francamente no quisiera que les pasara lo que…ya sabes…-.

-Son los peligros de la guerra, pero esta es una guerra en la que realmente vale la pena morir-declaro Hipo antes de que Chimuelo y Slash emprendieran el vuelo, dejando a Patapez con cara de confusión.

**(-)**

Los dos dragones llegaron al hospital de la ciudad, donde Diente Púa y Tormenta esperaban a las afueras del lugar, Chimuelo y Slash aterrizaron, dando paso a que los dos jinetes se dirigieran a la entrada.

De pronto, se escucho un grito de furia, ese grito provenía de Severus, Hipo y Heather se vieron entre sí y apresuraron el paso, preguntándose qué pasaba, cuando llegaron a la habitación indicada, encontraron a Severus lanzando cosas contra el suelo, Güin derramaba algunas lágrimas y Valka trataba de serenar a Severus.

Tanto Hipo como Heather se imaginaron que era porque ya habían recibido la terrible notica sobre el deceso de sus dos amigos y en parte era eso, pero había otra cosa que los tenía así.

-¿Quién está ahí? ¿Quién acaba de llegar?-pregunto Güin mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono Severus con un tono sumamente furioso.

-Tranquilo Severus…son solo Hipo y Heather…-explico Valka serenándolo un poco.

-¿Heather? ¿Eres tú?-pregunto Güin mirando de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrarla.

-S…si maestra…soy yo, estoy aquí-dijo Heather acercándose más-frente a usted-.

Güin llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Heather, las acaricio y comenzó a llorar-Oh…mi pequeña Heather…-.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme que pasa?-pregunto Hipo confundido por las acciones de sus dos maestros.

Valka sentó a Severus en la cama y luego respiro hondo, mientras una mirada de tristeza aparecía en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Severus hablo, cuando lo hizo, fue en un tono calmado, pero que tenía algo de frustración.

-Lo que sucede joven príncipe…es que tanto Güin como yo…hemos perdido…nuestra visión-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Heather volteando a ver a Güin, viéndola directamente a los ojos, los cuales efectivamente estaban en blancos, sin un poco de brillo, los ojos de Severus también estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-El ataque de Koragg…nos dejo ciegos…-explico Güin.

-Y lo peor es que ya no podremos ser…jinetes de dragón…-expreso Severus molesto.

Hipo se quedo más que azorado ante la declaración de Severus y se acerco a su maestro-¿Esta bromeando? Lo he visto volar a Diente Púa con los ojos cerrados y a usted también maestra Güin-.

-Hipo-Valka lo silencio con la mirada-ese no es el verdadero problema, ni la razón por la cual ya no pueden montar a sus dragones-.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Heather confundida.

-Este…es el problema…-dijo Güin arremangándose la manga derecha y Severus la imito, revelando una extraña mancha negra que tenía la forma del símbolo de las tinieblas, el pentagrama.

-Esta marca fue hecha cuando Koragg nos ataco-explico Severus-es magia oscura sumamente poderosa y evita que nos podamos acercar a nuestros dragones para montarlos-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa cuando se acercan a ellos?-pregunto Heather.

-Los dragones comienzan a atacarlos, es como si esa marca los volviera más agresivos, cuanta más cerca están de algún dragón…estos enloquecen y comienzan a atacar sin piedad-explico Valka.

-¿Koragg hizo esto?-pregunto Hipo-no lo entiendo ¿Qué ganaría haciendo algo así?-.

-Tal vez lo que quería era debilitar a las fuerzas de Draconia, porque ahora que…Bron y Kayto fallecieron ya no hay quien monte a Gorgontua ni a Barf y Belch-.

-Y con esta marca maligna, nosotros no podremos acercarnos a Tormenta y Diente Púa sin provocar que nos ataquen-agrego Güin con mucha tristeza.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-pregunto Hipo sin resignarse a algo como eso, él no sabía cómo se sentiría si ya no pudiera acercarse a Chimuelo, ni quería imaginárselo o pensar en ello.

Valka negó con la cabeza-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlos, ni los médicos podrán hacerlo-.

-Entonces Isis o la anciana, ellos se dedican al misticismo-sugirió Hipo-y creo que Setsuko también-dijo pensativo.

-Esto está por encima de ellos-dijo Valka-solo hay alguien que podría ayudarnos en esta situación tan dura-.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Heather esperanzada.

Antes de que Valka respondiera, Pixie apareció volando por una ventana-¡Reina Valka, ya envíe el mensaje!-.

-¿Y qué paso?-pregunto Valka ansiosamente.

-Aun no me responden, pero sé que vendrá de inmediato-aseguro Pixie sonriendo-sé que lo hará, porque nunca ha defraudado a nadie-.

**(-)**

Lejos de Draconia, en una tierra mística, donde las criaturas mágicas viven en paz y en armonía, al menos así era, hasta que las fuerzas de las tinieblas se alzaron de nuevo y ahora trataban de entrar en aquel mágico reino llamado el Páramo, gobernado por la madre de Pixie.

La reina de las hadas se encontraba sentada en un trono hecho de ramas de árbol, impartiendo instrucciones a sus súbditos y amigos sobre las defensas del Páramo, cuando un golem de madera apareció.

-Disculpe mi reina, pero recibimos un mensaje urgente de su hija-.

-¿Qué?-la reina se levanto del trono-¿está todo bien?-.

-No estamos seguros, el mensaje solo dijo que la necesitaban urgentemente en Draconia-explico el Golem.

La reina se quedo en silencio, muy pensativa, luego tomo su báculo y abrió sus alas-Entonces iré de inmediato-aseguro determinada.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este fue el final de este capítulo y de dos personajes, fue un día productivo, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden siempre estar atentos, porque podemos vernos en cualquier momento (risa)"_

_Un aplauso para Puro Hueso, el pobre esclavo de Billy y Mandy, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**DEDICADO A LA MEMORIA DE ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOS (CHESPIRITO), ADIOS AL CHAVO DEL 8, EL CHAPULIN COLORADO, EL DOCTOR CHAPATIN, EL CHOMPIRAS, CHAPARRON BONAPARTE Y MUCHOS OTROS GRANDES PERSONAJES, DESCANSA EN PAZ GRAN GENIO, HASTA SIEMPRE, VIVIRAS POR SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES Y EN TU GRAN LEGADO.**

**Mitzuki-Kazami: **_fueron grandes guerreros y amigos, pero desafortunadamente, esta guerra cobrara muchas vidas, especialmente cuando el rey emerja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_realmente fue un momento doloroso y que comentario tan corto (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_Koragg es un guerrero de honor, pero recuerda que también sirve al mal, esto se traduce como el rey de las tinieblas, quien le ordena a quienes deben liquidar, aunque Koragg no esté del todo de acuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_los vikingos son fuertes, pero eso no basta para detener a los ejércitos de las tinieblas, sus líderes y mucho menos a su rey, se necesita de algo mucho mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_desafortunadamente, la guerra siempre cobra vidas de muchos buenos amigos y no es la primera vez que Draconia pierde a dos grandes amigos, han perdido más en un día. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_esta batalla fue intensa, ya que Koragg quería ver cuánto mejoro Hipo y de paso, deshacerse de algunos enemigos de su amo, respecto a tu idea, suena interesante, aunque si Hipo no está al mando, este lo asume Heather. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no lo he podido checar, he estado peleando con la computadora porque me bloqueo un programa que ocupo para mi trabajo y apenas lo pude desbloquear ¿podrías repetirme como se llama el capítulo o quiénes son los que pelean? Y recuerda que antes, la reina hada debe decidir si son merecedores o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_un ataque traicionero es más del estilo de Anubrix, a quien no le importa el honor ni a quien herir, es sumamente sádico y desalmado, pronto verás porque lo digo e igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_y esto es solo el principio, porque ahora se acerca la madre de Pixie para poder ayudar en todo lo que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_es una forma de decir amigo, compañero, socio, camarada, etc. lo que no recuerdo es si es de origen chino o japonés y todo es cuestión de saber organizar tus tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_tu primera deducción es la correcta, Karai siente algo por Hipo, pero es leal a Koragg y al amo por sus propias razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** : **_desgraciadamente este solo es el comienzo, ya que la guerra cobrara muchas vidas inocentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shen Guan: **_el enlace de los últimos 3 videos no apareció y los primeros 3 me dice que no existen o me mandan a la página de inicio de Youtube. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_Estoico hizo algo bueno, pero necesitara más que eso para compensar todo el daño que hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_por el momento siguen vivos, pero el ataque de Koragg los dejó incapacitados de varias maneras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_desgraciadamente fue necesario, aunque Severus y Güin quedaron hechizados por Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_muchas gracias y mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, desafortunadamente, la hora llego para ese genio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Mitzuki-Kazami, Soranomomo93, Rika, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a LightInfinite18, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Moon-9215, Matipunchis, Guest, , Shen Guan, Bowser300000, LaRojas09, Larekin, .001.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…si Dios quiere…**_


	15. La reina de las hadas

"_Hola a todos, soy __**la princesa Aurora, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles un capítulo donde finalmente aparecerá la madre de Pixie y quien se convirtiera en mi hada madrina en mi protectora y en quien me salvara en el pasado…en más de una forma, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=bYrD_l3juoU**

** www. youtube watch? v=0n_dy1Yd8aY**

** www. youtube watch? v=ouz-6R16JJY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 15 La reina de las hadas.**

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando el mar, varios peces voladores saltaron del agua repetidamente, para luego caer en la boca de un pez de mayor tamaño, mismo que se sumergió en el agua marina, donde fue alcanzado y devorado por un tiburón.

El depredador comenzó a sumergirse más en las profundidades del océano, por lo que no vio que en la superficie, una figura avanzaba volando a gran velocidad, aquella misteriosa figura tenía forma humana, pero por las dos alas que batía se podía adivinar que no era humana.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Necronocima se estremeció por un extraño presentimiento-¿Sintieron eso?-pregunto mirando a sus compañeros.

-Una sensación muy extraña, pero no desconocida-dijo Zaleska-al parecer, ella se dirige hacia Draconia-.

Leviatán se rio-Eso significa que el Páramo quedo desprotegido, es el momento perfecto para atacarlo y destruir ese repugnante reino mágico-.

-No debemos confiarnos-dijo Koragg-tal vez ella haya dejado su reino, pero no es estúpida, lo habrá protegido con un campo de energía mágica que no podremos cruzar-.

-Koragg tiene razón-opino Vypra-no olvidemos que ella fue la que creó el campo de energía en Draconia-.

-¡Yo solo sé que quiero la cabeza de esa idiota en una charola de plata!-declaro Necronomica con furia.

Anubrix se rio-¿Aun no superas el hecho de que te haya ganado el trono del Páramo?-pregunto burlándose.

-¡El trono del Páramo es mío por derecho, esa miserable no se lo merecía y voy a recuperarlo, así tenga que destruir todo el Páramo!-declaro Necronomica.

-Y se destruye el Páramo, entonces dime ¿sobre qué vas a gobernar?-pregunto Itassis acomodándose sus gafas.

Necronomica comenzó a balbucear-Yo…yo… ¡Cállate Itassis!-.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

En la academia de dragones, Valka reunió a todos sus jinetes, incluyendo a Hipo y Heather, todos estaban con sus respectivos dragones, a lo lejos, Estoico observaba todo, acompañado de Astrid, los gemelos, Patapez y Patán.

-¿Qué tanto estarán hablando?-pregunto Patán molesto.

-Si dejaras de hablar podríamos saberlo, aunque francamente no entiendo porque tenemos que espiarlos jefe-dijo Patapez.

-No creo que el jefe quiera espiarlos-dijo Astrid dándose cuenta de a dónde estaba viendo Estoico y es que el jefe de Berk tenía su vista fija en Valka.

La reina de la ciudad caminaba de un lado para otro-Muy bien, todos conocemos la situación actual de la ciudad, desgraciadamente perdimos a dos buenos amigos-silencio triste-y para colmo, Severus y Güin quedaron ciegos e incapacitados para montar a sus respectivos dragones, es claro que necesitamos que algunos de ustedes cumplan con las funciones de cada uno-.

Los jinetes se miraron entre sí-¿Y quienes asumirán esas funciones mi reina?-pregunto Arthur.

-Es una buena pregunta, lo estuve meditando mucho y consultado con Severus y Güin, así que llegamos a una decisión unánime-explico Valka-capitán Hiko, de un paso al frente-.

El aludido hizo lo que se le indico-¿Si mi reina?-.

-Por petición personal de Severus, usted asumiría sus responsabilidades a partir de hoy, aun seguirá siendo capitán, pero también cumplirá con las funciones que Severus desempeñaba en Draconia ¿cree poder hacerlo?-.

-Será un honor para mí, mi reina, prometo no defraudarla ni a usted ni al maestro Severus-dijo Hiko haciendo una reverencia.

-Cuento con ello-dijo Valka sonriéndole-muy bien, ahora, Setsuko, un paso al frente por favor-.

Setsuko hizo lo que se le pidió-Aquí estoy-dijo con una mirada muy seria.

-Bien, al igual que Severus, Güin me pidió que usted, como una aliada valiosa no solo de Draconia, sino de la misma reina hada, asumiera el control de las responsabilidades de Güin ¿acepta el cargo?-.

Setsuko se quedo pensando un momento-Muy bien, acepto su petición y de la maestra Güin-.

-Gracias, ahora se viene la parte más difícil, ya que ni Bron ni Kayto pudieron nombrar sucesores, sin embargo, decidimos dividirlas entre los jinetes de dragón que nos quedan, Rika y Claude, den un paso al frente-ambos jinetes se acercaron a la reina-ustedes dos tomaran control sobre las funciones de Kayto, si aceptan el cargo y trabajar juntos-.

Los aludidos se vieron entre si y asintieron-Como diga mi reina-dijo Claude haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-pregunto Rika entusiasta.

-Cuando gusten-dijo Valka sonriendo-en fin y como lógica, Isis y Arthur se encargaran de las funciones de Bron, si les parece bien-.

-No hay nada que decir, mi reina, solo que haré todo lo posible por honrar la memoria del maestro Bron-dijo Arthur.

-Lo mismo digo-dijo Isis.

-Bien, eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse-indico Valka, pero entonces Isis noto un pequeño espacio en las indicaciones de la reina.

-Disculpe alteza, pero… ¿Qué hay de Diente Púa, Tormenta, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch?-pregunto Isis y los otros jinetes lanzaron miradas que indicaban la misma interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-pregunto Valka con calma.

-Pues…ellos no podrán ayudarnos en batalla sin un jinete de dragón y a estas alturas…quedarnos sin 4 dragones…puede ser muy perjudicial-explico Isis.

-El muchacho tiene razón mi reina-dijo Hiko-sin ayuda de un jinete, ellos 4 podrían volverse un blanco fácil para el ejército de las tinieblas-.

-Ya estamos buscando una solución para ello-dijo Hipo entrando en auxilio de su madre-pero tenemos que esperar a que la reina de las hadas llegue a Draconia para ver qué piensa de ello-.

-¿La reina hada va a venir?-exclamo Rika abriendo mucho los ojos-¡Genial! Ella me cae muy bien, cuando no está molesta, cuando lo está me da mucho miedo-.

De pronto, el sonido de una trompeta se escucho, ese sonido indicaba que algo se acercaba a la ciudad, pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, Pixie se emociono mucho-¡Es mi mamá!-grito contenta y dirigiéndose a la plaza principal, donde su madre acostumbraba a llegar.

Rápidamente, los jinetes y los dragones se encaminaron hacia la plaza, cuando Valka pasó por el lado de Estoico, este quiso detenerla, pero Valka lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-pregunto Brutacio confundido.

-Por lo que Pixie grito su madre viene en camino-dijo Astrid.

-¿Esa cosa tiene una mamá?-exclamo Patán muy sorprendido por esa noticia.

-Bueno, ella es princesa de las hadas, entonces significa que hay una reina de las hadas y que lógicamente es la madre de Pixie-dijo Patapez.

Varios ciudadanos se reunieron en la plaza central para dar la bienvenida a la reina, incluso algunos berkianos que habían ido a la plaza a conseguir algo de víveres llegaron al lugar.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-pregunto Patón.

-Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea debe ser muy importante para agitar de este modo a la ciudad-dedujo Bocón.

Hipo pasó por su lado, seguido por Heather, Chimuelo y Slash-Con permiso Bocón-pidió amablemente.

-Ah Hipo, que bueno verte ¿podrías decirme a que se debe toda esta agitación?-.

-Lo siento Bocón, pero no tengo tiempo para explicar, tengo que colocarme junto a mi madre-explico Hipo-Heather te dirá que pasa ¿verdad?-.

Heather asintió-Date prisa y ve junto a tu madre, no querrás que ella llegue y no encuentre al príncipe junto con la reina-.

-Tienes razón, vamos Chimuelo-.

Hipo y Chimuelo se colocaron rápidamente al lado de Valka y Brinca Nubes, quienes subieron a la plaza principal, mientras Pixie volaba de un lado a otro sumamente ansiosa.

Heather solo se rio al ver como Hipo cumplía uno de los deberes reales-¿Qué es lo pasa aquí Heather?-pregunto Bocón más confundido que antes.

-Lo que pasa es que la madre de Pixie va a llegar en cualquier momento-explico Heather.

-¿La madre de Pixie?-.

-Efectivamente, ella es la reina de todas las hadas, una de las criaturas místicas más importantes que existen en Midgar, es la mentora de la reina, de Hipo y de los demás jinetes, incluso a mí me enseño muchas cosas-.

-Vaya, debe ser alguien sumamente importante-dijo Bocón.

-Lo es, por lo general se queda en su reino, mismo que protege de los ataques de los ejércitos de las tinieblas, pero muy debes en cuando viene a Draconia para visitar a su hija y ver cómo va Hipo en sus entrenamientos-.

Estoico, quien había llegado de pronto y se acercaba a Bocón, escucho toda la explicación de Heather-No lo entiendo-intervino llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Estoico? ¿Hace cuanto estabas aquí?-pregunto Bocón, pero Estoico ignoro a su amigo y se acerco a la chica.

-No entiendo, explícame porque es tan importante que Hipo sea entrenado-.

-Bueno, porque Hipo es la Luz, de hecho, es la séptima reencarnación de la Luz, el héroe que está destinado a vencer al rey de las tinieblas y devolverlo al inframundo-explico Heather.

Estoico se quedo con la mandíbula abierta, pero aun más confundido, quiso preguntar más, pero entonces Pixie lanzo un grito-¡Ahí viene!-su grito era de mucha felicidad.

Una figura descendió a gran velocidad hasta la plaza central y la reina de las hadas hizo acto de aparición, tenía la complexión de un humano, su piel era clara, su cabello negro y largo, que le caía a la espalda, un par de cuernos que surgían de su cabeza y apuntaban hacia atrás, un fino vestido negro, cuyo cuello tenía forma triangular y era de color púrpura, un collar con una gema verde que tenía en el cuello, sostenía un báculo en su mano derecha, con una esfera verde en la punta, dos alas de ángel de color negro en su espalda, sus finos labios estaban pintados de color rojo, tenía una mirada algo intimidante, pero luego sonrió al ver a…

-¡Mami!-grito Pixie lanzándose a su madre, colocándose en su hombro y besando su mejilla, sonriendo muy contenta.

La reina hada solo acaricio la espalda de su hija, mientras sonreía con amor maternal, pero los berkianos y algunos nuevos refugiados tuvieron una reacción similar al conocer a la madre de Pixie.

-¿Esa es la mamá de Pixie?-pregunto Brutilda.

-Pero si ella es tan…-Brutacio junto sus manos y las acerco más, dando a entender un tamaño diminuto-y su madre es tan…-esta vez extendió sus brazos hasta donde pudiera.

-En estándares humanos, Pixie todavía es una niña, cuando cumpla la edad requerida alcanzara el tamaño y forma de un niño humano, para más tarde tener una forma similar a la de su madre-explico Heather.

Astrid solo repitió lo mismo que Heather había dicho en voz baja y moviendo sus labios en forma cómica, burlándose de la chica de cabello negro.

Valka se adelanto, seguida por Hipo-Bienvenida a Draconia, reina Maléfica, gobernante suprema de las hadas-dijo Valka haciendo una reverencia, seguida por Hipo.

Maléfica se acerco y sonrió-Gracias por esta bienvenida reina Valka, príncipe Hipo, la Luz, nuestro gran salvador-dijo Maléfica haciendo una reverencia ante Hipo.

-Eso me hace sentir…extraño-dijo Hipo sonriendo nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

Maléfica solo se rio-Lamento mucho…venir en tan tristes circunstancias-.

-Entonces ¿ya sabe lo que ocurrió, verdad?-pregunto Valka.

-Lamentablemente, siento mucho lo que paso con Bron y Kayto, así como lo que está ocurriendo con Severus y Güin-.

-Pero… ¿usted puede ayudarlos, verdad?-pregunto Hipo esperanzado.

Maléfica se quedo en silencio un momento-No lo sabré hasta que lo intente, desafortunadamente, la magia oscura de Koragg es muy grande, supera por mucho la mía, no estoy segura de si podré ayudarlos, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo-.

-¡Esa es mi mamá!-grito Pixie abrazando a Maléfica por su rostro.

-Por ahora quisiera saber que ha hecho para solucionar la falta de 4 de los jinetes de dragones-pidió Maléfica con el mayor tacto posible.

-Por supuesto, si gusta venir hacia el salón de juntas, por favor-pidió Valka haciendo una reverencia.

-También me gustaría ver a todos los nuevos jinetes de dragones experimentados que tienen, así como información de los más recientes refugiados-.

-Los mandaré llamar de inmediato-dijo Valka.

El sonido de cascos golpeando el piso se escucho y un carruaje apareció, siendo jalado por 4 caballos de color negro-El transporte que pidió está listo, mi reina-dijo el chofer del mismo.

-Muchas gracias ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Valka y Maléfica asintió.

El chofer bajo del coche y Valka subió, seguida por Maléfica, Hipo prefirió irse volando en su dragón y avisar a los jinetes personalmente, gesto que agradeció Valka con una sonrisa, Pixie prefirió ir con su madre en el carruaje y se encaminaron al salón de juntas, siendo el carruaje seguido por Brinca Nubes.

Con una señal, Hipo le indico a Heather que irían a buscar a los demás jinetes y la chica asintió-Vaya Hipo, esa mujer realmente te respeta mucho-dijo Bocón impresionado.

-Eso es natural-dijo Heather sonriendo orgullosa-ya que Hipo es la Luz-.

-No es necesario que digas eso Heather-pidió Hipo ruborizándose un poco.

-Oye Hipo ¿Qué significa eso de que eres la Luz?-pregunto Bocón confundido y bastante interesado.

-Luego te lo explico, por ahora tenemos que ir a reunirnos con la reina Maléfica, ya que no es bueno hacerla esperar-explico Hipo.

-No necesitas dar más explicaciones, basta con ver el nombrecito que tiene para entender que es mejor no provocarla-dijo Bocón estremeciéndose-aun recuerdo la paliza que le dio Pixie a Patán y si esa pequeña pudo hacerle eso, no quiero ni imaginar que podría hacer la madre-.

-Ella puede ser aterradora, pero te aseguro que es una gran persona y una gran amiga ¿verdad Chimuelo?-pregunto Hipo acariciando la cabeza del dragón, quien asintió.

A bordo de sus respecticos dragones, Hipo y Heather se dirigieron a llamar a los otros jinetes, una vez que ambas reinas y el príncipe se retiraron, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse para volver a sus actividades cotidianas.

Solo Estoico se quedo viendo como los dos dragones se alejaban, acompañado por Astrid, Patapez, los gemelos, Patán y Bocón-Vaya, Hipo ha hecho muchos amigos en estos años, incluso es amigo de una criatura mística como esa mujer-dijo Bocón impresionado.

-Hipo…es ¿la Luz? ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?-pregunto Estoico muy confundido por esas palabras.

-Por lo que Heather nos contó es quien detendrá a todo ese ejército de monstruos que ha aterrorizado a todos, venciendo a su líder-.

-¿Hipo? ¿Él…hará eso?-pregunto Estoico incrédulo.

-Bueno, si fue capaz de montar a un Furia Nocturna, sobrevivir a una batalla con un tipo que se mezclo con un dragón, lo cual al parecer no es la primera vez que lo hace, ya que también se enfrento a él antes y…le costó su pierna-.

-No logro entender cómo es posible que Hipo sea capaz de algo así-dijo Astrid-él siempre fue…pues Hipo-.

-El inútil-dijo Brutacio.

-El débil-agrego Brutilda.

-El cobarde-finalizo Patán.

-Tal vez…los inútiles…éramos nosotros-sugirió Patapez moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo, mismo que aumento al ver como todos fijaban la vista en él.

-Ay muchacho, tal vez tú eres el único que acaba de decir la verdad-dijo Bocón con tristeza-siempre supe que Hipo no le había fallado a la tribu, la tribu le falló a él y me incluyo a mí mismo…porque no supe ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaba-.

Estoico escucho el comentario de Bocón y se quedo en silencio, recordando las palabras de Valka cuando se reencontró con Bocón:

"_Quiero agradecerte por haber protegido a mí Hipo, me contó que tú fuiste como un padre para él, más de lo que Estoico fue"_

El ex jefe de Berk agacho la mirada-Hipo…Valka…-dijo en un susurro que nadie logro escuchar.

**(-)**

El salón de reuniones se encontraba en la parte más apartada de la ciudad, en una parte boscosa donde se podía debatir y hablar de temas importantes sin el menos escándalo.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Valka y Maléfica, quienes al bajar, entraron al salón, el cual tenía tres mesas distribuidas, la primera estaba en el centro del salón, en donde iban los miembros más importantes de la ciudad, tales como la reina, el príncipe y sus consejeros.

A los lados había otras dos mesas donde iban algunos miembros que poseían cierto poder en la ciudad, como era el caso del consejo de ancianos, los miembros más importantes de la ciudad después de la familia real y sus consejeros personales, puesto que solía estar ocupado por Severus, Güin, Bron y Kayto.

Valka y Maléfica se sentaron en la mesa del centro, Pixie en ningún momento se bajo del hombro de su madre, tenía mucho sin verla y la había extrañado bastante en todo ese tiempo, por lo que no se separaría de ella tan fácilmente.

Solo esperaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que la puerta se abriera, dando paso a Hipo, Heather, el consejo de ancianos, los jinetes de dragón e incluso, Severus y Güin.

Hipo, Heather, Severus y Güin tomaron asiento en la mesa del centro, los jinetes en la mesa de la derecha y el consejo de ancianos en la mesa de la izquierda, Valka se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor.

-¿Ya estamos todos?-pregunto y paseo su mirada por el salón verificando que todos estaban ahí-bien, antes de empezar démosle la bienvenida a la reina Maléfica, gran gobernante de las hadas-.

Tras la bienvenida, prosiguieron a los puntos importantes de la reunión, la lamentable muerte de Bron y Kayto, el hechizo en el que quedaron Severus y Güin, los nuevos nombramientos entre los jinetes.

Todo estuvo bien para Maléfica, excepto por un detalle-¿Qué han hecho para solucionar el problema con Tormenta, Diente Púa, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch?-pregunto con calma.

-Hemos considerado buscar jinetes temporales para Tormenta y Diente Púa, ya que tenemos la esperanza de que Severus y Güin se repondrán-explico Valka-en lo que respecta a Gorgontua, Barf y Belch, los jinetes que tendrán serán permanentes, al menos, una vez que se forme un lazo total-.

Maléfica se quedo pensando en las palabras de Valka y asintió-Esa una sabia decisión y muy lógica-reconoció pensativa-¿Qué han hecho para buscar a esos nuevos jinetes?-.

Hipo se levanto y tomo la palabra-Hemos pensado hacer algunas pruebas, invitar a jóvenes que quieran montarlos y ver si pueden crear un lazo con ellos-.

-¿Cuándo pueden empezar con las pruebas?-pregunto Maléfica.

-Solo esperábamos su opinión al respecto para poder iniciarlo-explico Valka.

-Entiendo, pues me parece muy bien, me quedare aquí el tiempo necesario para ver el avance de esos nuevos jinetes, confío en que Diaval podrá mantener a salvo el Páramo hasta mi regreso-.

-¡Viva!-grito Pixie contenta ante la idea de que su madre se quedara.

-Lo que si les pido-dijo Maléfica-es que comiencen la búsqueda lo más rápido posible, ya que los ejércitos de las tinieblas no se detendrán en ningún momento-.

-Si usted gusta podemos empezar mañana mismo-sugirió Hipo.

-Me parece perfecto-dijo Maléfica sonriendo, Valka se levanto y dio por terminada la junta, todos volvieron a sus respectivas tareas y se prepararon para el día siguiente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Hasta aquí llega este capítulo y la aparición de mi hada madrina, espero les haya gustado, pero tengan en cuenta que la participación de Maléfica será más importante de lo que piensan y aun falta un maestro más por llegar a Draconia para ayudar"_

_Un aplauso para la princesa Aurora, la versión moderna que en mi opinión es mejor que la original de Disney y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DISCULPARME POR ESTA LARGA AUSENCIA, PERO MI LAPTOP ESTA DEMASIADO DAÑADA Y ES MUY DIFICIL QUE LA PUEDAN ARREGLAR, ESTAN EN ELLO Y ESPERO EN DIOS QUE LA LOGREN REPARAR, POR LO PRONTO RESPALDARON MIS TRABAJOS EN UNA MEMORIA Y PUES COMO VOY A TENER QUE EMPEZAR A SUBIR CAPITULOS EN CIBER CAFES, NO SERA TAN SEGUIDO COMO SOLIA SERLO, ESPERO ME ENTIENDAN, YA QUE ESTO TAMPOCO ME HACE MUCHA GRACIA A MI.**

**TAMBIEN ME DISCULPO POR NO RESPONDER A SUS COMENTARIOS, PERO PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VOLVERE A CONTESTARLOS**

**LES PIDO UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR ESTO, PERO ESO PASA CUANDO DEJAS UNA LAPTOP EN CAMAS O SILLONES, ESPERO NO LES PASE LO MISMO QUE A LA MIA**

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	16. Busqueda de nuevos jinetes

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Bocón **__y aquí estoy para presentarles este capítulo, y no es por ser hocicón, pero creo que algunos vikingos de Berk quieren entrar a la academia de dragones para convertirse en los nuevos jinetes de dragones, solo espero que no se les ocurra hacer nada estúpido… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Son vikingos, claro que harán algo estúpido"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=pIMItKkw9KM**

** www. youtube watch? v=bVYSC_BNxfU**

** www. youtube watch? v=WJGqaR3ir-w**

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 16 Búsqueda de nuevos jinetes.**

La noche cubría la ciudad de Draconia, mientras la reina Valka llevaba a Severus a su habitación para que descansara-No te preocupes, estoy segura que pronto volverás a montar a Diente Púa-.

-Solo espero que el jinete que me reemplace sepa manejar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa-dijo Severus con desdén.

-No te pongas así, afortunadamente, tú y Güin siguen vivos, por lo que podrán volver a volar sobre sus dragones una vez que se recuperen-animo Valka, para luego agregar-y tal vez ambos puedan recuperar su vista-.

-Un verdadero guerrero no la necesita, solo debo acostumbrarme a pelear sin emplear mis ojos-.

-Apuesto a que Güin piensa lo mismo que tú-dijo Valka sonriendo.

-Lo único que lamento de no poder ver…-continúo Severus-es que no pueda ver tu bello rostro…mi reina-al escuchar esas palabras, Valka se sonrojo-Valka…sabes lo que siento por ti, lo has sabido todo este tiempo y jamás me has querido dar una oportunidad-.

-Severus…por favor…-pidió Valka.

Severus se quedo calla y suspiro-¿Aun sientes algo por él, verdad? Por Estoico-.

-Ya no estoy segura de nada-respondió Valka con seguridad-descansa…nos veremos luego-dijo para luego retirarse rápidamente, antes de que Severus pudiera hacer o decir algo más, pero el guerrero era lo bastante prudente para saber que no debía atormentar más a la reina de lo que ya estaba.

**(-)**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en la zona donde los berkianos habían hecho sus nuevos hogares, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre la tribu-Esto sí que es una sorpresa, van a hacer pruebas para ver quiénes serán los nuevos jinetes de esos 4 dragones-dijo Bocón.

-Esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para lograr que miembros de la tribu alcancen un puesto alto en esta ciudad-opino un anciano de la tribu.

-Ciertamente, pero creo que deben ser vikingos jóvenes para demostrar el potencial y la importancia de la tribu-opino Abono.

-Es por eso que yo sugiero que sea mi hijo Patán uno de esos nuevos jinetes-dijo Patón con orgullo.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-pregunto Bocón tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Si alguien como Hipo pudo montar un dragón, entonces lógicamente mi hijo, el ejemplo de un verdadero vikingo, lo hará mejor-dijo Patón.

Patán sonrió con altanería, pero lo que llamo la atención es que nadie gritaba su nombre como solían hacerlo en Berk-Yo voy a ir también-dijo Astrid-quiero averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre estos jinetes de dragón-.

-Bueno, Astrid es una muy buena opción-reconoció Bocón.

-Yo también quiero ir, me muero de ganas por aprender a montarlos y a volar en ellos como lo hacen Hipo y sus amigos-dijo Patapez sonriendo emocionado.

-¡Nosotros también! ¡Montar dragones significa más destrucción!-gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, para luego chocar sus cascos.

Tanto Estoico como Bocón se quedaron de piedra ante las palabras de los gemelos-¿Esos dos…en dragones?-exclamo Bocón.

-Que Odín nos ampare-dijo Estoico imaginándose como serían ese par en los dragones.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Los 7 maestros estaban reunidos, planeando una nueva estrategia para atacar uno de los templos sagrados de China, otro lugar que servía de refugio para quienes perdían sus hogares.

-Ya que el templo está escondido entre las montañas, sugiero ser yo quien lidere el ataque-dijo Vypra-destruiré toda la montaña si es necesario-.

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!-grito Anubrix molesto-¡Deberíamos destruirlos a todos ahora mismo!-.

-Anubrix, sabes que debemos acatar las órdenes del amo y que él quiere que antes destruyamos los lugares sagrados de la Tierra, cuestionar esa orden es cuestionarlo a él y dudo mucho que quieras eso-dijo Zaleska.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Anubrix ¿Por qué debemos esperar permiso para algo que sabemos que hay que hacer?-intervino Necronomica.

-Silencio ¿saben lo que están diciendo?-pregunto Itassis con un tono calmado, pero autoritario.

-¡Que acabemos con el enemigo a toda costa!-respondió Anubrix.

-Ten cuidado Anubrix, recuerda que es nuestra obligación obedecer al amo-le recordó Koragg en tono amenazante.

-Hoy no-murmuro Anubrix por debajo, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban amenazadoramente.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

El astro rey se alzaba majestuosamente en el cielo, mientras los ciudadanos volvían a sus actividades cotidianas, ese día la academia estaba lista para probar a los nuevos jinetes que podrían montar a Tormenta, Diente Púa, Barf y Belch.

Entre los que decidirían quienes serían esos jinetes, además de los propios dragones, claro, estaban Maléfica, Valka e Hipo, Hiko y Setsuko estarían presentes para asegurarse de que nadie saliera herido.

Heather estaba sentada en las gradas de la academia, junto con Pixie, la cual comía un pedazo de pan-Este día va a ser muy interesante-dijo Heather-hay muchos que quieren ser jinetes de dragón-.

-Y muchos de ellos son chicas-dijo Pixie dándole una mordida a su pan, para luego ver de reojo a Heather, la cual puso mala cara ante el comentario de la hada.

-Son solo las mismas niñitas que creen que pueden tener una oportunidad con Hipo-dijo Heather molesta-solo quieren una excusa para estar cerca de él-.

-Sí que eres celosa-dijo Pixie.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy celosa-dijo Heather desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos indignada.

-Soy un hada, no puedes mentirme, especialmente en cosas que tienen que ver con el corazón, créeme, mi madre me enseño eso-dijo Pixie-pero dime algo ¿Cuándo le piensas decir lo que sientes por él?-pregunto curiosa.

-No sé de que hablas-declaro Heather.

-Vaya, los humanos sí que son complicados-dijo Pixie encogiéndose en hombros y ganándose una mirada glacial de parte de Heather.

La charla se vio interrumpida cuando Valka comenzó a hablar-Muy bien, las pruebas para los nuevos jinetes de dragón comenzaran ahora mismo, recuerden que si quieren ser jinetes de dragón, deben formar un lazo con el dragón y no olvidar que deben ser ellos quienes les permitan montarlos, no obligarlos a que se dejen montar-.

Maléfica se adelanto-Veo muchos rostros jóvenes, pero solo los que hayan cumplido la mayoría de edad pueden participar, los que sean menores de 18 años retírense de inmediato-.

Muchos hicieron gestos de decepción, pero era mejor obedecer la orden de la reina Maléfica, especialmente considerando lo molesta que podría ponerse-Muy bien, los que quedan prepárense, es hora de ver que tan buenos son para esto-indico Valka.

Los entrenamientos comenzaron, pero a muchos les gano los nervios y no pudieron ni acercarse a los dragones, otros salieron huyendo apenas y los tuvieron frente a frente, pero lo más curioso de todo fue cuando comenzaron a pasar una que otra chica.

Ya que la mayoría de ellas solo iban buscando una oportunidad para que el joven príncipe y heredero de la ciudad les dedicara una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, no era un secreto que Hipo era el chico más codiciado de toda la ciudad.

-Míralas, son como cucarachas, salen de todos lados y lo único que quieren es poder ver a Hipo-dijo Heather molesta-y este les contesta muy tranquilo-.

-Solo las saluda y les desea suerte, no tienes que ser tan celosa-dijo Pixie.

-¡Que no estoy celosa!-.

-Tienes razón, una persona que no es celosa no me gritaría de esa forma-dijo Pixie-pero no te preocupes, no eres la única que se harto de esa danza de doncellas-.

Las palabras de Pixie eran ciertas, ya que Maléfica se levanto-¡Muy bien, suficiente! Estas son pruebas para encontrar nuevos jinetes de dragones, no para encontrar nuevas taberneras-dijo con enojo-si no vinieron por las pruebas, retírense ahora mismo-.

Aterradas por la reina hada, las chicas abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Hipo con una mirada de desaprobación-No tenía que ser tan dura con ellas-dijo Hipo serio.

-Pero tiene razón, esto es un asunto serio, no para que ellas sigan intentando conquistarte-dijo Valka.

-Es muy extraño ser tan deseado-reconoció Hipo con calma.

Las pruebas prosiguieron, pero ningún joven lograba formar un lazo con los 4 dragones, muchos trataron de montarlos por la fuerza y terminaron lanzados por los aires.

-Este día va a ser muy largo-dijo Maléfica cuando el candidato número 17 salió volando, tras ser lanzado por Tormenta.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Anubrix se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del templo, cuando Necronomica se acerco a él-Anubrix, dime que estas tramando…algo siniestro, espero-dijo Necronomica riéndose.

-Si-confirmo Anubrix riéndose-voy a salir a encargarme de un asunto, no dejes que los otros sepan dónde estoy-.

-Mis labios están sellados-dijo Necronomica riéndose divertida y malignamente.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

Las horas siguieron pasando y no había el menor avance, Heather y Pixie ya habían inventado un juego, el cual consistía en adivinar que iba a pasar con el candidato; si lo iban a lanzar por los aires, iba a salir corriendo o el dragón iba a dispararle una llamarada.

-Vaya, al parecer llegamos a tiempo-dijo Estoico apareciendo de la nada, acompañado de Bocón.

-Buenos días Heather, buenos días Pixie-saludo Bocón animadamente.

-Buenos días Bocón-respondió Heather sonriendo, mientras Pixie se elevaba hasta el rostro de Bocón.

-¿A que debemos su visita?-.

-Bueno, algunos vikingos de Berk quieren convertirse en jinetes de dragón y pues vinimos a ver qué tal les vas-explico Bocón.

-¿Vikingos de Berk?-exclamo Pixie-¿los mismos que los mataban?-.

-Bueno…si y no…es más bien un…si…pero…-Bocón no sabía que decir para salir de ese embrollo.

Pixie devolvió la vista al campo, donde su madre probaba a otros candidatos-Oh, oh, esto se va a poner muy feo-.

El último candidato termino en la boca de Diente Púa, antes de que el dragón lo lanzara por los aires y callera en una tina con agua-Bueno, al menos cayó en agua-dijo Hipo, mientras Chimuelo gruñía en señal de acuerdo.

Maléfica negó con la cabeza-Esto está tomando más tiempo del que creí, los dragones no se sienten cómodos con nadie-.

-Disculpe reina Maléfica-llamo Setsuko-pero tenemos otros 5 candidatos más-.

La reina hada vio a Valka, quien solo asintió-Hay que darles oportunidad-.

-Muy bien, que pasen y nos muestren de que son capaces-dijo Maléfica con su báculo en alto.

Setsuko asintió y permito el paso de los 5 candidatos, mismos que eran Astrid, Patán, Patapez, Brutilda y Brutacion, al ver quiénes eran, Hipo se levanto de golpe, mientras Chimuelo mostraba los dientes amenazadoramente, mirándolos con ganas de destrozarlos.

-Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo-dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de su dragón, el cual se sereno.

Maléfica se acerco a los vikingos de Berk y los miro de arriba abajo-¿Ustedes son de Berk?-pregunto con dureza.

-Orgullosamente si-dijo Astrid sonriendo, mientras sostenía su hacha.

Maléfica vio detenidamente a Astrid y el arma que sujetaba-¿Por qué traes esa hacha?-pregunto con un tono de voz lúgubre.

-Bueno, hay que estar preparados para todo, después de todo, son dragones, bestias que destruyen y cazan sin compasión-explico Astrid.

-¿Todos piensan lo mismo de los dragones?-pregunto Maléfica sin suavizar su rostro en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno…-Patapez se vio interrumpido por los gemelos.

-¡Los dragones son geniales!-grito Brutacio-¡Pueden destruir lo que sea!-.

-¡Y eso es muy hermoso!-declaro Brutilda sonriendo como si estuvieran viviendo un hermoso sueño.

-Yo solo sé que si Hipo el inútil pudo dominar a un dragón, entonces obviamente el mejor vikingo de todo Berk podrá hacerlo e incluso mucho mejor-.

-Ya veo-Maléfica se acerco a Patapez y lo miro fijamente a los ojos-¿y tú qué dices gordito?-.

Patapez abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma, la reina hada espero y espero, pero el vikingo de Berk no decía ni una sola palabra, finalmente, Maléfica se retiro y bufo con enfado.

-¿Qué opina usted, reina Valka?-pregunto Maléfica.

Valka se quedo en silencio un momento, para luego suspira-Pienso lo mismo que usted y eso me da tristeza-reconoció con profunda pena.

-No debería sentirse mal, después de todo, ellos son los que no lo merecen-declaro Maléfica con dureza, para luego voltear a ver a los 5 chicos de Berk-ya pueden irse, ninguno de ustedes merece ser jinete de dragón-.

Al escuchar eso, rápidamente comenzaron las protestas, más que nada porque Maléfica ni siquiera se molesto en darles la oportunidad de montar a los dragones-¡No puede hacernos eso!-grito Astrid-¡No puede decirnos eso sin darnos la oportunidad…sin…ninguna razón!-.

-Concuerdo, pero sí tengo una razón-declaro Maléfica-tú eres una chiquilla orgullosa que no ve más allá de lo que sus ojos ven, solo vez a los dragones y piensas que son monstruos que deben ser aniquilados lo más pronto posible-.

-Bueno…yo…-Astrid se quedo sin réplica.

-Tú-continuo Maléfica señalando a Patán-eres solo un cabeza hueca, engreído y que piensa que nadie está a tu altura, alguien como tú no merece tener un dragón-.

-¿Qué? ¡Oiga, tiene idea de con quien está hablando!-.

-Creí que hablaba con quien recibió una golpiza de parte de mi hija-dijo Maléfica sonriendo maliciosamente.

Patán comenzó a titubear sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, Patapez levanto la mano con mucho nerviosismo-¿Qué…que hay de mí?-pregunto temblando.

Maléfica se le quedo viendo-¿Qué hay de qué?-.

Patapez trago saliva ante la mirada intimidatoria de Maléfica-¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser jinete de dragón?-.

La reina suavizo un poco la mirada y le puso una mano en el hombro-Eres un buen chico, tienes una mente abierta, pero desgraciadamente…eres un cobarde y no lo digo por cómo has actuado desde que llegaste aquí, a la academia, sino porque temes a lo que pueda pasar si aceptas el cambio-.

-No…no entiendo…-.

-Alguna vez fuiste el amigo del príncipe de Draconia, pero conforme pasó el tiempo lo abandonaste y dejaste que se convirtiera en la vergüenza de todo Berk, porque tenías miedo de que si los otros te veían con él, te hicieran lo mismo, eso es a lo que me refiero, aquel que abandona a sus amigos, son peor que escoria-.

Maléfica termino su declaración y dejo a Patapez con la cara agachada por la vergüenza que sintió ante aquellas palabras tan serias y dura de la reina Maléfica, quien fuera interceptada por los gemelos.

-¿Y nosotros?-pregunto Brutacio.

-¿Tenemos algo de malo?-pregunto Brutilda, mientras ambos gemelos sonreían de manera perturbadora.

-¿Tengo que responder?-pregunto Maléfica-ustedes dos son unos idiotas-.

-Oh, qué alivio-dijo Brutacio.

-Sí, pensamos que teníamos algo malo-dijo Brutilda aliviada.

-Sí, que alivio-dijo Maléfica sin saber cómo tomarse la actitud de los gemelos, se dispuso a retirarse y continuar con los estudios, cuando Astrid la detuvo.

-¡Espere, tiene que darnos una oportunidad, déjenos aprender a montar a los dragones, tenemos que aprender si queremos tener oportunidad contra esos monstruos!-.

-No pienso entrenar a unos monstruos como ustedes-dijo Maléfica con una mirada y un tono de voz sumamente aterradora, Astrid se quedo congelada-nunca le daré oportunidad a asesinos como ustedes, porque las personas como ustedes no son de fiar-dijo Maléfica dándoles la espalda.

Valka se levanto-Hiko, Setsuko, escóltenlos a la salida de la academia, por favor-pidió con amabilidad.

-Si mi reina-ambos jinetes sacaron a los chicos de Berk de la academia, en sus rostros había una gran conmoción por lo que acababa de pasar, pero nadie noto que los 4 dragones los observaban fijamente.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la academia, Bocón se levanto de su asiento y se estiro-Bueno, eso fue muy decepcionante, pero sinceramente me lo esperaba-dijo sin la mayor sorpresa en su voz.

Heather, por otro lado, estaba algo confundida por las palabras finales de Maléfica-Pixie… ¿a qué se refería tu mamá con que los "humanos como ellos no son confiables"?-.

Pixie agacho la vista con tristeza y se quedo en silencio un momento antes de responder-Alguien la lastimo hace tiempo, la hirió de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar, un humano muy parecido a esos berkianos-.

**(-)**

Frustrados, enojados y profundamente decepcionados, los 5 vikingos de Berk se alejaron de la ciudad, caminando por la playa y saliendo del escudo protector, la más molesta era Astrid, quien lanzaba su hacha repetidamente contra un árbol.

-¿Quién se ha creído esa mujer? ¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarnos?-.

-En parte tiene razón…bueno, de hecho, tiene toda la razón-dijo Patapez-estudie un poco sobre las hadas, ellas son guardianas de la naturaleza y protegen a todos los seres vivos, eso incluye a los dragones-.

-¡Los matábamos en defensa propia!-grito Astrid.

-Pero ninguno de nosotros se molesto en aprender más de ellos, a excepción de Hipo y mira hasta donde llego-.

-Sí, Hipo le dio batalla a ese sujeto que se convirtió en dragón-dijo Brutilda.

-Bah, solo tuvo suerte, esos tipos no son tan rudos-dijo Patán-los enfrentaría aquí y ahora mismo-.

-Es bueno saber eso-dijo una voz tenebrosa, mientras una nube negra descendía del cielo y comenzaba a tomar la forma de uno de los 7 maestros oscuros-vaya, vaya, estos son los famosos vikingos de Berk, los veo y me dan risa-.

Astrid sujeto su hacha rápidamente-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Oh es cierto ¿Dónde están mis modales? Permítanme presentarme, soy el destructor de la vida, Anubrix, Maestro de la Muerte, representante de la Gula-.

-¿Eres amigo de Koragg y Zaleska?-cuestiono Astrid.

Anubrix se rio-Podría decirse que sí, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo no tengo problemas en acabar con unos insectos como ustedes-declaro, para luego dispararles un rayo, que apenas y esquivaron, mientras el siniestro Anubrix se reía.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo se acabo, debo decir que me siento profundamente decepcionado de esos 5, esperaba que aprendieran un poco más de las lecciones que Hipo trata de enseñarnos, pero si ni su propio padre quiere aprenderlas ¿Qué oportunidad tienen esos 5?"_

_Un aplauso para Bocón, el único vikingo en Berk que realmente apreciaba a Hipo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_gracias por tu compresión, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, después de todo, ya estuve bastante tiempo sin hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nati: **_eso estoy dejándolo en manos de los lectores, ya que personalmente, ya tengo mi pareja predilecta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_te puedo asegurar que esa no es mi intención, pero la laptop no opinaba lo mismo y pues aún sigue descompuesta, he estado subiendo en cibers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_gracias y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_afortunadamente mis trabajos fueron respaldados mientras reparan mi laptop, por el momento trabajo desde cibers cafés, por eso no actualizo tan seguido, pues considerando quien es la reina hadas, deben cuidarse mucho y recuerda que el próximo fic será la secuela de Furia Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como capitán de la guardia de Valka debiste esperar a que te dieran un puesto como ese y pues más adelante verás cómo son tus entrenamientos y respecto a la frase de la película del "Planeta del Tesoro", no hay problema alguno en que la uses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_mientras no cometan alguna estupidez, todo estará bien ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_estas en lo cierto, es la Maléfica de ese año, una gran película, en serio te la recomiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_entiendo, a mí también me dio tristeza y no te voy a mentir, llore cuando vi el homenaje, realmente es triste que semejante genio haya partido y aun tengamos que aguantar al imbécil de Peña Nieto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_gracias y espero que me ayude a que se repare mi laptop, te deseo lo mismo amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Constantine: **_lo lamento, pero en estos momentos no me encuentro en condiciones para aceptar OC, además de que debo respetar el tiempo límite que di y no sería justo para los que si dejaron sus OC a tiempo, espero lo entiendas, realmente me da mucha pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_por el momento quise usar a Maléfica como homenaje a Angelina Jolie, ya que su actuación como ese personaje me impresiono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_lo lamento, pero en estos momentos no me encuentro en condiciones para aceptar OC, además de que debo respetar el tiempo límite que di y no sería justo para los que si dejaron sus OC a tiempo, espero lo entiendas, realmente me da mucha pena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no es nada, después de todo, tu OC es bastante impresionante y como aliado de Maléfica debiste esperar una responsabilidad así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_a menos hasta que mi laptop quede reparada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Jonavis Tootcup: **_pues yo no lo sabía, pero ahora ya lo sé y pues ahora está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Nati, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Guest, Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, LaRojas09, Moon-9215, Shazam, Constantine, Toaneo07, SpawnOmega, Bowser300000, Larekin, Jonavis Tootcup.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	17. Un guerrero desquiciado

"_Soy el sacerdote egipcio __**Imhotep, **__quien ha logrado superar la barrera entre el mundo de los vivos y de la muerte en más de una ocasión, esta vez vine aquí con el deseo de que presencien el ataque de un camarada que también es una momia, pero que es increíblemente sanguinario, espero disfruten de este maravilloso espectáculo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=uJPCDJAOjPI**

** www. youtube watch? v=3vEiMv1V7Iw**

** www. youtube watch? v=u84YlwYdfdg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 17 Un guerrero desquiciado.**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Zaleska apareció en el salón principal sumamente molesta-¡Anubrix se fue, no está en ninguna parte de la isla!-informo a los demás.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Koragg.

-Ese idiota hará que el amo nos castigue severamente-dijo Vypra sumamente preocupada ante la inminente furia del rey.

-Necronomica, hablaste con él ¿sabes a donde fue?-pregunto Koragg.

-No soy su guardiana, él hace lo que quiere, igual que yo-dijo Necronomica retirándose.

Itassis se acerco a Koragg-Debemos vigilarlos, son imprudentes y podrían ponernos en peligro a todos-.

El caballero lobo se quedo pensando-¡Bareloc!-.

-¿Si maestro?-pregunto el aludido apareciendo ante Koragg.

-Envía un mensaje a todos los generales que se encuentran fuera de la isla, diles que busquen a Anubrix y que nos avisen cuando lo hayan localizado-.

-Como ordene maestro-dijo Bareloc retirándose para enviar el mensaje a todos los demás generales del reino.

**(-)**

**Isla Draconia**

Astrid y los otros estaban atrapados en una batalla contra Anubrix, el diabólico maestro no tenía problemas en doblegarlos-Vaya, esperaba ver algo un poco más interesante, pero creo que estoy comprobando que todo Berk no es más que un lugar lleno de insectos-.

-¡Te mostrare quien es un insecto!-declaro Astrid atacándolo con su hacha.

Anubrix bloqueo el ataque solo con su mano-Patética-dijo golpeándola en el estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre.

-¡Oye tú, enfrenta al heredero de Berk!-grito Patán lanzándose contra Anubrix.

Anubrix solo le dio una bofetada a Patán y lo dejo tirado en el suelo-Que aburrido, no es divertido lidiar con unas sabandijas como ustedes-.

-¡Oye tú!-grito Brutacio-¡A ver si puedes con esto!-.

Brutilda y Brutacio tenían dos pistolas, con las cuales apuntaban hacia los ojos de Anubrix-¿De dónde sacaron esas armas?-pregunto Patapez.

-Las tomamos de la armería ayer en la noche-explico Brutilda sonriendo.

-¿Al menos saben cómo usarlas?-pregunto Patapez.

-Claro, ayer vimos a un hombre usarlas contra un blanco de madera, todo lo que hizo fue apretar esta cosa-explico Brutacio apretando el gatillo, Brutilda lo imito, pero nada paso.

Los gemelos comenzaron a apretar los gatillos con más fuerza, pero ocurría exactamente lo mismo…nada-Creo que no sirven-dijo Brutilda.

-¿Cómo saben que no sirven?-pregunto Patapez.

-Pues el hombre que las uso jalaba esta cosa y de la boca salía una bola de fuego que golpeaba el blanco-explico Brutacio.

-Como fuego de dragón, pero usado por una máquina-agrego Brutilda.

-Tal vez no sirva-intervino Anubrix-o tal vez olvidaron cargarlas, par de idiotas-.

-¿Cargarlas?-.

-Para que esas pistolas puedan disparar fuego necesitan cargarlas con pólvora, ese es el ingrediente necesario para que funcionen-.

-Oh ¿y qué es la pólvora?-pregunto Brutacio confundido.

Anubrix se lanzo contra el vikingo a gran velocidad y lo golpeo en la nariz, dejándolo en el suelo, para luego sujetar a Brutilda del cabello y estrellarla contra Astrid, la terrible momia volteo y encaro a Patapez.

-Ustedes 5 son patéticos e increíblemente estúpidos ¿Cómo es que la Luz proviene de una tribu tan inútil como ustedes?-se pregunto-bueno, tal vez te saque la respuesta abriéndote y sacándote las entrañas-dijo Anubrix con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, mismos que se posaron en Patapez.

El vikingo comenzó a retroceder, mientras temblaba de miedo, para luego lanzar un sonoro grito con todas sus fuerzas.

**(-)**

**Academia Draconia**

Las pruebas para escoger a los nuevos jinetes continuaban, cuando el grito se escucho, llamando la atención de los dragones-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Heather.

-No sé, pero suena a que están dándole de nalgadas a una pobre niña-dijo Pixie-porque parece el grito de una niña-.

Tormenta, Diente Púa, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch rugieron, para luego abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo, para sorpresa de Maléfica-¡Esperen! ¿A dónde van?-.

Hipo se levanto de su asiento-¡Rápido Chimuelo, tenemos que seguirlos!-indico subiendo al lobo de Furia Nocturna.

-¡Hipo espera!-grito Valka, pero fue muy tarde-ay este muchacho ¿de dónde saco esa actitud tan precipitada?-se pregunto, cuando sintió que Maléfica la estaba observando-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida.

-No…nada, será mejor seguirlo-dijo abriendo sus alas y comenzando a seguir a Hipo.

Valka iba a subir a Brinca Nubes, pero se vio rodeada por varios candidatos para ser jinetes de dragones-¡Espere majestad! ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¡No nos pueden dejar así!-gritaban.

La reina solo pudo tensarse nerviosamente al verse rodeada por tantos jóvenes-A veces ser la reina es demasiado peligroso-.

Viendo a Valka atrapada entre una multitud, Heather saltó de su asiento y se dirigió a Slash, para ir a ayudar a Hipo en lo que estuviera pasando, solo esperaba que no ocurriera otra tragedia.

**(-)**

Patapez seguía gritando, mientras Anubrix solo esperaba de brazos cruzados, cuando el chico comenzó a recuperar el aliento-¿Terminaste? Porque creo que necesitas un cambio de pantalón-.

-¿Eh?-Patapez bajo la mirada y vio que sus pantalones estaban mojados-¡Ay no!-.

Anubrix se rio de manera burlona-Ustedes son unos cobardes patéticos, ya es hora de acabar con su miserable existencia, comenzando contigo, mocoso-.

Anubrix convirtió su brazo derecho en una espada y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Patapez, el cual temblaba lleno de terror-¡Corre Patapez!-grito Astrid desde el suelo, pero el vikingo se había quedado paralizado del miedo.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Anubrix-dime muchacho ¿quieres que te mate rápidamente y sin dolor? Aunque yo siempre prefiero hacerlo lo más lento y doloroso posible, así se disfrutan más lo gritos de dolor y cómo vas desangrándote más y más, es un hermoso espectáculo-.

Patapez solo se aterro aun más y comenzó a sudar frío, el maestro alzo su brazo y preparo el golpe final, con una risa demencial, cuando de pronto, una explosión de fuego salió de la nada y lo golpeo.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Anubrix.

Del cielo descendieron Diente Púa, Tormenta, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch, los 4 dragones se pusieron ante Anubrix, rugiendo ferozmente, claramente diciéndole que se alejara-Son…esos dragones-dijo Astrid-vinieron…a salvarnos…-.

Anubrix comenzó a reírse-Esto sí que es una gran ironía, 5 dragones, criaturas que ustedes mataban sin compasión alguna han venido para salvarlos, no cabe duda que los dragones son tan nobles como los perros-risa-que pena que estén protegiendo a las personas equivocadas-.

Tormenta lanzo sus picos, pero Anubrix los destruyo con su brazo espada, Diente Púa disparo sus llamas, al igual que Gorgontua, pero el maestro detuvo los ataques de fuego con su mano, Barf y Belch atacaron a Anubrix por detrás, pero el maestro detuvo el ataque con una poderosa patada.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer?-pregunto riéndose.

-Ni siquiera los dragones pueden hacer algo contra él-dijo Astrid aterrada-¿Qué clase de…demonios son ellos?-pregunto pensando en Koragg y Zaleska.

Anubrix se incorporo-Me gustaría acabar con ustedes personalmente, pero primero quiero liquidar a estos gusanos, pero no teman, en seguida llamare a su adversario, un dragón tan terrible que se gano el nombre de un camarada que también reina en el mundo de los muertos ¡Ven aquí ahora…Tártaro!-ordeno alzando su mano.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras los dragones se preparaban para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Patán.

-¡No lo sé, pero no me agrada nada!-grito Patapez recuperándose de su estado de shock.

De pronto, de las profundidades de la tierra, emergió un gigantesco dragón de color blanco, con ojos rojos, cuerpo de serpiente, lleno de picos, dos pequeñas, pero poderosas alas, una cabeza acorazada y dientes que giraban como si se trataran de sierras.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Astrid.

-Es su peor pesadilla, mi querida mascota, Tártaro, el Grito Mortal y he aquí una pequeña demostración de porque se llama así-.

Tártaro lanzo un rugido, que más que nada parecía un grito, el cual comenzó a aturdir a los dragones, desorientándolos y confundiéndolos-¿Qué les pasa a los dragones?-exclamo Patán.

-¡Debe ser el grito, les afecta de alguna manera!-explico Patapez.

-Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? El gordito cobarde tiene cerebro-dijo Anubrix burlándose-efectivamente, el grito de Tártaro afecta a los dragones desorientándolos, lo que los convierte en una presa fácil para él ¡Acábalos con disparo múltiple!-Tártaro preparo un disparo de fuego, cuando una llama lo golpeo en el rostro-¿Qué?-.

-¡Buen tiro amigo!-felicito Hipo acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

-¡La Luz! Este es mi día de suerte-dijo Anubrix con malévolo placer.

Hipo vio al dragón y luego a Anubrix-Ay genial, esa momia de nuevo, tengo que ayudar a los chicos, Chimuelo, ocúpate de Tártaro-indico Hipo activando la palanca y lanzándose al aire, para activar sus aletas y planear hasta aterrizar.

Una vez en el suelo, rápidamente desenvaino Excálibur-Vaya, tenía pensado acabar con la vida de estos gusanos, pero ya que estas aquí tomare la tuya de una vez por todas-.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-dijo Hipo colocándose en guardia.

-Esa es la actitud de un guerrero-dijo Anubrix colocándose en guardia, mientras los otros dragones se lanzaban a ayudar a Chimuelo en contra de Tártaro.

Lejos de ahí, sobre un islote cercano a la isla, mediante el uso de un telescopio, Karai observaba todo montada sobre Serpentera-Así que Anubrix vino a desafiar a Hipo, pero que gran estúpido-dijo sacando una esfera de color negra-Karai a Bareloc, responde-.

La imagen de Bareloc apareció en la esfera-"¿Qué sucede Karai?"-.

-Encontré a Anubrix, está peleando contra Hipo y los imbéciles de Berk, al menos, con 5 de ellos-.

-"Ya veo, buen trabajo Karai, le informare de esto a los otros Maestros, no intentes nada, recuerda que Anubrix es mucho más poderoso que tú"-.

-Como digas-dijo Karai con una mueca de disgusto ante la última orden, para luego guardar la esfera-no puedo esperar a que los otros se enteren de esto, Anubrix estará en graves problemas, pero…-Karai puso una mirada de frustración, mientras observaba a los dragones pelear.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

-Karai encontró a Anubrix, está peleando con la Luz en la isla de Draconia-informo Bareloc a los otros maestros.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Koragg molesto tras escuchar donde se encontraba su camarada.

-Su imprudencia nos puede costar muy caro, lo traeré y entonces podrás ejercer el castigo que consideres conveniente-dijo Itassis.

-Que así sea-dijo Koragg con dureza.

**(-)**

**Isla Draconia**

Tal como Bareloc le indico, Karai observaba la batalla desde una posición segura, era claro que el tamaño de Tártaro le ayudaba a lidiar con 5 dragones, incluyendo al propio Chimuelo.

Hipo se encargaba de Anubrix y como los otros maestros, él demostraba ser un guerrero de temer, además de que a diferencia de Koragg, no le importaba el honor y atacaba a Hipo a matar.

-Vaya, eres muy ágil pese a no tener una pierna-.

-No deje que eso me detuviera-dijo Hipo colocándose en guardia.

-Qué curioso, yo escuche algo diferente, decían que te habías dado por vencido tras ver que Koragg te arranco la pierna, pero no te preocupes, yo no quiero cortarte una cabeza, quiero arrancarte la cabeza-.

-¡Inténtalo!-declaro Hipo colocándose en guardia.

-Será un placer-Anubrix alzo su brazo izquierdo, cuyos vendajes comenzaron a cobrar vida, se separaron un poco del cuerpo de Anubrix y se lanzaron contra Hipo.

El chico comenzó a lanzar sus ataques con su espada, pero los vendajes salían de todas direcciones, cuando de pronto, se vio sujetado por los mismos, quedando amarrado por los vendajes, mismos que le obligaron a soltar su espada.

-¡Maldición!-.

Anubrix se rio-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más lo que conseguí, atrape a la Luz, que lástima, pero no te sientas mal, aun si siguieras siendo un frágil chico pescado no podrías escapar de mis vendajes, ya que ellos te apretaran hasta cortar tu cuerpo en miles de pedazos-.

-Ese tipo está loco-dijo Brutilda asustada.

-Y no es locura de la divertida, es locura de la que asusta-dijo Brutacio temblando.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Hipo!-grito Astrid, pero se quedo paralizada cuando Anubrix la miro fijamente.

El maestro oscuro se rio y aumento el apretón sobre Hipo, quien lanzo un grito de dolor, llamando la atención de Chimuelo, al ver a su jinete en peligro, trato de ir a ayudarlo, pero Tártaro le cerró el paso.

Anubrix se rio al ver como los gritos de dolor de Hipo aumentaban-Así es como se hacen las cosas, de manera lenta y dolorosa, que los estúpidos como tú sufran y recuerden cual es su lugar, no son más que gusanos que pronto serán destruidos, pero tú no estarás aquí para verlo-aseguro el diabólico guerrero.

De pronto, un dragón salió de la nada y disparo sus llamas contra Tártaro, haciéndolo retroceder, mientras un disparo rompía el vendaje de Anubrix y liberaba a Hipo, dejándolo confundido, mientras que Hipo caía al suelo y recuperaba el aire.

-¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Patapez confundido.

-¿Y qué clase de dragón es ese?-exclamo Brutacio cuando un dragón de gran tamaño, de color rojo, con detalles amarillos, una cabeza que asemejaba a un cráneo, dos alas de gran tamaño, las cuales al batirlas producían una corriente de aire cálido.

El dragón se interpuso entre Tártaro y Chimuelo, Tormenta, Diente Púa, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch, impidiendo que continuaran su batalla, por su parte, tanto Hipo como Anubrix reconocieron al inmenso dragón.

-¿Un…Tifoomerang?-exclamo confundido.

-¿Dramon? ¿Qué hace ese dragón aquí? Eso solo significa que…-Anubrix volteo hacia el bosque, donde Itassis se encontraba.

-Ya fue suficiente Anubrix-dijo Itassis con un tono de voz calmado.

-¿Itassis? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No te metas en esto!-.

-Si actúas de manera estúpida entonces me voy a meter-.

-¿Actuar de manera estúpida? ¡Estoy a punto de destruir a la Luz, el mayor enemigo de nuestro amo! ¿Qué tiene eso de estúpido?-.

-Que el amo no ordeno esto, sabes tan bien como yo que él quiere ser quien destruya a la Luz personalmente-.

-¿Qué importa quien lo haga con tal de deshacernos de él? ¡El amo ambiciona el trono celestial y este mocoso es el único que se interpone en sus planes!-.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que antes de poder iniciar la guerra contra el reino celestial, primero debe destruir al protector de este mundo, la Luz y que solo cuando ese protector muera en sus manos entonces la guerra contra los cielos podrá comenzar-.

-Tu imprudencia nos pone a todos en peligro, debería destruirte yo misma por ser tan estúpido-amenazo Itassis formando una esfera de fuego en su mano.

Anubrix miro la esfera de fuego y luego apretó sus puños, para terminar bufando por debajo-Tuvieron suerte humanos, pero no crean que esto se volverá a repetir-advirtió retirándose-¡Tártaro!-ante el llamado de su amo, el Grito Mortal volvió a las profundidades de la tierra.

Hipo se levanto con algo de dificultad y recogió a Excálibur, para después acercarse a Itassis-Muchas gracias…por tu ayuda…-.

-No lo malentiendas, no quise ayudarlos-dijo Itassis-Anubrix actuó estúpidamente, solo evite que su estupidez provocara la furia del amo-con un movimiento de su mano, llamo al Tifoomerang que respondía al nombre de Dramon-no dudo que será derrotados, pero será cuando el amo lo ordene-dijo Itassis, para finalmente retirarse.

Desde su posición, Karai lo vio todo y sonrió-Vaya, eso fue divertido-un sonido llamo su atención, volteo y vio acercarse un Corta Leñas y detrás del dragón a la reina de las hadas-creo que tenemos que retirarnos, ya nos divertiremos en otro momento, Serpentera-dijo Kara acariciando la cabeza de sr dragón.

El Skrill rugió, abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo de regreso hacia la Isla de la Muerte, Karai esperaba llegar a tiempo para ver como regañaban a Anubrix por su testarudez.

Cuando Slash y Maléfica descendieron, Heather corrió al lado de Hipo, quien estaba recuperando el aliento-¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-Descuida, estoy muy bien-dijo Hipo sonriendo, cuando Maléfica se acerco-reina Maléfica, creo que ya encontramos a los nuevos jinetes-.

Maléfica volteo hacia donde los dragones se encontraban, al parecer, ellos habían escogido a los 5 vikingos de Berk como sus nuevos jinetes, en el caso de Tormenta y Diente Púa, jinetes temporales.

-Eso parece-dijo viendo como los dragones se dejaban acariciar por los chicos de Berk, pero la reina aun no quitaba su expresión de desconfianza-veremos de que son capaces, pero los mantendremos vigilados-.

-¿Vigilados?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Quienes matan dragones, siempre serán asesinos, la gente como ellos no son confiables, yo lo sé mejor que nadie-dijo Maléfica dejando a Hipo con una mirada de tristeza.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

Anubrix entro al salón hecho una furia-¡Ah! ¡Tenía a esos mocosos y a la Luz justo donde los quería, pude haberlos eliminado en ese momento!-grito furioso.

-¿Dónde está Necronómica?-pregunto Itassis con tono calmado, pero amenazante.

La aludida escucho que la llamaban, pero opto por retirarse antes de que alguien la castigara por haber sido la cómplice de Anubrix en esa inútil batalla-Anubrix actuó sin el consentimiento del amo, es una suerte que no se haya molestado-dijo Leviatán aliviado.

-Quien vuelva a actuar sin la autorización del amo responderá ante mí-anuncio Koragg en un tono de advertencia y amenaza.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, creo que Anubrix debió ser más cauteloso, estuvo por destruir a la Luz, pero la revelación de Itassis solo demostró que el señor de los infiernos se habría molestado mucho, pero pronto se conocerá el verdadero terror, así como su gran poder"_

_Un aplauso para la momia Imhotep, antagonista de las dos primeras películas de la momia y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES Y QUE JESUS, EL HIJO DE DIOS, ILUMINE SUS VIDAS CON BENDICIONES, QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN**

**Emixa26: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta y eso me alegra mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Cathrina.57: **_antes de poder haber algo entre Hipo y Astrid, la chica primero debe olvidar su orgullo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y como viste, Anubrix lanzo su letal ataque contra ellos, pero por fortuna, Itassis lo detuvo, por conveniencia, claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_eso será difícil, considerando lo orgullosos que son la mayoría de los berkianos, antes que nada necesitan lecciones de humildad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_Maléfica es un hada, pero ten en cuenta lo que dijo Pixie de porque no confía en los 5 vikingos, respecto a tu OC, él aparecerá en poco tiempo, espero, ya que sin laptop esto es muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pues ya viste quien los salvo, uno de los maestros oscuros, quien no podía permitir que se despertara la furia de su amo y señor o les iría muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_no me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde, una disculpa de mi parte, respecto a tus armas, todo a su tiempo mi amigo, todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_creo que fue la mejor parte de la película, aunque los haya escuchado el patas de araña, pero fue un momento bastante emotivo y en lo que se refiere a Maléfica, es cierto, pero tienes sus razones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_no te la voy a recomendar, ya que no sé si te llame la atención, pero la actuación de Angelina Jolie fue impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_no te preocupes, ten en cuenta que yo tampoco puedo actualizar muy seguido, que te vaya bien y te diviertas, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_afortunadamente para ellos, Itassis intervino para evitar que Anubrix los metiera en problemas con su amo, respecto a los señores oscuros, ya había creado a mis 7 maestros oscuros cuando cree a Drago hace años, solo que siempre tuve dificultades con sus nombres y fue hasta hace poco que se me ocurrió hacerlos representantes de los 7 pecados capitales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Constantine: **_gracias por entender y quizás puedas participar en mi próximo fic, Power Rangers Furia Legendaria, secuela de Furia Dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está, por cierto, te envíen un mensaje privado hace poco ¿lo pudiste checar? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya viste lo que paso, afortunadamente para ellos, Itassis no dejo que Anubrix provocara la furia del amo y por eso intervino, muchas gracias por tus deseos y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_te la recomiendo, ya que te muestra otra faceta de la historia que es más creíble que la versión original. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Emixa26, Cathrina.57, Rika, Soranomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Larekin, Shadow y Writer, Zeus, Hades, Toaneo07, Shazam, Bowser300000, Constantine, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, LaRojas09. **_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	18. El entrenamiento comienza

"_Hola a todas las chicas bonitas, soy el gran __**maestro Roshi, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo donde comenzaremos el entrenamiento de estos nuevos jinetes, así como también veremos un poco del pasado de Hipo y su entrenamiento en estos 6 años que estuvo en Draconia"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=64NXbzNKTK8**

** www. youtube watch? v=XGau6a2gOCk**

** www. youtube watch? v=IXMM2hmBW9o**

_Y ahora el capítulo 18_

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 18 El entrenamiento comienza.**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo, mientras el astro rey iluminaba poco a poco la imponente ciudad de Draconia, dando paso a que los más madrugadores comenzaran sus actividades diarias.

Valka acudió a visitar a sus dos amigos e informarles sobre los nuevos jinetes de dragón-Entonces ¿los dragones escogieron a chicos de Berk?-pregunto Güin impresionada.

-A mí también me sorprendió-reconoció Valka-pero creo que es una demostración de la gran nobleza que tienen los dragones, ya que fue su manera de perdonarlos por haber matado a cientos de inocentes dragones-.

-Solo espero que Diente Púa y los otros dragones los mantengan vigilados-dijo Severus-no confío en ellos, en nadie de Berk-.

-Severus-regaño Valka con una mirada desaprobatoria.

-No lo culpes, francamente yo tampoco confío en ellos-reconoció Güin-y creo que tú tampoco lo haces por completo ¿verdad Valka?-.

La reina se quedo en silencio un momento, meditando la respuesta, pero sabía que no podía mentirle a su mejor amiga, después de todo, ella era quien mejor la conocía-No, no confío en ellos, especialmente en Estoico, no puedo confiar en quienes trataron tan mal a mi hijo y asesinaban a sangre fría a los dragones inocentes, es por eso que tanto la reina Maléfica y yo acordamos que fuera el capitán Hiko quien los entrenara, para mantenerlos vigilados-.

-Supongo que la reina Maléfica también estará presente ¿verdad?-dedujo Severus.

-Así es, ella tampoco confía en Berk-explico Valka.

-Creo que este va a ser un entrenamiento bastante interesante-opino Güin y sus dos amigos asintieron.

**(-)**

**Academia de Draconia**

El entrenamiento estaba por comenzar, tal como Valka dijo, Hiko iba a ser el encargado de entrenarlos, mientras Maléfica observaba, acompañada de Pixie, Hipo y Heather también estaban ahí por petición de Valka.

Las gradas estaban llenas de berkianos, quienes querían ver como sus vikingos demostraban de que estaban hechos, pero sobretodo, querían demostrar que Patán seguía siendo el mejor, aunque esto último era más de parte de Patón.

-Muy bien, cuando la reina Valka me pidió que me encargara de su entrenamiento, lo primero que pensé fue "¿es una broma?", ya que no considero que tipos como ustedes merezcan montar a un dragón-dijo viendo de reojo a los 5 chicos de Berk-yo esperaba guerreros y me enviaron…a ustedes, la peor chusma que jamás vi, pero si se esfuerza, podrán entender lo que es virtud y se convertirán en verdaderos guerreros-.

-Deje de decir estupideces, todos nosotros somos guerreros-dijo Patán.

-Lo dice el tipo que fue vencido sin ninguna dificultad por la hija de la reina hada-dijo Hiko y todos se rieron de Patán-antes de montar a los dragones deben demostrarme que son capaces de enfrentar cualquier reto sin ellos, así que pensé que la mejor manera de empezar era con una pista de obstáculos-Hiko miro a Maléfica-majestad, sería tan amable-.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Maléfica sonriendo siniestramente y golpeando el piso de la academia con su cetro.

Este se vio envuelto en un resplandor de luz, mientras se formaba la pista de obstáculos que los chicos debían pasar, comenzando por una zona donde debían evadir flechas de fuego que salían de la nada, siguiendo en una zona donde una potente ventisca los lanzaría por los aires, devolviéndolos a las flechas, luego tendrían que pasar por un campo lodoso, arrastrándose para evitar chocar con lianas cubiertas de espinas, cuyo filo podría dejarles una terrible cicatriz, para finalizar en una zona cubierta de agua, con 6 postes de madera clavados a 3 metros de distancia uno de otros, mientras saltaban pequeños peces que dificultarían el paso.

-¿De dónde salió todo eso?-exclamo Bocón con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es la reina de las hadas, ella es capaz de eso y más-explico una señora sentada detrás de él.

Hipo y Heather reconocieron el campo de obstáculos, era el mismo que ellos habían cruzado la primera vez que entrenaron con Maléfica y Hiko, quien se quedo azorado por el campo escogido por la reina hada.

-Disculpe… ¿no cree que usar este campo es demasiado para ellos?-pregunto Hiko-son novatos en este asunto-.

-Dicen que son los mejores de Berk, así que este es el mejor campo para comprobar lo que dicen-dijo Maléfica sin dejar de sonreír.

Hiko se quedo pensando-Si, supongo que tiene razón-reconoció.

Hipo y Heather no compartían la misma opinión-Hay veces que la reina le hace honor a su nombre-dijo Heather.

-Esto será muy intenso para ellos-dijo Hipo cruzado de brazos.

Hiko se coloco frente a los 5 vikingos de Berk, quienes se quedaron sin habla por la pista de obstáculos-Muy bien, tienen que completar el circuito en el menor tiempo posible ¿alguna pregunta?-.

-Si…-dijo Patapez levantando la mano algo asustado-¿tiene algún consejo que pueda darnos?-.

-¿Consejo?-pensando-si, lo tengo, no se mueran ¡Comiencen!-ordeno.

Rápidamente, los 5 comenzaron a correr hacia la pista de obstáculos, mientras los berkianos gritaban animando a sus jóvenes más destacados-¡Vamos Patán, demuestra porque siempre fuiste mejor que Hipo el inútil!-grito Patón.

Los 5 llegaron a la primera zona, la de las flechas y se mantuvieron alerta, pero entonces las flechas salieron de la nada, Astrid iba a adelante y trataba de ubicar de donde salían, pero no podía hacerlo.

Las flechas salieron de la nada y algunas lograron clavarse en Brutacio y Patapez, justo en donde nunca da la luz del sol, el grito que lanzaron debió escucharse por toda la ciudad.

Los otros 3 apenas y lograron salir, ya que algunas flechas lograron rozarlos y dejarles quemaduras, al llegar a la segunda zona, las ventiscas empezaron suavemente, pero luego aumentaron su potencia convirtiéndose en un tornado, mismo que atrapo a Brutilda y lanzándola de vuelta a la primera zona, donde una flecha se clavo en su trasero.

Astrid y Patán llegaron a la tercera zona, la chica se arrastraba por debajo de las lianas de espinas, pero el suelo lodoso no le había fácil pasar y muchas veces se pico con ellas, dejándole algunas heridas.

Patán, por su parte, quedo atorado entre las espinas apenas comenzando a arrastrarse por el lodo y ahora tenía espinas clavados por todo el cuerpo, Astrid logro llegar hasta la parte final, sonrió al ver que nuevamente demostraba ser la mejor.

Pero apenas saltó para ir al primer poste, un pez salió de la nada y la golpeó en el rostro, haciéndola caer al agua, Hiko se cruzo de brazos al ver eso-Que idiotas-.

Maléfica golpeo el suelo con su cetro nuevamente y todos regresaron al punto de inicio completamente curados-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Astrid confundida.

-La reina los trajo de vuelta y sano sus heridas-explico Hiko-y debo decir que eso fue…PATETICO, no puedo creer que siendo 5 ninguno haya podido completar el circuito-.

-Oiga, yo fui quien llego más lejos-se defendió Astrid.

-Sí, lo hiciste, te tomo 10 minutos pasar la primera zona, otros 10 en la segunda, 30 en la tercera y en la última no duraste ni 3 segundos-dijo Hiko-¡Hipo! ¡Heather! Demuestren como se debe hacer-ordeno el capitán.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se colocaron en la línea de inicio-Esto será divertido, apuesto a que Hipo el inútil ni siquiera pasara de la primera zona-dijo Patán burlándose y los gemelos se rieron.

Muchos berkianos comenzaron a hacer apuestas, diciendo cuanto iba a durar Hipo el inútil en esas zonas, nadie creía que fuera a pasar ni de la primera parte, lo que molestaba a Bocón, mientras Estoico solo observaba en silencio.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Hiko.

-Listos-respondieron ambos, mientras Chimuelo y Slash rugían deseándoles suerte.

-¡Comiencen!-indicó Hiko.

Hipo y Heather salieron corriendo, dirigiéndose a la primera zona, las flechas salieron de la nada, pero ellos lograron evadirlas moviéndose con mucha agilidad, incluso lograron detener algunas con sus manos o solo con dos dedos.

Salieron de esa zona y llegaron a la zona de las ventiscas, una vez que el tornado se formo, ninguno de los dos hizo el intento de luchar contra ese elemento, se dejaron llevar por el tornado y cuando estuvieron en un punto exacto del mismo, se impulsaron y salieron de esa zona.

En la tercera parte, rápidamente comenzaron a arrastrase, pero no se arrastraban en el lodo, al contrario, ellos nadaban en el lodo, después de todo, era un suelo blando por el agua, al nadar, les permitía más fácilmente evadir las espinas, relajando sus músculos en lugar de tensarlos.

Hipo fue el primero en salir y cuando Heather lo alcanzo, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica lo acepto y prosiguieron hasta la última parte, una vez ahí, comenzaron a correr por los postes o eso parecía, ya que nadie notaba en qué momento sus pies tocaban la punta de los postes, para impulsarse y saltar.

Varios peces salían de la nada y trataban de derribarlos, pero parecía que ellos sentían en qué momento iban a hacerlo, ya que se detenían justo antes de que los peces aparecieran.

Finalmente cruzaron el último poste de madera, evadiendo los últimos peces, completando el circuito sin el menor rasguño, solo algo sucios por haber nadado en el lodo.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Hiko sonriendo-y lo hicieron en tiempo record, no les tomo más que 5 minutos completar todo el circuito, los felicito en verdad-.

Hipo y Heather chocaron las palmas de su mano en señal de triunfo, mientras los berkianos se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo, los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder creerse lo que había pasado.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-.

-¿Realmente será el mismo Hipo que todos conocíamos?-.

-Vaya…ese chico…me dejo sin palabras-dijo Bocón-no puedo creer lo que mis ojos vieron y eso que tengo dos-.

Estoico estaba sin habla, no podía creer que aquel joven tan hábil fuera su hijo, el mismo chico que el recordaba y que siempre demostró ser completamente inútil en pruebas como esa.

Astrid, Patán, Patapez y los gemelos estaban atónitos por lo que acababan de ver-Oigan… ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-pregunto Brutacio.

-Hipo nos venció a todos-dijo Brutilda sin saber que más decir.

Hiko se acerco-Lo hicieron muy bien, se ganaron un poco de descanso, tómense la mañana libre para hacer lo que deseen, ya en la tarde proseguiremos con su entrenamiento en combate, por ahora dejen me ocupe de esos 5-.

-Si maestro-dijo Hipo haciendo una reverencia, acto que Heather imito.

Hiko les respondió el saludo y cuando los 3 se incorporaron, ambos chicos se retiraron del campo, dirigiéndose a donde estaban Maléfica y Pixie, pasando por el lado de los 5 chicos de Berk.

-Buena suerte muchachos-deseo Hipo.

-Esfuércense mucho-dijo Heather.

Astrid puso mala cara por eso, mientras Patapez tomaba la palabra-Vaya…ellos lo hicieron ver tan fácil-.

-Entonces obviamente nosotros lo haremos ver simple-aseguro Astrid.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo Hiko-pero les advierto que para poder completar este circuito no basta con emplear fuerza bruta, deben usar la cabeza-.

-Entendido-dijo Brutacio, mientras chocaba su cabeza contra la de su hermana.

-Ay pero que brutos-dijo Hiko-solo comiencen-

Hipo y Heather llegaron con las dos gobernantes hadas-¡Eso fue genial, sí que han mejorado mucho!-felicito Pixie.

-Aprendimos de los mejores-respondió Heather sonriendo algo ruborizada.

-Aunque es sorprendente como Hipo ha mejorado-dijo Pixie sonriendo-todavía recuerdo como eras cuando tu entrenamiento recién comenzó-.

-¿Tenías que sacar ese tema, verdad?-pregunto Hipo recordando de que hablaba.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Hace 6 años…**

Un mes había pasado desde que Hipo despertara y descubriera que había perdido su pierna izquierda, durante ese tiempo se adapto a su nueva vida en Draconia, donde no solo era aceptado, sino que además, era el príncipe de toda esa sorprendente ciudad.

Pixie se había convertido en su mejor amiga, además de Chimuelo y tan solo hacía una semana, había conocido a su madre, la reina Maléfica, gobernante de todas las hadas, quien tras presentarse prosiguió a contarle la historia de su origen y herencia como la Luz.

Y aunque Hipo se mostraba bastante escéptico, acepto ser entrenado por la reina de las hadas para fortalecerse tanto física como mentalmente, por lo que ese día, él, Chimuelo y Pixie seguían a Maléfica hacia una isla que se encontraba a unos 30 kilómetros de la isla de Draconia.

La isla era muy pequeña, no era adecuada para mantener vida, por lo que Hipo se mostro muy confundido-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí reina Maléfica?-pregunto con bastante curiosidad.

-Aquí empezaremos tu entrenamiento, mismo que iniciaras remando de regreso hasta Draconia, llevando contigo a Chimuelo en ese bote-dijo Maléfica señalando un bote de madera que estaba en la orilla del mar.

-¿Me trajo hasta aquí solo para que regresara remando hasta la ciudad?-cuestiono Hipo incrédulo.

Maléfica se le quedo viendo con algo de dureza e Hipo trago saliva-Tienes una mente increíblemente desarrollada, pero tu cuerpo es demasiado frágil y débil, ya lo comprobaste peleando contra Koragg-.

-No necesita decírmelo, sé que soy débil-.

-Nunca dije que fueras débil, tu fuerza de voluntad e inteligencia te hacen increíblemente fuerte, pero desgraciadamente, Koragg tiene eso mismo e incluso posee una gran cantidad de fuerza física y su amo…es mucho peor que él-.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?-pregunto Hipo muy asustado.

-Primero tienes que encontrar el equilibrio entre la fuerza física y mental, así que antes prepararemos tu cuerpo, iniciando con un pequeño calentamiento, debes remar los 30 kilómetros de regreso hasta Draconia, llevando a Chimuelo en el bote y sin volar-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero me tardare mucho en volver!-.

-Entonces sugiero que te apresures y no te preocupes por perderte, el bote tiene un hechizo que lo guía hacia la ciudad, solo único que tienes que hacer es impulsarlo para que se mueva y para asegurarme de que no intentes volar-Maléfica disparo un rayo contra la prótesis de Chimuelo, destruyéndola.

-¡Oiga!-.

-Descuida, cuando hayas vuelto a la ciudad, te daré una de repuesto, Pixie-.

-¿Si mami?-.

-Asegúrate de que no intente nada para irse volando, este chico es demasiado inteligente y no dudo que encontrara una forma de hacer que Chimuelo vuelva a volar-

-Entendido mamá-dijo Pixie sonriéndole.

-Esa es mi hija, nos vemos en Draconia-dijo Maléfica abriendo sus alas y dirigiéndose de vuelta a la ciudad.

Hipo, Chimuelo y Pixie se quedaron en aquella isla, viendo el bote, en Hipo se podía ver una gran desesperación por el viaje que le esperaba, Pixie subió a su hombro y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-Bueno, creo que hay que comenzar ¿no crees?-.

-Esto va a ser toda una tortura-dijo Hipo.

Chimuelo subió al bote, Pixie lo imito, pero subió a la cabeza del dragón, Hipo empujo el bote, pero con Chimuelo en el mismo era demasiado pesado-¿Podrías ayudarme amigo?-pregunto viendo a Chimuelo, quien solo bostezo y se recostó en el bote-reptil inútil-.

Tras varios intentos, Hipo consiguió meter el bote en el mar, subió rápidamente y comenzó a remar, mientras Pixie guiaba a Hipo con gritos rítmicos para que pudiera remar con más eficiencia.

(Nota: algo como esto: ** www. youtube watch? v=3o1g0UcTpEM)**

El chico tardo alrededor de 3 horas en poder regresar a Draconia, cuando lo hizo, apenas y sentía los brazos, Maléfica se acerco y lo vio tendido en la arena-Ese fue solo el calentamiento muchacho, así que levántate y prepárate-.

Hipo solo suspiro cansadamente, pero la mirada de Maléfica indicaba que no aceptaría un no como respuestas de parte del chico, pero una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando escucho que Valka y sus amigos querían entrenarlo también.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que ni su propia madre, ni sus amigos pensaban darle un trato especial en el entrenamiento, de hecho, ellos eran sumamente duros.

Kayto le enseño a pensar como un genio loco, lo cual consistía en siempre hacer las cosas pensando de manera lógica y que al mismo tiempo fuera completamente inesperada, argumentando que un pirata que conoció era el mejor en eso.

Para Hipo fue sumamente difícil y casi imposible poder hacer lo que Kayto le pedía, ya que él su mente sumamente creativa y que siempre usaba de manera lógica y algo predecible.

Bron le enseño como usar el conocido "hierro de Gronckle", un material que Gorgontua vomitaba tras comer ciertos tipos de rocas, convirtiéndose en un metal sumamente resistente y duro, así como entrenarlo físicamente.

Güin le enseño algunos movimientos de artes marciales, así como Tai Chi, movimientos tales como la serpiente, la grulla, el tigre, el mono, la mantis y el dragón, así como encontrar el equilibrio y la paz interna, misma que fue todo un reto para él, ya que tenía muchos resentimientos, no solo hacia Berk, sino también hacia su madre, por haberlo dejado todo ese tiempo.

Severus fue el maestro con quien quizás tuvo menos conflictos, no porque no los hubieran, sino porque la mirada que lanzaba ese hombre era capaz de congelar a cualquiera, sus entrenamientos eran increíblemente estrictos, él fue quien le indico a Hipo cruzar la misma pista de obstáculos que Astrid y los otros trataban de pasar en el presente, le tomo mucho tiempo poder encontrar el modo de pasarlo.

Y finalmente, su madre, Valka, era quien más lo entrenaba, ya que no solo le enseñaba cosas como ser un guerrero o sobre los dragones, sino también como ser un buen príncipe y un futuro gran líder para toda la ciudad.

Todos esos entrenamientos lo tenían sumamente fatigado y adolorido, tanto que llego a extrañar ser Hipo el inútil.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Hipo no pudo evitar reírse al recordar cómo habían iniciado sus letales y agotadores entrenamientos, mismos que se intensificaron con la llegada del capitán Hiko y hablando de él…

-¡Son patéticos!-grito Hiko después de que los 5 chicos fracasaron por 30 veces-al joven príncipe solo le tomo 3 intentos poder encontrar el modo de cruzar este campo de obstáculos, Heather tardo 7 veces, pero ustedes ya van casi 30 veces y ni siquiera pasan de la primera parte-dijo molesto.

Maléfica se incorporo-Creo que debemos dejarlos descansar y comer algo ¿no está de acuerdo capitán?-.

-Supongo que es lo correcto, reina Maléfica, ya escucharon, tienen una hora para comer, después volveremos a intentarlo-.

Los 5 asintieron y se retiraron para poder comer algo, estaban sumamente exhaustos, pero Astrid pudo distinguir a alguien en las gradas, se trataba de aquel chico llamado Ryo, el cual había visto todo el entrenamiento y ahora se retiraba con calma.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo?-se pregunto mirando al chico con bastante desconfianza.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo y debo decir que ese entrenamiento es increíblemente duro, aunque no se compara con los entrenamientos del gran maestro Roshi, ya que yo soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo"_

_Un aplauso para el maestro Roshi, el dios de las artes marciales y personaje inolvidable de DB y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Emixa26: **_gracias por tus palabras, en serio las aprecio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_cómo pudiste leer, no es una tarea fácil, especialmente por lo orgullosos que son cada uno de ellos, este entrenamiento será muy duro y complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_hay muchas dudas al respecto, especialmente porque Maléfica no confía en ellos para nada, tienes sus motivos y muy buenos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KatnissSakura: **_no será fácil, ya que ella no acepta que nadie la supere, como ocurrió en la primera película, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_Maléfica tiene sus alas, por eso llego a Draconia volando (risa), pero sus alas tiene el motivo principal de porque desconfía de los berkianos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_ya veré con quien se queda Hipo al final, respecto a tu idea suena muy bien, tú y tu hermano deberían organizar sus tiempos para escribir fics, les quedarían bien, pero la decisión es suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_como habrás leído, eres un maestro sumamente estricto y bastante duro y espera a ver como continúa este entrenamiento, ya que será algo que no querrás perderte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LasRojas09: **_qué pena que el actor que interpreto al siniestro sacerdote Imhotep no logro despegar su carrera tras esas películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_lamento decirte que ya no puedo aceptar más OC, di un periodo de tiempo y no sería justo para los que lo respetaron, espero lo entiendas, en verdad me apena mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso y más, porque como ya habrás visto, los entrenamientos son extremadamente duros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_siendo sincero me base en un capítulo de Fuerza Mística para eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_si te refieres a los maestros oscuros estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_muchas gracias, igualmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_antes de poder ponerlos primero tengo que ver que datos necesitare, además, yo creo que sería conveniente que leyeras mi fic "Power Rangers Furia Dragón", ya que el próximo fic será una secuela de esa historia y quizás te ayude con tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_ya cheque tu respuesta, pero te envíen otros y pues como ya habrás leído, el entrenamiento ha comenzado muy duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Emixa26, Rika, Eli Gam, KatnissSakura, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Larekin, Zeus, Hades, LasRojas09, Toaneo07, Shadow y Writer, Bowser300000, Matipunchis, Guest, SpawnOmega, Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	19. Heredero de Excalibur

"_Hola a todos mis amigos, soy el __**Chavo del 8, **__vine aquí para presentar este capítulo y para agradecerme todos esos años que me permitieron a mí y a toda la vecindad alegrarles sus vidas, espero poder hacerlo por muchos años más y pues…a lo que sigue, veamos este capítulo y nos vemos al final, mis amigos"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo y un tributo a nuestro gran personaje, que fue Chespirito, disfrútenlos:_

** www. youtube watch? v=xjL-K2FgT0Y**

** www. youtube watch? v=Abwfkv-jkgE**

** www. youtube watch? v=IZKwLSh6pgY**

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 19 Heredero de Excálibur.**

Tras el intenso entrenamiento de Hiko, los aprendices de jinete de dragón estaban muy adoloridos, jamás en la vida se imaginaron que existía un entrenamiento tan intenso y doloroso como ese.

-Ese tipo está loco ¿Cómo se atreve a tratar al gran Patán de esa manera?-exclamo Patán muy molesto y adolorido.

-Yo lo veo como una gran manera de fortalecernos, ese tipo de entrenamiento es muy intenso y duro, creo que es la mejor manera de ser más fuertes, considerando la clase de enemigos que tenemos ahora-opino Patapez.

-No me interesa lo que piense un debilucho como tú-.

-Patán, no tienes que ser tan grosero y menos con Patapez-dijo Astrid.

-Está bien Astrid, esta celoso porque Hipo completo ese campo de entrenamiento y sin la menor dificultad-.

-¿Celoso? ¿De Hipo el inútil? Por favor-dijo Patán burlándose.

-Pues si es tan inútil ¿Cómo es que él sí pudo pasar por todo ese campo lleno de peligros, mientras nosotros no lo pudimos hacer?-pregunto Brutacio muy confundido.

-Solo tuvo suerte-dijo Astrid clavando su tenedor contra un trozo de carne que estaba comiendo, mientras sentía una gran furia crecer en su interior al ser superada por Hipo y Heather.

-Y no solo él lo logro, también esa chica Heather, se ve que ambos hacen un gran equipo-dijo Patapez-y hay rumores en la ciudad que dicen que es la prometida de Hipo, así como la princesa de Draconia-.

Patán soltó un bufido de burla-Por favor ¿en serio crees que una belleza como esa estaría con un inútil como él? Una chica como ella preferiría a alguien mejor, alguien como yo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto una voz detrás de Patán, quien volteo y se topó con Hipo, Heather y un molesta Pixie.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de Hipo?-pregunto la pequeña hada amenazadoramente.

Patán trago saliva y comenzó a retroceder asustado-¿Yo? Yo no dije nada ¡Lo juro por Odín! Solo estaba hablando…del duro entrenamiento…si…eso es todo…-.

-Oye, pero estabas diciendo que Hipo era un inútil y un bueno para nada-dijo Brutilda sonriendo malignamente, deseosa de ver a Pixie barrer el piso con él de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no dije eso!-grito Patán aterrado.

-Si lo hiciste-apoyo Brutacio a su hermana con la misma diabólica idea.

Pixie estaba lista para lanzarse contra Patán, pero Hipo la detuvo-Tranquila Pixie, no vale la pena-.

-Como digas-dijo Pixie, pero antes le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Patán y este trago saliva.

Heather se acercó a Hipo-Vamos chicos, busquemos una mesa donde sentarnos-sugirió.

-No es necesario que hagan eso-dijo Patapez-pueden sentarse con nosotros ¿verdad chicos?-.

-Oh si-apoyo Brutacio.

-Toma asiento a mi lado Hipo-dijo Brutilda con una sonrisa coqueta y muy perturbadora al mismo tiempo.

Hipo sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo-Agradezco tu ofrecimiento Brutilda, pero prefiero sentarme junto a Heather si no te importa-dijo nervioso.

-Oh…por supuesto-respondió Brutilda algo decepcionada, pero se le paso rápidamente cuando Brutacio la golpeo con una tarta de manzana-¡Eres un…!-grito lanzándose contra su hermano y comenzando una pelea.

Todos ignoraron esa pelea-Y díganme chicos ¿Cómo se sienten tras este pequeño entrenamiento?-pregunto Hipo sonriendo.

-Es muy duro, no entiendo cómo pudiste sobrevivir a algo como eso Hipo-dijo Patapez.

-No fue sencillo, pero al final lo logre, pero les diré que Hiko está siendo amable con ustedes-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oh si, Hiko siempre fue más estricto con Hipo-explico Heather-aunque eso se debe a que él está destinado a enfrentarse al rey de las tinieblas-.

Astrid miro de reojo a Hipo-¿Podrías explicarnos a que se refieren con eso?-.

-A una profecía que dice que tengo que enfrentarme al señor de toda la maldad, ya que soy la séptima reencarnación de la luz-explico Hipo sonriendo tímidamente-un destino que no le desearía a nadie-.

-No digas eso Hipo-dijo Pixie-sé que es muy aterrador, pero ten en cuenta que eres la esperanza de todos, tú eres el único que puede evitar el ascenso del rey del infierno y de devolver a su ejército al averno-.

-No tienes que decírmelo como si no lo creyera Pixie, hace tiempo que acepte que era yo, cuando la reina Maléfica me dio esta espada-dijo Hipo sacando a Excálibur.

Todos miraron el arma de Hipo con mucha atención, realmente era un arma magnífica, brillaba con un aura heroica que nunca antes se había visto y el hecho de que esta misma aura parecía transferirse a Hipo hizo surgir una duda.

-¿Cómo fue que obtuviste esta espada Hipo?-pregunto Patapez.

-Es una larga historia, no creo que quieran escucharla-.

-¡Yo sí quiero!-grito Patapez emocionada.

-Es eso o ver pelear a los gemelos…de nuevo-dijo Astrid algo harta de las peleas de esos dos.

Patán solo se cruzó de brazos-Yo opino…-.

-Usted se calla-amenazo Pixie y Patán cerro la boca-adelante Hipo, cuéntales la historia-.

Hipo tomo aire antes de comenzar su relato-Pues fue poco después de que conociera a la madre de Pixie…cuando apenas tenía 13 años…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Maléfica había llegado a Draconia, donde fue recibida con mucha alegría, su primera intención fue saludar a la reina Valka, a sus jinetes y naturalmente, al joven príncipe, el heredero de la luz.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Valka, es un gusto conocerte-dijo Maléfica haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío…alteza-dijo Hipo nervioso.

Maléfica se rio divertida-Veo que eres un pequeño muy tímido, con un dragón imponente-dijo viendo a Chimuelo, el Furia Nocturna-estas hermosas criaturas, tenía mucho sin ver a un Furia Nocturna-.

-Se llama Chimuelo y es mi mejor amigo-explico Hipo sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿En serio? Eso me da mucho gusto, se ve que heredaste el amor de tu madre por los dragones-.

-Al principio no-reconoció Hipo algo avergonzado de recordar que fue él quien derribo a Chimuelo y le provocó la pérdida de una de las aletas de su cola.

Maléfica leyó el pensamiento de Hipo, pero prefirió no hablar del tema, después de todo, ella sabía cuál era la ascendencia de Hipo y lo mejor era no presionarlo con eso, por su parte, se acercó a Valka.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted en privado-.

Valka ya se esperaba eso y asintió-Muy bien, vamos a la oficina de la academia, ahí tendremos privacidad, Severus, asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste-.

-Como usted ordene mi reina, me asegurare de que las dejen conversar tranquilamente-dijo viendo de reojo a Kayto, quien silbaba despreocupado y viendo hacia otra dirección.

-¿Yo que hice?-pregunto al sentir la mirada de Severus.

Tras la promesa de Severus, Valka y Maléfica entraron a la oficina y la cerraron, para después comenzar a hablar, estuvieron ahí dentro alrededor de hora y media, tiempo que se le hizo eterno a Hipo.

-No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que están hablando de mí, bueno, de nosotros, amigo-dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de Chimuelo.

-Claro que están hablando de ti-dijo Pixie volando alrededor de Hipo y subiendo a su hombro-¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo eres la Luz, quien detendrá a las fuerzas de las tinieblas como ya lo has hecho en el pasado-.

-Francamente no sé cómo esperan que haga eso, soy solo Hipo…el inútil-.

-¿Quién se atrevió a llamarte así?-.

-Una mejor pregunta sería ¿Quién no lo hizo?-respondió Hipo con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Pixie viendo a Hipo fijamente y con mucha pena.

Hipo suspiro-Pongámoslo así, en Berk se consideraba un deporte deportivo golpear al vikingo más débil y patético de todos, y nadie cumplía esa categoría mejor que yo-.

Pixie desvió la mirada y apretó los puños-Si algún día llego a encontrar al miserable que te trato mal, yo misma le daré una lección que nunca olvidara-.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-respondió Hipo sonriendo divertido y Pixie lo imito.

La puerta se abrió y ambas reinas aparecieron-Hipo, Chimuelo-llamo Valka-quiero que ambos acompañen a la reina Maléfica-.

Hipo se quedó confundido-¿Acompañarla? ¿A dónde?-.

-No hagas preguntas, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos-explico Maléfica con seriedad-solo tenga presente esto, mi príncipe, que este pequeño viaje le ayudara a aclarar muchas dudas-.

Pixie salto emocionada-¡Qué bien, un viaje! ¿A dónde iremos mamá?-.

-Lo siento Pixie, pero tú te quedaras aquí en la ciudad-.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?-.

-Este es un viaje que debo hacer solamente con Hipo, será un viaje de descubrimiento para él y Chimuelo, después de todo, aún tiene dudas sobre su destino y sobre quien es realmente-.

-Yo sé quién soy-respondió Hipo.

-Hipo-intervino Valka-confía en la reina, por favor, ella sabe lo que hace, te aseguro que te sorprenderás y descubrirás muchas cosas-.

Hipo miro a su madre y después a Maléfica, si bien la madre de Pixie le daba algo de miedo, era amiga de su madre, la reina Valka, así que no podía ser tan mala ¿verdad? Por lo que decidió hacerle caso a su madre.

-Está bien, lo haré-.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos mucho que hacer-explico Maléfica, pero Pixie se puso frente a ella.

-Pero mamá, yo quiero ir, tengo mucho tiempo sin verte y me gustaría pasar el tiempo contigo-.

-Créeme que nada me haría más feliz hija, pero como ya te explique, tengo que hacer esto con Hipo, es parte de su entrenamiento y de su preparación ¿puedes entenderlo?-Pixie asintió, pero se veía decaída-pero te prometo que en cuanto termine pasare todo el tiempo que este aquí contigo y haremos lo que tú quieras-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Pixie sonriendo levemente.

-Te lo prometo mi nena hermosa-respondió Maléfica sonriéndole a su hija, quien la abrazo y beso en la mejilla-ahora espérame aquí-Hipo subió al lomo de Chimuelo-¿ya están listos?-ambos asintieron-entonces andando-.

Ambos abrieron sus alas y emprendieron el largo viaje, Hipo miro hacia atrás y vio como la ciudad que se convirtió en su hogar quedaba cada vez más lejos de la vista, hasta ya no alcanzar a verla.

-No te preocupes-dijo Maléfica cuando noto a Hipo muy pensativo-pronto regresaremos, después de todo, este es tu nuevo hogar-.

Hipo sonrió más animado que antes-¿Y podría preguntar a dónde vamos?-pregunto curioso.

-Eso es muy sencillo, iremos a mi reino, donde te espera una gran sorpresa-dijo Maléfica sonriendo.

Hipo se quedó más que confundido, pero Chimuelo le gruño amistosamente, dándole a entender que no tenía de que preocuparse, después de todo, la reina de las hadas era una mujer sumamente gentil y confiable, por lo que el joven jinete solo se relajó más

Después de casi un día completo de vuelo, finalmente llegaron al reino de Maléfica, aquel que era conocido como el Páramo, donde la reina hada era la guardiana de todas las criaturas mágicas y de la naturaleza.

-Bienvenido Hipo, bienvenido al Páramo-dijo Maléfica sonriéndole.

Hipo se quedó impresionado por la belleza de ese reino mágico, donde las criaturas mágicas vivían en paz y en armonía, bajo la protección de la reina de las hadas, Chimuelo vio el lugar y comenzó a correr muy contento.

-¡Chimuelo espera!-grito Hipo, pero su dragón ya estaba muy ocupado jugando en ese lugar.

-No seas tan duro con él, después de todo, hacía mucho que no venía a mi reino-.

-Espere ¿Chimuelo vivía aquí?-.

-Los dragones son criaturas mágicas, una de las razas más hermosas y nobles que han existido, aunque los seres humanos lo desconozcan-.

-Lo que mi padre daría por encontrar un sitio como este-.

-Es por eso que yo existo, para proteger a este reino y a sus habitantes de los seres que quieren lastimarlos, no solo guerreros de las tinieblas, sino también humanos, muchos de ellos darían lo que fuera por convertirse en conquistadores de mi reino-expreso Maléfica con un tono de desdén en su voz.

Hipo trago saliva al ver la cara tan seria y dura que había puesto la reina hada-Pero tú eres diferente, después de todo eres la Luz-.

El chico se quedó en silencio y miro a Maléfica-¿Qué significa eso exactamente? ¿Por qué están tan seguros de que yo soy la Luz?-.

-Porque lo veo en tu corazón y en tu alma, tienes el resplandor del Padre Celestial en tu interior, es un brillo tan cálido y lleno de amor, como el que él ofrece a todos sus hijos-.

-Pero podría no ser yo-.

-Me temo que no hay dudas de que eres tú, bueno, excepto las tuyas, pero por eso te traje aquí-explico Maléfica-sígueme-.

Hipo siguió a la reina de las hadas a través del Páramo, al poco tiempo, Chimuelo se les unió en la caminata y ahora los 3 se dirigían hacia el interior del bosque del Páramo, el chico estaba maravillado por la belleza de ese reino, pero lo más extraño de todo eran sus habitantes.

Lo extraño no era que se trataran de hadas, gnomos, duendes, golems de madera, sirenas, etc. Lo más extraño de todo era que cuando él pasaba frente a ellos, se inclinaban en reverencian.

Si, se podría decir que se debía al hecho de que iba detrás de la reina de todo ese lugar, pero esas dudas desaparecieron cuando gritaron-¡Salve la Luz, la séptima reencarnación de la esperanza del Padre Celestial!-.

Hipo se quedó más que confundido por eso, pero Maléfica solo sonrió-Si, es para ti toda esa ovación-.

-Pero…pero…pero…yo soy solo…-.

Maléfica se rio ante el titubeo de Hipo-Veo que pese a tu inteligencia, te cuesta mucho creer en tus propias virtudes, pero descuida, pronto tus dudas estarán aclarada, más pronto de lo que crees, porque ya estamos en el sitio indicado-señalo Maléfica.

Frente a Hipo apareció lo que parecía una aldea en miniatura, ya que era mucho más pequeña que una ardillas y las casas parecían estar hechas de… ¿hongos? Hipo sí que estaba más que confundido ante ese extraño lugar.

La reina Maléfica golpeo el suelo con su bastón y las puertas de las casitas se abrieron, dando paso a unas criaturas diminutas, más pequeñas que un ratón, estas criaturas eran de piel azul, todas vestían exactamente igual, un gorro y pantalones blancos, excepto por dos integrantes de aquella extraña aldea.

El primero de ellos parecía ser el más viejo de todo, ya que tenía barba blanca, su gorro y pantalón eran rojos e iba al frente de todo ese grupo de criaturitas azules.

La segunda parecía ser la única mujer en todo ese grupo, su cabello era rubio y largo, llevaba un vestido, zapatillas y gorro blanco, por lo que se podía ver, era la belleza del lugar.

Los otros eran muy parecidos, excepto por algunas diferencias, uno usaba un tatuaje de corazón en un brazo, otro llevaba anteojos, uno más vestía como chef, otro llevaba un lápiz en una oreja, etc.

-Bienvenida reina Maléfica-dijo el miembro más viejo de todo ese grupo.

-Gracias Papá Pitufo-dijo Maléfica-Hipo, él es Papá Pitufo, líder de los Pitufos-.

-¿Pitufos?-Hipo parpadeo confundido.

Su confusión se convirtió en sorpresa y timidez cuando Papá Pitufo se acercó hasta él-Oh, es un honor conocerlo, joven Hipo, la Luz que trae la esperanza de nuestro Padre Celestial-.

Hipo se puso más que nervioso ante el respeto del anciano-El…el…placer es mío…-aseguro con timidez.

-Pero permítame presentarle a mis queridos pitufines, chicos vengan aquí-los Pitufos se pusieron en fila-él es Fortachón-.

-Mucho gusto gran señor-dijo el Pitufo con el tatuaje tatuado.

-Ella es Pitufina-.

-Es un placer…señor-dijo Pitufina con la cara completamente roja, ya que Hipo le pareció un chico muy atractivo.

-Este es Filosofo, Tontín, Gruñón, Goloso, Bromista…-Papá Pitufo continuo presentando a todos los Pitufos, eran tantos que a Hipo ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y Maléfica tuvo que intervenir.

-Creo que las presentaciones tendrán que esperar Papá Pitufo, ya que Hipo tiene algo de prisa, venimos por la espada-explico Maléfica.

-Claro mi reina, síganme por favor-dijo Papá Pitufo comenzando a caminar.

Todos comenzaron a seguir al Pitufo anciano, hasta una fuente, en cuyo centro se encontraba una piedra y en la misma, clavada, se encontraba una espada, pero tal como averiguo Hipo poco después, no se trataba de una espada ordinaria.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente?-pregunto Hipo confundido.

-Venimos por esa espada o mejor dicho, quiero que me traigas esa espada ¿serías tan amable de traérmela, por favor?-.

Confundido por la petición, pero aceptando, Hipo se metió en la fuente, sintiendo el agua fresca mojar sus pantorrillas, se acercó a la piedra y sujeto el mango de la espada, la apretó con fuerza y aunque no creía en poder sacarla, logro hacerlo sin la menor dificultad, apenas y le había dado un tirón, y logro sacarla.

-Bien hecho-felicito Maléfica acercándose.

Hipo miro la espada fijamente, su filo y brillo, había algo en ella que se le hacía muy familiar-¿Por qué esta espada me parece tan conocida?-.

-Porque ya habías visto esa espada en tus vidas pasadas-explico Maléfica-esa es la legendaria Excálibur, la espada que le perteneció a tus otras 6 vidas o en otras palabras, la espada de las 6 luces anteriores a ti y ahora es tu turno de empuñar esa poderosa y legendaria arma-.

Y ante las palabras de Maléfica, Hipo se quedó sin habla, pero no sabía que aún le faltaban muchas sorpresas por descubrir en ese místico reino.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Pues este capítulo se acabó y me gusto muchisimisimisimo ¿a ustedes no? ¿Saben? Estoy muy contento porque me invitaron a presentar y a despedir este capítulo, pero ya tengo que irme, porque tengo que ir a ver a mis amigos, si, voy a ver a Ron Ramón, a Jaimito el cartero, a Godínez y…a la bruja del 71, estoy contento porque los volví a ver y en el lugar donde me encuentro ahora puedo comer tortas de jamón todos los días, ahora desayuno, como y ceno diario, no es un adiós, solo es un hasta pronto, buenas noches vecindad"_

_Un aplauso para el Chavo del 8, a un mes de su partida su legado aun continúa existiendo y haciéndonos reír, esperemos que por muchos años más y que nuestros hijos y nietos puedan seguir disfrutándolo como nosotros y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Emixa26: **_eso se debe a que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese campo de entrenamiento, aunque como bien explico Hiko, les tomo algo de tiempo adaptarse al mismo, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nati: **_soy un hombre, pero descuida, es un error común, respecto a Ryo, créeme, es alguien que no debe tener pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_y eso solo es una parte de todo lo que Hipo tuvo que pasar cuando comenzó su entrenamiento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_ese chico es alguien muy misterioso, pero que esconde un gran secreto, respecto a tus preguntas, no es fácil aceptar un cambio tan abrupto como el que están viviendo en Draconia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no es fácil declarar sentimientos y el motivo por el cual Astrid sospecha de Ryo es porque siempre aparece de la nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aún es muy pronto para determinar la pareja principal del fic, no olvides que también esta Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_bueno, Maléfica pensó en alguien que pudiera tratarlos lo más duro posible y con Severus incapacitado, tú fuiste la mejor opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_te puedo hacer espacio para el próximo fic, si quieres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_no te preocupes, recuerda cuanto tiempo estuve ausente, respecto a Astrid y Ryo, créeme, ese chico no es alguien con el que debas congeniar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_y eso fue solo el comienzo, ya que tuvo mucho entrenamiento, no solo como la Luz, sino también como príncipe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_solo recuerda como era cuando abandono Berk. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_vendría siendo el primero, ya que Luffy no aparecerá en el fic y ninguno otro de One Piece, respecto al entrenador, imagínate como fue con Hipo que es la Luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_imagínate como se puso Hipo cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer eso y muchas cosas más duras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_lo de sus alas es solo una razón, otro motivo es que como reina hada, protege la naturaleza y a los seres vivos, esto incluye a los dragones y es ahí donde entra la mayor razón por la cual desconfía de los berkianos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Quien Mira Detrás: **_te recuerdo y con lo que se refiere a esos fics, sé que los quiero hacer, pero últimamente no tengo inspiración para ellos, espero entiendas eso, ya que a veces se me ocurren ideas y otras veces no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_dime que tanto le has leído para saber qué tanta información debo darte, ya que me gustaría saber si leíste el capítulo final, para poder darte una idea más clara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Emixa26, Nati, Rika, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shadow y Writer, Zeus, Hades, Toaneo07, LightInfinite18, LaRojas09, Guest, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Larekin, Quien Mira Detrás. Nanashi, SpawnOmega.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	20. ¿Quien eres?

"_Hola, soy el __**faraón Atem, **__hoy les vengo a presentar este capítulo, un flashback que respondió muchas dudas del joven Hipo, quien aún no logra entender cuál es su destino, pero antes de poder entenderlo, debe aceptarlo, así que veamos cómo le va a este joven valiente"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=k2BdwSEauuU**

** www. youtube watch? v=elOFQdedpe4**

** www. youtube watch? v=WPJHVYIIAjc**

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 20 ¿Quién eres?**

Hipo se quedó estático ante las palabras de Maléfica, quien solo lo miraba fijamente y con expresión tranquila y relajada, todo lo contrario a como él se sentía tras esa declaración.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Perdona que te responda con otra pregunta, pero ¿Por qué lo dices exactamente?-pregunto Maléfica con total calma.

Hipo solo apretó el mango de la espada-¿Usted afirma que soy la Luz solo porque logre sacar una maldita espada? ¡Eso no prueba nada!-grito Hipo molesto-no soy el guerrero que estaban esperando, soy solo Hipo-.

El Pitufo Filosofo se adelantó-Creo que este chico tiene razón Papá Pitufo, porque claramente se ve que no soportaría ni un minuto contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas y menos contra su amo y como Papá Pitufo siempre ha dicho…-antes de poder continuar, Filosofo fue lanzado por los aires y cayó de cabeza-nadie acepta una simple opinión-dijo adolorido.

-Lamento mucho lo que paso, Filosofo puede ser bastante molesto en ocasiones-dijo Papá Pitufo disculpándose-pero no veo porque duda tanto joven Hipo, ya que esa "maldita" espada, como acaba de llamarla, es una reliquia mágica sumamente poderosa y muy especial-.

-¡Pero pudo cometer un error!-replico Hipo.

_-"No hay ningún error"-_dijo una voz que salió de la nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Hipo volteando para todos lados.

Antes de saber que pasaba, un rayo de luz salió de la espada y cubrió a Hipo, quien se protegió los ojos de aquel resplandor, mientras Maléfica sonreía, al igual que Papá Pitufo, Chimuelo solo se preocupó un poco, pero sabía que nada malo le pasaría a su jinete.

-Ay Papá Pitufo ¿Qué le paso a ese chico?-pregunto Pitufina sumamente preocupada.

-No te preocupes Pitufina, solamente fue convocado a su audiencia con uno de los arcángeles del Padre Celestial-.

-Esperemos que tras esto, Hipo ya no tenga más dudas al respecto-dijo Maléfica esperanzada.

**(-)**

Hipo comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, cuando finalmente los abrió por completo, se vio en un lugar sumamente extraño, mismo que brillaba intensamente debido a una luz cálida que envolvía el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido y algo asustado.

-No tengas miedo hijo de la Luz-dijo una voz muy dulce que parecía venir de todas direcciones.

Hipo miro hacia un lado y se topó con una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer, se trataba de la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto, su piel era completamente blanca, mucho más que la nieve, vestía un vestido de seda blanco, una corona y armadura en el pecho color dorado, así como un par de alas doradas que llevaba en su espalda, sus ojos eran azules y tenía algunas líneas pintadas alrededor de sus ojos.

-¿Quién…quien es usted?-pregunto maravillado.

-Soy Halakthy, reina de los espíritus y guardiana del portal espiritual, mismo que une tu mundo con el reino celestial, donde habita el Padre Celestial-.

-¿Usted…me trajo aquí?-.

-Excálibur lo hizo, esa espada sintió tu confusión y te trajo ante mí para que te ayudara-.

-¿Qué la espada me trajo aquí? Pero si es solo…-.

-No es solo una espada, es el arma que te conecta con tus vidas pasadas, aquellos que se enfrentaron a los ejércitos de las tinieblas antes que tú-Hipo estaba más que confundido e incrédulo-no tienes idea de quién eres ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué? Claro que se quién soy-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Halakthy sonriendo divertida e Hipo se molestó un poco.

-Claro que lo sé, se lo puedo asegurar-.

-Muy bien, entonces dime quien eres-pidió Halakthy de manera gentil.

Hipo tomo aire antes de hablar-Soy Hipo Horrendo Haddock III, ex integrante de la tribu vikinga de Berk, así como la mayor vergüenza de toda la isla y su ex heredero, hijo de Estoico el Vasto, jefe de Berk y de Valka, reina de Draconia y por tanto, soy el nuevo heredero de Berk, jinete y amigo de Chimuelo, un Furia Nocturna ¿Qué le parece? ¿Sé o no quién soy?-pregunto Hipo satisfecho por su respuesta.

Pero Halakthy se rio de manera divertida-Esa respuesta nos dice que somos, pero no quien somos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Todos nosotros somos hijos del Padre Celestial, pero eso solo nos dice lo que somos, no quienes somos, por esa razón nos concedió el libre albedrío, para averiguar quiénes somos, cual es nuestro destino y propósito en la vida-.

Hipo se quedó en silencio un momento-Entonces… ¿Cómo puedo averiguarlo?-.

-Solo tienes que escuchar, por todos lados existen espíritus que guían a los seres vivos en su búsqueda por esa respuesta, viven en el agua, en el cielo, en la tierra, si los escuchas, ellos te guiaran en tu viaje-.

-¿Cómo puedo escucharlos?-.

-Solo tienes que dejar de tener dudas, limpia tu mente de cualquier duda, dime Hipo ¿Por qué dudas tanto de tu destino? ¿Por qué te cuesta creer tanto que eres la Luz que salvara a la humanidad?-.

Hipo se quedó en silencio nuevamente, ya que ese era un tema que no quería tocar, pero debía hacerlo-Porque…simplemente soy Hipo…el inútil…la vergüenza…el bueno para nada…no me quería ni mi propio padre, para él nunca fui más que una deshonra-.

Halakthy le puso una mano en su rostro-Nadie puede decirnos quienes somos, ni que somos, solo tú puedes decidirlo, si quieres creer que eres un fracasado, entonces eso serás, pero piensa en que lograste algo que ni siquiera tu padre consiguió, montaste a un Furia Nocturna y no solo eso, aprendiste mucho más que él y toda tu tribu, eres más valioso de lo que crees y nunca dudes de ello-.

El chico miro a la reina espiritual con mucha atención, nunca nadie le había hablado de esa manera tan dulce y llena de amor, a excepción de Valka, quien trataba de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido con su adorado hijo.

-Usted…la madre de Pixie…la misma Pixie…incluso mi madre… ¿realmente creen que soy la Luz?-.

-Pudiste sacar el arma que le perteneció a cada uno de ellos sin ninguna dificultad, no hay prueba más efectiva que esa, tú eres la Luz de la esperanza, el representante del Padre Celestial en la Tierra y el único que puede devolver a Drago y a sus ejércitos al reino de las tinieblas-.

-¿Drago? ¿Ese es el nombre del amo de Koragg?-.

-Él tiene muchos nombres y es temido por todos ellos, conforme avances en tu entrenamiento conocerás más sobre la historia del reino de las tinieblas y su amo, así como la relación que hay entre él y el Padre Celestial-.

-Pero…-.

-Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero tienes que ser paciente, todo se revelara a su tiempo, pero si debes tener presente una cosa, si Drago gana entonces la vida ya no existirá, todo será muerte y sufrimiento, los ríos y mares se tiñeran de rojo, la vida desaparecerá y la oscuridad reinara por siempre, tu deber es evitar que eso pase, tú eres el único que puede lograrlo-.

-Pero…estaré solo…contra todo eso…-.

-Nunca estarás solo, no mientras tengas amigos que te quieran y nunca olvides, que aunque no lo puedes ver físicamente, el Padre Celestial estará siempre contigo, ayudándote en esta difícil batalla-.

-Quisiera poder hablar con él-.

-Todo sucederá a su tiempo Hipo, por ahora debemos despedirnos, tienes que volver a tu hogar y comenzar tu entrenamiento, confía en tus maestros y mantén cerca a tus amigos-.

Un nuevo resplandor de luz surgió de Excálibur, obligando a Hipo a cubrirse los ojos de nuevo, mientras era envuelto en ese rayo de Luz.

**(-)**

Cuando Hipo volvió a abrir sus ojos, se topó con una sonriente Maléfica y con Papá Pitufo, quien tenía ambas manos detrás de su espalda, la reina hada se acercó a él-¿Y bien? ¿Qué aprendiste?-.

Hipo miro la espada y recordó las palabras de Halakthy, tenía una gran responsabilidad por cumplir con el mundo, pero antes de poder lograrlo, necesitaba averiguar una cosa muy importante.

-Tengo que averiguar quién soy realmente y con ello me refiero a conocer todas mis vidas pasadas, necesito saber quiénes…o mejor dicho…quienes fui en el pasado, si es que voy a enfrentarme al rey Drago-al escuchar ese nombre, los Pitufos se estremecieron de miedo.

-¿Enfrentarte a Drago? Creí que no creías que eras la Luz-dijo Maléfica con ironía, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Ahora creo que soy yo y tengo un deber que cumplir, pero antes necesito aprender muchas cosas-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Maléfica sonriendo orgullosa de Hipo.

Papá Pitufo se adelantó-Disculpa joven Hipo, pero quiero que sepa que a partir de hoy cuenta con la amistad de los Pitufos, así como con su lealtad, lo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos-.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí-dijo Hipo, para luego ver su nueva espada-es un arma magnífica, pero me gustaría hacerle algunos cambios-.

-Si gusta, nosotros podríamos ayudarle-dijo Fortachón sonriéndole a Hipo.

-Gracias-dijo Hipo viendo la espada-ya que creo que si la llevo a la forja de Draconia no podría hacerle ningún cambio-.

**(-)**

Las horas pasaron y finalmente la espada quedó de otra manera, ahora tenía la imagen de un Furia Nocturna incrustada en su mango y su filo ahora era de color negro brillante.

-¿Qué opinas amigo? Quedo magnifica ¿no crees?-pregunto sonriéndole a Chimuelo, quien solo afirmo moviendo la cabeza.

Papá Pitufo se rio-Es gracioso ver como cada vez que la espada pasa a manos de un nuevo dueño este le quiere hacer algunos cambios que se acoplen a su personalidad-.

-Pero siempre tienen un detalle en común-opino Maléfica sonriendo misteriosamente.

Hipo blandió un poco la espada, la hoja emitió un ruido cuando corto el aire, el chico estaba impresionado por el filo que esa espada poseía y por el hecho de que no era un arma pesada, solo había un pequeño inconveniente, mismo que se descubrió cuando la espada se soltó del brazo de Hipo y termino cayendo contra una casa de uno de los Pitufos.

-Ups…creo que necesito practicar-dijo Hipo sonriendo avergonzado por lo que hizo.

-No te preocupes, eso se arregla de inmediato-dijo Constructor.

-Odio que destruyan las casas-dijo Gruñón cruzado de brazos.

Maléfica dio un paso al frente-Muy bien Hipo, es hora de volver a Draconia, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer-.

-Si-respondió Hipo asintiendo con la boca y con la cabeza-muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, vendré a visitarlos debes en cuando-.

-Eso me daría mucho gusto-dijo Pitufina cubriéndose la cara por la vergüenza que sentía ante la presencia de Hipo.

-Puede volver cuando guste joven Hipo, después de todo, este es el reino de Maléfica, así que no creo que le importe que nos visite-dijo Papá Pitufo riéndose.

Antes de que se despidieran, Bromista se acercó con un regalo-Espere joven Hipo, le quiero dar una sorpresita-dijo riéndose.

-Oh…muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte-dijo Hipo, pero cuando iba a tomar el regalo, Filosofo apareció corriendo y tomo el regalo primero.

-¡No joven Hipo, es peligroso!-grito Filosofo pateando el paquete lejos de las manos de Hipo.

El regalo se estrelló contra un árbol y su contenido se derramo, dicho contenido era un pastel de Pitufi Fresas, una de las comidas favoritas de los Pitufos, cuando el pastel quedo embarrado en el árbol, Bromista miro a Filosofo con enfado.

-Ups…creo que me equivoque-.

-No le veo la gracia Filosofo-dijo Bromista-pero para que veas que no te guardo rencor, a ti también te tengo una sorpresita-dijo sacando otro paquete.

Filosofo se quedó sin habla-Caracoles, gracias Bromista…creo que te juzgue mal y…-apenas Filosofo abrió el paquete, este exploto en su cara, dejándosela teñida de negro-no…sabía que no debía confiar en él…-.

Hipo se rio al ver lo que acababa de pasar, al igual que todos los demás testigos, incluso Maléfica y Papá Pitufo se rieron un poco por lo que acababa de pasarle al Pitufo Filosofo.

Tras despedirse por completo, Hipo, Chimuelo y Maléfica abandonaron la aldea Pitufo y el Páramo, para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la ciudad de Draconia, en todo el camino de regreso, Hipo no dejaba de ver su magnífica y nueva espada.

-Es muy bella ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Maléfica al notarlo tan pensativo.

-Y tan familiar-reconoció Hipo admirando el filo de su nueva espada.

-Eso es muy fácil de explicar, ya que esa arma ya te había pertenecido en el pasado-explico Maléfica.

Hipo se quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba en algunas preguntas que quería hacerle-Disculpe…pero ¿cree que algún día averiguare quien soy en realidad?-.

-Todo se revela a su tiempo mi joven amigo, yo también tuve que averiguar mucho de mí misma hace muchos años, afortunadamente para mí, tuve a alguien que me ayudo a encontrar muchas respuestas-.

-¿Quién fue?-.

-Tú, en una de tus vidas-explico Maléfica sonriéndole cálidamente-y ahora es mi turno de corresponder tu ayuda, tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo-.

Hipo agacho la cabeza avergonzado-Ojala tuviera recuerdos de todo eso-dijo con pesar.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que pronto averiguaras muchas cosas de tu pasado, eso incluye todas tus otras vidas, pero debes tener en cuenta una cosa-.

-¿Y que sería eso exactamente?-pregunto Hipo.

-Que sin importar cuantas veces hayas reencarnado, todas tus vidas tienen algo en común-Hipo la miro con deseos de escuchar más-que todos son personas muy generosas y llenas de amor en sus corazones, y no hay nada más valioso que eso-.

Hipo sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Maléfica-Reina Maléfica ¿podré detener a las fuerzas de las tinieblas?-.

-Yo creo que podrás hacer eso y mucho más-respondió Maléfica sin dudarlo, para luego agregar-y creo que Chimuelo también lo cree-.

Hipo miro a su dragón, el cual le sonrió con mucha calidez, algo que Hipo jamás había visto hacer, pero a modo de gratitud, acaricio la cabeza de su fiel amigo-Gracias amigo, gracias por todo tu apoyo-.

Maléfica solo sonrió al ver el lazo tan fuerte que ambos compartían, una gran amistad y aunque Hipo no lo supiera, Chimuelo era más que su amigo, era su espíritu guardián.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-finalizo Hipo, mientras veía su espada-y gracias a todos mis amigos he aprendido a usarla y a responder varias dudas de mi pasado-.

-Ay por favor-dijo Patán-afirman que tú, Hipo el inútil, es el héroe que salvara al mundo, que bola de crédulos, solo porque sacaste una espada de una roca, cualquiera de nosotros podría haberlo hecho-.

Pixie miro a Patán con ganas de matarlo, pero Hipo tenía una idea mejor en mente y sonrió maliciosamente-Si estas tan seguro de eso Patán ¿Qué te parece si la sujetas un momento?-.

-Hipo-exclamo Heather un poco alarmada.

-No te preocupes, no creo que pase nada-dijo Hipo sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Patán solo bufo-Muy bien, acepto tu patético reto-Hipo le tendió la espada a Patán y este la tomo del mango, sonriendo de manera burlona.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando apenas recibió la espada por completo y esta cayó al suelo, llevándoselo con ella, la espada cayó al suelo con fuerza, como si pesara más de 100 toneladas.

El vikingo trato de levantarla, pero ni siquiera podía moverla un poco, los demás solo podían ver como el mejor vikingo de Berk era incapaz de levantar la espada que Hipo el inútil podía maniobrar con facilidad.

-¡Por Odín, esta espada pesa mucho!-grito cuando cayó al suelo de espaldas, debido al cansancio de no poder levantarla.

Hipo solo la tomo del mando y la levanto sin ninguna dificultad, para después envainarla, todo para asombro de Patán-Como te dije antes, esta no es una espada común y corriente-.

Heather y Pixie solo se rieron al ver la cara que pusieron todos ante esa demostración, pero las risas se apagaron con la aparición de alguien en el comedor, se trataba de aquel muchacho llamado Ryo, el cual tenía la vista fija en Hipo, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Ryo?-.

-Estos son miembros de tu tribu original ¿no es verdad?-pregunto serio y calmado, Hipo asintió-me sorprende que alguien como tú haya nacido en un lugar tan insignificante como esa isla llamada Berk y rodeado de unas sabandijas como ellos-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Astrid levantándose de golpe.

Pero Ryo la ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde Isis se encontraba-¿Ya tienes mi pedido?-pregunto viéndolo fijamente.

Isis asintió-Aquí tienes-dijo dándole una cesta con algunos ingredientes de cocina-pero en serio ¿no le gustaría que yo le preparara algo en lugar de…?-.

-No necesito que hagas algo por mí, mejor sigue atendiendo a esos inútiles de aquella mesa, haz algo más que perder el tiempo con estúpidas pociones-dijo Ryo tomando su cesta y retirándose.

Isis solo puso una cara enojada, pero a Ryo no le importo y abandono el lugar, seguido por la mirada molesta de Astrid e Isis-Pero ¿Quién se cree ese tipo?-pregunto Astrid bastante ofendida.

-No lo sé, pero vaya que es lindo-dijo Brutilda, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-No dejen que Ryo los moleste, siempre ha sido así de misterioso-dijo Hipo-aunque debo admitir que es bastante extraño-.

-Eso es decir lo de menos-opino Pixie.

Antes de que la charla siguiera, Hiko entro-Imagino que ya terminaron de comer, muy bien ¡Ahora vuelvan al campo de entrenamiento, seguiremos hasta el anochecer si es necesario!-grito y los berkianos corrieron hacia la academia para poder recomenzar ese intenso entrenamiento.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, mismo que revelo algunos huecos en la historia, como el hecho de que Hipo lograra obtener la legendaria Excálibur, pero aún quedan muchas cosas por aclarar, mismas que se verán en los próximos capítulos, hasta pronto"_

_Un aplauso para el faraón Atem, el héroe que salvo al mundo del terrible Zork y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**LES DESEO A TODOS UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN ESTE AÑO 2015, QUE SEAN BENDECIDOS CON LOGROS Y SUPEREN LAS DURAS PRUEBAS QUE NOS DA LA VIDA**

**Rika: **_me alegra que te gustaran y estoy muy bien, gracias, espero lo mismo de ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_eso no puedo responder, ya que también están los OC y algunos miembros del ejército de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Emixa26: **_me alegra que te gustaran, ya que no estaba seguro con los Pitufos, pero que bueno que te gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_todo eso se sabrá con el tiempo, ya que aún estoy viendo quienes podrían ser los otros 5, ya que uno de ellos ya lo he decidido, solo tengo que escoger a los 5 restantes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nati: **_no te preocupes, si te dijera cuantas veces me he equivocado con algunos autores y lectores, y lamento no poder contestar tu pregunta, pero arruinaría todos los giros de la trama, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_lo malo de los vikingos es que les cuesta adaptarse al cambio y aceptar que alguien que siempre consideraron un inútil sea tan importante como Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nonahere: **_me alegra que te gustara el fic, respecto a la pareja, siempre me pareció que Astrid cambio rápidamente su manera de pensar sobre Hipo, así como era de orgullosa, esas cosas toman tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_gracias, me alegra que pienses eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_exactamente, ya que si eres un rival de Koragg significa que eres duro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Toaneo07: **_es la secuela de Power Rangers Furia Dragón, llamándose "Furia Legendaria", respecto a los Pitufos, creo que me puse algo nostálgico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_de los Trols no se me había ocurrido hasta que lo mencionaste, que vergüenza siento…respecto a Gargamel, solo un idiota iría a robar al reino de Maléfica, así que…es probable que ya lo haya convertido en sapo o babosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Quien Mira Detrás: **_gracias, en serio, sé que quede mal con algunos fics, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Me faltaron ideas e inspiración para poder continuar esos, pero ya viste que tengo planeados algunos nuevos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_lo mismo te deseo y no te preocupes, espero que te estés divirtiendo mucho, aunque me gustaría que el trueno de Shazam me echara la mano con mi laptop (risa). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Jonavis Tootcup: **_me da gusto que haya más gente leyendo esta historia, respecto a más Furias Nocturnas, afortunadamente para Chimuelo, uno de los OC pidió como dragón un Furia Nocturna hembra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_la elección de Excálibur fue mera suerte, verás, tenía muchas espadas legendarias que eran buenas opciones, entre ellas las que mencionaste, no podía decidirme, así que lo jugué al azar y Excálibur gano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_afortunadamente, no se les ocurrió cantarla mientras Hipo tenía sus visiones, por cierto, he pensado enviarte algunas ideas que se me han ocurrido por PM, al menos hasta que me reparen la laptop ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_vaya, realmente quieres tener un gran romance ¿verdad? Pero no logre entender al final con quien se quedó ese personaje tuyo ¿con Morgana o Dimitria? Respecto a lo que salió de Karone, digamos que Ooze dividió la Luz y la Oscuridad de su ser, si es que me entiendes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_todo se revelara a su tiempo, ya que tengo solo determinada la primera vida pasada, es decir la primera Luz, aún tengo que ver quienes podrían ser los otros 5. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_cómo pudiste leer, aun con la espada, Hipo tenía sus dudas, mismas que se irán aclarando poco a poco y lo mismo te deseo a ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_me sorprende que un sacerdote se exprese así, es algo de admirarse y no escuchar siempre lo mismo de que todas las respuestas en tan en la biblia, por esa razón no me gusta ir a misa, siempre hablan de lo mismo, no se esfuerzan por acercarse a la gente, pero tú, investigando de otras religiones, es algo impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_eso se debe al gran chico que es Hipo, respecto a Astrid y Patán, no es fácil para ambos aceptar el hecho de que Hipo el "inútil", como siempre lo llamaron, sea mejor que ellos dos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo un beso para Rika, Eli Gam, Emixa26, Soranomomo93, Nati, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shadow y Writer, Nonahere, Zeus, Hades, Toaneo07, LasRojas09, Quien Mira Detrás, Shazam, Jonavis Tootcup, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, SpawnOmega, Larekin1, LightInfinite18, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	21. Hiko

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Papá Pitufo, **__hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde conoceremos la historia de uno de los OC, así es, finalmente comenzaran las historias de sus personajes, así que no se pierdan estos grandiosos capítulos, ya que sabrán cómo fue que llegaron a Draconia y como han ayudado a Hipo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=Z-uIW8tvzxI**

** www. youtube watch? v=IYDVuPcSQ0k**

** www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk**

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 21 Hiko.**

El entrenamiento continuaba con mucha dureza, el capitán Hiko demostraba ser un duro instructor-¡Ya que ninguno de ustedes fue capaz de pasar la pista de obstáculos, haremos algo más a su nivel! ¡Quiero que hagan 100 lagartijas con los puños!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Con los puños? ¿No es algo…duro?-pregunto Patapez temblando.

-¿Quieres rudeza? Muy bien ¡100 lagartijas con el puño, con un solo brazo!-ordeno Hiko.

Sin poder replicar, los 5 berkianos comenzaron a cumplir la orden de su maestro, no era nada sencillo hacer algo como eso, especialmente por la dureza del piso y porque tenían que poner todo su peso y fuerza en un solo brazo.

Hipo y Heather, por su parte, practicaban maniobras en sus dragones, mientras observaban como los nuevos futuro jinetes eran torturados por su maestro-Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo Heather riéndose.

-Recuerdos muy dolorosos-recordó Hipo y Heather se rio aún más por las palabras de su amigo.

Chimuelo, por su parte, solo pudo sonreír burlonamente al ver como torturaban a los malditos que habían atormentado a su mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, no podía negarlo, ver como el capitán Hiko los trataba le daba un gran placer.

Patapez fue el primero en caer tras el segundo intento de la lagartija, los gemelos apenas y pudieron hacer 3, Patán solo logro 3 y media, mientras que Astrid apenas y pudo completar 6.

-¡No puedo creer que no puedan hacer algo tan simple como eso, francamente no entiendo como esperan llegar lejos si no logran hacer algo tan sencillo como esto!-suspiro-denle 100 vueltas corriendo a toda la academia, espero que al menos puedan hacer eso-.

Con muy pocas ganas, los 5 comenzaron a correr por toda la academia, mientras Valka y Maléfica observaban el entrenamiento desde las gradas, Pixie estaba sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Hiko siempre tan agradable en los entrenamientos-dijo Pixie sonriendo divertida.

-Este no es el entrenamiento, no es más que el calentamiento-dijo Valka sonriendo-recuerdo lo duro que fue para Hipo, especialmente porque él no estaba acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico-.

-Pero eso lo compensaba con su fuerza de voluntad-dijo Maléfica-eso es algo que Hiko siempre valoro del joven príncipe, por eso no dudo en entrenarlo cuando se lo solicite, él puede ser estricto, pero sabe quién vale la pena y quien no-.

-Y pensar que empezó su vida como un mercenario-dijo Valka recordando la historia de Hiko.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Hace 5 años**

En la lejana tierra de místico Japón, en una cabaña que se encontraba perdida en un espeso bosque, un joven guerrero samurái le estaba sacando filo a su espada, este guerrero se había ganado el título de maestro hacía poco tiempo y ahora viajaba por su tierra en búsqueda de desafíos.

Se había detenido en esa cabaña abandonada para descansar tras caminar por casi un mes, pensó que podría relajarse y descansar un poco, pero se equivocó cuando sintió la presencia de alguien.

-Vaya, vaya, así que usted es el legendario samurái Hiko-el aludido volteo a ver a quien menciono su nombre y se topó con 3 hombres.

El primero de ellos iba vestido con ropas elegantes, era robusto, con un pequeño bigote en su rostro, su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo al estilo luchador de sumo, se daba aire con un abanico que llevaba en la mano derecha, detrás de él se encontraban dos hombres armados con katanas.

-Saludos gran maestro, permítame presentarme, me llamo…-.

-No estoy interesado en saber quién es usted-dijo Hiko sin dejar su labor de sacarle filo a su katana.

-Vaya, pero que impertinencia, pero como guste, lo que debe saber es que soy un alto funcionario del shogunado y he venido para hacerle una propuesta-Hiko ni siquiera lo miro cuando dijo eso-quiero contratar tus servicios para matar al shogun y así apoderarme del país-.

-No me interesa-dijo Hiko sin voltear a verlo.

-Vamos, aun no decidas tan drásticamente, ya que si lo haces te daré el dinero suficiente para 1 ejercito si me ayudas-dijo el hombre sonriendo, al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa llena de oro, misma que arrojó al suelo para que Hiko la tomara.

Hiko se mantuvo callado, se levantó y se acercó con una mirada seria, logrando que el funcionario se pusiera muy nervioso

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué tal 50 o 1000 ejércitos?-agrego bastante asustado por la mirada del samurái.

Hiko se detiene y saca su espada y comienza a caminar con lentitud-Puedes sobornar a un perro con comida, a la gente con dinero, pero no a un lobo-declaro atravesándolo con su katana, justo en el corazón, para asombro de sus dos guardaespaldas.

-¡Maldito!-gritaron atacándolo, pero Hiko los liquido sin la menor dificultad.

Lo hizo a tal velocidad, que desenvaino y envaino su katana en solo unos segundos-Basuras-dijo molesto y escupió hacia un lado.

El samurái decidió continuar su viaje, así que abandono la cabaña y comenzó su caminata, siguió caminando por algunas horas, cuando un sonido llamo su atención, parecía una batalla, pero algo más llamo su atención, un rugido imponente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo corriendo en dirección a donde escucho el rugido.

**(-)**

Cerca de la posición de Hiko, en un claro del bosque, un dragón japonés de color azul con detalles dorados, de la especie Azuron era atacado por 3 tribus diferentes de la sombra Khan, los Samurái, Cangrejos y Mantis.

El dragón trataba de defenderse de los ataques de esos villanos, que eran liderados por el general Oni Ikazuki-¡No dejen que se escape, el maestro Koragg lo quiere vivo!-ordeno el general.

Las sombras Khan lo atrapaban con cadenas que se enredaban en su cuello, patas y cola, el dragón rugía, se sacudía y disparaba fuego en todas direcciones, tratando de liberarse de su captores, pero estos eran demasiados.

Y aunque el dragón peleaba con valor por su vida, eventualmente se vio superado en número y cayó al suelo, atrapado por las cadenas y por una red que soltaron de la nada, Ikazuki se acercó sonriendo.

-Diste buena batalla bestia, pero al final todos los que se oponen a los ejércitos de las tinieblas terminan muertos-el general saco una katana y apunto a su cabeza-no sé porque te quiere el maestro Koragg, pero no creo que le moleste si te entrego solo con un ojo-.

El dragón solo mostro sus dientes amenazadoramente, Ikazuki alzo su katana y preparo el golpe contra el ojo del dragón, cuando Hiko salió de la nada y lo pateo, tirándolo en el suelo, para asombro del general.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres tú?-.

Hiko miro a general y al dragón-¿Atacas a un enemigo que esta indefenso? Que cobarde eres-.

-¿Cobarde?-.

-¿Dónde está tu honor basura?-.

-¿Honor?-Ikazuki se rio-eso está sobrevaluado, prefiero el instinto asesino, pero debo admitir, que me sorprende que un simple humano haya tenido las agallas de venir a ayudar a un torpe dragón-.

-Toda vida es preciada, aunque…-recordando al funcionario y a sus hombres-a veces tengas que extinguir algunas para salvar otras-.

Ikazuki se echó a reír-Que frase tan peculiar, pero no tengo tiempo para perder con una mosca como tú ¡Sombras Khan!-.

Las sombras rodearon a Hiko, quien desenvaino su espada-¿Sombras Khan? Oni-dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Acábenlo!-.

Las sombras se lanzaron contra Hiko, quien se defendió con su katana de los ataques de las sombras, para luego atacarlos con su katana, asombrando al dragón y al mismo Ikazuki, quien apretó los puños, pero luego sonrió al ver como Hiko estaba distraído peleando con las sombras.

El general saco su katana y preparo un ataque traicionero, lanzándose contra el samurái en un ataque mortal por la espalda, Hiko estaba ocupado peleando contra las sombras que lo rodeaban que no se dio cuenta, pero el dragón sí.

Demostrando el gran poder de los dragones, consiguió liberarse de sus cadenas y golpeo a Ikazuki con su cola, estrellándolo contra el suelo-¿Qué?-exclamo Hiko volteando a ver al dragón-¿acaso…me ayudaste?-pregunto confundido y el dragón asintió-espera… ¿puedes entenderme?-pregunto y el dragón volvió a asentir-increíble-.

Ikazuki volvió a levantarse-Miserables, van a pagar muy caro por eso-dijo apretando los puños molesto.

Hiko se puso en guardia y el dragón se colocó detrás de él para apoyarlo, rugiendo con ferocidad y aterrando a Ikazuki, quien retrocedió un poco-Creo que es mejor que te largues-advirtió Hiko.

-Eso es algo que no haré-.

Ikazuki se puso en guardia para continuar la batalla, cuando una figura salió de la nada y se puso entre ellos-¿Qué? ¿Quién es él?-exclamo Hiko abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡Maestro Koragg!-exclamo Ikazuki temeroso.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Koragg, el caballero lobo, quien miraba fijamente a Hiko o al menos, eso parecía, ya que el samurái podía sentir la mirada de ese misterioso guerrero sobre él.

-Ya fue suficiente Ikazuki, es claro que este guerrero es muy superior a ti-dijo Koragg con tono calmado.

-Pero…maestro…-.

-He dicho que fue suficiente-repitió el caballero lobo en tono autoritario, callando al general, para luego ver fijamente a Hiko-¿Cómo te llamas guerrero?-.

-Soy Hiko y creo que ahora es tu turno de decirme quien eres-.

-Soy Koragg, el caballero lobo, Maestro de las Sombras y representante del pecado del Orgullo-.

-Muy bien, Koragg, te voy a pedir que le digas a tus tropas que dejen en paz a este dragón, ya que no dejare que lo lastimen, así que váyanse y déjenlo tranquilo-.

-Eso es algo que tú no puedes decidir, todos los dragones existentes deben estar en el ejército del amo-.

-¿Y quién es tu amo para decidir eso?-cuestiono Hiko desafiante y el dragón mostro sus dientes con ferocidad.

-Veo que ambos tienen un gran espíritu guerrero, veamos si eso les ayuda en algo-dijo Koragg desenvainando su espada-**¡Uther Mijor Catastros!-.**

El sello apareció en el cielo y el terrible Catastros hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad y haciendo temblar el suelo-¿Pero que es esa cosa?-exclamo Hiko ante la presencia de aquel dragón.

Catastros rugió con ferocidad y ataco al dragón japonés, quien se elevó en el aire, dando comienzo a una feroz contienda entre dragones, Hiko vio todo con la boca abierta, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, ya que Koragg lo ataco, afortunadamente, logro bloquear el ataque con su katana.

-¡No es conveniente distraerte en medio de una batalla!-.

-¡Maldición!-replico Hiko entre dientes, para luego retroceder y atacar con un golpe de su katana, mismo que Koragg detuvo con su escudo.

El caballero lobo contraataco con un golpe más de su espada, la terrible Laevateinn, Hiko se agacho hacia atrás y evadió el golpe, para luego patear a Koragg, haciéndolo retroceder.

-Tienes bastante espíritu, realmente son muy pocos los guerreros que lo tienen tan fuerte como tú-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-La mayoría de ellos piensa que solo con ser fuertes basta, pero no saben que la fuerza en sí, no es suficiente para ser un verdadero guerrero, pero tú parece que sabes eso y más-.

-He aprendido mucho en mis viajes, por ejemplo-Hiko se lanzó a gran velocidad contra Koragg, moviéndose como si estuviera volando, ya que por la velocidad con la que iba, parecía que no pisaba el suelo en cada paso que daba.

-Impresionante-reconoció Koragg.

Hiko se acercaba cada vez más y más hacia Koragg, pero cuando estaba más que impresionado, especialmente cuando estas copias lo rodearon y comenzaron a girar en círculo, alrededor de Koragg.

-¡Técnica de las Multi Imágenes!-declaro Hiko.

El caballero lobo permaneció en posición defensiva, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque-¿Crees que en serio me vencerás con algo tan simple como esto?-.

-¡Veremos qué tan simple te parece esto!-declaro Hiko cargando una energía eléctrica en su katana.

-¿Qué?-.

9 de las 10 copias clavaron sus katanas en el suelo-¡Nueve Cabezas de Dragón!-.

De suelo surgieron 9 cabezas de dragones hechas de fuego, mismas que atraparon a Koragg de los brazos y piernas, así como de la cintura, rodillas y cabeza-¿Qué es esto?-exclamo sorprendido.

La décima copia alzo su katana al frente y cargo un ataque más-¡Ataque del Dragón de Fuego!-.

El disparo no se hizo esperar, en una poderosa llamarada que golpeo a Koragg, produciendo una explosión que sacudió el lugar, obligando a Ikazuki a protegerse detrás de algunos árboles.

Tras lanzar ese poderoso ataque, Hiko hizo desaparecer las 9 copias, quedando solamente el original-¿Qué te pareció eso miserable?-pregunto en tono serio, pero sin bajar la guardia ni un solo instante.

-¡Ataque del Lobo!-el disparo salió de la nada y golpeo a Hiko, el guerrero logro protegerse con su katana, pero el ataque lo hizo estrellarse contra un árbol.

Antes de caer al suelo, logro sostenerse con su katana y mirar hacia la columna de humo, de la cual emergió Koragg completamente ileso, aun después de recibir un ataque así.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-se preguntó impresionado.

Koragg avanzo sin ninguna preocupación, hasta quedar frente a Hiko-Ese fue un buen ataque, si alguien como Ikazuki lo recibía estaría acabado-.

-Pero tú saliste completamente ileso-exclamo Hiko apretando los dientes.

-Un ataque como ese es poderoso, pero no basta para vencer a uno de los 7 guerreros capitales, los 7 Maestros Oscuros-.

-¿Maestros Oscuros? ¿Qué clase de ser eres? ¡Habla en este mismo instante! ¿Quién es tú amo? ¿Qué clase de demonio es?-.

-¿Cómo sabes que se trata de un demonio?-pregunto Koragg por curiosidad.

-Porque solo una criatura sobrenatural podría crear a seres como ustedes y debe tratarse de un demonio de grandes poderes podría engendrar un guerrero como tú-.

Koragg se mostró tranquilo en todo momento y se rio quedamente-Me sorprendes y ya que eres un gran guerrero te diré quien es mi amo-Hiko se preparó para escuchar la historia del caballero lobo-él es la maldad suprema, el rey de las tinieblas, el arcángel que hace siglos trato de apoderarse del trono celestial-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si conoces esa leyenda sabrás de que hablo-explico Koragg-mi amo ha tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de la historia y ha sido temido por cada uno de ellos, creo que aquí en Japón lo conocen como Akuma-.

-Akuma…el gran demonio…-dijo Hiko temblando al imaginarse de quien podría tratarse.

-Ese es uno de los muchos nombres que posee, aunque últimamente ha tenido preferencia por el nombre de "Drago", así que ahora es como lo conocemos-.

-¿Drago? Entiendo…quiso darse el nombre de los animales más poderosos de la Tierra, los nobles y poderosos dragones, si me preguntas tu amo es un engreído-.

-Deberías cuidar tu lengua, ya que él está a punto de regresar a la Tierra misma-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-exclamo Hiko abriendo mucho los ojos-¡No debes bromear con eso! ¡Hay muchas leyendas de lo que puede pasar si el demonio llegara a caminar en la Tierra, la vida se acabaría y solo habría muerte!-.

-Eso es una versión corta de lo que les espera-reconoció Koragg-ya que la realidad es mucho peor que la más horrenda de las pesadillas-.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?-pregunto Hiko-tal vez te conozco apenas, pero soy bueno para ver el interior de mis oponentes y puedo ver que eres un guerrero honesto, honorable y noble ¿Cómo puedes servir a alguien como Drago?-.

Koragg se quedó en silencio un momento-Tengo mis razones-.

-¿Y cuáles serían esas?-volvió a cuestionar Hiko, dejando a Koragg nuevamente en silencio.

Pero antes de responder, un rugido de dolor llamo la atención de ambos, obligándolos a ver hacia arriba, donde el dragón japonés recibió una llamarada de Catastros, golpeándolo con fuerza.

El dragón de Koragg arremetió contra el dragón japonés y lo mordió en su lomo, hiriéndolo y con un golpe de su poderosa cola, estrello al dragón contra el suelo-¡Oh no!-grito Hiko al ver como Catastros preparaba una llamarada más para terminar con el dragón.

Rápidamente corrió para impedirlo, ante la vista fija de Koragg, cuando Catastros disparo su llamarada contra el dragón japonés, Hiko se interpuso y lo bloqueo con su katana.

El ataque de Catastros era poderoso y lanzo a Hiko contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente y algo quemado por las llamas, la katana había caído a unos cuantos metros delante de él.

El dragón japonés abrió mucho los ojos al ver eso y rápidamente lo sujeto con sus patas delanteras, para luego tomar la katana con su boca y escapar volando del lugar, ante la mirada fija de Koragg.

Catastros rugió con ferocidad y se dispuso a perseguirlos, pero-Detente Catastros, no los sigas-ordeno Koragg con calma.

El dragón volteo a ver a su jinete y este negó con la cabeza, dándole la misma indicación, así que Catastros descendió y se puso frente a su jinete, agacho la cabeza y Koragg comenzó a acariciársela.

Ikazuki salió de su escondite y se acercó a su maestro-¿Disculpe…maestro…? Pero ¿Por qué los dejo ir así de fácil?-.

-Porque ese guerrero puede ser otro gran rival para mí y creo que lograra serlo una vez que forme un lazo con ese dragón-explico Koragg con total calma.

-Entiendo-respondió Ikazuki, para luego reaccionar-espero ¿dijo que sería "otro" gran rival?-.

-Él y la Luz pueden llegar a ser mis más grandes adversarios y los esperare con ansias-repitió Koragg sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Catastros.

**(-)**

Alejándose cada vez más de la tierra del sol naciente, el dragón japonés volaba rumbo al este, llevando en sus patas al guerrero que le había salvado la vida dos veces en ese mismo día y en la boca su letal arma, alejándose de Japón y acercándose a la ciudad de Draconia.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo termino, como vieron ya vimos la primera historia de uno de los OC y esperamos que les haya gustado, ahora, si se pregunta cómo es que el dragón sabía sobre la ciudad, podríamos decir que se dirige hacia allá por instinto de supervivencia o incluso, porque ese dragón sabe que esa ciudad es uno de los lugares más seguros que existen, ustedes escojan la verdadera razón, ya que la curiosidad hace que aprendamos cosas nuevas cada día"_

_Un aplauso para Papá Pitufo, el sabio líder de los pitufos y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**KatnissSakura: **_me alegra que el capítulo te gustara, pues yo también vi ese capítulo, pero aun así me pareció muy pronto el cambio de actitud de Astrid hacia Hipo, es decir, no es imposible, pero sí muy difícil que alguien cambie de la noche a la mañana como lo hizo ella y en lo que se refiere a que se siente superada, yo diría que es por todo lo que Hipo ha avanzado en esos años, en habilidad, destreza, fuerza, inteligencia, la supero en todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_tendrás que ser más específica, ya que Halakthy le dijo muchas cosas a Hipo que son bastante ciertas y muchas gracias, te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_sus vidas pasadas se revelaran más adelante, ya que ese fue un largo camino que tuvo que recorrer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_y esa lección fue de la primeras que tuvo que aprender, ya que el camino que recorrió fue bastante largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_fue un largo camino que tuvo que recorrer y que aún continúa, ya que el aprendizaje nunca termina y aún le falta mucho por conocer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_es por eso que el nuevo papa me cae bien, sabes, creo que no me molestaría escuchar una misa del papa e incluso una tuya, si tienes esa mentalidad tan abierta, entonces sería algo bastante interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_gracias por la aclaración y como diría el Guasón en la película "Batman la Máscara del Fantasma", "pequeño demonio", si ya la viste sabes de que hablo y si no la has visto, te la recomiendo, porque es genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_una prueba de lo que acabas de decir es como envió a algunos vikingos a su muerte tras el ataque de Zaleska. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_descuida, lo anote. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_pues ya hubo algo de acción en este capítulo y aún falta más del mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nonahere: **_realmente es muy extraño que una relación se forme así de rápido, especialmente después de todo los problemas que hubo, esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Perses19: **_no pienso incluir a Goku ni a Naruto, pero si a mi personaje favorito de DBZ y pues sé que a muchos no les agrada esto y a otros si, las opiniones son variables y yo las respeto todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_¿honestamente crees que Koragg pudo haber sido alguien tan cobarde como el rey Stephan? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rafael: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que la historia te guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Constantine: **_había pensado que Hipo tuviera un encuentro con él, pero lo he pensado para más adelante, ya que primero tengo que aclarar algunos puntos, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ElAbueloKND: **_vaya, tanto tiempo sin escuchar a alguien mencionar esa serie, que mal que la hayan quitado y me alegra que te hayan gustado los fics hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_gracias, te deseo lo mismo a ti y a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten, aunque se tarden y no te preocupes, que este fic está para ser largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_me alegra que te guste y para eso tendrás que esperar un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KatnissSakura, Rika, Eli Gam, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shadow y Writer, Ocnarf, SpawnOmega, Zeus, Hades, Bowser300000, Nonahere, Perse19, Moon-9215, Rafael, Constantine, ElAbueloKND, .001, Matipunchis, LDF1203.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	22. Nuevo Maestro

"_Hola a todos, soy __**Jack, **__el guerrero que debe encontrar un modo de volver a su propia época para impedir que la maldad de Aku se extienda más allá de las estrellas y estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde otro noble guerrero hará un largo viaje hacia un nuevo hogar"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al fic, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk**

** www. youtube watch? v=li0OhEuHDQM**

** www. youtube watch? v=F4e9lcSGuWU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 22 Nuevo maestro.**

Hiko despertó bañado en sudor, para luego llevarse una mano al rostro y hacer una mueca de molestia, una vez que se relajó, pudo inspeccionar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se trataba de un cuarto, él estaba recostado en una cama con sábanas blancas, tenía algunos vendajes y al recorrer el lugar con su mirada, se dio cuenta de que había una ventana, desde donde se podía ver un jardín y ahí, recostado en el césped, se encontraba el mismo dragón que había salvado.

-Ah, veo que ya despertaste-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear se topó con una mujer de aspecto chino, cabello negro y largo, que le llegaba a la cintura, con una bandeja en las manos, cuyo contenido era comida.

Hiko se quedó sorprendido por la belleza de aquella mujer, pero tenía otras cosas en que pensar-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto rápidamente.

La mujer se llevó ambas manos a la cintura y suspiro-Muy bien, respondiendo en orden: no lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras; estas en Draconia y yo soy Güin-dijo la mujer presentándose.

-¿Güin? Espere…dijo que estoy en… ¿Draconia?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Por tu expresión deduzco que has escuchado de esta ciudad ¿no es así?-.

-Solo historias, nunca creí que viviría para conocerla-reconoció Hiko-pero… ¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?-pregunto confundido.

-Pongámoslo así, tienes un dragón bastante listo, él te trajo hasta aquí hace 3 días-.

-Ya veo…espere ¿3 días? ¿Estuve inconsciente por…3 días?-.

-3 días en los que curamos tus heridas, ese dragón te trajo aquí, al parecer su instinto de supervivencia le decía que era el mejor lugar para ambos, especialmente después de que se enfrentaran al terrible Koragg-.

Hiko miro a Güin-¿Cómo sabe a quién me enfrente?-.

-El dragón no los contó o mejor dicho…le contó a la reina de las hadas-.

¿La reina hada? Hiko estaba más que sorprendido, no solo ese dragón había salvado su vida, sino que además lo llevo a la mística ciudad de Draconia y para terminar, conocía a la reina de las hadas.

-Debes tener muchas preguntas ¿no es así?-no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Hiko se quedó en silencio y la guerrera sonrió-no te preocupes, todas serán contestadas, solo desayuna y te llevare con las dos reinas-.

-¿Dos reinas?-.

-La reina de Draconia, Valka y la reina de las hadas, Maléfica, ambas quieren conocerte, bueno, a ti y a tu dragón-Hiko se quedó en silencio-supongo que ese dragón es tuyo ¿verdad?-.

Hiko miro al dragón unos segundos y finalmente asintió-Sí, es mi dragón-.

-¿Tiene nombre?-pregunto Güin sonriéndole con tranquilidad y Hiko se quedó pensando unos instantes.

-Sigfrid-respondió después de meditarlo unos instantes.

-¿Sigfrid? Es muy lindo-reconoció Güin-desayuna pronto para que podamos ir a ver a las reinas y al príncipe, ya que creo que tus habilidades serán muy necesarias para lo que se avecina-explico Güin saliendo de la habitación y dejando a Hiko.

**(-)**

Tras terminar su desayuno, Hiko y el dragón japonés que ahora respondería al nombre de Sigfrid, quien por cierto se había alegrado mucho al verlo recuperado, siguieron a Güin y a su Nadder Tormenta hacia la mansión de Valka.

Una vez ahí, Hiko se presentó ante Valka y Maléfica como un guerrero samurái de Japón, quien luchó contra el poderoso Koragg y la batalla había quedado inconclusa debido a que tuvo que salvar a Sigfrid de Catastros.

Cuando conoció a todos los miembros más importantes de la ciudad tuvo sus impresiones; Valka le parecía una reina justa y noble, una verdadera gobernante, así como una amante de los dragones.

Maléfica era todo lo que había escuchado en historias y más, era imponente y su mirada inspiraba respeto, por lo que sabía que debía ser muy prudente con ella, aunque su hija fuera todo lo contrario, ya que era demasiado entusiasta.

En Severus veía a un hombre duro, imponente y que era mejor dejar solo, pero había algo en él que lo hacía digno de confianza y por una razón que no le era tan desconocida, no pudo evitar pensar en querer enfrentarlo algún día.

Bron era un claro caso de que las apariencias engañaban, ya que su aspecto fiero no reflejaba la luz que habitaba en su corazón y que lo hacía un gran ser humano, un verdadero amigo.

Kayto, por su parte, le parecía un joven alegre, irresponsable, molesto, bromista y algo tonto, pero que tenía buenas intenciones, eso no lo podía negar, solo esperaba que se alejara de él.

Finalmente, el hijo de la reina Valka, el príncipe Hipo, a simple vista parecía un chico que no soportaría ni un solo segundo en medio de una feroz batalla, pero él podía ver que tenía algo especial, se podía apreciar en la mirada del príncipe, en su pierna faltante y como prueba irrefutable, el hecho de que su dragón fuera un temible Furia Nocturna.

Tras salir de sus pensamientos, prosiguieron las conversaciones, Valka le dio la bienvenida a la ciudad de Draconia, diciéndole que la podía considerar su hogar, para él y Sigfrid, gesto que Hiko agradeció.

Pasaron varias horas en las que se aclaraban algunos asuntos, como la aparición de ambos en la ciudad, por lo que Maléfica averiguo de Sigfrid, ambos escaparon de las garras de Koragg y Catastros, y como los dragones era de las criaturas más sabias del mundo, Sigfrid llevo a Hiko a Draconia para que los atendieran a ambos.

Después de escuchar cómo fue que llego ahí, Hiko le agradeció al dragón acariciándole la cabeza-Se ve que este dragón te aprecia mucho-dijo Kayto sonriendo.

-Creo que yo también le tengo mucho aprecio-reconoció Hiko.

Maléfica se acercó al joven samurái-He escuchado mucho de ti, eres un gran guerrero, tienes honor y demostraste mucho valor al proteger a un dragón de las fuerzas del mal-.

-No podía dejarlo abandonado ahí, eran más que él-.

Tanto Valka como Maléfica sonrieron ante esas palabras-Eres un gran hombre y se nota que tienes mucha habilidad con la espada-reconoció Valka-por eso quisiéramos pedirte algo-.

-¿Qué cosa alteza?-pregunto Hiko.

-Quiero que entrenes a mi hijo, a Hipo, que le enseñes todo sobre el arte de la espada-pidió Valka.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero mamá…!-Hipo trato de replicar, pero Valka lo mandó callar.

Hiko miro a Hipo detenidamente-Con todo respeto hacia usted mi reina y hacia su hijo, pero ¿podría decirme que motivos tiene para que lo entrene?-.

-Hay muchas razones-reconoció Valka-pero la principal de todas es porque Hipo…mi hijo…es la Luz…-.

-¿La Luz?-Hiko abrió mucho los ojos ante esa respuesta, para luego ver a Hipo detenidamente-ya veo-dijo poniendo una expresión seria-muy bien, será un honor para mí, alteza-.

-Bien, si Valka lo considera apropiado, creo que el entrenamiento debe comenzar ahora mismo-indico Maléfica.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-dijo Valka sonriendo agradecida con Hiko, Hipo abrió la boca para volver a replicar, pero Chimuelo lo golpeo en la cabeza con su cola para callarlo y el chico se le quedo viendo molesto.

**(-)**

**Academia de Draconia**

Hiko analizaba detenidamente la espada de Hipo, la legendaria Excálibur-Ya veo, realmente eres la Luz, ya que fuiste bendecido por el poder de la espada legendaria-.

-¿No creíste que era la Luz, verdad?-pregunto Hipo con pesadez y sonriendo tristemente-no te culpo, yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijeron-.

-Nunca dije que no creyera que eras tú, solo dije que realmente lo eras, aunque ya lo sabía desde que la reina Valka me lo dijo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hipo escéptico.

-¿Qué otro motivo tendría la reina Maléfica para abandonar su reino mágico solo para entrenar a un humano?-pregunto Hiko con calma e Hipo se quedó callado-por lo que puedo ver tienes una gran mente, eres inteligente, ya que no habrías creado esa prótesis para tu dragón-.

-¿Mi madre se lo conto?-pregunto Hipo.

-De hecho fue esa hada, la hija de Maléfica-respondió Hiko-es sorprendente lo que puede hacer una mente creativa ¿no lo crees?-.

-Eso creo-reconoció Hipo encogiéndose en hombros.

Chimuelo y Sigfrid eran los únicos que estaban presentes en la academia en esos momentos, ya que Hiko pidió entrenar a Hipo en privado, al menos, para comenzar y así no se sintiera tan presionado.

-Tengo entendido que ya hiciste algunos ejercicios con la espada ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Hiko e Hipo asintió-muy bien, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer-.

Hipo sujeto el mango de Excálibur y se puso en guardia, mientras que Hiko solo se cruzaba en brazos, con su katana aun amarrada en su cintura, hecho que extraño a Hipo.

-Disculpe…pero ¿no va a ponerse en guardia?-.

-Ya estoy en guardia y no necesito mi katana para esto, créeme, pero tú, quiero que me ataques con todo lo que tienes ¿entendiste?-.

-Pero…-.

-Hazlo-indico nuevamente en tono calmado y cerro sus ojos.

Hipo solo trago saliva y arremetió contra Hiko, atacándolo con Excálibur, pero Hiko lo evadió con mucha facilidad, Hipo volvió a atacar, pero Hiko evadía los ataques sin el menor esfuerzo posible, con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de brazos.

Hipo atacaba y atacaba con su espada, pero anda lograba hacer, Hiko se movía tan ágilmente que la espada ni siquiera lo rozaba, algo que estaba comenzando a desesperar a Hipo.

De pronto y sin previo aviso, Hiko se barrió en el piso y derribo a Hipo, el chico cayó al suelo, sin soltar su espada, mientras Hiko se levantaba sin la menor dificultad-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-pregunto calmadamente.

Hipo volvió a atacarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Hiko se hizo a un lado y derribo a Hipo con un pequeño empujón por la espalda, el chico volvió a caer y se levantó de nuevo.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuál es el error que estas cometiendo?-pregunto Hiko tranquilamente, pero se podía notar un tono de dureza en su voz.

Hipo se levantó y apretó los dientes, así como el mango de Excálibur-¡Si estoy cometiendo un error dímelo ahora mismo!-.

-¿Y cómo te darías cuenta por ti mismo si te lo dijera?-pregunto Hiko-un guerrero debe ver en su maestro una guía para encontrar las respuestas, no las respuestas en si-.

-¿Solo llevamos unos cuantos minutos entrenando y ya es mi maestro? Por favor-dijo Hipo con sarcasmo y algo de desdén.

Hiko abrió los ojos-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-.

-¿Molesto? ¡No estoy molesto!-.

-Claro que lo estas, estas molesto no por una, sino por varias razones ¿Qué es lo que te pasa exactamente?-.

-¡Eso no le importa!-grito Hipo atacándolo, Hiko espero el golpe y detuvo el ataque de la espada con dos dedos-¿Qué?-.

-¿Lo ves? La furia no te fortalece, solo te hace más débil y fácil de vencer-declaro Hiko lanzando a Excálibur por los aires.

La espada quedo clavada en el piso a unos cuantos metros para asombro de Hipo, quien retrocedió asustado-Por las barbas de Odín-dijo apretando los dientes y puños, mostrando la frustración que sentía.

-Las espadas son más que una herramienta de batalla, es una extensión de tu cuerpo, pero si atacas con furia esa extensión se volverá contra ti y te destruirá, literalmente serías atravesado por tu propia arma-.

-Tal vez eso es lo que quiero…-reconoció Hipo con mucho dolor y tristeza que tenía en su corazón.

Antes de poder decir algo más, Hiko lo golpeo en el rostro e Hipo cayó al suelo-¿Estás listo para hablar tranquilamente?-pregunto con seriedad.

Hipo miro a Hiko detenidamente y agacho la mirada, no sabía cómo, pero ya estaba platicando con el samurái de todos sus problemas, contándole la historia de cómo fue que llego a Draconia.

Hiko era muy bueno escuchando, ya que no hablo en todo el tiempo que Hipo lo hizo, le conto como fue su vida en Berk, como siempre fue la burla de sus compañeros, la vergüenza de la isla, molestado por su primo, el vivo ejemplo de cómo debía ser un vikingo.

Le conto como cuantas veces trato de probarse así mismo, de demostrar que valía algo y como de alguna manera, siempre era humillado y golpeado, insultado por sus compañeros, abandonado por el que fuera su mejor amigo de la infancia.

-¿Tú padre nunca te enseño a no buscar pleitos incorrectos?-pregunto Hiko cuando Hipo le relato como una vez trato de probar su valor peleando contra su primo Patán, ganándose una soberana paliza y quedando con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando.

Hipo guardo silencio y desvió la mirada molesto, Hiko lo vio detenidamente y comprendió casi en seguida-Tu padre no era de los que enseñan ¿verdad?-.

-Si…y no…él solo quería enseñarme lo que era conveniente para él…ya se imaginara que pensaba el jefe de Berk ante la idea de que su hijo y heredero fuera la mayor…vergüenza de la isla-.

-Estoy seguro de que él te quería, solo que nunca supo cómo demostrártelo-.

-Ojala yo creyera eso, pero siendo francos, no dudo que su prioridad en cuanto me fui de Berk fuera asignar a mi primo como el nuevo heredero de la isla-.

-No conozco personalmente a tu primo, pero te puedo asegurar que llegara el día en que tu padre se arrepentirá de su decisión-.

Hipo se rio con sarcasmo-Francamente…lo dudo mucho-.

-Aunque tú mismo lo dudes jovencito, sé que vales más que tu primo y que todos los berkianos juntos, porque tienes la fuerza de tu grandeza-Hipo miro a Hiko detenidamente-mira lo que lograste, domaste a un Furia Nocturna, uno de los dragones más legendarios que existen-.

-Después de que lo derribe-reconoció Hipo sonriendo nervioso.

Hiko cambio un poco su expresión-Si…hablaremos de eso luego-dijo respirando hondo-y la mayor prueba de tu valía es esta-agrego señalando la pierna metálica de Hipo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-.

-Tu madre, la reina Valka me conto como fue que perdiste tu pierna, peleaste con Koragg, el guerrero más poderoso y terrible que jamás conocí y aunque peleamos por unos cuantos instantes, pude darme cuenta que se trataba de un enemigo formidable, dudo mucho que cualquiera de ellos hubiera durado más de 3 segundos peleando con Koragg-.

-Bueno…eso no lo niego-reconoció Hipo.

-Además, tienes a Excálibur, el arma legendaria, hay miles de leyendas sobre esta magnífica espada ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas de que eres la Luz que salvara al mundo?-.

Hipo guardo silencio, meditando las palabras de Hiko-Ojala supiera más sobre ese destino que tengo-dijo viendo su reflejo en la espada.

-Todo se sabe a su debido tiempo-dijo Hiko-después de todo, tienes muchos amigos aquí y maestros que te guiaran en este viaje, incluyéndome-.

-¿Usted…realmente quiere ser mi maestro?-pregunto Hipo incrédulo.

-No habría aceptado el puesto de no ser así-dijo Hiko sonriendo levemente-solo te voy a pedir una cosa-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Que si algún día te vuelves a enfrentar a Koragg, recuerda que yo también tengo asuntos pendientes con ese caballero de las tinieblas, así que debes dejarme algo para mí-.

-Será todo un placer, quizás solo le devuelva el favor por esto-dijo Hipo señalando su pierna de metal.

Ese comentario hizo que Hipo se riera, mientras Hiko solo negaba con la cabeza, para después proseguir con el entrenamiento y convertir a Hipo en un temible guerrero samurái y aunque Hipo no lo sabía, el mayor deseo de Hiko era que lo superara en habilidad, destreza y poder.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Hipo salió de sus recuerdos cuando escucho el grito de Patapez, ya que al parecer, Hiko quiso que les mostraran sus habilidades en combate, no hay que decir que los 5 berkianos terminaron en el suelo.

-Sus técnicas de ataque son tan mediocres, no durarían ni 3 segundos peleando con los ejércitos de las tinieblas-dijo Hiko e Hipo sonrió ante tal comentario-me avergüenza decir que ustedes son mis estudiantes-.

Astrid alzo su vista con furia-¿Cómo se atreve a decirnos eso? ¡Nosotros somos los mejores de Berk!-grito furiosa.

-¿En serio? Vamos a probar tu teoría, hay algo que siempre he querido presenciar-dijo mirando hacia donde estaban sus mejores alumnos-¡Hipo! ¡Heather! ¡Vengan aquí ahora!-.

Ambos descendieron de sus dragones y se acercaron a su maestro-¿Qué está tramando ahora?-se preguntó Astrid.

Hiko miro a los chicos-Muy bien, Hipo, Heather, quiero que peleen contra ellos 5 sin sus armas ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Si maestro-dijo Heather haciendo una reverencia, para luego soltar su arco, flechas y daga.

Hipo se quedó en silencio un momento, para luego dejar Excálibur-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Patán-¿Quiere que nosotros 5 peleemos contra ellos dos, siendo Hipo el inútil uno de ellos?-.

-Con todo respeto maestro…pero no parece justo…-dijo Patapez tímidamente.

-Ya lo veremos-respondió Hiko-ustedes 5 usen sus armas, Hipo y Heather, no las usen por ningún motivo ¿entendido?-ambos asintieron, mientras algunos espectadores observaban atentamente todo, Estoico, Bocón, Patón, entre otros berkianos, así como Valka, Maléfica y Pixie-¡Comiencen!-.

Los 5 berkianos se lanzaron contra Hipo y Heather, ambos se colocaron en guardia y esperaron, Hiko solo cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, se encontró con los 5 berkianos tirados en el suelo, Hipo y Heather de pie, en posición defensiva, Astrid trato de levantarse, pero volvió a caer de espaldas adolorida.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-exclamo Bocón con la boca muy abierta-todo pasó tan rápido que no pude verlo-.

-Hipo… ¿venció a Patán?-exclamo Estoico con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hiko aplaudió ante esa demostración de poder y velocidad, él sabía que ocurrió, después de todo, él les había enseñado a moverse más rápido que la vista y atacar con esa velocidad.

-Buen trabajo, pueden retirarse-indico y ambos chicos hicieron la reverencia, para irse-tenías razón Patapez, no fue una pelea justa y menos para ustedes ¡Ahora de pie y corran 30 vueltas a la academia!-ordeno.

Hipo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la orden de su maestro, él recordaba lo duro que había sido con él y sabía que si alguien podía convertir a 5 vikingos en jinetes de dragón era él.

También recordó que su maestro había cumplido su promesa de volver a enfrentarse a Koragg y vaya que fue un enfrentamiento legendario, mismo que duró 3 días completos, dejándolo agotado y herido, pero eso es parte de otra historia.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Terminamos la historia de este noble guerrero, por ahora, ya que aún hay otros jinetes que merecen conocer sus historias, aquellos que llegaron a Draconia buscando una nueva vida, escapando de los ejércitos del rey de las tinieblas o incluso…de su propia gente"_

_Un aplauso para el gran samurái Jack, un verdadero héroe del Japón y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_pues estate muy atenta, porque tu historia se narrara dentro de poco, respecto a los berkianos, eso es menos de lo que se merecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_gracias por tus palabras y yo obedezco, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y sus inicios como maestro de Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KatnissSakura: **_no lo había pensado…veré que puedo hacer para complacerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_aun así, algo como eso tarda mucho, especialmente siendo alguien orgulloso, eso es algo que nos enseñó el gran Vegeta de DBZ. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_me alegra que te gustara y espero que el final no te haya decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_habías mencionado si Hipo no se encontró con los Trolls que supuestamente se robaban a los niños que se perdían en el bosque. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_pero aun así le falta mucho para lograr superar a un guerrero como Koragg y también a Hipo le falta mucho para hacerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_además de eso necesitaran inteligencia, fuerza de voluntad, entre otras cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_estas en lo cierto, cada OC tendrá su historia de cómo llego a Draconia, respecto a Stephan, eso es mucho más creíble. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ElAbueloKND: **_pues a ver si será cierto, ya que los rumores son algo que pueden o no ser ciertos, respecto al Abuelo…sería interesante colocarlo en el fic, pero no con ese nombre…después de todo, sería algo extraño ponerlo con un nombre así y me alegra que te guste el siniestro Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin: **_lo pongo porque es mi personaje favorito de DB y siento que le quitaron mucho protagonismo tras la saga de Boo y ni que decir de DBM, donde hacen que alguien como Bido sea capaz de matarlo y el OC es de Hades, y pues ya es decisión de cada quien ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_efectivamente, los use a modo de homenaje a ese Digimon, respecto a Drago, tienes razón en lo que dices y aparecerá una vez que las historias de los OC terminen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_gracias por tu comprensión y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_ya lo cheque y debo decir que está muy bien, pero que me decepciono un poco el hecho de que digas que Ooze quedaba en segundo lugar, así como el hecho de que olvidaras que Dimitria tambien fue discípula de Zordon, fuera de eso está muy bien, pero otra cosa, yo haré mi propia secuela, no tendrá relación con la tuya, solo para aclarar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_eso te demuestra cuanto tuvo que sufrir Hipo para poder llegar hasta donde está, fue un camino bastante largo y difícil, pero lo consiguió y aún le falta mucho para alcanzar su máximo potencial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Eli Gam, Soranomomo93, KatnissSakura, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, LasRojas09, Shadow y Writer, Matipunchis, Moon-9215, ElAbueloKND, Larekin, Bowser300000, LDF1203, .001, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	23. Rika

"_Hola a todos, soy __**lady Sif, **__estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, que narrara las vivencias de otro OC, el cual sufrió algo parecido a lo que ocurrió con Hipo, a veces me pregunto si los humanos valen la pena y luego veo a personas como Hipo y me respondo…si, si lo valen y mucho"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=EInk4GJz_v8**

** www. youtube watch? v=DsDkmZIUk8w**

** www. youtube watch? v=5o9_53Kp61U**

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 23 Rika.**

El día llego a su fin, los 5 jóvenes berkianos terminaron más que exhaustos tras el intenso entrenamiento de Hiko-No puedo decir que vi avances en este día, porque no los vi, todos ustedes dan lástima-dijo Hiko-su arrogancia los hizo creer ser mejor que cualquier otro guerrero, pero por lo que acabo de ver solo están vivos porque los Maestros Oscuros se los permitieron-.

Astrid se incorporó-Ya verá, le demostraremos que podemos con esto y más-declaro desafiante.

Patapez, Patán y los gemelos solo se preocuparon, ya que pensaron que con eso, Astrid había sellado su sentencia, pero para su sorpresa, Hiko le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No espero menos de ustedes, lo único que les pido es que no vayan a decepcionar a los dragones, ni al príncipe, ya que él es la esperanza del mundo, ahora retírense, es hora de cenar-.

Y con esas palabras, la academia fue quedando vacía, mientras las casas se llenaban con el olor de comida preparada por devotas amas de casa, quienes ya esperaban a su familia reunidas en una agradable cena familiar, otros preferían ir a los restaurantes locales para cenar.

**(-)**

Pero ninguno de los restaurantes era tan popular como donde Isis era el cocinero, cuyos platillos eran tan exquisitos que siempre estaba lleno de gente y ese día no era la excepción, el lugar estaba que reventaba de clientes, ya fueran ciudadanos de Draconia o miembros de alguna tribu que llegaron recientemente, con el caso de los berkianos.

En una mesa que se encontraba casi en la puerta de entrada y salida se encontraban Estoico, Bocón, Astrid, Patapez, Patán y los gemelos, esperando sus órdenes de comida, el jefe de Berk quiso hacer algo bueno por ellos tras ese día tan duro y los invito a comer, claro que Patapez tendría que asesorarlo al momento de pagar, ya que gracias a Hipo, estaba familiarizado con el dinero.

-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?-pregunto una mesera tras dejarles una jarra con aguamiel, así como 7 vasos a cada uno.

Estoico miro a sus compañeros y estos asintieron-Solo tráiganos un gran plato de cordero asado a cada uno, por favor-.

-Muy bien señor-dijo la mesera retirándose.

Bocón se sirvió un trago de aguamiel y alzo el vaso-¡Quiero proponer un brindis por los futuros jinetes de dragones!-declaro en un intento de levantar los ánimos de los chicos.

El único que quiso participar en ese brindis fue Patán-¡Por mí, Patán Mocoso, quien pronto se convertirá en el más grande jinete de dragones de todos los tiempos!-declaro sonriendo con altanería.

-¿Ya somos jinetes?-pregunto Brutacio con desanimo.

-Por cómo nos fue hoy no creo que podamos montar a un dragón pronto, de hecho, creo que nunca lo haremos-dijo Patapez desanimado.

Astrid vio la cara de depresión que tenían Patapez y los gemelos, quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo…

-¡Ah reina Valka, que gusto verla!-declaro Isis.

Estoico y los demás alzaron la vista, descubriendo que efectivamente, Valka, Hipo, Heather y una joven que reconocieron como la jinete del Furia Nocturna hembra, Rika.

-Buenas noches Isis, pensé en darles la noche libre a mis cocineros para venir a disfrutar de uno de tus platillos-dijo Valka sonriendo.

-¡Siempre me alegra atenderla a usted y al joven príncipe, así como a sus acompañantes! Pero pasen, su mesa esta lista, como siempre-dijo Isis sonriendo.

La mesa que Isis les dejo era quizás la más elegante y llamativa de todo el lugar, con un mantel con la imagen del dios y padre de todos los dragones, una manera de honrar a sus amigos leales.

Valka se sentó en el centro, Hipo de su lado derecho y Heather al lado de Hipo, mientras que Rika se sentaba al lado izquierdo de Valka-¿Y qué les gustaría para cenar?-.

-Sorpréndenos-pidió Valka sonriendo amablemente e Isis sonrió emocionado, para luego correr a preparar algo a la familia real.

Mientras esperaban su comida pacientemente, las charlas no tardaron en comenzar-Es una pena que la reina Maléfica y Pixie no hayan podido acompañarnos-dijo Heather.

-Ellas están ocupadas tratando de sanar a Severus y Güin-explico Valka.

Rika agacho la mirada-Lamento mucho que…no hayamos podido…llegar a tiempo…madre-señalo Rika avergonzada.

Valka la miro dulcemente y le puso una mano en el hombro-No tienes que disculparte, de todos modos no habría nada que pudieran hacer-.

-Es cierto Rika-dijo Hipo-estamos hablando de Koragg ¿recuerdas? Quien me hizo esto-dijo señalando la pierna.

-Aun así debí haber hecho algo…ustedes hicieron tanto por mí y Sakura…que…lamento no haber podido ser de más ayuda, la reina ha sido una madre para mí e Hipo como un hermano…-.

Valka no dejo de sonreírle y de mirarla con dulzura-Y tú eres como la hija que siempre quise-.

-Oye-dijo Hipo fingiendo molestia, lo que provoco la risa de Valka y Rika.

-Disculpen, pero nunca me contaron ¿Cómo fue que Rika se convirtió en su hija adoptiva?-pregunto Heather con amabilidad.

-Bueno…es una larga historia en realidad…-explico Rika agachando la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo de sobra, anda, quiero escucharla, por favor-pidió Heather sonriendo para animarla.

Rika suspiro y sonrió-Muy bien, esto paso hace más o menos como 5 años, yo tenía 10 en ese entonces, mi padre era un vikingo y mi madre una japonesa, se habían conocido por azares del destino, según me decía mi madre…

**-FLASHBACK-**

**RIKA POV**

Si bien fui muy feliz al lado de mi madre, con mi padre era otra historia, él siempre me menosprecio porque nací chica y no varón, como siempre quiso, decía que las mujeres no servían para la batalla.

Cuando mi madre falleció y quede bajo la tutela de mi padre…las cosas no cambiaron, él solo me veía como la mujer que debía quedarse en casa y tenerle la comida lista en cuanto él ordenara, no era una vida que quisiera…pero todo cambio un día…cuando conocí a Sakura.

**FIN POV**

Era un día como cualquier otro, mientras un Drakkkar se acercaba cada vez más a una isla que parecía desierta, en esa nave iba un vikingo fornido, de aspecto fiero y cuyo gesto inspiraba respeto, de nombre Gardar, el padre de Rika.

-¡Señor, nos acercamos a Berk!-informo uno de los navegantes.

-Bien, ya quiero ver a mi viejo amigo-dijo Gardar sonriendo, para luego ver a su hija-no vayas a hacer nada que me avergüence ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Si padre-dijo Rika con desdén en su tono de voz.

El Drakkar arribo en la isla de Berk, donde fueron recibidos por Estoico el Vasto y Bocón-¡Gardar!-grito Estoico abriendo los brazos en señal de amistad.

-¡Estoico! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!-declaro Gardar abrazando efusivamente a Estoico.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Espera ¿tú estuviste en Berk?-pregunto Heather sorprendida.

Rika asintió-Y debo decir…que es el peor lugar que jamás vi, ese sitio…olía a muerte y me asqueaba…-.

-No entiendo, si estuviste en Berk ¿Cómo es que ninguno de los vikingos de ahí te ha reconocido?-pregunto Heather.

-Porque nunca pude convivir con ninguno de ellos…gracias a mi padre…-explico Rika prosiguiendo su relato.

**-FLASHBACK-**

En cuanto Rika bajo del barco, Gardar miro a Estoico-Dime viejo amigo ¿Dónde están las costureras de la isla? Necesito que Rika arregle algunos de mis abrigos de oso-.

-Esta por allá, subiendo esa escalera ¿quieres que te lleve pequeña?-pregunto Estoico con amabilidad.

-No es necesario, es mujer después de todo, sabe dónde deben estar sus lugares-dijo Gardar bromeando.

Rika solo puso mala cara y se alejó con los abrigos de su padre, mientras Estoico miraba a su amigo con reprobación-No deberías expresarte así de tu propia hija-.

-Vamos Estoico, sabes que tengo razón, Odín pudo haberme bendecido con hijo, pero prefirió darme una niña-suspiro-lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con tu hijo…viejo amigo…-.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo nunca tuve un hijo-respondió Estoico con una mirada bastante dura.

-Vamos Estoico, sé que tu hijo resulto un traidor, pero al menos tuviste un varón, en cambio yo…habría querido con todas mis fuerzas tener un varón, pero en cambio tuve una mocosa-.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-pidió Estoico.

-Buena idea Estoico, esta conversación entre dos malos padres ya me estaba dando nauseas-dijo Bocón retirándose.

**(-)**

Bocón entro a donde se llevaba la rompa a remendar, su intención era hablar con la joven, pero cuando entro a buscarla, no estaba por ningún lugar, solo los abrigos de Gardar tirados en el suelo.

-Oh vaya, esto no es bueno-dijo Bocón, para luego salir a buscar a Estoico.

**(-)**

Rika corría por el espero bosque, alejándose más y más de la aldea, estaba harta, harta de que su padre siempre la menospreciara de esa forma, harta de escucharlo decir cuánto habría querido un varón en vez de a una niña.

Corrió por horas, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero al final, llego al mismo lugar donde Hipo encontró a Chimuelo por primera vez, donde estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Una vez ahí, se tiró de rodillas al suelo y grito a los 4 vientos, maldiciendo la suerte que tenía de haber nacido así, maldiciendo a los dioses por haberle quitado a su madre, dejándola con un padre que no la quería.

Iba a gritar otra vez, cuando un ruido llamo su atención, ese ruido parecía ser el lamento de un animal herido y si había algo que su madre le había enseñado era a ayudar a otros.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia dónde provenía aquel extraño sonido, cuando el lamento se escuchó con más fuerza, supo que estaba cerca, dio vuelta por una pared rocosa y se encontró con el animal herido.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, se trataba de un dragón, pero no era cualquier dragón, este era un Furia Nocturna, un dragón que supuestamente solo existía en las leyendas.

El dragón tenía una extraña herida en su cuello, dos marcas que parecían mordidas, algo lo había atacado y mordido, y por lo que los hilillos de sangre mostraban, lo que fuera que lo había atacado estaba tratando de beberle la sangre.

Rika se quedó paralizada, preguntándose que podría haber atacado a un dragón de esa manera, especialmente porque tendría que haberse acercado mucho al Furia Nocturna, considerando las heridas que tenía.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó que el dragón la había visto hasta que le disparo una bola de plasma, para su fortuna, logro tirarse pecho a tierra justo a tiempo.

El Furia Nocturna rugió con fuerza, pero antes de lanzarse contra la chica, se desplomo en el suelo, jadeando cansinamente, al ver eso, Rika tuvo el impulso de escapar, pero su conciencia la detuvo y miro al dragón con lástima.

Armándose de valor y acercándose con mucho cuidado, Rika decidió a ayudarlo, pero cada vez que el dragón la miraba, retrocedía del miedo, así que respiro profundamente, tragándose el miedo y avanzando con decisión.

-Tranquilo…no te haré daño…solo quiero ayudarte…-dijo alzando una mano y desviando la mirada, mostrando sumisión, hecho con solo hacía por instinto.

Conforme más cerca estaba, el Furia Nocturna mostraba sus dientes, pero estaba muy débil para hacer algo, cuando Rika estuvo lo bastante cerca, puso una mano en la nariz del dragón y espero.

La chica espero y espero a que el dragón la atacara o dejara que lo ayudara, pero el Furia Nocturna no hizo el menor movimiento, con gran valor prosiguió a curar sus heridas.

-No logro entender qué clase de animal te podría haber dañado amigo…digo…amiga-corrigió rápidamente al fijarse mejor en el dragón-vaya, un Furia Nocturna hembra, esto es…increíble-.

Si bien al principio Rika no sabía cómo curar al Furia Nocturna, después recordó algo que su madre le había enseñado, sobre algunas plantas curativas que podían sanar cualquier tipo de herida, el problema era que estaban en el Drakkar de su padre.

-Espera aquí, ya regreso-dijo Rika levantándose y dirigiéndose de vuelta al Drakkar, mientras el dragón la miraba irse.

Con mucho cuidado, Rika se dirigió al Drakkar, evitando ser vista por algún vikingo, después de todo, si conocía bien a los vikingos, estos no dudarían en matar a esa pobre Furia Nocturna ni siquiera porque estaba herida y no podría defenderse.

En cuanto llego a la que fuera su habitación busco las plantas que necesitaba, así como un pequeño traste y una piedra para machacarlas-Bien-dijo sonriendo para luego retirarse.

Desafortunadamente para ella, estaba vez no fue nada cuidadosa y no vio que su padre la había visto correr en dirección del bosque-¿A dónde va esa mocosa ahora?-se preguntó para luego comenzar a seguirla.

**(-)**

Cuando Rika llego a donde había encontrado al dragón, lo encontró tomando un poco de agua de aquel lago, sonrió al ver que ya parecía estar recuperándose, ese hecho también la sorprendió, los dragones tenían la facultad de recuperar fuerzas rápidamente.

Cuando la Furia Nocturna sintió la presencia de Rika, solo se le quedo viendo un momento, para luego continuar bebiendo agua, la chica entonces prosiguió a machacar las plantas, estuvo así algunos minutos y al poco tiempo ya tenía un ungüento de plantas listo.

-Tranquila, esto te hará sentir mejor-le aseguro Rika sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

No sabía si era porque se trataba de una niña o porque su sonrisa le daba confianza, pero la dragona le permitió untarle el ungüento en el cuello, Rika le unto un poco con dos de sus dedos.

Para la dragona fue un gran alivio sentir esa mezcla de plantas en su cuello, era tan relajante y le calmaba la tremenda picazón que sentía por culpa de esas dos marcas en el cuello.

-No termino de comprender qué clase de criatura se acercaría tanto a un Furia Nocturna como para morderlo de esta manera-dijo Rika pensativa.

La Furia Nocturna solo se le quedo viendo un momento, recordando al causante de ese ataque, pero no lograba ubicarlo, todo había pasado tan rápido…

Rika no lo sabía, pero la dragona se encontraba mar abierto pescando su alimento, bajo el manto de la luz de la luna y del cielo nocturno, parecía una noche tranquila, hasta que decidió ir a buscar donde dormir.

De pronto, presintió peligro a su alrededor, pero antes de que pudiera ubicarlo, una sombra salió de la nada y la sujeto del cuello con fuerza, lo siguiente que sintió fueron dos colmillos clavándose en su cuello, para luego sentir como su sangre le era succionada.

La dragona rugió con dolor, mientras trataba de quitarse a su atacante de encima, le costó mucho trabajo, pero al final lo consiguió, tras lanzarse en picada contra el agua, pero antes de zambullirse, se detuvo con brusquedad y su atacante la soltó, momento que aprovecho para huir lejos de sus garras.

Voló por varias horas, hasta que llego a Berk, donde se detuvo a descansar y lo último que podía recordar era a Rika encontrándola y ayudándola sin ningún interés, ni siquiera supo que o quien la había atacado.

-¿Sabes? Debe ser agradable ser un dragón y poder volar-soltó Rika de pronto-ojala yo pudiera volar, así me alejaría de aquí sin mirar atrás, no sabes cuánto te envidio-dijo Rika sonriendo con tristeza.

La dragona se le quedo viendo con algo de confusión, pero en ese momento-Vaya, miren lo que acabo de encontrar-.

Rika se levantó de golpe y se llevó ambas manos a la boca-¡Papá!-grito aterrada.

Efectivamente, Gardar los había encontrado-Un Furia Nocturna, nunca creí que vería uno de cerca, esto es perfecto, cortare su cabeza y me convertiré en una leyenda-dijo sacando un hacha.

-¡No la lastimes!-grito Rika interponiéndose entre su padre y la dragona.

-¡Hazte un lado chiquilla tonta!-grito Gardar lanzándose contra la dragona.

Rika no se quitó y solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero la Furia Nocturna reacciono y abriendo sus alas, tomo a Rika de los brazos y se elevó en el aire, dejando detrás a su verdugo.

Cuando Rika abrió sus ojos vio donde estaba y se asustó un poco, más aun cuando la dragona la soltó y comenzó a caer, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo, la misma dragona se interpuso y Rika quedo sobre su lomo.

-Oye…no me asustes así…-dijo Rika sonriendo y la dragona le sonrió.

Rika miro hacia atrás y vio que se alejaban de Berk y de su padre, al principio comenzó a tener dudas sobre marcharse y alejarse para siempre de su padre, pero entonces recordó como la trataba y toda duda desapareció.

-Alejémonos pronto de esta isla, ahí solo trataran de matarte-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la dragona y esta asintió.

Rika nunca volvió a ver a su padre después de eso, especialmente por algo que pasó apenas se habían marchado de la isla, algo que nunca supo…

**(-)**

Ya que apenas ambas se alejaron volando y dejaron solo a Gardar, una siniestra figura salió de entre las sombras-Oh que lástima, parece que he perdido a mi presa, por suerte para mí acabo de encontrar una nueva-dijo aquella figura con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

Apenas Gardar volteo, aquella figura arremetió contra él, un grito desgarrador se escuchó en medio del bosque, mientras las aves emprendían el vuelo tratando de escapar del peligro.

Para cuando los berkianos y sus visitantes encontraron a Gardar, él estaba muerto, sin una sola gota de sangre…

**(-)**

Rika y la Furia Nocturna continuaban su viaje hacia tierras desconocidas, la chica parecía haber meditado algo por un largo tiempo-Estuve pensando, si vamos a estar _juntas debo llamarte por algún nombre ¿no crees?-la dragona se le quedo viendo-y_ creo que ya sé cómo llamarte, después de todo, era el nombre de mi madre, te llamare Sakura ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?-la Furia Nocturna solo gruño un poco, mientras sonreía-tomare eso como un si-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Este fue el final de este capítulo, pero no de la travesía de esa joven que salvó a un Furia Nocturna, tal vez, la última hembra de su especie, dentro de poco sabremos cómo fue que llegaron a Draconia y conocieron tanto a la reina Valka como al príncipe Hipo"_

_Un aplauso para Lady Sif, una de las mejores guerreras de Asgard y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_pues creo que no te esperabas esto ¿verdad? Que tú seguías. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_me alegra que te guste la historia hasta donde va, ya que este fic es para largo, pues tiene mucho que narrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Melodisa: **_personalmente ya tengo mi pareja predilecta para Hipo, pero dejare que sea el público quien escoja, francamente, siento que Astrid cambio muy rápido de opinión respecto a Hipo, en cuanto a Karai, necesitas conocer su historia para saber porque esta con el ejército de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_me alegra que te gustara, solo una aclaración, se llama Hiko, no Hijo, pero eso es lo de menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que todo te esté gustando hasta ahora, solo te pido un favor, me recuerdas en que consiste tu escena, recuerda que estoy sin laptop y muchas cosas se me ha pasado anotarlas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_imagine que te gustaría algo así, pero será definitivo solo si tú lo apruebas, después de todo, es tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_eso es extraño, ya que tuvo el mismo número de páginas que los otros, pero que se le va a hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_gracias por el apoyo, lo mismo te digo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_gracias a Dios estoy bien y lo mismo te deseo a ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_el resultado que tiene ahora de todo su entrenamiento te demuestra lo mucho que se tuvo que esforzarse, pero eso no basta para vencer a Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_entiendo, bueno, quizás lo malinterprete y si eso te pareció de Hiko, a ver qué te parece el de Rika. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_tendrás que especificarme a que fragmento te refieres, por favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ruyshi: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y realmente me halagas mucho, especialmente porque tienes razón, este fic va a ser bastante largo, aunque no sé cuántos capítulos vayan a ser en total. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ElAbueloKND: **_te debo una disculpa, ya que no supe explicarme bien, lo que quise dar a entender es que no sabía si usarlo con su apodo, después de todo, la historia es muy diferente a la de KND, eso es lo que quise tratar de explicar, me disculpo si no salió como esperaba, me gustaría complacerte y veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_creo que debo una disculpa, ya que no supe explicarme bien, lo que quise dar a entender es que no sabía si usarlo con su apodo, después de todo, la historia es muy diferente a la de KND, además de que no imagino a Drago llamándolo "General Abuelo", eso es lo que quise tratar de explicar, me disculpo si no salió como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_creo que debo una disculpa, ya que no supe explicarme bien, lo que quise dar a entender es que no sabía si usarlo con su apodo, después de todo, la historia es muy diferente a la de KND, además de que no imagino a Drago llamándolo "General Abuelo", eso es lo que quise tratar de explicar, me disculpo si no salió como esperaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_efectivamente, él quiso hacerlo así, eso ya es decisión de cada quien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_eso es una muestra de todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir para alcanzar un nivel como ese, especialmente Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, supongo que tienes alguna sugerencia ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_no creo que pueda ponerlo en este fic, ya que el Zorro es de una época más adelante a esta en que se desarrolla el fic, quizás para Power Rangers Furia Legendaria si pueda ponerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_esa es una prueba irrefutable de todo lo que Hipo tuvo que sufrir para alcanzar ese nivel de poder que tiene ahora, pero aún le falta mucho para alcanzar el poder del rey de las tinieblas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Eli Gam, Melodisa, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Matipunchis, .001, LDF1203, Shadow y Writer, LasRojas09, Bowser300000, Nanashi, Ruyshi, ElAbueloKND, SpawnOmega, Sicario Heart, Larekin1, LightInfinite18, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	24. Batalla en el nido

"_Hola, soy __**Bulma, **__la orgullosa esposa del príncipe de los saiyajin y hoy estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, donde veremos el desenlace del viaje de esta pequeña, como fue que conoció a Valka y llego a verla como una madre, mientras que la reina la vio como la hija que nunca tuvo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=-_sQchhWCH4**

** www. youtube watch? v=ySjD55uFf48**

** www. youtube watch? v=PFGxF-4Q5Gg**

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 24 Batalla en el nido.**

Tras viajar por algunas horas, Rika y Sakura decidieron detenerse a descansar en una pequeña isla cercana, misma donde solo había un peñasco, sin vegetación, ni vida animal o humana.

El estómago de Rika gruño, señal del hambre que tenías-Cielos, debí traer un poco de comida conmigo, pero no me imaginaba que mi padre nos encontraría tan pronto-dijo desanimada ante la idea de no poder comer nada.

Sakura se le quedo viendo un momento y luego comenzó a regurgitar, expulsando una cabeza de pescado de su cuerpo y ofreciéndosela a Rika, quien la tomo entre sus manos y la miro con algo de asco, para luego forzar una sonrisa.

-Que detalle…no te hubieras molestado…-dijo haciendo esfuerzos para no vomitar-oye…mejor ya durmámonos, tuvimos un largo día y creo que nos espera lo mismo mañana-.

Sakura asintió y se recostó para dormir, rápidamente Rika lanzo la cabeza de pescado lejos de ella, para luego acomodarse sobre el regazo de Sakura y cerrar los ojos para dormir, el cuerpo cálido de la Furia Nocturna la mantendría caliente durante esa noche.

**(-)**

**Al día siguiente**

Sakura volaba sobre el mar, con Rika sobre su lomo, mientras su estómago le suplicaba algo de comer-Ay…que hambre tengo, pero no te preocupes…no tienes que darme de tu comida…Sakura-agrego rápidamente al ver la mirada que la Furia Nocturna estaba poniendo.

Sakura solo rodo los ojos, era una suerte que los humanos no entendieran el lenguaje de los dragones, ni que supieran leer los pensamientos, porque en esos momento, Sakura solo pudo pensar en lo delicados que eran los humanos.

-Mejor busquemos alguna isla donde haya mucha vegetación, estoy segura que habrá una gran cantidad de árboles con frutas y no me molestaría comer algunas-reconoció Rika.

De pronto, Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, mientras sus aletas frontales se levantaban de golpe y comenzó a volar en dirección hacia el este, pero lo hizo de una manera tan brusca que Rika tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza del cuello de la dragona.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto preocupada.

Por toda respuesta, Sakura comenzó a volar por una espesa neblina, pasando por varios peñascos de rocas que salían del mar, donde se podía ver cientos de naves que naufragaron ahí al estrellarse con los mismos.

Había naves de todo tipo de región y tribu, Rika abrió mucho la boca y sus ojos al ver esto-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto asustada, de pronto, un sonido llamo su atención, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente.

Delante de ellas, una gran cantidad de dragones volaban en dirección contraria, como si estuvieran escapando de algo, Sakura tuvo que maniobrar bruscamente para evadirlos y Rika se sujetó con más fuerza al cuello de su amiga.

Cuando el último dragón pasó, Rika miro hacia atrás-¿De que estarían huyendo?-se preguntó, cuando un rugido atronador llego a sus oídos-¿Qué fue eso?-.

**(-)**

**Nido de Dragones**

La isla donde se encontraba el nido de dragones, el mismo que Estoico el Vasto había estado buscando durante años, así como los jefes anteriores a él, aquel que era gobernado por la Muere Roja, estaba en peligro…

El ejército de las tinieblas había arribado al lugar, comandados por la maestra del relámpago, Vypra y un nuevo integrante del ejército de Drago llamado Shun Servenus, de cabello rubio con melena, un poco de musculoso y ojos color marrón.

-La Muerte Roja se acerca maestra-informo Shun a Vypra.

-Excelente, ese dragón se cree muy poderoso, pero está a punto de descubrir lo patético que es en realidad-Vypra chasqueo sus dedos y su dragón hizo acto de aparición.

Se trataba de un dragón parecido a una serpiente, de piel azul, ojos rojos, 5 cuernos en su cabeza, 4 poderosas patas, un par de alas en el lomo y otro par más pequeñas casi al final de la cola, conocido como la serpiente de la noche.

-Hora de comer mi querido Axor-dijo Vypra sonriendo y su dragón rugió con ferocidad.

Shun también invoco a su dragón, el cual respondía al nombre de Kraernox, tenía el cuerpo como una serpiente, obviamente más grande y su piel es de color negro, mientras rugía con fuerza y se colocaba detrás de Axor.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza-Ya se acerca-dijo Shun con seriedad y Vypra solo sonrió con maldad.

De pronto, del interior de la cueva, emergió un gigantesco dragón, el terrible Muerte Roja, gran gobernante de toda esa isla, en la cual sometía y obligaba a los otros dragones a llevarle comida o ellos mismos se convertían en su alimento.

Al ver el inmenso dragón, rápidamente Rika hizo que Sakura se ocultara detrás de unas rocas y vio aterrada a la bestia-¿Pero que es esa cosa y que pretenden esos dos con semejante dragón?-.

El Muerte Roja lanzo un rugido atronador, haciendo temblar todo el lugar, para luego lanzarse al ataque, pero Vypra clavo su espada en el suelo y varias descargas eléctricas salieron de la anda y lo apresaron.

El dragón rugió con dolor, al sentir como esas descargas lo sujetaban como si fueran cadenas y lo estrellaban contra el suelo inmovilizándolo, cada vez que trataba de liberarse de aquella terrible trampa, recibía una terrible descarga eléctrica que lo hacía sucumbir.

-Al parecer ya está débil, maestra-informo Shun.

-Excelente, es hora de hacer lo que vinimos a hacer-dijo Vypra sacando su espada y mirando fijamente al dragón-lo siento pequeño, pero necesitamos tu corazón para los planes del amo-dijo sonriendo malignamente-y por cierto, lo de pequeño fue en forma irónica-.

El Muerte Roja dio muestras de querer levantarse, fue cuando Axor y Kraernox lo atacaron con una llamarada combinada, derribándolo nuevamente, Vypra sonrió de manera maligna y preparo el golpe.

Justo en ese instante, Shun miro hacia el aire al sentir una presencia acercándose-Maestra, mire-.

Vypra volteo y endureció la mirada-Esos miserables guerreros de Draconia-dijo molesta.

Y es que efectivamente, Valka, Severus, Güin, Kayto, Bron y sus dragones habían llegado para auxiliar al Muerte Roja, dejando impresionada a Rika-No sabía que había más personas que montaban dragones-dijo admirada.

Vypra se alejó un poco del dragón y vio a sus visitantes-¿Cuál es el plan maestra?-.

-No dejar que estos insectos molesten-Vypra clavo su espada en el suelo nuevamente y esta vez electrifico algunas rocas del lugar, dándoles vida y convirtiéndolos en monstruos de roca, de ojos negros y sin vida, pero su rugido indicaba todo lo contrario-no dejen que me molesten mientras le quito el corazón al dragón-ordeno.

Los monstruos de roca avanzaron y comenzaron a disparar piedras de sus manos, mismas que surgían de la palma de sus manos, los dragones rápidamente hicieron maniobras evasivas.

-¡Ahora nos atacan roca, eso es nuevo!-declaro Kayto-y muy extraño-.

Severus se acercó a Valka-¿Cuál es el plan mi reina?-.

-¡No podemos permitir que maten al Muerte Roja, ningún dragón merece ser asesinado de esa manera tan cruel, tenemos que salvarlo!-indico Valka.

-¡Entonces ve y protégelo!-indico Güin sonriéndole a su amiga y Valka se le quedo viendo confundida-no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos de esos monstruos-.

-¿Están seguros?-pregunto Valka no muy convencida de esa idea.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, tenemos a Gorgontua-dijo Bron y apenas hablo, Gorgontua se comió varias rocas que les habían lanzado, provocando la risa de Bron-¿lo ve? ¡Vaya a salvar al dragón!-.

Suspirando, Valka asintió-Muy bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos de qué sean capaces esos monstruos-.

-Lo mismo le pedimos a usted-dijo Severus y Valka asintió, mientras se ponía el casco.

Brinca Nubes comenzó a adelantarse, esquivando las rocas que le lanzaban, mientras Diente Púa, Tormenta, Gorgontua, Barf y Belch atacaban a los monstruos, disparándoles fuego, para darle tiempo a Brinca Nubes para pasar.

-No dejes que se me acerque por ningún motivo-ordeno Vypra.

-Entendido-Shun subió a Kraernox y este emprendió el vuelo.

Valka endureció la mirada al ver que un jinete se dirigía hacia ella, pero no pensaba retroceder y se preparó para la batalla, justo cuando Diente Púa se interpuso y ataco a Kraernox.

-¿Severus?-exclamo Valka.

-¡No se detenga, vaya y salve a ese dragón!-grito Severus y Valka asintió, mientras el guerrero encaraba a Shun-así que tú eres el tonto que se ha unido al ejército de las tinieblas-.

-Soy un sobreviviente, quiero estar con el equipo ganador y en mi opinión, ese es el rey de las tinieblas-.

-Si él surge de nuevo, no habrá sobreviviente alguno-dijo Severus.

-Excepto los que estén con él, es como bien dice el dicho "es mejor estar con el diablo que en su contra" ¡Kraernox!-grito Shun y su dragón se lanzó contra Diente Púa.

Brinca Nubes ya estaba volando sobre Vypra, cuando Axor se lanzó contra él, rápidamente, Valka saltó y aterrizo de pie, mientras ambos dragones comenzaban una batalla.

Valka no tuvo tiempo de ver la batalla, ya que apenas puso un pie en tierra, Vypra le disparo un relámpago, provocando que la reina evadiera el ataque-Vaya, vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, la reina de Draconia, fuiste muy descuidada en dejar tu reino sin protección-.

-Sería el caso si no supiera que está bien protegido-aseguro Valka haciendo girar su lanza, para ponerse en guardia.

Vypra se echó a reír-Espero que pienses lo mismo… ¡Cuando estés tendida en el suelo!-grito lanzándose contra ella.

Ambas chocaron sus armas y comenzaron una feroz batalla, mientras Rika y Sakura observaban todo desde su escondite-Vaya…es genial-dijo Rika viendo como Valka enfrentaba a Vypra-¿Quién será esa señora?-.

Vypra lanzo un golpe con su espada, mismo que Valka evadió barriéndose por el suelo, para luego esquivar una patada de la maestra oscura, colocándose frente al Muerte Roja y acariciarle la gigantesca nariz.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien-.

-¡Yo no diría eso!-Vypra arremetió de nuevo contra Valka y sus armas volvieron a chocar.

Pero la maestra oscura sujeto a Valka del cuello y la estrello contra una roca, para terror de Rika, mientras Sakura mostraba los dientes en forma amenazadora por lo que estaba pasando.

Vypra comenzó a cargar energía en su espada y la libero en un poderoso relámpago, mismo que Valka apenas y logro esquivar-Vaya, fuiste muy ágil al esquivar mi ataque, pero eso no volverá a repetirse-.

-¡Mientras yo siga con vida, no dejare que monstruos como ustedes maten a más dragones! ¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Díganme que pretenden conseguir con esto? ¿La gloria por haber matado a un dragón?-.

Vypra soltó una carcajada-Por favor, no nos confundas con esos idiotas vikingos que matan a los dragones solo por algo tan tonto como la gloria-.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hacen?-.

-Simple, porque necesitamos los corazones de algunos dragones para los planes del amo-explico Vypra sonriendo siniestramente y dejando a Valka estática.

-¿Qué…que has dicho?-pregunto incrédula, mientras se quedaba paralizada por la respuesta tan fría y que naturalmente, escondía un propósito mucho más oscuro del que se podría imaginar.

Vypra aprovecho la distracción de Valka y la ataco con un rayo, Valka reacción apenas y se protegió con su lanza, pero el ataque la golpeo con fuerza, estrellándola contra una pared, para terror de Rika, quien decidió hacer algo sumamente drástico y muy peligroso para alguien de su edad.

Sakura miro a su amiga y como si adivinara lo que pensaba, asintió, Rika solo respiro profundamente-Muy bien amiga, tenemos que ayudarla-.

Sakura rugió y se abalanzó a la batalla, produciendo el sonido que todo Furia Nocturna emite cuando se acercan a una batalla-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Vypra buscando al causante del sonido.

Valka miro hacia el cielo y vio al Furia Nocturna, solo pudo pensar en un nombre al verlo-¿Hipo?-.

Entonces vio al jinete que montaba al Furia Nocturna-¡Ahora Sakura!-grito Rika y Sakura disparo varias bolas de plasma contra Vypra, obligándola a retroceder.

-¡Mocosa insolente!-musito Vypra entre dientes, mientras Valka abría mucho los ojos.

-No es Hipo y ese Furia Nocturna no es Chimuelo… ¿hay otro Furia Nocturna?-.

Vypra, por su parte, abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad, colocándose frente a Sakura-¿Qué? ¿Puede volar?-exclamo Rika aterrada.

-¡Vas a lamentar muy caro el haber intervenido en mi camino mocosa estúpida!-declaro Vypra disparando un rayo contra ambas.

Rápidamente, Sakura se incorporó para ser ella quien recibiera el ataque y su jinete no sufriera el menor daño, la estratagema funciono y la dragona recibió el impacto, cayendo con fuerza en el suelo, mientras Rika caía en la arena, quedando algo aturdida.

-Ay mi cabeza…-dijo adolorida, cuando vio el peligro en que Sakura se encontraba, ya que Vypra había descendido y ahora miraba a la Furia Nocturna con mucha frialdad.

La Maestra Oscura alzo su espada y apunto al pecho del dragón-Vine aquí para llevarme el corazón de un Muerte Roja, pero el corazón de un Furia Nocturna es mucho mejor-.

Vypra preparo el golpe que usaría para sacarle el corazón a la dragona, para terror de Rika-¡Sakura!-.

Valka se lanzó a toda velocidad, dio un salto y golpeo a Vypra en el rostro con su lanza, dejándole un corte profundo y obligando a la guerrera a retroceder, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, mientras gritaba de dolor y furia.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita miserable! ¡Bruja estúpida! ¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarme?-gritaba furiosa, para luego bajar ambas manos, dejando ver el corte que tenía en el rostro, mismo que estaba comenzando a cicatrizar gracias a sus poderes demoniacos.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Vypra estuviera furiosa, ya que ese golpe no le dolió físicamente, sino en su orgullo como guerrera, no podía creer, ni quería aceptar que una simple humana le había dado un golpe como ese.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Valka mirando a Rika, quien rápidamente se acercó a Sakura.

-Yo estoy bien…pero Sakura…-.

-No te preocupes, estará bien, después de todo, los dragones son muy resistentes a cualquier cosa, especialmente si son un Furia Nocturna-explico Valka sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Vypra.

La Maestra del Relámpago tenía una expresión de furia que dejaba helada la sangre, demostrando porque representaba el pecado de la ira-Vas a pagar muy caro por esto, voy a arrancarte el corazón a ti, al Muerte Roja, a ese Furia Nocturna y a tu dragón-.

Un rugido de dolor llamo la atención de todos, al voltear vieron que el Muerte Roja tenía todos sus ojos abiertos, mientras rugía de dolor y comenzaba a vomitar sangre.

-Vaya, vaya, Vypra, te estabas tardando mucho en completar tu misión-dijo la voz de una mujer seductora.

Al verla, Vypra se quedó confundida-¿Zaleska? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

Efectivamente, la Maestra de la Noche, representante de la lujuria, la reina de los vampiros, Zaleska, acababa de aparecer-¿Qué acabo de decir? Que te estabas tardando mucho, así que Koragg me envió a darte una mano y un corazón-dijo mostrando el corazón del Muerte Roja.

Valka se quedó horrorizada al ver ese terrible espectáculo, el corazón del Muerte Roja estaba sobre la mano de Zaleska, la cual ya estaba manchada por la sangre, mientras el imponente dragón caía al suelo y se quedaba ahí, inmóvil, con los ojos en blanco, señal de que había muerto.

-¡Monstruo!-grito Valka.

Zaleska solo se rio-Vamos Valka, provienes de una tribu de mata dragones, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a ver cosas como esta-dijo sonriendo-ya cumplimos con la misión, hora de irnos-ordeno Zaleska, antes de ser recogida por Alucard.

Shun asintió y se alejó con Kraernox, al tiempo que los monstruos de roca comenzaba a desaparecer, Vypra, por su parte, lanzo una mirada cargada de odio hacia Valka-Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo-declaro antes de ser recogida por Axor.

Una vez que esos malvados se fueron, los demás jinetes y sus dragones descendieron, para ver el triste resultado de aquella batalla, Valka se quitó su casco y derramo algunas lágrimas por el dragón, pero todavía quedaba un asunto pendiente.

Limpiándose las lágrimas, se acercó a Rika-Fuiste muy valiente pequeña, gracias por tu ayuda ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-R…Rika…señora y ella es Sakura-dijo Rika presentando a su amiga.

-Otro Furia Nocturna, esto es algo de locos-dijo Kayto sonriendo emocionado.

-Di mejor dicho "otra", ya que por el nombre se adivina que es hembra-dijo Bron.

-Un Furia Nocturna hembra-Güin se quedó pensando-al parecer nos equivocamos al creer que Chimuelo era el último Furia Nocturna-.

-Y eso es algo que siempre agradeceré-dijo Valka acariciando a Sakura, para luego ver a Rika con una sonrisa maternal, misma que hizo que la chica se ruborizara.

Que lejos estaba de imaginar que ese sería el principio de su nueva vida, en un nuevo hogar, con nuevos amigos, nueva familia, una nueva madre y como bono extra, un nuevo hermano.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Después de algunas explicaciones de parte de todos, decidí venir a vivir aquí, a Draconia, donde quede bajo el cuidado de la reina Valka y me convertí en la hermana de Hipo-finalizo Rika.

-Y vaya hermana que resultaste ser, le trajiste una novia a Chimuelo-bromeo Hipo y esto provoco la risa de todos.

-¿Y qué paso con tu padre?-pregunto Heather.

Rika se encogió en hombros-Francamente no lo sé, nunca lo volví a ver después de eso, pero creo que no cambiara en nada si lo vuelvo a encontrar, sería como Hipo con…ya saben-dijo señalando con la mirada hacia donde estaba Estoico.

Antes de que la charla continuara, Isis apareció con sus platillos-La cena está servida, disfrútenla-declaro sonriéndoles, para luego agregar-y avísenme si quieren otra cosa-.

-Descuida, lo haremos-aseguro Hipo e Isis se retiró haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno, basta de charlas, si tenemos hambre es hora de comer-sugirió Valka y todos comenzaron a disfrutar de una tranquila cena familiar, mientras Estoico los observaba a lo lejos, sintiéndose completamente excluido de ese cuadro familiar.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo y de la historia del OC de esta chica, pero aún quedan varios OC por conocer sus historias en estos 6 años que pasaron antes de llegar a esta increíble ciudad, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue, porque este fic tiene duración"_

_Un aplauso para Bulma, la valiente esposa de Vegeta y vaya que fue valiente al casarse con él, y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_me alegra que te haya gustado y pues ya viste como llegaste a Draconia, después de salvar a Valka de las manos de Vypra, que mal que no pudieran salvar al dragón, pero a veces es imposible salvarlos a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_todo se decidirá a su tiempo, ya que personalmente, tengo mi pareja predilecta, solo tendrás que esperar para saber cuál es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Teresa: **_los tipos tan orgullosos tardan mucho en aceptar cambios tan radicales como ese que están pasando, un claro ejemplo de ello, es el orgulloso guerrero Vegeta, quien tardo mucho en cambiar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KatnissSakura: **_lamento no poder responderte como es debido, ya que eso es un asunto que prefiero dejar de manera misteriosa, después de todo, eso aumentaría el suspenso en el fic ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Melodiosa: **_desgraciadamente, hay muchas historias parecidas en el mundo, excepto por lo del dragón, respecto a Valka y Severus, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Súper Girl Wolf Phantom: **_gracias y debo decir que tu nombre de usuario es uno de los más llamativos que he visto, es impresionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_tienes parte de razón, en cuanto a tu idea, muy bien, ya la tengo anotada, gracias por responderme tan pronto para poder guardarla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_desgraciadamente así es este mundo, hay personas que no deberían ser ni padres, ni madres, porque realmente no lo merecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_desgraciadamente, Hipo no es el primero ni el último que sufre algo como eso, casos así hay en todo el mundo y pues ella escogió un Furia Nocturna, bueno, pues ya conociste su historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Andres1001: **_van a tener sus momentos, pero primero van a pasar las historias de cada uno de los OC, no te preocupes, aunque tengo mi pareja predilecta, también pienso complacer a sus fanáticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Night Fury10: **_ok, pero primero pasaran las historias de los OC, por lo que te pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_bueno…es que el tema era de lo mismo con ellos 3 y no se me ocurría que más podía decir para disculparme, pero ya no tienes que esperar más, porque ya apareciste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_haré todo lo posible para seguir complaciendo a mis lectores, aunque ahora este sin computadora propia y buscando trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_creo que ya me habías hecho esa pregunta y te respondí que desgraciadamente sí, pero si tengo que adivinar quién fue el que insulto a Argentina, diría que fue uno de los que apoyan a EPN, ya que ellos han dado mucho apoyo por la desaparición de los estudiantes y ese infeliz solo se quiere hacer tonto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_no te equivocas, algunas historias van a ser más conmovedoras que llenas de acción, pero igual espero que les gusten todas y cada una. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_todos los Flashback ocurrieron alrededor de hace 6 años, más o menos, mucho antes de que Berk y otras tribus fueron atacados, cuando los ejércitos de las tinieblas apenas iniciaban sus dominios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta y como tu prefieras o consideres mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_toma en cuenta que la destrucción de Berk ocurrió 6 años después, por lo que sí tuvo mucha suerte, incluso sobrevivió a una batalla contra la maestra Vypra, quien este día inicio su rivalidad contra Valka. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Eli Gam, Teresa, KatnissSakura, Melodiosa, Súper Girl Wolf Phantom, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Shadow y Writer, Andres1001, Night Fury10, Larekin1, LDF1203, Ocnarf, LaRojas09, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	25. Setsuko

"_Soy __**A-18, **__estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo donde conoceremos la historia de otro OC, que seguramente es alguien impresionante, si se tomaron la molestia de invitarme a mí, pero en fin, veamos qué tan sorprendente fue la historia de esta guerrera antes de llegar a Draconia"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=xv-FsmnuswA**

** www. youtube watch? v=A-38xfj10Vs**

** www. youtube watch? v=9ZUdl_IkW1Y**

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 25 Setsuko.**

Era un nuevo día y la academia de Draconia era testigo del entrenamiento de los 5 berkianos, que ahora trataban de montar a sus nuevos dragones, tarea que no les era nada fácil, ya que cada uno tenía sus propios problemas.

Astrid, al querer demostrar que sin importar el reto sería la mejor, se confío demasiado y provoco que Tormenta le disparara varios picos, que provocaron que sujetara su hacha y tratara de atacarla, pero Hiko la detuvo con expresión molesta y le quito el arma.

Patapez se había tomado demasiado en serio el formar un lazo con el dragón, ya que se la pasaba elogiando a Gorgontua llamándola "la más bella de los dragones", "aspecto fiero, pero corazón de algodón", "feroz en batalla, pero dulce como manzana", entre otras cosas que provocaban que Gorgontua lo lamiera en el rostro olvidándose del entrenamiento.

Los gemelos ni siquiera se habían subido al dragón, ya que estaban muy ocupados peleando por una de las dos cabezas del mismo, dejando a Barf y Belch viéndose confundidos ante esos humanos.

Finalmente, Patán estaba en las fauces de Diente Púa, después de tratar, estúpidamente, de hacer entender al imponente dragón que él era el jefe de esa relación que el Pesadilla Monstruosa debía obedecerlo.

Esta vez, por asuntos reales, ni Valka ni Hipo estaba presentes, por lo que le pidieron a Setsuko que acompañara a la reina Maléfica y a la princesa Pixie para ver el "progreso" de aquellos nuevos jinetes.

-Con estos jinetes de dragones ya podemos darnos por muertos o sería el caso si no tuviéramos a Hipo-dijo Pixie sonriendo divertida.

-No logro entender porque los dragones los escogieron a ellos, se nota que no tienen idea de lo que significa ser un jinete de dragón-dijo Setsuko bastante seria.

-Tienes sus motivos-dijo Maléfica-al parecer quieren ayudarlos a evolucionar y a cambiar su manera de pensar-explico.

Setsuko miro a la reina de las hadas-Me sorprende que usted les haya permitido semejante disparate, en otros tiempos se habría negado rotundamente, aun cuando los dragones les dieron apoyo-.

-Aun no estoy del todo convencida, me cuesta mucho confiar en personas que mataban a inocentes, especialmente después de…-Maléfica guardo silencio y suspiro-ya no vale la pena hablar de ello-.

Setsuko miro fijamente a la reina hada-No sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió y francamente no me interesa saberlo, ya que de no ser por usted…jamás habría podido llegar a este mundo y a esta ciudad…donde pude encontrar una nueva vida…después de perder la que tenía…-declaro Setsuko con una mirada bastante seria.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Muy pocos conocían la historia de Setsuko, la mayoría sabía que su hogar fue destruido por los ejércitos de Drago en el pasado y que gracias a la reina Maléfica, ella había llegado a Draconia, pero lo que la gran mayoría desconocía, era que su hogar pertenecía a otra dimensión, habitado y protegido por un grupo de guerreras legendarias conocidas como "Pretty Cure".

En esa dimensión, ella era conocida como Cure Universe, guardiana de la fuente de poder de las guerreras legendarias, quienes defendían esa dimensión de las hordas malignas de la Zona Detzuko.

Si bien su batalla contra esa siniestra zona era intensa, nada se comparaba a lo que se avecinaba…

Era un día como cualquier otro o por lo menos, eso parecía, ya que Cure Universe se mostraba bastante preocupado, algo que noto Nagisa, la mejor guerrera del Pretty Cure.

-¿Ocurre algo Cure Universe?-pregunto viéndola detenidamente.

-Siento…como una gran oscuridad se aproxima a nuestro mundo, una gran maldad esta por despertar-.

-¿La Zona Detzuko?-pregunto Nagisa con expresión seria.

-No…no estoy segura de que es lo que se aproxima, pero es una maldad que nunca antes había sentido-explico Cure Universe con una expresión bastante preocupada-será mejor que alertes a las otras guerreras legendarias, no podemos bajar la guardia por ningún motivo-.

-Entendido-Nagisa se dispuso a ir a cumplir la orden, pero entonces, Cure Universe sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo-¿pasa algo?-.

-Se acerca…-dijo temblando.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Ahí viene!-grito antes que el piso se abriera, mientras una gigantesca serpiente había acto de aparición.

Esa serpiente no era otro más que Leviatán, el Maestro de los Mares y representante de la Gula, quien al parecer estaba enfrascado en una batalla contra las otras guerreras legendarias.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Nagisa al ver a la gigantesca bestia.

Las Pretty Cure lo atacaban con todo lo que tenían, patadas, golpes, rayos de energía mágica, etc. Pero al terrible enemigo no lograban hacerle el menor rasguño-¿Qué pretenden con esto? Sus golpes no me hacen ni cosquillas-declaro sacudiéndose y tirándolas.

-¡Chicas!-grito Nagisa corriendo a auxiliarlas-¿se encuentran bien?-sus amigas asintieron, cuando Leviatán hablo.

-¡No lo estarán por mucho tiempo!-declaro abriendo sus fauces y escupiendo fuego contra ellas.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Cure Universe.

Afortunadamente, las guerreras legendarias lograron evadir el golpe justo a tiempo, pero la guardiana de su fuente de poder sabía que no soportarían mucho tiempo contra esa terrible bestia, así que decidió intervenir.

Pero cuando estaba por atacar, un lazo de energía oscura la sujeto-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto una siniestra voz.

Cure Universe volteo y se topó con la maligna Necronómica-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso-dijo riéndose.

La guardiana miro fijamente a esa criatura maligna y luego a Leviatán, tardo solo unos segundos en reconocer sus energías malignas-¡Ustedes…son guerreros de las tinieblas!-.

Necronómica se rio-Vaya, me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa algo de nosotros, perfecto, eso quiere decir que también sabes de nuestro amo y lo terrible que puede ser-.

-Si el rey de las tinieblas ha despertado, eso significa que…-Cure abrió mucho los ojos aterrada ante esa terrible posibilidad.

-Exacto, la guerra contra el reino celestial ha recomenzado, pronto destruiremos a la Luz, para luego continuar hacia los reinos celestiales y entonces el amo por fin ocupara el trono celestial-.

-¡Eso es algo que jamás pasara! ¡No mientras las Pretty Cure y yo existamos!-.

-Un problema que va a resolverse en este instante-declaro Necronómica preparando su ataque de gracia.

Cure Universe solo se relajó y silbo, un acto que le pareció bastante extraño a Necronómica, pero su respuesta apareció de la nada, en un imponente dragón que salió en defensa de la guardiana.

Se trataba de un dragón de piel extremadamente dura resistente a los golpes e inmune a cualquier tipo de veneno capaz de invocar dragones miniaturas, perteneciendo a la especie diamantino.

El dragón libero a Cure Universe de su agarre y la mujer acaricio la cabeza del mismo-Gracias Mother Grave-Cure Universe miro a Necronómica fijamente.

-Vaya, no me esperaba que tuvieras un dragón, realmente me sorprendiste-.

-Ahora vete de aquí y llévate a tu amigo, antes de que salgan lastimados-advirtió Cure Universe con bastante seriedad.

Necronómica se echó a reír-Por favor, no te hagas la muy valiente solo porque tienes un dragón cuidándote las espaldas, ya que no eres la única que posee uno-.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

Necronómica chasqueo los dedos y un dragón de la especia Ala Cambiante hizo acto de aparición, rugiendo con ferocidad, pero a diferencia de los Ala Cambiantes normales, este era de piel grisácea y de ojos negros, vacíos, como si no tuvieran vida.

El dragón rugió con fuerza y arremetió contra Mother Grave, quien hizo lo mismo, lanzándose contra el siniestro dragón-Escucha Necrosis, si quieres matarlo, adelante, puedes hacerlo-ordeno Necronómica, mientras ambos dragones comenzaban a pelear.

Cure Universe apretó los puños y desenvaino una espada-¡Vas a pagar por haber dicho eso!-declaro sacando una espada, que Necronómica reconoció.

-Vaya, vaya, la legendaria Master Sword, cuyo poder es capaz de desaparecer a la Zona Detzuko, que pena que no sirva de nada contra un guerrero de las tinieblas-declaro, mientras alzaba ambas manos, al mismo tiempo que le crecían garras en sus 5 dedos.

Ambos se lanzaron una contra la otra, chocando sus armas y liberando una potente explosión que sacudió el lugar-¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Por qué nos atacan?-.

-Mi amo escucho hablar sobre ustedes, las Pretty Cure, guerreras legendarias, posibles aliadas de la Luz y por tanto, una amenaza para sus planes-.

-¡Si tu amo teme que nos unamos a la Luz en su lucha contra él y su despiadado ejército, entonces lo haremos, si con ello logramos detenerlo y devolverlo a donde pertenece!-.

-Temo que estas equivocada querida, ya que el lugar al que pertenece mi amo es de donde fue exiliado hace siglos-Necronómica lanzo un golpe con su garra izquierda, mismo que Cure esquivo.

-¡Las Pretty Cure jamás dejaremos que se salgan con la suya!-.

-¿En serio? Porque Leviatán no tiene problemas en lidiar con ellas-señalo Necronómica con burla y maldad.

Cure Universe volteo y efectivamente, vio que sus amigas tenían muchos problemas para lidiar con la gigantesca serpiente marina, quien se divertía mucho jugando con ellas como si fueran sus presas naturales.

-¡No te distraigas!-declaro Necronómica atacándola a traición.

Afortunadamente, Cure la esquivo justo a tiempo y retrocedió, dejando a Necronómica impresionada, al tiempo que se reía-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-Oh nada en realidad, solo que fuiste muy hábil para esquivar mi ataque, te felicito-.

-Será mejor que no me subestimes, ya que si lo haces te puede ir muy mal-advirtió Cure colocándose en guardia.

-Estoy temblando de miedo-dijo Necronómica burlonamente.

Cure cargo energía en la espada, misma que lanzo contra la maestra fantasma, el ataque la golpeo directamente y la estrello contra el suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó, mirando sorprendida a la guerrera.

-Te lo dije-.

-No puede ser…un gusano como tú no pudo haberme golpeado, simplemente es ilógico…-.

-La mayoría de los demonios cometen ese error, por el hecho de ser demonios creen que ya tienen la batalla ganada, pero no siempre es así-.

-Ya veo…muy bien, pues en ese caso tendré que demostrarte lo poderosa que puedo ser, nada más no te vayas a arrepentir después-.

-Estoy esperando-declaro Cure colocándose en guardia.

Necronómica comenzó a reunir energía maligna, misma que comenzó a formar en una esfera de oscuridad, con la cual ataco a Cure, la guerrera saltó y esquivo el ataque, momento que Necronómica también aprovecho para saltar y atacarla.

Ambas chocaron sus armas en el aire, antes de aterrizar en el suelo y volver a lanzarse a la batalla, ignorando las otras dos batallas que se realizaban a su alrededor, pues las Pretty Cure estaban teniendo graves problemas enfrentándose al terrible Leviatán.

Al mismo tiempo, Mother Grave y Necrosis se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras peleaban en el cielo, blandiendo sus poderosas alas y atacándose con fuerza, chocando, mordiéndose, disparándose fuego, etc.

Todos estaban ocupados en sus respectivas batallas, que nadie noto la silueta que observaba todo desde una conveniente ubicación, donde no podía ser visto por nadie, pero aquel misterioso ser podía verlo todo.

Su mirada recorrió el lugar y se detuvo en la fuente de energía de las Pretty Cure-Muy bien, esa es su fuente de energía-dijo en un tono de voz bastante calmado y relajado, en contraste con el estruendo que sacudía todo el lugar.

-¡Maldita miserable! ¡Muere de una maldita vez!-grito Necronómica atacando.

Cure se puso en guardia y espero el ataque de la maligna Necronómica, pero antes de que ambas reiniciaran su batalla, una explosión llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo a las Pretty Cure y al terrible Leviatán.

Cuando voltearon, descubrieron que la explosión fue causada por la destrucción de la fuente de poder de las Pretty Cure, dejándolas paralizadas y con los ojos muy abiertos antes esa terrible sorpresa.

La responsable de aquel ataque estaba parada al frente y se trataba de la sabia Itassis, quien tenía un brazo levantado y apuntando con su dedo índice, mismo que uso para destruir esa fuente de energía.

-Con esto ya no tendrán problemas en acabar con ellas-dijo Itassis volteando a ver a sus dos camaradas.

-¿Itassis? ¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir en nuestra misión?-cuestiono Necronómica molesta.

-Sigo órdenes del amo y lo que él quiere es ver destruidos a todos aquellos que podrían ser aliados peligrosos de la Luz, ustedes se estaban tardando mucho, así que solo hice lo que debieron haber hecho desde hace tiempo-.

-¡Eres una maldita!-grito Cure.

-No me importa lo que pienses, lo mejor será que se rindan, ya no tienen su fuente de poder y sin ella no representan amenaza alguna-.

-¿Quieres apostar?-cuestiono Nagisa colocándose en guardia.

-Te sugiero que no intentes nada, ya que de lo contrario puedes terminar muy mal-advirtió Itassis con su tono de voz tranquilo, mismo que helaba la sangre.

Nagisa no escucho las advertencias de Itassis y se lanzó contra ella, pero antes de poder golpearla, Itassis la atrapo en una esfera de fuego, inmovilizándola-¿Qué es esto?-.

-El medio de transporte que usaremos para llevarlas a la Isla de la Muerte, donde se convertirán en esclavas del rey de las tinieblas-.

-¡Eso jamás pasara!-declaro Nagisa en tono desafiante.

-Me temo que no hay opción alguna-declaro Itassis con un brillo de sus ojos y varias esferas de fuego salieron del suelo, apresando a cada una de las guerreras legendarias.

Cure Universe vio lo que pasaba y apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada-¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo!-grito lanzándose contra ella.

Itassis espero el ataque y detuvo el golpe con dos de sus dedos, para asombro de Cure-Esta arma fue forjada para destruir a la maldad, pero una maldad como la del rey de las tinieblas no puede ser destruida tan fácilmente-.

-¡Mientras yo siga con vida, no te dejare hacer lo que quieras!-juro Cure desafiante-¡No me permitiré que seres como ustedes se salgan con la suya!-.

-Eres muy tenaz, eso es digno de admirarse-reconoció Itassis-tienes valor y honor, realmente es raro encontrarse a personas como tú-.

-¡Cállate!-pero antes de que Cure lanzara otro ataque, Necronómica la ataco por la espalda, golpeándola con sus garras, hiriéndola gravemente.

-¡Cure!-grito Nagisa al ver eso, mientras la espalda de la guardiana comenzaba a sangrar por el ataque traicionero.

Necronómica comenzó a reírse-No es conveniente que te distraigas de esa manera, olvidando que tú pelea era conmigo-.

Itassis miro reprobatoriamente a Necronómica-No tenías por qué atacarla de esa manera tan cobarde-.

-Vamos Itassis, no seas aguafiestas, el plan era acabar con todas ellas y ya casi lo logramos-dijo Necronómica riéndose.

-Pero no con un acto tan deshonroso como este-dijo Itassis molesta-ni siquiera parece que fuiste un hada en el pasado-.

-Ahí está la palabra clave, lo fui, ahora soy una criatura muy superior, así que mejor no te entrometas y déjame darle el golpe final-.

Aun semiinconsciente, Cure pudo escuchar todo y silbo con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban, llamando a Mother Grave, quien lanzo un rugido y golpeo a Necrosis con su cola, para luego ir a auxiliar a su jinete.

Itassis sintió la presencia del feroz dragón, así que saltó para evitar el impacto, hecho que extraño a Necronómica, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, ya había recibido el golpe de la cabeza del feroz dragón, estrellándose contra una pared.

Mother Grave tomo a su jinete y comenzó a volar, elevándose más en el aire, para ponerla a salvo, cuando se topó con Leviatán-¡No irán a ninguna parte!-declaro atacando.

El dragón evito el ataque a duras penas y comenzó a alejarse volando del lugar, pero Leviatán lo seguía muy de cerca, ya casi lo tenía entre sus poderosas fauces, hecho que noto Cure Universe.

En un último intento por salvar su vida y la de su dragón, Cure saco una esfera del interior de su ropa, misma que lanzo al aire, abriendo un portal mágico, el cual Mother Grave alcanzo a cruzar, justo cuando Leviatán por poco lo convirtió en su cena.

-¡Maldición, se me escaparon!-rugió Leviatán molesto.

-No te preocupes, perdimos a una, pero tenemos a los demás y sin su fuente de energía no representan amenaza alguna-dijo Itassis-al menos, no por el momento-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Leviatán.

-Quiero decir que mientras la Luz no averigüe cual es la magnitud de sus poderes, no hay nada de qué preocuparnos-.

-Pero ella si tiene algo de qué preocuparse: DE MI-estallo Necronómica-la próxima vez que la vea, no tendrá tanta suerte-.

-Por ahora volvamos ante el amo, estoy segura de que querrá conocer a sus nuevas esclavas-dijo Itassis viendo a las guerreras legendarias, quienes la miraron de manera desafiante.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto, Cure y Mother Grave viajaban por el túnel dimensional, hasta que llegaron a un extraño reino habitado por criaturas mágicas, rápidamente descendieron en una aldea cuyas casas era muy pequeñas y hechas de hongos, tratándose de la aldea de los Pitufos.

El dragón descendió y Papá Pitufo vio lo que traía-Ay Papá Pitufo ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto Pitufina.

-No estoy seguro, pero lo mejor será llamar a la reina Maléfica, ya que al parecer esa mujer y el dragón necesitan ayuda urgentemente-indico el anciano y su gente asintió, para luego correr a buscar a la reina de las hadas.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, esas niñas lucharon con valor, pero las Fuerzas de las Tinieblas son demasiado poderosas, es muy difícil poder acabar con enemigos así, especialmente cuando la esperanza aún tiene mucho que aprender para poder enfrentarse al rey de las tinieblas"_

_Un aplauso para A-18, una de las mujeres más hermosas del Anime, en mi humilde opinión y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**KatnissSakura: **_no tienes idea, él es temido por muchos dioses, incluyendo los asgardianos, ya verás porque lo digo y como es que Hipo se encuentra por primera vez con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_me alegra que te gustara, especialmente la parte de Chimuelo y Sakura, ya que ambos son Furias Nocturnas, es natural para ellos estar juntos para preservar la especie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Melodiosa: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, pero me gustaría saber a qué te refieres exactamente con lo que apoyas, ya que al parecer esa parte se borró de tu comentario y no dice de qué hablas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Teresa: **_esas cosas toman bastante tiempo, especialmente después de cometer tantos errores, como Estoico, respecto a la pareja, como ya he dicho, personalmente ya tengo mi pareja predilecta, ya que opino que la relación de Hipo y Astrid comenzó muy rápido, especialmente después de cómo lo trato por años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_no es nada, se los debo a los OC y así se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió en esos 6 años que transcurrieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_gracias, hago todo lo que puedo, a pesar de que sigo con la desventaja de seguir sin computadora, pero no puedo quedarle mal a los lectores por tanto tiempo, por eso hago lo que puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_siendo los dragones criaturas místicas, son de gran valor para sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_no por nada es la representante de la furia, porque ni ella misma se puede controlar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_me alegra volver a saber de ti y pues esta es la historia de otro OC, ya faltan pocos, así que dentro de poco continuara la trama real, lo mismo te deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_cada quien tiene opinión diferente, después de todo, no todas las historias iban a ser igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_no tienes idea de cuán difícil va a ser, especialmente porque Valka tiene muchas obligaciones que cumplir como para molestarse en charlar con Estoico, especialmente después de todos sus errores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_siempre hay momentos para un descanso, eso quedó demostrado en DBZ, especialmente durante la saga de Cell, aun habiendo un enemigo poderoso, siempre se las arreglaban para descansar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_nunca se vio, pero tampoco se vio la boda de Krillin con No. 18, además, recuerda que Vegeta llamo a Bulma "SU" esposa durante la batalla final con Majin Boo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ruyshi: **_me alegra que te guste, respondiendo a tu pregunta, solo te puedo decir que los corazones de dragón tienen propiedades mágicas muy poderosas y valiosas, mismas que pueden ser usadas de distintas formas por los ejércitos de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_la palabra clave es "casi", aunque entiendo la razón, en fin, esperare tu historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_creo que depende de los puntos de vista, ya que recuerda que Wuya no ha sido ni la primera ni la última villana en usar soldados de roca, por cierto ¿esperabas ser tú la siguiente que se revelara su historia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_me alegra que pienses eso de mi historia, trato de cumplir con las expectativas de los lectores, respecto al error, si, lo note hasta que subí el capítulo y lo único que pude hacer fue reírme y darme un golpe en la frente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_solo te puedo decir que el corazón de dragón, al menos, de algunas especies, tienen propiedades mágicas muy poderosas y que serían muy valiosas para Drago, y respondiendo a tus dudas de mi próximo fic:_

_1.- Más o menos, ya que planeo hacerlo mejor, vi todos los episodios de esa temporada y francamente son una porquería._

_2.- Eso ya es decisión de cada quien, puede ser el mismo, modificado o uno nuevo._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KatnissSakura, Rika, Melodiosa, Teresa, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a LDF1203, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Larekin1, LightInfinite18, Shadow y Writer, LaRojas09, Ruyshi, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, ShadowKing1992, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	26. Guerrera legendaria

"_Hola y bienvenidos, soy __**Videl, **__la hija de Mr. Satán y la esposa de Gohan, estoy aquí para presentarles este capítulo, en el cual continuaremos con la historia de esta guerrera que decidió cambiarse el nombre por motivos que serán aclarados en este capítulo, así que disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=izqIUApDaLk**

** www. youtube watch? v=EZEkBYUgByA**

** www. youtube watch? v=rdnX-S71H7I**

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 26 Guerrera Legendaria.**

Cure Universe comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando lo hizo, lo primero que vio fue que estaba acostada en una cama hecha de lianas con algunas hojas y flores de color rosa.

-Ya despertaste, que alegría-dijo una voz, Cure dirigió su mirada a la dueña de la voz y con gran dificultad comenzó a hablar.

-Re…reina…Ma...Maléfica…-.

-No te esfuerces mucho, necesitas descansar-indico Maléfica, mientras sacaba un plato hondo con agua-toma, bebe un poco-.

La chica lo hizo y luego tosió para aclarar su garganta-¿Dónde está…Mother Grave?-.

Maléfica la miro algo confundida, pero luego sonrió-Te refieres a tu dragón ¿no es así?-Cure asintió y la reina de las hadas se rio-discúlpame, es la primera vez que escucho un nombre como ese para un dragón, pero no te preocupes, está bien, se encuentra dormitando afuera-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-.

-Un día exactamente, realmente tienes mucha resistencia, solo eso te salvo de tener heridas mucho más serias, supongo que es la ventaja de ser una Guerrera Legendaria-

Cure Universe se le quedo viendo-Veo que sabe quién soy-.

-Tu dragón me lo contó todo, también lo del ataque, es una tragedia que la fuente de poder de las Pretty Cure haya sido destruida, ya que ahora el rey de las tinieblas no tiene nada que lo detenga en esa dimensión-.

Cure agacho la mirada y apretó los puños por la frustración que sentía-He fallado…-dijo llamando la atención de Maléfica-fallé como guardiana…y como guerrera legendaria…no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…-.

Maléfica la miro con dulzura y le puso una mano en el hombro-No seas tan dura contigo, los ejércitos del infierno son muy poderosos, es muy difícil que alguien pueda combatirlos sin que haya perdidas, pero al menos estas viva y eso es algo-.

-Pero mis amigas…-.

-Si algo tiene el rey de las tinieblas, es que sabe cuáles enemigos le son útiles y las Pretty Cure pueden servirle de mucho para sus planes, no las asesinara…por ahora…-reconoció con tristeza.

Cure agacho la mirada molesta ante la sola idea de imaginarse a sus amigas en las garras de ese malvado monstruo, pero tomo aire profundamente y miro a la reina Maléfica.

-Me gustaría pedirle un favor-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

Curo volvió a respirar hondo antes de responder-Quiero conocer a la Luz, quiero pelear a su lado contra los ejércitos del rey de las tinieblas, para que así pueda rescatar a mis amigas de sus malvadas garras-Maléfica se le quedo viendo con expresión neutra-¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡No pude hacer nada para evitar la destrucción de la fuente de poder de las Pretty Cure, tampoco fui capaz de ayudarlas y salvarlas, por lo menos quiero ser útil de alguna manera!-.

Maléfica siguió con su mirada inexpresiva, para luego sonreír-Ya me esperaba algo como eso-reconoció, dejando confundida y sorprendida a Cure-por eso había decidido llevarte a Draconia, donde se encuentra la Luz-.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció la guerrera desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Pero partiremos mañana, por ahora tienes que descansar y reponer tus fuerzas, después de todo, tuviste una gran batalla y necesitas sanar tus heridas por completo ¿lo comprendes, verdad?-.

Cure no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la petición de la reina Maléfica, pero cuando intento levantarse, sintió un gran ardor en su espalda y se volvió a recostar en la cama, ante la mirada fija de Maléfica.

La guerrera legendaria miro a Maléfica, quien tenía el ceño fruncido-Supongo que no hay alternativa ¿verdad?-.

-No, no la hay-respondió Maléfica aguantándose la risa, más aun cuando Cure hizo un puchero molesto y se recostó de nuevo en su cama.

La reina hada se retiró para dejarla descansar y de paso ver como se encontraba el dragón de Cure, así como para poder recibir informes sobre las defensas del Páramo contra los ejércitos malignos.

**(-)**

**Al día siguiente**

Cure fue despertada por el canto de un pájaro, tuvo cuidado de levantarse y se dio cuenta que su espalda ya no le ardía, ni le dolía, al parecer, la reina Maléfica la atendió más que bien de todas sus heridas.

La chica salió de su extraña recamara, la cual no era más que 3 árboles pegados y que asemejaban a una casa, al salir, se topó con la reina Maléfica alimentando a Mother Grave con algunos pescados.

Cuando el dragón sintió la presencia de su jinete, rápidamente se olvidó de los pescados y se lanzó contra Cure, para comenzar a lamer su rostro con mucha alegría, gesto que hizo reír a la guerrera.

-¡Ya, ya, ya para, me haces cosquillas!-exclamo Cure tratando de sonar enojada, pero sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa.

Maléfica se acercó sonriendo-Se ve que tu dragón te tiene mucho aprecio-.

-Y yo se lo tengo-reconoció Cure una vez que Mother Grave dejo de lamerle la cara, para luego dejarse acariciar por su jinete, quien puso una mirada seria-gracias por haberme curado, ya me siento mejor-.

-Solo hice lo que siempre hago, cuidar de los inocentes, aunque…hubo un tiempo en que quise dejar de hacerlo-reconoció con un tono de voz sombrío.

Cure miro el cambio de Maléfica y se quedó confundida, pero supuso que era algo que la reina de las hadas prefería no hablar, por lo que opto por cambiar el tema-Entonces ¿ya podemos ir a donde se encuentra la Luz?-.

Maléfica la miro fijamente-Vaya, se ve que tienes mucha prisa por conocerlo ¿no es así?-.

-En parte es cierto, pero también quiero ayudarlo en todo lo que sea posible contra los ejércitos del rey de las tinieblas, no puedo permitir que su maldad se siga extendiendo y continúe con su senda de destrucción-.

-Eso habla muy bien de ti-suspiro-bien, desayuna un poco y partiremos de inmediato, como te explique anoche, tienes que reponer todas las energía que perdiste-.

Cure asintió y pasaron al desayuno, el cual consistía en algunas frutas y tostadas untadas con miel, cosa que le encanto a la chica, mientras la reina Maléfica la observaba comer en silencio.

-¿No va a desayunar su alteza?-pregunto Cure.

-No te preocupes por mí, ya desayune, después de todo, como reina del Páramo, tengo muchas responsabilidades y eso implica levantarme muy temprano, casi con el alba-.

Cure asintió y siguió comiendo un poco más, una vez que se sintió satisfecha, se levantó y miro a la reina Maléfica-Estoy lista para partir-.

-Bien-dijo Maléfica sonriendo.

Después de unos minutos, en los que Maléfica les dio indicaciones a sus más leales generales y guardianes del Páramo, ambas se retiraron del reino mágico, Cure montada en su dragón y Maléfica volando con sus alas.

**(-)**

En todo el trayecto, Cure no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estarían sus amigas y a qué clase de tortura las estarían sometiendo, ella sabía que resistirían, pero la pregunta que la atormentaba era ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Cure sabía que sus amigas eran muy fuertes y que eran capaces de resistir muchas cosas, desafortunadamente, también eran humanas y los humanos tenemos un límite, por mucho que lo intentemos, siempre llegamos a uno, donde ya no podemos soportar más del dolor.

-No te preocupes-dijo Maléfica sacándola de sus pensamientos-estoy segura que tus amigas se encuentran bien-.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero me preocupa cuanto tiempo puedan resistir todos los tormentos a los que ese monstruo las someta-.

-Desgraciadamente eso es algo que no puedo responder-reconoció Maléfica-ya que la maldad de Drago no conoce límites y no dudara en torturarlas de maneras que nunca te has imaginado-.

Cure agacho la mirada con más preocupación que antes-La Luz es mi última esperanza para salvarlos-.

-Es la esperanza de todos-agrego Maléfica con seriedad, pero si bien estaba preocupada por lo que podría pasar, confiaba plenamente en que la Luz lograría detener a las fuerzas del mal.

**(-)**

Las horas pasaron con lo que a Cure le pareció una eternidad, cuando Maléfica grito-¡Ya hemos llegado, ahí está la majestuosa ciudad de Draconia!-.

Cure miro hacia el frente y descubrió la isla, en donde una imponente ciudad estaba construida-Guau, desde aquí se ve muy impresionante-.

Mother Grave gruño en señal de estar de acuerdo, pero antes de poder continuar volando, Maléfica se detuvo y les cerro el paso al dragón, para asombro y confusión de la guerrera.

-¿Ocurre algo malo alteza?-pregunto confundida.

-No, no es nada malo, solo pensé que sería mejor que te pusieras otro nombre-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Cure confundida, pero Maléfica se le quedo viendo fijamente, provocando que Cure sonriera-si…tiene razón, es mejor que nadie sepa de las guerreras legendarias, al menos, no por el momento-.

-Exactamente, por lo pronto todos deben pensar que eres una refugiada más, nadie debe saber de los poderes ni de la magia de las Pretty Cure, esta magia puede ser de mucha ayuda, pero si alguien se entera de la misma, podría provocar el despertar de la ambición de muchas malas personas-.

-Y lo que menos necesitamos es una guerra dentro de la ciudad-reconoció Cure-muy bien, pensare en otro nombre para evitar que alguien sepa quién soy en realidad-.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, gracias por comprender-dijo Maléfica agachando la cabeza en señal de gratitud-bueno, continuemos-.

Maléfica se dispuso a continuar el vuelo, pero Cure la detuvo-¡Alteza espere!-.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-pregunto Maléfica, siendo esta vez, la que se quedaba confundida.

-Solo quiero aclarar ¿le ocultaremos esto a la Luz también?-pregunto con curiosidad.

Maléfica se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando la respuesta a esa pregunta, tenía que ver los pros y los contras, después de meditarlo por varios segundos tomo una decisión.

-Por el momento él tampoco debe saberlo, cuando llegue el momento justo tú misma se lo dirás-.

-¿Cuándo sabré que es el momento justo?-.

-Tú lo sabrás, después de todo, eres una guerrera legendaria y eso es algo muy simple para guerreros como ustedes-apoyo Maléfica sonriéndole con calidez.

Cure asintió-Muy bien, pues creo que ya debemos continuar, espero que cuando lleguemos ya tenga un nombre listo-.

-Yo también lo espero-dijo Maléfica y ambas continuaron el trayecto hacia la ciudad.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

Finalmente llegaron a Draconia, donde Maléfica fue recibida como toda una heroína, siendo su hija, la princesa Pixie, la más alegra de ver de nuevo a su querida madre, quien como sucedía cada vez que llegaba, no se despegaba de ella.

En esos momentos, Maléfica estaba ante la reina Valka, presentándole a su invitada-Mucho gusto señorita, soy la reina Valka, gobernante de Draconia y él es mi hijo, el príncipe Hipo, mi heredero y la Luz-.

-Es un honor conocerlo, mi señor-dijo Cure haciendo una reverencia, lo que provoco que Hipo se sonrojara por esa demostración de respeto-yo me llamo Setsuko Ecchi-anuncio tras pensar en un buen nombre.

Severus se le quedo viendo detenidamente-Y dígame señorita Setsuko ¿de dónde viene usted?-.

Setsuko, como se haría llamar a partir de ese momento la única Pretty Cure que no fuera capturado por el rey de las tinieblas, se quedó pensando en que decir, cuando Maléfica salió en su rescate.

-Ella proviene de una aldea cercana a mi reino, estaba en el camino de los ejércitos de Drago y desgraciadamente…no tuvieron oportunidad contra sus terribles fuerzas-explico Maléfica.

Si bien esa explicación sonaba bastante convincente, en Severus no dejaba nada más que escepticismo, pero Valka salió en defensa de ambas-Muy bien, pues bienvenida a Draconia señorita Setsuko, espero que usted y su dragón se encuentre muy cómodas-.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Setsuko haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor, pidan que un guardia la lleve a su nuevo hogar, estoy segura que querrá descansar después de este largo viaje-indico Valka.

-Yo me encargare de eso mi reina, personalmente-declaro Severus con una de sus clásicas miradas intimidatorias.

Setsuko solo miro a Severus con algo de seriedad y preocupación, pero aun así prefirió no decir nada y solo asintió, después de todo, lo último que necesitaba era enemigos en su nuevo hogar.

**(-)**

Después de una larga tarde, Setsuko ya se estaba instalando en su nueva casa, tal como Severus había prometido, él se encargó personalmente de ese asunto y eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta-.

-¿Disculpe?-pregunto Setsuko tratando de no sonar alterada, algo difícil por la mirada del hombre.

-Usted no es una mujer ordinaria, puedo darme cuenta por solo sentir su aura-.

-¿Mi aura?-.

-O energía, no sé cómo lo llamen de donde viene, peor de algo estoy seguro, usted no es un ser humano normal, así que le prevengo, si intenta algo contra la reina Valka, ni siquiera la protección de Maléfica la mantendrá a salvo de mí-.

-¿Es una amenaza acaso?-pregunto Setsuko desafiante.

-No, es una promesa-aseguro el hombre retirándose y dejando a la joven guerrera sola en su casa.

Justo cuando Severus se retiró, Maléfica apareció-Veo que ya has comenzado a instalarte en tu nuevo hogar, eso es bueno-dijo sonriendo, para luego ver la cara que tenía la guerrera-¿ocurre algo malo?-.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?-pregunto algo molesta.

-¿Severus? No te preocupes, un buen tipo una vez que llegas a conocerlo, pero es muy protector con Valka, siempre la cuida con su propia vida, supongo que son las desventajas de estar enamorado-.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Él ama a la reina Valka?-.

-Con todo su corazón-.

-¿Y la reina lo ama también?-.

Maléfica se quedó en silencio un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas para responder-Es algo complicado, lo entenderás durante tu estadía aquí, pero no dejes que Severus te moleste, él es así, intimidante y que exige respeto, y tratándose de Valka, es capaz de dar su vida por ella-.

-Lo entiendo-dijo Setsuko haciendo una reverencia-lo único que me sorprende es que al parecer él sabe que no soy un ser humano común y corriente-.

-Y no es el único-reconoció Maléfica.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Valka, Güin y el propio Hipo, la Luz, también lo saben-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Bueno, no están seguros de lo que pasa, pero tienen sus sospechas de que no eres alguien ordinaria, pero también saben que no eres enemiga, después de todo, no te habría traído si creyera que podías perjudicarnos de alguna manera-.

Setsuko se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Maléfica y se arrodillo ante ella-Le prometo que no voy a traicionar esa confianza que ha depositado en mí, mi reina, es un juramento de honor-.

-Sé que no lo harás-dijo Maléfica con completa seguridad, para luego retirarse-y no te preocupes, pronto les diremos tu verdadera identidad-agrego antes de finalmente, salir de la casa.

Las palabras de Maléfica se hicieron realidad tiempo después, paso un año desde que Setsuko llego a Draconia, donde se convirtió en uno de los generales de más alto rango de toda la ciudad, quedando al mismo nivel de Hiko.

Pronto llego el día en que tuvo que revelar la verdad sobre su origen, sobre como ella y sus amigas trataron de proteger su mundo y fuente de poder de las garras malignas del rey de las tinieblas, misión que desgraciadamente…no logro cumplir.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso-dijo Valka tras escuchar la historia de Setsuko-y quiero hacerte la promesa de que sin importar cuanto nos tome rescataremos a tus amigas de las garras malvadas de Drago y su ejército-.

-Yo te prometo lo mismo-dijo Hipo-después de todo, es mi deber como la Luz-dijo con decisión, mientras Chimuelo asentía.

Setsuko sonrió-Agradezco mucho sus palabras y espero algún día poder salvar a mis amigas, así como ayudarlos a detener el avance de los ejércitos de las tinieblas, su amo no debe volver a levantarse, ya que una vez que camine sobre la Tierra, nada impedirá que la guerra contra los cielos comience-.

-Y eso es algo que jamás voy a permitir-dijo Hipo con la misma mirada seria, llena de determinación y decisión, tenía miedo, pero eso era algo que debía superar a toda costa para evitar la gran destrucción.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Setsuko salió de sus recuerdos cuando se escuchó un gran alboroto, ya que al parecer, Patán había salido disparado por los aires por Diente Púa, mientras el dragón solo se acomodaba para dormir.

-Dragón estúpido-dijo Patán después de quedar atrapado dentro de un barril.

Los gemelos todavía ni montaban al dragón, ya que aún no se decidían en que cabeza irían cada uno, lo que iniciaba pleitos sin sentido entre ellos, provocando que Hiko se golpeara la cara.

Patapez ya había logrado que Gorgontua se dejara montar por él y ahora estaban dando pequeños vuelos alrededor de la academia, algo que impresiono un poco a Hiko, pero sabía que aún faltaba mucho por avanzar.

Finalmente, Astrid comenzó a seguir los pasos de Hipo en lo que se refería a crear un lazo con el dragón, aunque se mantuvo alerta en todo momento, finalmente, Tormenta se dejó tocar por la chica pegando su rostro a la mano de Astrid.

Cuando Astrid se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, no pudo evitar sonreír llena de felicidad ante este resultado, estaba lográndolo, estaba creando un lazo con esa dragona, hecho que impresiono a Setsuko.

-Parece que al menos ella y el gordito ya entendieron-dijo Setsuko algo sorprendida.

-Pero con eso no basta, ya que aún no creo que sean confiables-dijo Maléfica con desdén, mientras Setsuko solo asentía en señal de estar de acuerdo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo y es bueno conocer la historia de todos ustedes, así como ver que al menos algunos de esos tontos ya están avanzando un poco, pero la reina Maléfica sigue sin confiar en ellos, siendo franca, yo estaría igual que ella por muchas razones"_

_Un aplauso para Videl, una de las guerreras humanas más fuertes que he visto y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Rika: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Así lo pidió su creador, así que yo solo tuve que encontrar el modo de desarrollar bien su historia y que encajara con la mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_no será nada fácil, porque nadie sabe dónde se encuentra la isla de los ejércitos de las tinieblas y no te preocupes, ojala tu nuevo hogar te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Melodiosa: **_entiendo, pero creo que la pregunta válida sería ¿a qué pareja apoyas tú de este fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_efectivamente se escribe así, aunque la idea no fue mía, sino del OC que lo creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Teresa: **_la pareja de Hipo y Astrid me gusta en un 30%, ya que siento que esta evoluciono demasiado rápido, pero mi pareja predilecta es otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_sería mejor si tuviera mi computadora, ya que en el ciber tengo tiempo limitado, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_y no solo supera a Necronómica, recuerda que en las biografías puse que Itassis puede que iguale a Koragg en poder, pese a ser una criatura calmada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso se debe a que Drago quería asegurarse que ese lugar sagrado fuera completamente destruido, ya que lo que menos quiere es que más guerreros poderosos se unan a la Luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_lo de las Pretty Cure no fue exactamente mi idea, más bien fue la petición del creador de "Setsuko", ya que así era su historia y el equipo al que perteneció. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_muchas gracias y lo que más deseo es que me ayude con mi laptop, ya que aún no la han podido arreglar, y te deseo lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_por la descripción que me dieron es una mujer, al menos, esa es la impresión que tengo, respecto a lo de Teresa, no estoy dejando que alguien me diga que hacer, ella simplemente me compartió una opinión, pero te aseguro que no ha cambiado lo que tengo planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_gracias y por cierto, quizás el Tráiler que subí de mi próximo fic te ayude en algo con el tuyo, por si te interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_cortesía del creador de Setsuko, yo solo vi la manera de que encajara en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_solo te puedo decir que es un poder que sirvió para derrotar al rey de las tinieblas la primera vez que se rebeló ante el padre celestial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está la parte 2. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_gracias por la aclaraciones y Necronómica es más cobarde que exagerada, ya que ella siempre se encoge cuando esta frente a Koragg o Itassis. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_el crédito no es solo mío, ya que el creador de Setsuko fue quien tuvo esa idea, yo solo busque el modo de que encajara en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_eso hay en todo el mundo, no solo en Argentina, aquí en México también están feas las cosas y solo hay que ver lo que pasó recientemente en Francia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_eso te da una idea de lo poderosos y terribles que son, respecto a Megaforce, ni así se salvan, créeme, ni siquiera con la aparición de Tommy y Karone se salvan, realmente fue una porquería. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Rika, Soranomomo93, Melodiosa, Eli Gam, Teresa, junto a mis cordiales saludos a LDF1203, Zeus, Hades, ShadowKing1992, Shazam, Larekin1, .001, LaRojas09, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Matipunchis, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	27. Claude

"_Hola a todos, los saluda su siempre amigable vecino, __**el Hombre Araña, **__así es, hoy soy yo quien les presenta un capítulo, donde veremos la historia de otro OC, así que disfrútenlo, saben, es extraño, siempre he querido mi propia mochila cohete, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, prefiero un dragón"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=uIQ64Jo_6Wc**

** www. youtube watch? v=YBB2HfFcuv8**

** www. youtube watch? v=oTmC2LYvjn0**

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 27 Claude.**

El día comenzaba nuevamente, con Hipo y Chimuelo haciendo un patrullaje, volando alrededor de la isla, pero lo que realmente querían hacer era disfrutar de un tranquilo vuelo, hecho que les fue arruinado gracias a su madre, la reina Valka.

-En serio, no hacía falta que nos acompañaras Claude, ni tú ni Relámpago-.

-Lo siento mucho joven príncipe, pero usted sabe que su madre ha estado muy intranquila después de lo que ocurrió con los maestros Severus y Güin-explico el jinete que iba montado en el Skrill.

-Lo sé, lo sé-suspiro-a veces me sigue tratando como si fuera un niño-dijo algo molesto.

-No diga eso, es normal que una madre se preocupe por sus hijos, especialmente después de que casi lo pierde en dos ocasiones-dijo Claude recordándole sus dos enfrentamientos con Koragg.

Hipo volvió a suspirar-Al menos sé que mi madre me ama, algo que nunca supe de parte de mi padre-dijo Hipo con algo de desdén-bueno, estoy con ánimos de una carrera ¿Qué dicen tú y Relámpago?-.

-Donde quieras, cuando quieras-acepto Claude con desafío, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su dragón-¿no es así amigo?-.

-¿Qué dices tú Chimuelo? ¿Quieres volver a ganarles a Claude y a Relámpago?-.

Ambos dragones rugieron en señal de acuerdo, por lo que la carrera alrededor de la isla no tardo en comenzar, mientras volaban, Claude no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que se convirtió en uno de los jinetes más leales y cercanos a la reina, así como uno de los mejores amigos de Hipo.

**-FLASHBACK-**

En una isla remota, misma que era conocida como la Isla Tormenta, vivía una tribu de guerreros conocidos como los Ojo Tormenta, pero estos guerreros no eran como los vikingos, ni como ninguna otra tribu que mataba dragones por la gloria.

A diferencia de esas tribus barbáricas, ellos habían aprendido a coexistir en armonía con la naturaleza, los animales, las plantas e incluso los dragones, la carne que tenían era comprada con otras tribus mercantes, es por esa razón que no era raro ver dragones como los Skrills en esa isla, donde eran bestias sagradas.

Para muchos era un gran honor conseguir montar a un Skrill, dicho honor, le fue concedido a Claude después de varios años de riguroso entrenamiento, le fue difícil, pero eventualmente tuvo éxito.

Ese día, Claude y Relámpago, como se llamaba su Skrill, daban una vuelta por su aldea, cuando el líder de la tribu, el miembro más anciano y sabio del lugar, conocido como Shanks, lo llamo.

-¿Qué ocurre señor Shanks?-pregunto Claude descendiendo y haciendo una reverencia.

-Tengo una misión muy especial para ti, Claude, es una misión de vital importancia-explico el anciano, ganándose toda la atención del muchacho.

-¿Una misión especial? ¿De qué se trata?-.

El anciano comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-No es secreto que la gran guerra contra el reino de las tinieblas ha recomenzado y que ha nacido una nueva luz de esperanza-.

-Si señor y tengo entendido que ese noble héroe es el hijo de la reina de Draconia ¿no es así?-.

-Correcto, en fin, como sabes, nuestra tribu ha hecho algunos negocios con la ciudad de Draconia, cosas normales, como finanzas, alianzas, tratados, etc. Pero ahora, con esta nueva amenaza sobre nosotros, el hijo de la reina necesita toda la ayuda posible en esta guerra y he decidido que tú te unas a las filas de Draconia como embajador de la tribu-.

Esa noticia le cayó como balde de agua helada a Claude, no podía creer lo que había escuchado-Espere ¿quiere que yo…sea…embajador en Draconia?-.

-Exacto, ya lo pensé detenidamente y creo que sería muy útil que estuvieras al lado de la Luz, ayudándolo en todo lo que pudieras, pero la decisión es tuya, así que dime ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-.

Claude se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando la respuesta que le podría dar a su líder y maestro, finalmente tomo una decisión-Acepto este gran honor que ha depositado en mí-.

Shanks sonrió-Magnifico, ahora solo hay que esperar a que lleguen la reina y sus compañeros-.

-¿Ella va a venir?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Ella, su hijo y algunos de sus jinetes, ya que tenía que venir de todos modos para hablar sobre nuestra alianza y la participación de la tribu en esta guerra-.

-Lo entiendo ¿Cuándo cree que lleguen aquí?-pregunto Claude.

-No deben tardar más de una hora, considerando que vienen en dragón-dijo Shanks riéndose-solo espero que no se encuentren con ningún tipo de problema-agrego muy serio y preocupado.

**(-)**

La hora ya casi había pasado y ahora Shanks, Claude y algunos otros guerreros de la tribu se encontraban esperando ver aparecer a los dragones de la ciudad de Draconia, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando un vigía diviso algo.

-¡Dragones a estribor!-grito.

-¿Por qué siempre dará la ubicación en lenguaje de navegación?-se preguntó Claude.

-Recuerda que él solía ser un pescador y esa es una costumbre que no se quita con facilidad, pero olvídate de eso, lo importante es que nuestros invitados ya vienen para acá-expreso Shanks sonriendo.

Efectivamente, los dragones que se acercaban eran Brinca Nubes, Chimuelo, Tormenta y Diente Púa, lo que significaba una visita de Valka, Hipo, Güin y Severus, los 4 dragones descendieron en el muelle de la isla y Valka fue la primera en pisar tierra.

-¡Shanks!-grito sonriendo contenta de volver a ver al líder de la tribu y un entrañable amigo.

-¡Valka! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-declaro el anciano abrazando a la reina de Draconia-mírate, cada día que pasa te vuelves más hermosa-.

-Gracias-dijo Valka algo apenada.

-Y lo mismo va para ti también Güin-dijo el anciano-no cabe duda que ambas son bellas guerreras-.

-Gracias por esas palabras-dijo Güin haciendo una reverencia.

El anciano miro a Severus-Me da gusto verte otra vez Severus-.

-Lo mismo digo, es agradable ver que sigue teniendo tan buena salud como siempre-dijo Severus en su siempre característico tono frío.

-Gracias muchacho-agradeció Shanks sonriéndole, para luego fijarse en Hipo-y miren nada más al joven príncipe, cuanto ha crecido, tenía casi un año que no te veía muchacho-.

-Gracias señor-dijo Hipo algo apenado, pero su vergüenza aumento mucho más cuando Shanks agrego algo más.

-Debo decirlo muchacho, te convertirás en todo un galán para las mujeres, puedo asegurarte-Hipo se puso algo rojo, pero pronto se convirtió en un tomate viviente cuando Valka intervino.

-No tienes idea Shanks, si vieras cuantas doncellas han suspirado por mi hijo y cuantos padres han pedido que lo empareje con alguna de ellas-.

-¡Mamá!-grito Hipo más que avergonzado.

Todos se rieron al ver la cara de Hipo, incluso los dragones, bueno, todos menos Severus-Ya basta de avergonzar al príncipe-dijo interviniendo-tenemos asuntos que atender, asuntos de gran importancia-.

Güin rodo los ojos-El alma de la fiesta ha hablado-dijo con tono burlón.

-Pero tiene razón, creo que hay algo que debemos hablar ¿no es así Shanks?-.

El anciano asintió-Efectivamente, si gusta podemos pasar al salón de reuniones para que podamos conversar con más tranquilidad-.

-Bien, Hipo, por favor no te vayas a meter en problemas mientras estoy en reunión-.

-Mamá-dijo Hipo entre dientes.

-Claude, por favor asegúrate de que el joven príncipe no se meta en problemas-indico Shanks.

-Como ordene-.

Finalmente, Valka y Shanks entraron al gran salón, seguidos por Güin, Severus y otros dos miembros de la tribu Ojo de Tormenta que tenía un papel sumamente importante en la isla.

**(-)**

Hipo, Claude, Chimuelo y Relámpago se internaron en el bosque para poder ver a los Skrills que vivían en libertad, durante todo el trayecto, Hipo no parada de quejarse de que su madre lo trataba como a un niño.

-Bueno, es que usted ES un niño-le recordó Claude.

-Tengo 14 años, ya no soy un niño-corrigió Hipo.

-En estándares normales…si lo es-dijo Claude-vamos, no tienes que molestarte con tu madre, ella solo quiere que estés bien, eso hacen las madres, se preocupan por sus hijos-.

-Pero se preocupa demasiado-dijo Hipo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Puedes culparla después de quedarte cojo tras pelear con el terrible Koragg? Aunque tengo que admitirlo, fuiste muy valiente por solo haberte puesto frente a él-.

-Gracias…ojala mi madre lo pensara de ese modo también-dijo Hipo algo desganado.

-Ay por favor, tu madre también estaba sorprendida por cómo te enfrentaste al caballero lobo, solo que nunca dejara de preocuparse por ti, eres su hijo, después de todo-.

-Supongo que es cierto-reconoció Hipo, para luego cambiar su expresión-en fin ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar a donde viven los Skrills salvajes?-.

-Yo diría…-Claude se quedó pensando, cuando 3 Skrills pasaron volando sobre ellos-que ya llegamos-.

-¡Genial!-grito Hipo corriendo lo más rápido que su pierna normal y pierna de metal le permitían.

Claude no pudo evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza, para luego ver a ambos dragones-Increíble que este chico venga de una tribu que mataba dragones ¿no creen?-pregunto viéndolos y estos solo gruñeron un poco-supongo que tienen razón, vamos tras él-.

Hipo se ocultó detrás de una roca para poder ver mejor a los Skrills, el chico estaba maravillado, era la primera vez que los veía de esa manera tan libre-Son…sorprendentes-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Chimuelo lo golpeo con su cola, mientras Claude se reía-Creo que no le gusto que dijeras eso-.

Hipo se sobo la cabeza y miro a su leal amigo-Lo siento amigo, pero vamos, tienes que admitir que son sorprendentes-.

Chimuelo solo gruño y le lanzo un golpe más con su cola, mismo que Hipo evadió agachándose, para luego sonreír burlonamente, solo para ser golpeado por la cabeza de su dragón.

-Definitivamente es un dragón muy sensible-dijo Claude sonriendo.

Chimuelo también sonrió divertido, especialmente después de que Hipo se levantara algo aturdido-Esta me la pagas, no sé cómo, pero me la pagas, Chimuelo-dijo Hipo adolorido-pero antes, quiero seguir viendo a los Skrills-.

Hipo volvió a su posición de vigilante, viéndolos volar y anotando todo lo que veía, sorprendiéndose del poder que tenían estando en libertad, si bien era un poder impresionante, no se comparaba al que tenía un dragón con jinete, mismo que había sido entrenado para hacer más que solo rugir, disparar fuego, etc.

-Veo que te tienen impresionado ¿verdad?-pregunto Claude sonriéndole.

-Son impresionantes, claro, no tanto como Chimuelo-dijo apresurándose a agregar, antes de que su celoso amigo le diera otro golpe con su cola-es una suerte que los Bersekers no sepan de este lugar o…-.

-Que lo intenten, aunque vinieran no podrían hacer absolutamente nada, es lo bueno de esas tribus, piensan que todo está en la fuerza bruta y en ser fornido, con poco cerebro y de aspecto fiero-.

-Si…recuerdo como era eso-dijo Hipo algo cabizbajo, Claude se le quedo viendo, él había escuchado la historia de Hipo y francamente, lo único que pudo sentir hacia Berk fue asco y un poco de lástima.

-¿Nunca has querido volver a esa isla?-pregunto con naturalidad.

-La verdad…no ¿para qué volver a una isla donde era odiado y golpeado por todos los que me conocían? Y donde ni mi propio padre me quería-.

-Es entendible-reconoció Claude-yo tampoco querría volver a un sitio como ese-agrego respirando con cansancio-¿ya terminaste tus estudios de los Skrills salvajes?-.

-Ya casi, solo me hace falta…-Hipo se vio interrumpido por un estruendo que salió del otro lado, justo donde estaban los nidos de los Skrills.

Los dragones comenzaron a volar tratando de escapar del lugar, como si algo o alguien los estuviera atacando-¿Qué está pasando?-grito Claude, cuando Chimuelo y Relámpago se pusieron tensos y mostraron sus dientes de forma amenazadora.

Hipo rápidamente comprendió lo que ocurría-¡Alguien está atacando los nidos de los Skrills!-.

**(-)**

**Aldea**

El estruendo llego hasta ese lugar y rápidamente, Valka, Shanks, Severus y Güin salieron del salón de reuniones para ver que ocurría, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y de terror al ver los cielos llenos de Skrill que trataban de huir.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Severus molesto.

-Los nidos de los Skrill…algo está pasando-dijo Shanks, provocando que Valka se quedara aterrada ante la idea de que inocentes dragones estuvieran en peligro.

Pero su horror aumento cuando recordó un detalle más-Hipo-dijo angustiada.

**(-)**

**Nidos**

Hipo comenzó a correr en dirección de los nidos, seguidos por Chimuelo, Claude y Relámpago-¡Hipo espera, tenemos que pensar mejor las cosas!-.

-¡No cuando hay dragones en peligro, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos!-.

Claude no pudo detener a Hipo, quien ya había llegado a los nidos, al ver quiénes eran los que atacaban a los Skrills, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de uno de los nidos, justo cuando llegaron sus 3 acompañantes.

-¿Qué pasa Hipo?-pregunto Claude ocultándose a su lado, mientras ambos dragones mostraban los dientes amenazadoramente.

-Mira de quien se trata-dijo Hipo tragando saliva.

Claude hizo lo mismo y abrió mucho los ojos, ya que los causantes de ese ataque eran dos de los maestros oscuros, pero no eran cualquiera de ellos, se trataban de Koragg y de Zaleska.

Ambos veían a un Skrill que estaba aprisionado en el suelo, sujetado por Catastros, mientras Alucard observaba algo apartado, el Skrill era de un color negro con detalles grises y trataba de liberarse del agarre de Catastros.

-Esta bestia tiene mucho espíritu, realmente es una excelente elección-dijo Zaleska sonriendo.

-Has aprendido muy bien, Karai-felicito Koragg a una niña de la edad de Hipo, con una playera beige y un chaleco de color café sin mangas, pantalones negros y botas de cuero, su cabello era negro con algunos mechones rubios.

Efectivamente, se trataba de la misma Karai que actualmente era la enemiga de Hipo, pero que en ese entonces todavía no era una guerrera tan temible como lo es en el presente.

-Gracias padre-dijo Karai haciendo una reverencia.

Zaleska comenzó a caminar alrededor del Skrill, pasando su mano por el cuerpo del dragón, quien solo la mirada con ganas de despedazarla, algo que hacía que la vampiresa sonriera de manera maligna.

-Es una belleza y un formidable Skrill, una elección loable, cariño-felicito Zaleska.

-Gracias madre-dijo Karai haciendo una segunda reverencia.

-"Madre", nunca creí que alguien me llamaría así, especialmente un pequeña tan dulcemente fría como tú-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica-me siento dichosa-.

Koragg puso una mano en el hombro de Karai-Es hora de que conviertas a este Skrill salvaje en tu propio dragón-indico el caballero lobo.

-Entendido-Karai se acercó al Skrill, el cual no podía no moverse por el agarre de Catastros.

-Una vez que formes el lazo con el dragón y lo tengas bajo tu control, pasaremos a tu siguiente prueba ¿entendido?-.

-Como ordene padre-.

Desde su ubicación, Hipo y Claude observaban todo-¿Acaso esa chica llamo a Koragg…"padre?-pregunto Hipo.

-Y a Zaleska "madre", que familia tan temible-dijo Claude tragando un poco de saliva.

Karai se acercó al dragón y levanto su mano, misma que coloco sobre la cabeza del dragón, para luego cerrar los ojos, el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a emitir una extraña energía, misma que fue transferida al Skrill.

Los espectadores observaban todo con los ojos muy abiertos, ninguno de ellos entendía que pasaba y así fue por algunos minutos, cuando Karai abrió sus ojos y alejo su mano de la cabeza del dragón.

-Ya está hecho-dijo Karai con seriedad.

Koragg asintió-Catastros, ya puedes soltar al Skrill-ordeno y su dragón soltó al feroz Skrill.

Este se levantó, pero en lugar de huir, se acercó a Karai y se dejó acariciar por la chica, quien ya estaba sonriendo-Lo has hecho bien-felicito Zaleska-ahora este dragón es tuyo, dime querida ¿Cómo piensas llamarlo?-.

Karai se quedó pensando en un nombre adecuado para su nuevo dragón y finalmente sonrió cuando encontró el indicado-En honor al gran señor de los infiernos, quien me dio un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia le pondré uno de los muchos nombres con los que es conocido, lo llamare…Serpentera-.

-Me agrada, estoy segura que al amo le encantara escuchar eso-dijo Zaleska sonriendo, mientras Koragg asentía.

Hipo y Claude no podían creer lo que acababan de presenciar, pero de pronto, sus dragones voltearon hacia atrás en posición defensiva-¿Qué ocurre Chimuelo?-pregunto Hipo.

-¿Relámpago?-Claude estaba igual de intrigado que Hipo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí espiando?-pregunto un demonio de fuego, un general de las tinieblas, se trataba de Bareloc, quien iba acompañado de Ultraxion.

-Ay no-dijo Hipo preocupado.

-¿Cómo se atreven a espiar el entrenamiento de Karai?-rugió Bareloc atacándolos y llamando la atención de ambos maestros.

-¿Qué es ese escándalo?-cuestiono Zaleska.

Koragg fijo su vista en alguien-La Luz-dijo en tono tranquilo, mientras Karai solo endurecía su mirada.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llegamos al final de este capítulo y saben algo, no puedo creer que hasta una niña haya podido domar a un dragón con esa facilidad, en serio, creo que me conviene más aprender a montar un dragón que tener una mochila cohete, digo, piensen en las posibilidades de que su buen amigo y vecino tenga un dragón propio ¿Quién se metería conmigo?"_

_Un aplauso para el Hombre Araña, un héroe bastante problemático, así como un poco raro y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Eli Gam: **_están avanzando, pero aún les falta mucho para poder considerarse al nivel de los Maestros Oscuros, especialmente al nivel de Koragg. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nati: **_te agradezco tus palabras y te puedo decir que si habrá momentos entre Hipo y Astrid, pero primero voy a terminar con las historias de los OC, ya solo quedan dos más para poder continuar la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_me alegra que la historia te vaya gustando hasta donde va y pues ya nos quedan solo 2 OC más para continuar con la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, pues espero ver algo impresionante de tu OC, ya que los últimos dos fueron sorprendentes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_sería después de Hiko, ya que los estoy subiendo en el orden en que llegaron a Draconia, respecto a los datos, será más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_lamento mucho si pasó eso, tratare de que los demás queden lo más claro posible, pero si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en preguntarme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_eso fue elección de su creador, después de todo, cada quien es libre de escoger como crear su OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_ciertamente esos es bueno, aunque Patapez se lo tomo demasiado en serio, considerando como mima a Gorgontua ¿no crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_pues ya viste de quien se trataba y espera a ver lo que falta, porque descubriremos a otro personaje en este mismo Flashback. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso ya es decisión de cada uno, toma en cuenta que todos pensamos de manera distinta, por cierto, ya instalaron internet a la PC de mi papá, por lo que a lo mejor me conecto hoy en la noche, pero no es algo seguro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser3000000: **_estas en lo cierto, no dudes que ese demonio ha tenido mucho que ver, después de todo, es el mal encarnado y el que tienta a la humanidad con sus ambiciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_fue su decisión, así que hay que respetarla y en lo que se refiere a la chica, no estoy dándole alguna atención especial, tampoco dejo que me manipule, estoy respetando su opinión, así como la de todos los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_estas en lo cierto, no es bueno acelerar las cosas, todo llegara a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**El Sabio: **_vaya nombre tan modesto que te pusiste (risa), no te creas, respeto las decisiones de todos, aunque personalmente no creo que existan sabios, más bien personas inteligentes, ya que nunca se deja de aprender, hasta los que se hacen llamas sabios aprenden cosas nuevas cada día, pero olvidémonos de eso, yo soy muy creyente en Dios, bueno, reconozco que hay muchos espacios que me dejan varias incógnitas, como la existencia de varios dioses, no sé cuántos dioses existan realmente, pero yo tengo dos…llamémoslas teorías, en las que creo que todos los dioses son uno mismo y todos existen, conviviendo en armonía y que sirven al dios de la vida, como tú lo llamas o también conocido como Padre Celestial, te aclaro que no quiero entrar en ningún tipo de debate religioso, respeto las creencias de todos y escribo fics por diversión y hobbie, y para que otros se puedan entretener con mis historias y no lo digo con intención de molestarte u ofenderte, sino para evitar que esto crezca y pase a mayores como ya me ha pasado antes, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Triada: **_esa es otra de las teorías que existen, ya que son millones, personalmente tengo dos, que todos los dioses son reales y sirven a un mismo rey, al quien se le conoce de varios nombres, personalmente lo menciono como Padre Celestial o que todos los dioses son uno mismo, te aclaro que no quiero entrar en ningún tipo de debate religioso, respeto las creencias de todos y escribo fics por diversión y hobbie, y para que otros se puedan entretener con mis historias y no lo digo con intención de molestarte u ofenderte, sino para evitar que esto crezca y pase a mayores como ya me ha pasado antes, espero lo entiendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_en todo el mundo hay desgracias y a veces hasta son peores en otros lugares que donde vivimos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Eli Gam, Nati, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Guest, Zeus, Hades, Shazam, ShadowKin1992, Shadow y Writer, LaRojas09, .001, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, Larekin1, Matipunchis, El Sabio, Triada, Ocnarf.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	28. La nueva rival

"_Hola a todos, el día de hoy les da la bienvenida __**Leonardo, **__el líder de las nobles y justicieras Tortugas Ninja, esta vez veremos no solo como fue que Claude se unió a las fuerzas de Draconia, sino también como se conocieron Hipo y Karai, así que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=5LQnzpupgzk**

** www. youtube watch? v=q1Uy-InzL5c**

** www. youtube watch? v=xv-FsmnuswA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 28 La nueva rival.**

Ultraxion lanzo un rugido que sacudió todo el lugar, para luego disparar una bola de fuego contra ambos chicos-¡Cuidado!-grito Claude.

Rápidamente, ambos jinetes montaron a sus dragones y emprendieron el vuelo, alejándose del campo de tiro de Ultraxion-¡No los dejes escapar!-grito Bareloc.

-Espera-intervino Koragg con los brazos cruzados-no te molestes en pelear con ellos-.

-¿Maestro?-.

-Son demasiado débiles, no valen la pena, no sería honorable pelear con adversarios tan débiles-.

Zaleska se echó a reír-Ay Koragg, siempre pensando en el honor, eres tan rígido en ese aspecto-.

Koragg dirigió su vista hacia Karai y Serpentera-Es hora de que me muestres de lo que están hechos, vayan y peleen con la Luz-.

-Si padre-dijo Karai subiendo a Serpentera-¡Al ataque!-indico la chica y Serpentera emprendió el vuelo.

-Esto será interesante, Karai vs la Luz, ya quiero ver como lidia ese niño con mi pequeña-dijo Zaleska sonriendo diabólicamente.

Bareloc se acercó a Koragg-Disculpe maestro, pero ¿Qué hay del otro jinete y su dragón?-.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Catastros, no dejes que el otro Skrill intervenga en la batalla-indico el caballero lobo.

Catastros lanzo un rugido y alzo el vuelo, siendo observado por su jinete y sus acompañantes-¿Vas a dejar que Catastros pelee solo contra un jinete de dragón?-pregunto la vampiresa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Solo lo mantendrá ocupado, mientras la Luz y Karai se conocen mejor-dijo Koragg cruzado de brazos, Bareloc solo se mantenía en silencio, al igual que Alucard y Ultraxion.

**(-)**

Sobre las nubes, Chimuelo y Relámpago volaban en dirección de la aldea-¿Por qué escapamos?-grito Hipo algo molesto.

-¡No estamos escapando, se llama retirada táctica, tú y yo no podremos contra dos Maestros Oscuros y un general de las tinieblas, si peleábamos con ellos no sobreviviríamos!-explico Claude.

-¡Pero los nidos!-replico Hipo.

-¡No creas que no me importan, pero como ya te dije antes, necesitamos apoyo, iremos por ayuda y regresaremos lo más pronto…!-.

Relámpago rugió cuando Catastros apareció frente a ellos, arremetiendo contra el Skrill, Claude se tuvo que sostener con fuerza para no caer tras la repentina aparición del temible dragón.

-Catastros-dijo Hipo entre dientes, mientras Chimuelo solo mostraba los suyos con furia-¡Vamos amigo, tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Hipo al ver que Catastros atacaba a Claude y Relámpago.

Chimuelo se preparó para lanzarse al auxilio de sus amigos, cuando un rayo salió de entre las nubes cerrándoles el paso-Lo siento niño, pero eso es algo que no puedo permitir-dijo Karai apareciendo sobre el lomo de Serpentera.

Hipo abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse frente a frente con esa misteriosa chica, debía admitirlo, de cerca se podía apreciar mejor lo hermosa que era, pero también estaba con Koragg y eso la hacía su enemiga.

-¿Quién eres tú?-cuestiono Hipo desafiante.

Karai bufo con burla-Vaya, que directo eres, pero muy bien, me presentare, me llamo Karai, teniente de la división sombría del ejército de las tinieblas, pero dentro de poco seré ascendida a general-.

-¿Perteneces al ejército de las tinieblas? Pero eres un humano ¿Cómo puedes estar con esos monstruos?-.

-Eso es cosa mía-dijo Karai-aunque no soy la única humana que está al servicio de las fuerzas oscuras, supongo que tu madre ya te habrá contado lo que ocurrió en el nido con el Muerte Roja-.

-No me dio todos los detalles, solo los actos monstruosos que cometieron, ahora ¡Libera a ese Skrill en este instante!-.

Karai se rio-¿Liberarlo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo tengo prisionero? Él y yo hemos formado un lazo-Hipo abrió mucho los ojos-¿te sorprende? Sé que no es tan tedioso como los métodos que tú y tu gente conocen, pero emplear magia maligna para acelerar el proceso es aún mejor-.

-¿Magia maligna?-.

-Este Skrill ahora es completamente mío, es 100% leal a mí y me protegerá con su vida, algo que espero que haga tu dragón por ti-Karai desenvaino su espada-¿Qué dices niño? He escuchado de ti, la Luz, el guerrero que supuestamente detendrá al rey de las tinieblas, veamos qué tan hábil eres en un combate-Karai se puso en guardia, pero se fijó en un detalle-oye ¿Dónde está tu espada?-.

-¿Mi espada?-Hipo abrió sus ojos al recordar que había dejado la espada en la aldea, creyendo que no la necesitaría, pues únicamente iría a estudiar a los Skrills y creyó que Excálibur los pondría nerviosos-¡La deje en la aldea!-grito angustiado.

Chimuelo solo rodo los ojos al escuchar eso, él trato de hacer que su jinete se la llevara, pero Hipo se negó rotundamente, Karai solo se le quedo viendo un momento-¿En serio? ¿Tú eres la salvación del mundo?-.

-Bueno…-Hipo se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió nervioso-no olvides que soy humano-dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

Karai suspiro resignada-Muy bien-Karai envaino su espada-veamos que tan buenos son tú y tu dragón en un combate de dragones-.

-¿Eh?-.

Serpentera disparo una bola de fuego contra Chimuelo, mismo que el Furia Nocturna logro esquivar a tiempo, para luego contraatacar con un disparo de plasma, Serpentera lo evadió haciéndose a un lado y contraatacando.

Más debajo de donde estaban Chimuelo y Serpentera, Claude y Relámpago tenían sus propios problemas peleando contra Catastros-¡Diablos, es un dragón demasiado necio!-grito Claude cuando Catastros los arrincono de nuevo.

Relámpago disparo una llamarada, que Catastros evito protegiéndose con sus alas, para asombro de Claude, esa era la primera vez que él veía a un dragón hacer eso, no había duda alguna, Koragg lo había entrenado demasiado bien.

Claude acaricio la cabeza de Relámpago-Tenemos que deshacernos de él lo más pronto posible, pera ir a ayudar a Hipo, amigo mío-expreso y Relámpago asintió, para luego lanzarse contra su oponente.

Chimuelo y Serpentera continuaban su pelea aérea, Karai se estaba divirtiendo mucho y lo supo expresar con una sonrisa, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea que haría la batalla más interesante.

-Muy bien Serpentera, embiste a ese Furia Nocturna y llévalo hacia abajo-indico la chica.

Serpentera rugió, para luego elevarse y descender en picada, en dirección hacia Chimuelo-Prepárate amigo, no sabemos que están tramando ahora-.

Chimuelo se puso en guardia y espero, Karai sonrió y saco varias estrellas de metal, cuyas puntas eran muy afiladas, este tipo de armas eran conocidas como estrellas de ninja.

La chica lanzo las estrellas contra Chimuelo, siendo detectadas a tiempo por Hipo-¡Cuidado Chimuelo!-grito alarmado, Chimuelo giro y evadió las estrellas justo a tiempo-eso estuvo… ¡Cerca!-.

En la distracción de jinete y dragón, Serpentera embistió a Chimuelo, sujetándolo con fuerza, para luego comenzar a descender a gran velocidad, el grito de Hipo llego a los oídos de Claude, quien alcanzo a ver el peligro en que estaba su amigo.

-¡Hipo!-golpeando el abdomen de Relámpago, indicándole que fuera a ayudarlo.

El Skrill se lanzó a auxiliarlo, pero Catastros les volvió a cerrar el paso, rugiéndoles de manera amenazadora, para después dispararles varias bolas de fuego, que Relámpago tuvo que evadir.

-¡Pero que dragón tan molesto!-grito Claude.

Por su parte, Chimuelo y Serpentera ya estaban a pocos metros del suelo, algo que Karai quería-Perfecto-.

La chica se paró sobre el lomo de su dragón y se lanzó contra Hipo, embistiéndolo y sacándolo del lomo de Chimuelo, quien gruño alarmado al perder a su amigo, mientras él quedaba atrapado en una pelea con Serpentera.

Ambos jinetes cayeron con gran velocidad, pero para su suerte, los árboles alrededor amortiguaron su caída, Hipo cayó de sentón en el suelo, mientras que Karai aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

-Vaya, se nota que te falta mucho entrenamiento todavía, niño-dijo Karai sonriendo divertida, mientras Hipo se levantaba algo adolorido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Oh vamos ¿no me dirás que no fue divertido y muy estimulante?-dijo sonriendo divertida.

Hipo solo apretó los puños-¿Dónde está Chimuelo? ¿Qué le paso a nuestros dragones?-

-Relájate, ambos están bien, mira-dijo Karai señalando hacia la derecha, Hipo se fijó y vio que efectivamente, Chimuelo estaba bien, pero no totalmente bien.

Ya que sin su jinete, Chimuelo no podía volar y ahora estaba tratando de pelear con Serpentera, quien se mantenía en el aire, rugiendo y burlándose del Furia Nocturna, esto provoco en Hipo el impulso de correr a auxiliar a su mejor amigo, pero apenas preparo un paso, Karai arremetió contra él y le pego en el rostro.

-¡Oye!-.

-Ellos tienen su propio combate, al igual que nosotros-.

-¿Me sacaste de Chimuelo solamente para pelear frente a frente conmigo?-.

-Si ¿no es genial?-pregunto Karai sonriendo emocionada-y ya que no tienes espada, pelearemos a mano limpia-agrego sacándose el cinturón donde tenía amarrada su espada.

Hipo se quedó confundido por la acción de Karai-¿Por qué haces esto? Si con la espada tienes ventaja-.

-Por eso mismo ¿Qué tendría de divertida esta pelea si yo tuviera la ventaja por completo?-pregunto Karai haciendo una mueca que indicaba que era algo muy obvio-además, es como dice mi padre, no es honorable acabar con un oponente desarmado-.

Hipo ahora sí que estaba confundido y asombrado-Vaya, no pensé que…-Karai arremetió contra él de nuevo y lo pateo en el estómago-¿podrías dejar de atacarme de esa manera?-.

-¿Qué esperabas? Estamos aquí para pelear, no para tomar el té-dijo Karai burlonamente.

Hipo se incorporó y ataco a Karai, gracias a sus entrenamientos, podía lidiar con una pelea, pero Karai era mucho más hábil que él, algo que lo tenía sorprendido-No puedo creerlo, no peleas como ninguna vikinga que haya conocido antes, ni siquiera como Astrid-.

-Yo no sé quién es Astrid, pero si peleo mejor que ella, entonces no debe ser nadie importante-dijo Karai atacándolo.

Esta vez, Hipo logro evadir el golpe y sujeto a Karai de su mano, para luego darle un golpe en el abdomen, haciéndola retroceder, pero ni así, Karai dejo de mantenerse en guardia, abriendo los ojos sorprendida por haber sido tomada por sorpresa.

-¿Qué te pareció eso? Pudiste haberme tomado por sorpresa antes, pero te aseguro que eso no volverá a pasar-declaro Hipo sonriendo desafiante.

Karai sonrió-Reto aceptado-dijo lanzándose contra Hipo de nuevo.

Hipo se colocó en guardia, Karai lanzo un golpe con ambas manos, mismos que Hipo detuvo con las suyas, mientras sonreía de manera segura, pero antes de saber que más iba a pasar en el combate, Karai acerco su rostro al suyo y le planto un beso en los labios.

Hipo abrió mucho los ojos al sentir los labios de esa guerrera contra los suyos, aflojando su agarre sobre las manos de Karai, quien aprovecho para sujetarlo de los brazos y lanzarlo contra el suelo en un ágil movimiento.

Cuando el chico quedo en el suelo, estaba algo sonrojado, mientras Karai sonreía de manera divertida-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Qué ya no te volvería a sorprender?-pregunto burlona.

Hipo se levantó rápidamente, tenía la cara completamente roja y se sentía entre molesto, confundido, maravillado, sorprendido, extasiado y un sinfín más de emociones.

-¿Pero qué clase de movimiento es ese? ¡En ningún momento espere que me besaras! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-grito completamente rojo.

Karai se rio divertida-No lo sé, tal vez fue para demostrarte que aun puedo sorprenderte de varias maneras que ni siquiera tú te imaginas o…tal vez porque de cierto modo me pareces lindo-respondió con una mirada coqueta.

-¿Eh?-Hipo abrió mucho los ojos ante esa respuesta.

La distracción de Hipo volvió a ser aprovechada por Karai, quien le dio un golpe en el estómago, para luego sujetarlo del brazo, levantarlo sobre ella y estrellarlo contra el suelo, sonriendo divertida.

-Vaya, los hombres son tan estúpidos-dijo Karai riéndose.

Hipo se levantó rápidamente y encaro a Karai, con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza-Ay…que tramposa eres…-dijo entre dientes.

**(-)**

En el nido de los Skrills, Koragg alzo la vista-Se acercan-.

-¿De qué hablas querido?-pregunto Zaleska.

-La madre de la Luz y sus amigos vienen hacia acá, al parecer ya se enteraron de la situación-.

-Iré a detenerlos en este instante señor-declaro Bareloc.

-No-ordeno Koragg en tono tranquilo-aún tenemos cosas que hacer, cosas más importantes-Koragg chasqueo sus dedos para llamar a Catastros.

**(-)**

En el cielo, Relámpago se preparó para un ataque más del terrible Catastros, cuando el dragón se detuvo de golpe, dejando confundido Claude, el Dragón Espectral dio la vuelta y comenzó a descender en dirección de su amo.

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora Claude estaba más que eso-¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Por qué se retiró así tan de repente? Es cierto, no tengo tiempo para pensarlo, tengo que ir a ayudar a Hipo-con una indicación y un leve movimiento, Relámpago se dirigió en dirección a donde estaba Hipo.

**(-)**

Hipo y Karai seguían observándose detenidamente, el chico espero el ataque de su adversaria, quien sonrió-Muy bien, prepárate, porque en este instante continuaremos la batalla-.

-Estoy listo-aseguro Hipo colocándose en defensa.

Pero cuando Karai iba a lanzarse contra Hipo, recibió un llamado telepático de su padre-_"Karai, es hora de retirarnos, aún tenemos otros asuntos que atender"-._

_-"Entendido padre"-_Karai dejo de estar en guardia, para confusión de Hipo, luego levanto su cinturón, después la chica silbo y Serpentera se olvidó de Chimuelo para acudir al llamado de su nueva jinete.

-¡Oye espera! ¿Qué haces?-.

-Lo siento mucho lindo, me gustaría seguir jugando contigo, pero hay otros asuntos que requieren mi atención-dijo subiendo al lomo de Serpentera-pero no te preocupes, me volverás a ver-dijo guiñándole el ojo, para después alejarse volando en su dragón.

Ante la acción de Karai, Hipo volvió a quedarse en shock y con el rostro muy rojo, ni siquiera notó cuando Chimuelo se colocó a su lado-Que chica tan extraña-fue todo lo que pudo salir cuando reacciono un poco.

-¡Hipo!-el grito de Claude lo hizo reaccionar por completo, especialmente cuando Relámpago aterrizo-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…estoy bien…-dijo tratando de serenarse.

Claude suspiro aliviado-Que alivio, por cierto ¿A dónde se fue la chica con la que estabas peleando?-.

-¡Yo no la bese!-grito Hipo tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado, Claude se le quedo viendo confundido-¡Es decir…no nos besamos…solo peleamos…una pelea como cualquier otra…a labios limpios…digo…mano limpia…sin armas…ni lengua…quiero decir…NO PASO NADA RARO AQUÍ!-grito sin ya saber que decir.

Tanto Claude como los dragones se le quedaron viendo sin saber cómo tomarse la reacción de Hipo-Ok…mira…al parecer la reina viene hacia acá también-dijo señalando al cielo, donde efectivamente, se podía ver a Brinca Nubes, Diente Púa, Tormenta y algunos Skrills-pero llegaron algo tarde ¿no te parece?-.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE PASO ALGO, NO PASO NADA!-grito Hipo con la cara bastante roja.

Tanto Claude como los dragones se vieron entre sí, el chico solo llevo su dedo índice cerca de su cabeza y comenzó a formar círculos, haciendo la señal de que Hipo había enloquecido un poco.

**(-)**

Lejos de ahí, los 4 siervos de Drago volaban en dirección hacia una isla donde habitaba una tribu cuyo símbolo era el Skrill-Esta será una de tus pruebas Karai, tendrás que liquidar a todos esos Bersekers, no dejes a ninguno de ellos con vida-dijo Zaleska-¿no les agrada la ironía? El Skrill es su símbolo y ahora serán destruidos por uno-.

-Si madre-.

-Y una vez que termines con los Bersekers, iremos hacia el otro blanco-dijo Koragg.

-Ansío llegar al segundo lugar-dijo Karai sonriendo malignamente.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

La carrera entre Chimuelo y Relámpago termino en empate, ambos jinetes decidieron dejar a sus dragones descansar un momento y ellos también optaron por lo mismo, ahora estaba descansando a la sombra de un árbol.

-No hay nada como recostarse a la sombra de un árbol-dijo Claude.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hipo-oye ¿no has pensado que fue hoy hace 6 años cuando te uniste a las filas de Draconia?-.

-Si lo he pensado, como pasa el tiempo-dijo Claude sonriendo-y eso me recuerda algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Nunca me dijiste que fue lo que pasó exactamente la primera vez que viste a Karai-Hipo abrió mucho los ojos-y no negaras que cada vez que la encontramos actúas muy nervioso, aunque no es solo con ella, también te he visto actuar así con Heather y con esa chica rubia de Berk, pero con Karai te mantienes muy a la defensiva ¿Por qué no me dices que paso exactamente la primera vez que la viste?-.

-¿Qué te diga que paso?-Hipo comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa-pero si tú sabes que pasó, ella y yo peleamos un momento, y luego misteriosamente se fue-.

Claude se le quedo viendo fijamente-No creo que haya sido eso nada más, anda, dime que fue lo que…-.

-¡Mira la hora, tengo que llegar a casa antes de que mi madre se enfade!-grito subiendo al lomo de Chimuelo-¡Vamos a casa amigo!-el dragón rugió confundido, pero emprendió el vuelo.

Claude y Relámpago solo los vieron marcharse, el jinete suspiro y se encogió en hombros-A veces no entiendo a este muchacho-.

Mientras volaba, Hipo no pudo evitar llevar dos dedos a sus labios, recordando el primer beso que recibió de Karai, siendo el primero de su vida-Karai-musito, pero luego a su mente vinieron dos imágenes más-Heather….Astrid…ay amigo…estoy tan confundido ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado?-.

Chimuelo entendió a su amigo, pero lo único que pudo pensar fue-_**"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los humanos son muy raros y complicados, siempre arman un lío de todo"-.**_

Como si Hipo lo hubiera entendido, le acaricio la cabeza-Tienes razón amigo, tienes razón-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, este capítulo termino, vaya, ese chico está loco por 3 chicas, aunque una de ellas es quizás demasiado peligrosa para él, bueno, ya conocieron la historia de otro OC y también pudieron aprender como fue el primer encuentro entre Hipo y Karai, hay que admitirlo, esa chica es muy inteligente"_

_Un aplauso para Leonardo, el líder de las Tortugas Ninja y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**KatnissSakura: **_me alegra que te guste la historia y francamente, eso me honraría mucho, ya que nunca imagine llegar a tener tanto éxito cuando comencé a escribir fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y no te preocupes, a veces se puede y a veces no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_pues todavía nos falta la historia de dos OC más para terminar y poder continuar con la trama. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_así es, de la mano de la propia Karai, la cual es un poco aterradora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Melodiosa: **_entiendo y respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden:_

_1.- No es su hija biológica, es adoptada._

_2.- Solo te puedo decir que es alguien muy peligroso._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la historia de Karai es algo complicada, ya que en cierta forma no es la hija biológica de ambos, pronto verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_eso fue parte del entrenamiento de Karai, ahora ella tiene un feroz dragón como su compañero y para aumentar las preocupaciones de Hipo, Karai es muy coqueta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, algo me decía que iba a ser ese mismo OC, así que ya estaba preparado para el mismo, solo tendré que esperar a pedir los datos para ver que mejoras le hiciste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_eso me alegra y me quita un peso de encima, ya que como vieron, el primer encuentro de Hipo y Karai fue bastante interesante, especialmente para el pobre chico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LDF1203: **_gracias y seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para que la historia cumpla con las expectativas de mis lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ya viste como le fue al pobre Hipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_solo di una opinión, nunca dije que no fueran interesantes, todas las teorías lo son y básicamente son lo que hace que la gente desee aprender más y más día con día, pero no pretendo entrar en un debate religioso ¿puedes entender eso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_recuerda que esta historia es muy diferente en la serie, ya que en la serie Hipo nunca dejo Berk y las fuerzas oscuras no despertaron, por lo que el encuentro entre Alvin y Dagur nunca ocurrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_y ahora sabes cómo fue que uno de esos poderosos dragones quedo en manos de Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_pues ya viste que tal les fue, especialmente a Hipo con Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Nanashi: **_no te preocupes, aun los tengo guardados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_exactamente, pero mejor dejemos ese tema por la paz, porque lo que menos quiero es que esto se vuelva un debate religioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yowi: **_me alegra que te guste la historia hasta donde va y ojala este capítulo también te guste, especialmente por el encuentro tan interesante que tuvieron Hipo y Karai cuando se conocieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra que te gustara tu historia y cómo pudiste ver, no solo te convertiste en el embajador de Draconia, sino que además tu primer encuentro con Hipo, fue también el momento en que recibió su primer beso de parte de Karai y tienes razón, me inspire en el gran Shanks de One Piece. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KatnissSakura, Rika, Eli Gam, Soranomomo93, Melodiosa, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Shadow y Writer, ShadowKing1992, Zeus, Hades, LDF1203, Moon-9215, Ocnarf, Larekin1, Shazam, LaRojas09, Nanashi, Bowser300000, Yowi, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	29. Arthur

"_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo y a la historia de un nuevo OC, soy el __**Albus Dumblendore, **__siempre es grato ser invitado a presentar capítulo de una buena historia, especialmente cuando hay muestras de un gran valor, como el que estamos a punto de ver a continuación, en nombre de nuestro autor y mío, disfrútenlo"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=H9SP722m1y8**

** www. youtube watch? v=elOFQdedpe4**

** www. youtube watch? v=bfQTRMUjRQU**

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 29 Arthur.**

Nuevamente el día comenzaba en la majestuosa ciudad de Draconia, esta vez, no solo la familia real, tanto de Draconia como del reino del Páramo, estaban reunidos para ver el entrenamiento de los berkianos, sino también Severus y Güin, quienes usaban sus otros sentidos para poder ver con su mente que ocurría.

-¿Y esos chicos son los que intentan montar a Diente Púa y Tormenta? Son una burla-dijo Severus cuando escucho los gritos de Patán tras ser lanzado por Diente Púa nuevamente.

-Al menos la chica ya está entendido un poco, al igual que el gordito-dijo Güin.

-Y los gemelos están tratando de hacer su mayor esfuerzo-dijo Hipo tratando de ver el lado positivo a que los gemelos tuvieran un dragón.

Apenas Hipo dijo eso, los gemelos hicieron que Barf y Belch lanzaran una poderosa llamarada que por poco golpea a Hiko, de no ser porque la esquivo en un ágil movimiento.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Hipo-dijo Pixie horrorizándose ante la idea de que la vida de Hipo dependía de esos dos, hecho que hizo que Hipo tragara un poco de saliva.

-¡Fíjense hacia donde tiran, para de idiota!-grito Hiko molesto, dejando a los gemelos tragando saliva-¡Ahora en castigo, 100 lagartijas con el puño!-bramo.

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí, para luego bajar de sus dragones y comenzar con la dura prueba, mientras los otros 3 vikingos los observaban en silencio, Hiko solo suspiro y prosiguió con la práctica del día.

Mientras Maléfica observaba complacida el trato que esos miserables asesinos recibían, alguien llego ante ella-Aquí está el té que solicito maestra-.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, gracias Arthur-dijo Maléfica tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Hola Arthur-dijo Pixie sonriéndole al aprendiz de su madre.

El aludido hizo una reverencia ante la princesa de las hadas-Princesa Pixie, que gusto verla, a todos-.

-Siéntate Arthur y disfruta del espectáculo-pidió Valka sonriéndole amistosamente y el aludido así lo hizo.

Con su nuevo invitado, disfrutaban viendo como los berkianos eran torturados por el gran guerrero Hiko, nadie podía entender como alguien soportaría tanto tiempo los entrenamientos de ese hombre.

-Hiko es muy duro con ellos, creo que está siendo mucho más duro de lo que fue conmigo-dijo Hipo sorprendido de ver a su maestro en una actitud que aterraba a quien fuera.

-Eso se debe a que él sabe que se merecen eso y más-dijo Severus con dureza-deben sufrir casi lo mismo que tú sufriste-.

-No seas tan duro Severus, ten en cuenta que ellos no tienen la misma condición que tiene Hipo-dijo Valka tratando de ser flexible con quienes maltrataron a su hijo por tanto tiempo.

-El joven príncipe era mucho más débil que ellos cuando inicio sus entrenamientos y sin embargo mire lo que ha logrado-dijo Severus.

-Ese es un punto a su favor, maestro Severus-reconoció Arthur.

-Por cierto Arthur ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti con los entrenamientos que has tenido con la reina Maléfica?-pregunto Güin tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Bueno…no ha sido nada fácil, la reina Maléfica es una maestra bastante estricta-dijo Arthur viendo a la reina fijamente, la cual solo se limitó a continuar bebiendo su té.

Pixie se rio y voló hasta quedar frente a Arthur-¿Te arrepientes de haberle pedido que te aceptara como su pupilo?-.

-¿Después de todo lo que me costó que aceptara entrenarme? Claro que no, si tuviera que hacerlo todo de nuevo, lo haría sin dudar-.

-Ese es el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero-reconoció Severus-aunque creo recordar que no fue fácil para ti que te aceptara-.

-No lo fue…lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-dijo Arthur metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Casi al otro lado del mundo, muy lejos de Draconia, en una isla muy apartada de cualquier continente, vivía una tribu conocida como los Brujos Rastreadores, gente que se dedicaba a cazar a las criaturas mágicas para emplearlas en sus propios conjuros, para beneficio personal.

Y a esta tribu, pertenecía el joven Arthur, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello, por lo que siempre que podía, liberaba a las criaturas que caían presas de las trampas de sus barbáricos hermanos.

-¡Otra vez!-grito uno de los brujos cuando fueron a revisar sus trampas, descubriendo que estas habían sido destruidas.

En total, era un grupo de 3 brujos que revisaban aquellas trampas mortales-Es la décima trampa que destruyen en esta semana-.

-O esas criaturas se están volviendo más astutas de lo que pensamos o alguien las está ayudando-.

-¿Quién se atrevería a ir en contra de los deseos de la tribu?-.

-Solo un vil y asqueroso traidor, mejor vayamos a revisar las demás trampas, quizás atrapemos al responsable en el acto-.

-Buena idea-.

Los 3 brujos se alejaron del lugar y detrás de unos arbustos, vigilándolos en silencio, se encontraba Arthur, en cuyas manos se encontraba una pequeña hada de agua-Ya se fueron pequeña-dijo sonriéndole, mientras el hada se le quedaba viendo sorprendida-anda, vete de aquí antes de que regresen y creo que será mejor que no vuelvas más por estos lugares-.

El hada asintió y se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de irse, volteo y beso a Arthur en la mejilla a manera de gratitud, para después retirarse volando antes de ser vista por algún otro brujo.

Arthur solo sonrió, se levantó y se dispuso a ver que más habían atrapado las trampas de sus camaradas, pasó todo el día liberando a todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, mismas que rápidamente escapaban y muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser descubierto en el acto, afortunadamente, se ocultaba a tiempo.

Tras varias horas de trabajo, finalmente decidió que era el momento de volver a su aldea o alguien podría sospechar de su ausencia, pero entonces escucho un rugido-¿Ahora qué?-se preguntó para correr en esa dirección.

**(-)**

El rugido parecía venir de la playa, por lo que tuvo que correr mucho para poder llegar antes que cualquier otro brujo de la isla, cuando llego, busco con la mirada lo que producía ese sonido y abrió mucho los ojos al ver al responsable.

Ahí, sobre la arena, atrapado en una red de energía mágica, se encontraba un dragón, un Gancho Terrestre, para ser más precisos, el cual se retorcía en un vano intento por liberarse de esa red.

-Maldición-dijo Arthur entre dientes, acercándose para poder verlo mejor, al sentir la presencia del humano, el dragón se retorció con mucha más violencia-tranquilo, tranquilo, quiero ayudarte amigo, tranquilo-.

El dragón no dejo de retorcerse en ningún momento, lo que dificultaría mucho que Arthur lo liberara y él sabía muy bien las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si los demás brujos encontraban el dragón.

Porque los dragones era de las bestias místicas más poderosas que existían, su cuerno y garras eran usados para forjar armas de un material que era imposible de romper, su piel podía usarse en pociones mágicas, pero lo más importante de todo…eran sus corazones.

Arthur nunca había visto a alguno de los brujos de la isla usar el corazón de un dragón, pero sabía, por leyendas, que los corazones de dragón poseían propiedades mágicas sumamente poderosas, tan poderosas que sus usos eran casi ilimitados.

Y la mayor ambición de los brujos cazadores era apoderarse de un corazón de dragón para poder emplear un poderoso hechizo que les ayudara en sus propios planes, Arthur no iba a permitir que hicieran eso con una criatura tan noble.

Así que, olvidándose de que el dragón se retorcía con violencia, Arthur saco una daga y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, el dragón vio lo que venía y volvió a retorcerse con violencia.

-¡Espera, tranquilo, deja de moverte!-suplico, pero el dragón le dio un golpe con su cola, estrellándolo contra la arena.

Arthur se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para luego sacudirla y tratar de salir su aturdimiento, hecho que solo fue posible cuando escucho gritos viniendo de la selva de la isla.

-¡Se escuchó algo por la playa!-.

-¡Parecía el rugido de un dragón!-.

-¡Tenemos que ir por él rápido, no podemos permitir que se nos escape esta maravillosa oportunidad!-.

Si bien los gritos aún se escuchaban lejos, Arthur supo comprender que algunos brujos se acercaban a donde se encontraban ambos-¡Ay no!-tomando su daga y corriendo hacia el dragón, se dispuso a liberarlo.

Al ver al humano, el dragón trato de golpearlo de nuevo con su cola, pero Arthur logro sujetarse de la misma y el dragón trato de quitárselo de encima, aunque su estado actual no le permitía moverse con libertad.

Arthur se sostenía como podía de la cola del dragón, usando su daga, comenzó a romper las cuerdas de la cola, algo que logro hacer tras mucho esfuerzo, cuando el dragón sintió su cola libre, deje de retorcerse un poco y miro al humano con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Ya me dejaras ayudarte?-pregunto Arthur colocándose en guardia.

El dragón se le quedo viendo fijamente, Arthur no supo cómo interpretar esto, por lo que opto por proseguir a cortar las sogas de la red y liberarlo, pero debía darse prisa, ya que los otros brujos se acercaban cada vez más y más rápido.

Le tomo algunos segundos lograr romper las cuerdas indicadas y finalmente liberar al dragón, el cual se alzó majestuosamente y rugió con fuerza, sintiéndose libre tras estar mucho tiempo atrapado en esa red.

-¿Ves? Solo quería ayudarte-dijo Arthur, el dragón se agacho y se le quedo viendo fijamente, Arthur le sostuvo la mirada en todo momento.

Finalmente, Arthur llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del dragón y la acaricio, el dragón solo se dejó consentir por el tacto del humano, sintiendo la calidez de la palma de la mano de aquel humano que lo había liberado de esa mortal red, pero su momento se vio interrumpido con el sonido de varios hombres.

-¡Ya lo vi, está en la playa!-grito uno de los brujos.

-¡Y también está el culpable que ha estado liberando a todas las criaturas mágicas!-.

-¡Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro!-.

Arthur se horrorizo al ver lo que se avecinaba-Oh no ¡Rápido, tienes que irte!-grito empujando al dragón, tratando de hacer que volara, pero el dragón no se movió-¿Qué no escuchaste? ¡Vete, antes de que sea tarde!-.

El dragón lo miro fijamente y después vio hacia donde se podían ver a los hombres que cada vez estaban más cerca, el sabio dragón sabía que si ellos lo atrapaban sería su fin, pero también le preocupaba mucho lo que le hicieran a su nuevo amigo.

Finalmente y demostrando una vez más la nobleza de los dragones, este se agacho y se puso de lado, invitando al humano a subir en su lomo, dejando asombrado a Arthur-¿Qué haces?-.

El dragón hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que subiera a su lomo y que ambos escaparan juntos de ese lugar, Arthur se quedó asombrado al ver la inteligencia del dragón, así como su gran nobleza.

-¿Quieres…que vaya contigo?-el dragón asintió.

Arthur se quedó confundido, por un lado, esa isla era su hogar, pero por el otro, esa misma isla era un lugar de muerte, donde las criaturas más maravillosas de todas eran víctimas de la crueldad del ser humano.

Él fue testigo de cuantas criaturas inocentes morían a manos de sus camaradas, unicornios, pegasos, hadas, elfos, entre otras criaturas habían sido víctimas de su ambiciosa tribu.

Finalmente tomo una decisión-¡Muy bien!-declaro subiendo a su lomo-¡Vámonos de aquí!-grito.

El dragón abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo justo a tiempo, ya que los brujos ya habían comenzado a disparar hechizos para aturdir al dragón, pero este ya estaba volando cada vez más lejos y su magia no lograba alcanzarlo.

-¡Maldición, se nos escaparon!-.

-¡El dragón y ese miserable traidor!-grito otro de los brujos lanzando una vara al suelo por la rabia que sentía en ese momento-¡Y ni siquiera pudimos saber de quien se trataba!-.

-Oigan amigos, ese chico se parecía a Arthur ¿no lo notaron?-.

-¿Arthur?-preguntaron los otros abriendo mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era el responsable de liberar a todas las criaturas que habían caído en sus trampas.

**(-)**

El dragón volaba sin rumbo fijo o eso le parecía a Arthur, ya que él dejaba que su nuevo amigo lo llevara a donde quisiera-Supongo que ahora tendremos que buscar otro nuevo hogar ¿no piensas lo mismo?-.

El dragón solo gruño un poco, indicándole que tenía toda la razón, cuando de la nada, comenzó a volar en una dirección desconocida, sorprendiendo a Arthur-Espera ¿A dónde me llevas?-.

Por toda contestación, el dragón siguió su vuelo hacia una sola dirección, algo que confundía bastante al joven hechicero, pero por alguna extraña razón, sospechaba que el dragón sabía a donde lo llevaba.

-Oye… ¿tú sabes de un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche tranquilamente?-pregunto Arthur imaginándose una respuesta positiva, misma que no tardo en venir en una sonrisa del dragón-muy bien, entonces llévame a ese lugar seguro amigo mío-.

El dragón asintió y continuo su viaje, ninguno de los dos noto la silueta que se acercaba a la isla de la tribu de brujos cazadores, esa silueta mostraba a una bestia de gran tamaño, la cual nadaba bajo el agua y aunque ellos no lo habían visto, él si los vio.

-Bah, no importa, los dejare vivir por el momento-dijo el terrible señor de los mares, el gran Leviatán mientras se acercaba más y más a la isla que pronto iba a destruir.

**(-)**

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Arthur y Escurin, como decidió llamar al dragón, se fueron de aquella isla, la cual había desaparecido la misma noche que la abandonaron, tragada por el mar.

Durante ese tiempo, ambos se detenían en islas que se encontraban por causalidad a descansar, comer y dormir un poco, para casi de inmediato continuar su viaje hacia el lugar al que Escurin los quería llevar.

-¿Todavía falta mucho Escurin?-pregunto Arthur algo cansado.

El dragón gruño un poco, dándole a entender que aún les quedaba un largo viaje por delante, por lo que era mejor que se mantuviera callado, a menos que quisiera ser lanzado al mar por un molesto dragón que ya estaba harto de escuchar esa misma pregunta.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo, no quise molestarte-se disculpó Arthur-que dragón tan sensible-susurro.

Desafortunadamente para él, Escurin lo escucho y giro de manera inesperada, haciendo que Arthur cayera al mar, afortunadamente, no estaban a mucha altura, por lo que la caída no fue tan brutal.

Cuando Arthur emergió a la superficie, miro a Escurin de manera molesta-Ay orejón-dijo entre dientes, mientras el dragón bufaba en señal de que se lo tenía merecido.

Tras sacar a su nuevo jinete del agua, ambos se detuvieron en un peñasco a descansar, ahí, Arthur encendió una fogata para secarse y calentarse un poco, mientras Escurin solo se acomodaba para dormir.

-No tenías que ser tan brusco-dijo Arthur temblando un poco de frío, mientras Escurin solo abrió un ojo para verlo fijamente-pero al menos dime que tanto nos falta para llegar a ese lugar-.

Escurin solo movió su cabeza en dirección del este, Arthur comprendió que aun debían viajar un poco más hacia el este, Escurin procedió a comenzar a rasgar la tierra con sus garras, haciendo 3 líneas en la tierra.

-¿3? ¿Te refieres a 3 días, horas o semanas?-Escurin volvió a rasgar la tierra, esta vez, dejando una sola línea-¿esa es la primera opción, verdad?-Escurin asintió-genial, es bueno saber que ya estamos cerca, entonces descansaremos un poco, me secare y continuaremos con el viaje, esta vez sin detenernos ¿estás de acuerdo?-el dragón asintió y Arthur solo pudo sonreír.

**(-)**

**1 hora después**

Escurin volvía a volar sobre el mar, con su jinete en su lomo, tal como Arthur le había dicho, iban a volar sin detenerse, después de todo, estaban a solo 3 horas de llegar a aquel nuevo hogar que le había dicho su dragón.

Durante el vuelo, se toparon con varios peñascos, pero ya no había ni una sola isla a la vista, algo que extraño mucho a Arthur, ya que según sus investigaciones, por esos rumbos debía haber al menos 5 islas pequeñas, pero ya no había nada de eso.

-Qué extraño-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras continuaban el vuelo.

Las 3 horas pasaron sin que se dieran cuenta y después de 10 minutos más de vuelo, finalmente llegaron al lugar que Escurin conocía, este era un bosque, pero no era cualquier bosque y eso Arthur lo supo apenas aterrizaron.

Cuando el joven brujo puso un pie en el suelo de aquel espeso bosque, sintió una extraña energía mágica que habitaba en ese lugar, un poder como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes.

-¿Qué es este lugar? Siento una gran cantidad de magia en este sitio-dijo Arthur confundido, para luego ver a Escurin-¿este es el sitio al que te referías?-pregunto y Escurin asintió.

Arthur comenzó a caminar por aquel bosque, cuya magia era superior a cualquier otra que él o sus ex camaradas habían practicado, no lograba entender qué clase de lugar era ese, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, cuando Escurin lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto, evitando que fuera golpeado por un rayo de energía mágica que salió de la nada.

-Gracias Escurin…no vi venir eso…-dijo Arthur algo asustado por el repentino ataque que salió de la nada.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en mi reino?-cuestiono una voz que salía de entre los árboles.

Escurin bajo a Arthur y este comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!-.

-¡Humano insolente!-un rayo más por poco y lo golpea, pero esta vez, logro evadirlo rodando por el suelo.

De entre las copas de los árboles, emergió una figura que tenía complexión humana, pero con solo verla, Arthur supo que no era humana, tenía apariencia de una mujer, pero sus alas y cuernos indicaban lo contrario, Arthur abrió los ojos, ya que esa mujer no le era tan desconocida.

-Te lo advierto humano, no eres bienvenido en el Páramo-.

-¿El Páramo? Entonces usted es…-Arthur abrió mucho los ojos al ver que efectivamente, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba la reina de todas las hadas, protectora de las criaturas mágicas, Maléfica.

-Si humano, soy la reina y guardiana del Páramo, así que te lo advertiré una vez más, vete de aquí, antes de que decida acabar contigo-amenazo Maléfica levantando su báculo.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, hasta aquí llego este capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, ya que la historia de este joven aun continua, así que no se pierdan el desenlace de la misma y la que aún nos falta, porque solo queda la historia de un OC más para poder continuar con la trama original"_

_Un aplauso para Albus Dumblendore, el mejor mago del mundo y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**KatnissSakura: **_descuida, como si nunca se hubieran dicho cosas así, además, ten en cuenta que el pobre tiene 3 buenas opciones, aunque Karai no es precisamente una buena persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_especialmente considerando que Koragg es el mayor rival de Hipo, imagínate como sería tener al que te corto la pierna como suegro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Rika: **_fue parte de su estrategia para desconcentrarlo durante la batalla, hecho que funciono, pero con el tiempo llego a enamorarse de él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Melodiosa: **_más bien será un cuadrado amoroso, especialmente una vez que Astrid deje de lado su orgullo y deseo de ser mejor que Hipo en todo lo que hacen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_ya es cuestión de cada quien, pero te diré que para que Karai se cambie de bando será muy difícil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_gracias, aunque siendo francos, esperaba algo más, considerando lo que hizo Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_por esa razón Zaleska observo la ironía y respecto a Karai, al principio solo fue para distraerlo, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se fue enamorando de él, al igual que Heather y dentro de poco, Astrid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_eso es algo en lo que piensa muy seguido, especialmente después de esos años en que llego a tener más encuentros con Hipo y vio los cambios que tuvo, físicos y espirituales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_con Karai será algo difícil, considerando que su lealtad esta con Drago y nunca lo traicionaría por una poderosa razón más allá del miedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_entiendo y descuida, también habrá momentos entre Hipo y Heather, aunque será muy duro para Hipo tener que decidir a una de ellas 3, lo mismo te deseo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_no es que sea mujeriego, más bien es que no sabe a cuál de las 3 chicas escoger. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_no quisiera estar en su lugar cuando eso pase y respecto a tu historia, dentro de poco a aparecerá. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_en algún momento se va a descubrir el secreto, especialmente por la manera en que Hipo siempre evita el tema de manera muy extraña. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_muy bien, ya las anote y ese cuadrado amoroso se va a volver muy duro, ya que las 3 chicas tienen un carácter muy competitivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_fue acto que ni el propio Hipo se esperó, nunca imagino que Karai lo fuera a besar de esa forma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yowi: **_Hipo tiene el corazón dividido en 3, pero tiene muchos puntos que ver, por ejemplo, Astrid no dudo en delatarlo con su padre, Karai es leal a Drago y Heather…ella siempre ha estado a su lado apoyándolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_no recuerdo que A 18 haya usado esa jugada con Krillin, solo le dio un beso de despedida después de que apalearon a sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_primero subiré las biografías para que si alguien tiene alguna duda, poder aclarársela, después subiré los datos que necesito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Matipunchis: **_no tienes idea, porque Drago es un enemigo extremadamente formidable y sumamente peligroso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_agradece que Koragg no tenía esa intención por el momento y realmente Hipo es un mal mentiroso, especialmente por lo nervioso que se puso tras el ataque de beso de Karai. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para KatnissSakura, Soranomomo93, Rika, Melodiosa, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a .001, ShadowKing1992, Shadow y Writer, LightInfinite18, Shazam, LaRojas09, Moon-9215, Zeus, Hades, Larekin1, Yowi., Bowser300000, Ocnarf, Matipunchis, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	30. El aprendiz de la reina

"_Hola, soy __**Toru, **__el aprendiz del tío Chan, hoy soy yo quien los invita a ver este capítulo, ya que veremos la vida de este joven y su lucha por conseguir que la reina de las hadas lo acepte como su aprendiz…algo que yo no tuve que hacer cuando el tío me escogió como tal…"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=_lq6TFOPT7w**

** www. youtube watch? v=jQjkOU1LaQU**

** www. youtube watch? v=qXei7kzdaqQ**

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 30 El aprendiz de la reina.**

Arthur y Maléfica se miraban fijamente, la reina de las hadas tenía una expresión dura en sus ojos, misma que intimidaba a Arthur-No me explico como un sanguinario hechicero como tú convenció a este noble dragón para que lo trajera aquí, a mi reino, pero te diré una cosa, los tipos como tú no son bienvenidos-.

-¡Espere…todo esto es un mal entendido!-declaro Arthur rápidamente, mientras comenzaba a preocuparse.

Escurin comenzó a rugir, tratando de convencer a Maléfica de que lo escuchara-¿Qué? ¿Este humano te salvo de su gente y por eso lo trajiste aquí?-Escurin asintió, pero la mirada de Maléfica no se suavizo ni un poco-¿este bárbaro te salvo? ¿Por qué lo hizo?-.

-Escuche, tiene razón, mi tribu era muy barbárica, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo con lo que hacían, jamás en la vida se me habría ocurrido lastimar a las bestias míticas, para mí son criaturas fascinantes que merecen nuestro respeto y admiración, le juro que yo no soy como mi gente-.

Maléfica vio detenidamente a Arthur-El último humano que me juro algo…al final me traiciono…y todo para poder satisfacer su deseo egoísta de ser rey de las tierras vecinas del Páramo-dijo entre dientes, mientras apretaba su báculo con fuerza.

-¡Le digo la verdad! He escuchado sobre usted, es una reina generosa y amable, una de las criaturas místicas más poderosas que jamás han existido, es por ello que…humildemente…le pido que me acepte como su aprendiz-dijo Arthur inclinándose ante Maléfica.

La reina abrió mucho los ojos ante esa petición, pero su mirada no se suavizo ni un poco-Entonces…por eso lo hiciste ¿verdad? Salvaste al dragón para tratar de engañarme y de convencerme que te volviera mi aprendiz ¿no?-.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera sabía que Escurin me iba a traer aquí, yo solamente…-.

-¡Silencio! ¡Los tipos como tú no merecen misericordia!-Maléfica alzo su báculo y comenzó a formar un remolino para lanzarlo contra Arthur, pero entonces Escurin se puso frente al chico para protegerlo-¿Qué?-.

-¿Escurin?-.

El dragón lanzo un rugido desafiante, indicándole a Maléfica que no se atreviera a lastimar a su amigo-Tú…te atreves a defender a un asesino como él…hazte a un lado, el que te haya salvado no arregla las miles de vidas que tomo-.

-¡Yo nunca tome ni una sola vida!-.

Maléfica mostro los dientes-¡Los humanos como tú son iguales, mienten para obtener lo que quieren! ¡No voy a tolerar esto dragón, tengo que proteger el Páramo y lo haré aunque tenga que pasar sobre ti!-la reina iba a lanzar su ataque, cuando de pronto, varias hadas, unicornios, pegasos y elfos salieron de sus escondites, colocándose frente a Arthur para protegerlo-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacen?-.

Arthur también se sorprendió mucho, pero entonces reconoció a algunos de ellos, eran los mismos que había salvado de las trampas de sus ex camaradas, una de las hadas, la cual reconoció como el hada del agua que salvó la última noche que estuvo en su isla, se acercó a la reina.

El hada comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído de Maléfica, algo que él no lograba escuchar, cuando termino, Maléfica abrió mucho los ojos-¿Es cierto lo que me acabas de decir?-pregunto impresionada.

Las demás criaturas asintieron y se acercaron a Arthur, rodeándolo a modo de protección-Él nos salvó reina Maléfica-dijo un elfo.

-Y nos dejó libres para volver a su reino-agrego un hada del bosque.

-No es como los otros, incluso curo las heridas de este unicornio-señalo otro elfo, mientras el unicornio asentía.

Maléfica vio como varios de sus súbditos protegían a ese humano, cuando varios más salieron de su escondite, entre ellos Papá Pitufo-Vaya, al parecer ese joven hizo mucho por las criaturas del Páramo, mi reina-.

-No logro entender… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-cuestiono algo seria.

-¿Eh?-.

-Eres parte de los Brujos Cazadores, ellos matan a las criaturas mágicas para usar sus partes vitales en conjuros ambiciosos y hasta malignos, dime porque tú salvaste a cada uno de ellos-.

-Porque era lo correcto, toda vida es preciada, especialmente cuando se trata de algo tan puro como lo son ellos-.

Maléfica se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de Arthur, entonces Papá Pitufo tosió un poco para llamar la atención de la reina, con una señal de su dedo, le pidió que se agachara, mientras él subía a una planta, Maléfica acerco su oído al anciano.

-Majestad, usted misma me dijo que la Luz desciende de una larga dinastía de cazadores de dragón y sin embargo él no solo salvó la vida de uno, sino que se trataba de un Furia Nocturna, uno de los dragones que los hombres más temen-.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-.

-Creo que la bondad existe no solo en Draconia, mi reina, la bondad existe en los corazones de cada ser humano-.

-Pero también hay maldad-.

-Mi reina, entiendo que tenga sus reservas, pero este chico salvo a muchos de nuestros amigos ¿no cree que esa es la más grande prueba de la bondad que tiene? Eso y el hecho de que lo están protegiendo de usted, de su reina ¿Cuándo había pasado algo como eso?-.

-Yo…yo…-Maléfica estaba sin saber que decir, ya que todo lo que Papá Pitufo le decía era muy cierto.

El anciano volvió a hablar, esta vez, en un susurro que solo la reina escucho-No permita que lo que le hizo ese miserable le vuelva a llenar el corazón con amargura, recuerde que fue la hija de ese canalla quien la salvó de usted misma-.

Maléfica guardo silencio un momento y se levantó, para luego ver a Arthur fijamente-Muy bien, puedes quedarte esta noche en el Páramo, pero mañana te irás, yo misma te llevare a Draconia-.

-¿Draconia?-.

-Una ciudad donde seguramente estarás más a gusto que aquí-dijo Maléfica retirándose para descansar un poco, no es que estuviera cansada físicamente, más bien era cansancio emocional.

Arthur se le quedo viendo en todo momento-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está enferma?-pregunto Arthur preocupado.

-Oh no-respondió Papá Pitufo-es solo que le cuesta mucho confiar en los humanos después de que…-.

-No necesita decirlo-interrumpió Arthur gentilmente-los Brujos Cazadores conocen esa historia, el cobarde que enamoro a la reina de las hadas para arrebatarle lo que ella más amaba, solo para volverse rey-.

**(-)**

**Esa noche**

Maléfica estaba recostada sobre la copa de un árbol, mirando las estrellas y pensando, solo pensando, ella había sufrido mucho por culpa de la ambición de humana y fue un humano, una joven humana, quien le devolvió la esperanza y la fe en la humanidad.

Pero a veces esa fe se empañaba por la desconfianza, el recelo y el rencor que traía ese doloroso recuerdo, confía en los humanos, pero no por completo, internamente aun guardaba algo de odio hacia ellos.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba y se preparó para lo que fuera-Disculpe…-dijo la voz de Arthur.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono la reina con dureza.

Arthur respiro hondo y se arrodillo-Me gustaría…conversar con usted…si es que está permitido…-.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar conmigo?-.

Arthur tomo aire y comenzó a hablar-Entiendo que no confíe en mí…los humanos hemos cometido tantos errores que no me explico porque el Padre Celestial nos permite vivir de esta manera-.

-Él no lo permite-corrigió Maléfica-él les dio el libre albedrio, como lo usen ya es su problema-suspiro-entiendo que no todos los humanos son malos, pero la mayoría de ellos…la mayoría lastiman a los inocentes sin importarles nada…Stephan…-Maléfica guardo silencio.

Arthur comprendió todo, Stephan era el nombre del miserable que había traicionado a la reina-Ese tipo fue un cobarde mi reina, un miserable cobarde-.

-¿Cómo sabes de él?-.

-Bueno…su historia es muy conocida entre los Brujos Cazadores…de hecho, fue esa historia la que comenzó con la tribu…es decir…un humano, un campesino…llego a ser rey tras…ya sabe…-.

-¿Y supongo que tu gente lo aplaude verdad?-.

-Mi abuelo y mi padre jamás apoyaron algo tan cobarde como eso, ellos me enseñaron que la grandeza debe lograrse con actos nobles, de honor y valor, el atacar a seres inocentes y robarles lo que más aprecian no es un acto de valor, es un acto de cobardes-.

Maléfica miro fijamente a Arthur-Entonces eran hombres sabios-.

-Ellos me enseñaron que podía llegar a ser más de lo que soy ahora esforzándome, no tomando atajos y menos caminos tan ruines como ese-.

-Me sorprende que aun haya humanos que piensen así-dijo Maléfica-aunque no me sorprende, en Draconia también hay muchas personas que piensan igual que tú, pero también hay otras con muchas ambiciones-.

Arthur agacho la mirada-Escuche…cuando le pedí que me aceptara como su aprendiz…no fue porque quisiera usar lo que me enseñe para causar daño…yo quiero ayudar a las criaturas mágicas…como usted…-.

-¿Por qué te preocupan tanto?-pregunto Maléfica sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Arthur.

-Porque…a excepción de los dragones…ninguna de ellas se defendía cuando mi ex gente los atacaba…solo se quedaban sin hacer nada, suplicando piedad…y no era justo…-.

Maléfica miro fijamente a Arthur-Si te enseño no será todo lo que sé-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Como reina de las hadas debo asegurarme que mi trono sea tomado por un digno sucesor y ese sucesor ya existe, es mi hija, quien en cuanto cumpla la edad requerida podrá aprender todo lo que necesita-.

-¡No estoy interesado en tomar su trono!-aseguro Arthur-lo único que deseo es poder ayudar en todo lo que sea posible, que las criaturas mágicas vivan sin miedo, que ya no se tengan que esconder por culpa de la codicia humana-.

Maléfica lo miro de nuevo-¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para que te acepte como aprendiz?-.

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario-aseguro Arthur.

La reina desvió la mirada y contemplo de nuevo el cielo nocturno, ella no estaba segura de confiar en un humano, pero debía admitir una cosa, no solo los humanos eran traidores, a su mente vino el recuerdo de Necronómica.

Cerró los ojos y finalmente asintió-Esta bien, aceptare tomarte como mi aprendiz-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Arthur sin poder ocultar la alegría que le produjeron esas palabras.

-En serio-dijo Maléfica levantándose-pero eso no significa que confío al 100% en ti, mi confianza es algo que deberás ganarte ¿te quedo claro?-.

Arthur asintió-Haré que no se arrepienta de su decisión…maestra-.

-Eso espero, ahora vete a dormir, mañana tenemos que partir rumbo a Draconia, ya que hay alguien a quien debo presentarte-.

-¿De quién se trata?-.

-Quizás tú no lo sepas, pero la guerra más peligrosa de todas ha comenzado nuevamente y ahora necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, es por eso que te llevare con el guerrero que es capaz de terminarla-.

-Me temo que no estoy entendiendo de que habla, maestra-.

Maléfica busco un modo de explicárselo mejor-Veamos… ¿Qué tanto sabes de Drago y de la Luz?-.

Ante esa pregunta, Arthur abrió mucho los ojos, después de todo, los Brujos Cazadores han escuchado muchas leyendas y esa es una que era muy conocida, era quizás la más conocida de toda su tribu.

-No…no puede…ser…acaso…esta insinuando que…-Arthur comenzó a temblar ante esa posibilidad.

-Así es…me temo que los 1000 años ya han pasado y la guerra contra el reino de las tinieblas ha comenzado nuevamente-explico Maléfica en un tono de voz algo lúgubre, mientras Arthur comenzaba a temblar por esa terrible noticia.

**(-)**

**Al día siguiente**

Después del desayuno, Maléfica y Escurin se pusieron en marcha, rumbo a Draconia, con Arthur en el lomo de Escurin-Entonces…la Luz ha regresado y vive en Draconia ¿no es verdad?-pregunto Arthur mientras volaban sobre las nubes.

-Efectivamente, él es el único que puede detener los ejércitos de Drago y también devolverlo al reino de donde salió-.

Arthur se quedó en silencio un momento-Hay algo que no entiendo, se supone que la Luz ha reencarnado en 7 ocasiones ¿no es verdad?-.

-Así es y he tenido el honor de conocerlo en dos vidas, bueno, una sin contar la actual-corrigió Maléfica.

-Entonces si la Luz reencarna cada 1000 años para detener a los ejércitos de las tinieblas y a su amo ¿Por qué no destruir al rey de las tinieblas de una vez por todas? Ya que sellarlo solo hará que esta historia se repita una y otra vez-.

-No es algo recomendable, ya que cuando Drago corrompió a los primeros humanos se creó una especie de balanza en el universo, dicha balanza es el equilibrio que existe entre el bien y el mal, la luz y la oscuridad, la vida y la muerte…el Padre Celestial y el Padre de los Infierno-.

-¿Qué pretendía Drago creando esta balanza?-.

-Él no fue propiamente, de hecho, cuando Drago corrompió a esos humanos, el Padre Celestial les concedió el libre albedrio, dicho privilegio les permite escoger entre el bien y el mal, si bien muchos humanos escogen la maldad, siempre ha habido un equilibrio, eso es lo que Drago pretendía en un principio, destruir el equilibrio para así poder apoderarse del trono celestial, ahora él es esencial para el equilibrio del mal, ya que sin el mal, no existiría tampoco el bien, lo que provocaría un gran desastre-.

-¿Cómo la destrucción de todo el universo?-.

-Hay cosas que son peores que la destrucción y que la muerte-explico Maléfica-pero eso a Drago lo tiene sin cuidado, él quiere ver sangre, sufrimiento, quiere ver muerte a donde quiera que vaya, aunque es un ser que merece ser destruido, esa no es una opción que el Padre Celestial desee tomar-.

-Entiendo-dijo Arthur.

Maléfica decidió cambiar la conversación-Dentro de poco llegaremos a Draconia, así que será mejor que te prepares para conocer a la Luz-.

-Estoy más que ansioso-reconoció Arthur sonriendo emocionado ante la idea de conocer al nuevo elegido.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

Finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, donde Maléfica presento a Arthur como su aprendiz, así como también lo presento como el nuevo jinete de dragones perteneciente a la defensa de la ciudad.

-Últimamente nos ha traído personas muy interesantes, alteza-dijo Severus viendo detenidamente a Arthur.

-Basta Severus, siempre es bueno darle la bienvenida a un nuevo amigo-dijo Valka sonriendo-especialmente si tiene un dragón como su amigo-.

-Muchas gracias su majestad-dijo Arthur haciendo una reverencia.

-Vaya, debes sentirte increíblemente honrado ante la idea de que la misma Maléfica haya decidido aceptarte como tu aprendiz-dijo Bron sonriendo-muchos daría cualquier cosa por semejante honor-.

-No lo entiendo, nunca me acepto como aprendiz ¿Por qué a él sí?-pregunto Kayto cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Quizás porque él no pretende usar lo que aprenda en algo tan tonto como lo son tus bromas-dijo Severus.

-¡Yo nunca pensaba usar la magia de las hadas para mis bromas!-declaro Kayto con indignación, cuando todas las miradas cayeron sobre él de manera significativa, provocando que se encogiera en hombros-bueno…no mucho…tal vez un poquito-dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

-A mí me gustaría ver como usas la magia en tus bromas-dijo Hipo sonriendo, Arthur no pudo evitar fijarse en él, como ex brujo cazador, tenía la capacidad de sentir la magia que habitaba en los seres humanos y la que habitaba en ese chico era…impresionante.

-Sí, él es la Luz-explico Maléfica sonriendo.

Antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo más, un guardia entro corriendo-¡Majestad! ¡Disculpe la interrupción, pero la maestra Güin pide verla con urgencia!-.

Ante esas palabras, Valka se levantó y corrió a buscar a su amiga, seguida por su hijo y los otros, llegando a la academia de dragones, donde Güin estaba bajando de tormenta, con una chica en sus brazos, misma que la abrazaba con fuerzas.

-¿Qué paso Güin? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Valka preocupada.

-Todavía no me dice su nombre, pero al parecer…Leviatán hundió el barco en el que viajaba con sus padres-.

-¿Y qué paso con sus padres?-pregunto Hipo viendo a la chica con profunda tristeza, Güin negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

-No hubo rastros de ellos o de alguien más, temo que ella fue la única sobreviviente, la encontré flotando en el mar sujetada a una tabla-explico la maestra china.

Hipo se acercó y busco los ojos de la chica, al ver bien, se pudo dar cuenta de que era muy bonita-Hola-saludo sonriendo y la chica levanto la vista un poco.

-Hola-respondió quedamente.

-Bienvenida a Draconia, soy Hipo ¿y tú?-.

La chica parpadeo un poco, por alguna extraña razón se sintió a gusto con ese desconocido-Soy…Heather…-.

-Mucho gusto Heather-dijo Hipo extendiendo su mano, misma que Heather estrecho después de algunos segundos, todo sin que Güin la soltara y ante la vista de todos.

Arthur se quedó sin habla ante las acciones de Hipo con una desconocida-¿Qué te parece? Creo que aquí te sentirás cómodo-dijo Maléfica y Arthur no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Ahora recuerdo que Heather llego a la ciudad el mismo día que yo-recordó Arthur-y mírenla ahora, un miembro de la corte de la reina, una de las mejores jinetes de dragón y la prometida de…-Pixie le cerro la boca.

-Aun no es algo oficial-dijo entre dientes.

La plática se vio interrumpida por el grito triunfal de Patán-¡Lo logre! ¡Finalmente monte al dragón!-grito jubiloso-¿lo ven? Solo hay que enseñarle quien manda, eso es todo lo que… ¡Ah!-Patán no pudo continuar, porque Diente Púa lo lanzo por los aires.

-Que idiota-dijo Hiko-¡Muy bien todos, 100 vueltas corriendo a la academia y después quiero 100 lagartijas con el puño ahora!-.

-Vaya, Hiko sí que los está torturando-dijo Heather divertida.

-Y espera a que conozcan al otro maestro, ahí si desearan nunca haber pedido ser jinetes-dijo Hipo recordando al maestro más estricto que ha tenido.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Maléfica-él no pierde su tiempo con escoria como ellos-agrego severamente.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Llegamos al final de este capítulo, aprendimos como fue que otro OC llego a Draconia, así como la primera vez que Hipo y Heather se conocieron, ya solo queda una historia más y podremos continuar con la trama principal, no se lo pierdan, porque dentro de poco veremos resultados"_

_Un aplauso para Toru, el gran aprendiz del tío Chan y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Melodiosa: **_eso fue decisión de los que crearon los OC y no te preocupes, el único que falta es Isis, mismo que ya estoy escribiendo para poder continuar con la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_todo fue cuestión de demostrarle que podía confiar en él y que no quería lastimar a los seres mágicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_pues ya viste como fue todo, no le fue sencillo convencerla, pero eventualmente lo logro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_exactamente, será interesante verlo tratar de calmar una pelea entre esas 3, especialmente cuando exploten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_pues ya solo queda un OC más para poder continuar con la trama principal, la cual incluye las lecciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_esta interesante la historia de tu personaje, es muy interesante, pero también me gustaría que checaras las biografías del fic, mismas que subí en el Tráiler del fic, como segundo capítulo, para ver si quieres cambiarle algo o no, te deseo lo mismo, mi amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soulfox23: **_ya solo falta uno y continuaremos con la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_ten en cuenta que para ella es difícil confiar en humanos que lastimaron a algunos de los seres que ella protege, después de todo, ella sufrió algo similar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_hay que agradecerle a Stephan por hacer que Maléfica sea tan desconfiada de muchos humanos, aunque ellos sean completamente honestos, y eso es raro, ya que tuvo el mismo número de páginas que los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yowi: **_eso pasa porque están de necios a hacer las cosas a la manera vikinga, sin detenerse a pensar que todo lo que aprendieron en Berk no les servirá de nada en Draconia y menos para montar a un dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_no tienes idea, solo recuerda como fue el calentamiento que le puso a Hipo cuando recién comenzó a entrenar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_esa es la razón por la que no confía en los berkianos ni un poco, aunque si lo hace en el juicio de los dragones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sawako Kagamine: **_entiendo que muchos ya están fastidiados, pero quise darle su momento a todos los OC y explicar cómo fue su vida antes de llegar a Draconia, quise hacer de dos capítulos cada uno para que fuera justo, pero descuida, solo queda uno más para continuar la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_estas en lo cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_tal vez sea cierto, pero quiero que sea justo para todos los que llegaron a Draconia, respecto a Maléfica, no olvides lo que sufrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_muy bien, lo checare de inmediato, eso es algo que me gustaría ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_entiendo la indignación, pero lo que quiero evitar es que esto crezca más, ya le solicite de la manera más atenta posible que le bajara dos rayitas a su volumen, espero que ya no se vuelva a repetir algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_ya le pedí que se calmara un poco en ese aspecto, ya que estoy de acuerdo en que no es válido que llamen "patético" a una persona, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Melodiosa, Eli Gam, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, Shazam, Soulfox23, LaRojas09, ShadowKing1992, Yowi, Shadow y Writer, Moon-9215, Sawako Kagamine, Bowser300000, Larekin1, Ocnarf, Sicario Heart, Raditz.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	31. Isis

"_Hola de nuevo a un nuevo capítulo, hoy les da la bienvenida el __**doctor Beakman, **__hoy fui invitado para presentarles este capítulo, donde conoceremos la historia del último de los OC y responderemos algunas preguntas, tales como "cómo, cuándo, dónde y por qué", pero en vez de darles yo mismo la respuesta, mejor leamos su interesante historia"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=KBfHCCUd40s**

** www. youtube watch? v=li0OhEuHDQM**

** www. youtube watch? v=MIo3ySOGwRE**

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 31 Isis.**

El día comenzó de nuevo en la ciudad de Draconia, esta vez, en una de las muchas forjas de la ciudad, un alegre herrero disfrutaba de la nueva vida que le habían dado, dicho herrero no era otro más que Bocón.

-Ah, nada como el aroma del hierro quemándose mientras lo trabajas con unos brazos fuertes y torneados-declaro sonriendo.

En ese momento, su trabajo se vio interrumpido por la llegada de alguien-¡Buenos días!-.

Bocón dejo su labor y se dirigió a ver quién era su visitante, sonriendo al ver de quien se trataba-Ah Isis, que bueno que llegas, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre-.

-Buenos días Bocón-saludo Isis, quien llevaba a Fogata sobre su hombro-aquí está la sopa de pescado que pediste-dijo entregándole un recipiente, del cual salía un poco de vapor.

-Muchas gracias muchacho ¿Cuánto te debo?-.

-Serían 3 piezas de cobre y una de bronce, por favor-.

-Espérame un momento-Bocón comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas el dinero, finalmente hallo un poco y se lo dio-toma, muchas gracias-.

-Gracias a usted, por su preferencia-dijo Isis sonriendo.

-¿Cómo no voy a preferir tu comida muchacho? Es la más deliciosa que he probado, ahora entiendo porque Valka te considera su cocinero personal-.

-De hecho…soy el cocinero real de toda la ciudad, por eso mi local siempre está lleno de gente-.

Bocón abrió el recipiente y aspiro el aroma de la sopa-Huele delicioso, oye muchacho ¿podrías explicarme cómo fue que aprendiste a cocinar así de bien?-.

-Fue solo por necesidad, ya que tras el ataque de los Maestros Oscuros tuve que aprender a valerme por mí mismo, ya que a excepción de Fogata, Aqua y Marina, no contaba con nadie más-.

Bocón le dio un sorbo a la sopa-Delicioso ¿Por qué no me cuentas tu historia muchacho? Tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer más sobre ti y tu vida-.

Isis se quedó pensando un momento y finalmente asintió-Muy bien, ya que no tengo otros pedidos que hacer-Isis se sentó y suspiro-nací en una tribu que habitaba lejos, muy lejos de aquí, dicha tribu era descendientes de los druidas, era la tribu Galia…-.

**-FLASHBACK-**

En las lejanías de Francia, en una aldea rural, vivía una noble tribu de druidas, la tribu Galia, expertos en la creación de pociones mágicas de inmenso poder, mismas que son ambicionadas por muchas personas con malas intenciones.

En ese lugar, los druidas vivían pacíficamente con los dragones y la naturaleza a su alrededor, siendo la familia de Isis una de las más importantes de toda la tribu, ya que eran descendientes directos de Panoramix, el creador de la poción de la súper fuerza.

En ese entonces, Isis era solo un aprendiz, que trabajaba en sus primeras pociones-Listo, creo que esto hará que la poción sea perfecta-dijo sonriendo-con esta poción seremos más rápidos que el viento-dijo agitando un frasco donde había un extraño líquido morado, mismo al que después vació unos polvos de color rojo.

Apenas los polvos tocaron el líquido, todo el lugar exploto, estrellando a Isis contra la pared, afortunadamente, no pasó nada serio tras eso, además de que quedo completamente cubierto de hollín negro.

-Rechorcholis-dijo aturdido.

-¿Otro experimento fallido hijo?-pregunto una voz.

Isis volteo a ver a su visitante y se levantó rápidamente-Fue solo…un pequeño error de cálculos…padre-.

El padre de Isis no aparentaba más de 40 años, de cabello negro y largo, bigote y barba abundante, vestido con una túnica de color azul con detalles violetas, así como una larga capa negra.

-No te sientas mal, después de todo, a todos nos costó cuando comenzamos a experimentar para crear nuestras propias pociones-.

-Si tan solo me dijeras algunos de los secretos para las pociones, quizás podría crear una que fuera superior-dijo Isis sonriendo.

Su padre solo sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro-Buen intento hijo, pero tienes que seguir todos los pasos que siguió tu padre y mi padre antes de mí, y el padre de mi padre, y el padre del padre de mi padre, y el padre del padre del padre…-.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendí!-respondió Isis rápidamente-no es necesario ser tan específico-.

-Eso espero-dijo su padre sonriendo.

El hombre se dispuso a retirarse, pero Isis lo detuvo-Espera ¿podrías al menos decirme si estoy cerca de lograr algún tipo de descubrimiento?-.

Su padre se quedó pensando-Podría hacerlo, pero después tendría que matarte-Isis palideció y su padre se rio-es broma tonto, eso es algo que tú mismo tendrás que averiguar, después de todo ¿Cómo aprenderías algo si yo te diera todas las respuestas?-.

-Tal vez más rápido que así-dijo Isis algo decaído.

Su padre se rio-Recuerda que a veces lo más rápido es como la salida fácil y esa no siempre es la mejor opción-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

-Sé paciente, ya lograras un avance cuando menos te lo esperes-aseguro su padre sonriéndole, para después retirarse y dejar a su hijo sumamente pensativo.

**(-)**

**Más tarde**

Tras la conversación con su padre, Isis decidió ir a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los nidos de los Seashoker, necesitaba pensar las cosas y pensó que un lugar lleno de exitosos druidas no lo ayudarían en nada, así que tomo una bolsa con algunas pócimas que había preparado y se retiró.

Mientras caminaba, pateaba cada piedra que se encontraba en el camino-"Tengo que se paciente", siempre dice lo mismo, ojala supiera más sobre los secretos de Panoramix, estoy seguro que podría copiar todas su pociones a la perfección-.

Un rugido llamo la atención de Isis, mismo que venía de los nidos de los Seashoker, dicho rugido hizo que acelerara al paso, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, cuando llego al lugar indicado, se llenó de horror.

Ya que el nido de esos dragones era atacado por criaturas que no le eran tan desconocidas, ya que eran tritones, bestias mitad humanos y mitad peces, los cuales trataban de capturar a la mayor cantidad de dragones posibles.

-¡Dense prisa inútiles, el amo no tolerara fracaso alguno!-declaro una teniente de las tinieblas, de piel grisácea, cabello rosa y largo, vistiendo un vestido rojo y una sonrisa maligna.

-¡Hacemos todo lo posible teniente, pero no es tarea fácil!-grito uno de los tritones.

-¡Cállate idiota!-declaro lanzándole una daga y atravesándolo, liquidándolo-¡Nadie pidió su opinión, solo hagan lo que les ordene o sufran el peor de los castigos y no olviden quien está al mando aquí!-.

-¡Si teniente Sakura!-grito el resto de los tritones para luego continuar su agarre en los dragones.

La teniente Sakura solo se rio-Excelente, cuando les llevemos estas bestias al amo estará tan complacido conmigo que me ascenderá a general, tal vez incluso a maestra y quizás…-poniendo mirada de ensueño-¡Me recompense dándome un chico fuerte y apuesto…NO, todo un harem de hombres apuestos para mi solita! ¡Será maravilloso!-declaro comenzando a bailar, hasta que se dio cuenta que tanto los tritones como uno de los Seashoker que habían capturado se le quedaron viendo fijamente sin saber que decir.

Sakura se quedó en shock, con los ojos chicos y con una gota cayendo por su cabeza (al estilo anime), mientras su rostro se pintaba de rojo, desde su escondite, Isis vio todo.

-Esa chica tiene graves conflictos-fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

Finalmente, Sakura reacciono y grito-¿Qué están viendo? ¡Pónganse a trabajar en este instante o correrán el mismo destino que su amigo!-.

-¡Si teniente!-.

Isis cambio su expresión a una preocupada al ver como los tritones trataban de sujetar las dos cabezas del Seashoker, tenía que actuar rápido, ya que de lo contrario…recordó su bolsa llena de pócimas y las vio un momento.

-Ay…esta es la idea más anti bárbara que he tenido, pero es todo lo que se me ocurre-reconoció.

Tomando aire, lanzo varias de ellas al suelo donde estaban los tritones, estas comenzaron a explotar, obligando a las criaturas del mar a alejarse del dragón, cuyas cabezas se vieron entre si confundidas.

Isis aprovecho la confusión para correr en ayuda del dragón y lo toco por un lado, el dragón lo miro e Isis le hizo la señal de que guardara silencio-Tranquilos, voy a ayudarlos-.

El Seashoker conocía bien a ese muchacho, al menos, a los de su tribu, druidas que protegían la naturaleza y así mismo, a los dragones, así que el dragón solo asintió para que Isis lo liberara se sus cadenas.

Los tritones, por su parte, corrieron al mar, aterrados por las explosiones, ante una molesta Sakura-¡Oigan vuelvan! ¡No sean cobardes!-pero ya fue tarde y la teniente solo apretó los puños con furia-¿Quién fue el responsable de esto? ¡Quien lo haya hecho pagara muy caro!-.

-¿No me digas?-pregunto Isis, que ya estaba montado sobre el Seashoker.

Al ver a Isis sobre un dragón, los ojos de Sakura volvieron a achicarse-Un jinete de dragón…-dijo asustada.

-Creo que mis amigos tienen algo que decirte por haberlos atado de esa manera-dijo Isis sonriéndole burlonamente, mientras las dos cabezas del dragón mostraron los dientes.

Sakura comenzó a retroceder asustada-Oye…no te tomaste en serio eso de atraparte ¿verdad? Fue solo una pequeña e inofensiva broma…-aseguro temblando.

Ambas cabezas de dragón se alzaron y dispararon una llamarada contra Sakura, provocando una explosión que la lanzo por los aires, su grito se escuchó hasta que desapareció en el mar.

-Se lo tenía merecido-dijo Isis acariciando ambas cabezas del dragón, cuando una explosión llamo la atención de los 3-¿Qué fue eso?-al voltear se dio cuenta de donde venía la columna de humo-¡Mi aldea!-grito alarmado.

**(-)**

**Aldea Druida**

La aldea estaba bajo el ataque de unas criaturas hechas de fuego, cuyos brazos parecían tentáculos, mismos con los cuales quemaban las casas e incluso a personas inocentes, para luego capturar a algunos otros.

-¡Corran!-.

Esas criaturas eran comandadas por Itassis-Encuentren el pergamino y capturen a la mayor cantidad posible de druidas, de preferencia que estén vivos ¿les quedo claro?-.

Las criaturas de fuego continuaron su senda de destrucción, cuando Isis llego montado en el Seashoker-¿Qué es todo esto?-.

El grito de una mujer llamó su atención, dirigió su vista hacia el suelo y vio a una mujer que no le era tan desconocida, rápidamente, hizo que el dragón se lanzara contra esas criaturas y las alejo.

-¿Isis?-exclamo una mujer de cabello negro y largo, vistiendo un vestido verde esmeralda, con tonos blancos, ojos verdes y orejas algo puntiagudas.

-¡Madre! ¿Estás bien?-.

-Si hijo, estoy bien ¿Por qué vienes con un Seashoker?-pregunto su madre confundida.

-El nido de los Seashoker fue destruido por una vieja arpía-explico Isis-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?-.

-Yo puedo responderte a eso muchacho-dijo Itassis apareciendo frente a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú y que es lo que quieres en mi aldea?-.

-Me llamo Itassis, soy la Maestra del Desierto, representante de la Avaricia y lo que quiero…-.

-Adivinare ¿son nuestros tesoros?-cuestiono Isis con asco.

-Me malinterpretas, represento la Avaricia, pero obtener riquezas y poder no me interesa en lo más mínimo-.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?-.

-Yo busco conocimientos, quiero el pergamino sagrado de Panoramix, eso es todo, si me lo entregan dejare su aldea en paz y liberare a los prisioneros-.

-¿Para qué quieres ese pergamino sagrado? ¡No te servirá de nada!-declaro la madre de Isis.

-Eso es algo que yo decidiré, les doy la oportunidad de que me lo entreguen por las buenas, no deseo causar más sufrimiento del que ya he causado-.

Isis apretó los dientes-Ahora yo te lo advierto a ti, o te vas o te enfrentas a él-declaro señalando a Seashoker, el cual rugió con ferocidad.

-Ya veo, entonces Sakura falló en su misión, su castigo será legendario, pero el que tengas un dragón no garantiza su victoria, porque verás-Itassis chasqueo sus dedos y un Tifoomerang hizo acto de aparición-yo también poseo uno-.

Antes de que alguien hiciera o dijera algo más-¡Isis!-.

El aludido volteo y vio a su padre correr con un pergamino en una mano, y una pócima en otra-¿Padre?-.

El hombre arrojo la pócima al suelo y levanto una cortina de humo verde, misma que servía para confundir a los enemigos, cuando estuvo cerca de su hijo, le entrego el pergamino.

-¡Toma, este es el pergamino de Panoramix!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Este pergamino es…? ¿Por qué me lo das?-.

-Este pergamino contiene una de las pócimas más poderosas y antiguas de todos los tiempos, creada por el mismo Panoramix, eso es lo que esos malvados buscan, tú y el dragón deben…-antes de poder continuar, un látigo de fuego salió de la nada y lo sujeto de la cintura, arrastrándolo a la cortina de humo-¡Isis!-.

-¡Padre!-grito Isis, pero antes de ir en su ayuda, su madre lo detuvo-¿Qué haces madre?-.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora!-.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero mi padre…!-.

Isis vio cómo su madre ponía una cara triste, pero decidida-Él te confió uno de los pergaminos más antiguos de la tribu, eso significa que sabe que la aldea está perdida, tenemos que irnos antes de que ellos se apoderen del pergamino-.

-¡No podemos dejarlo, podrían…!-.

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé…pero no hay alternativa, la prioridad es proteger el pergamino, para que no caiga en…-el mismo látigo atrapo a su madre, provocando que los ojos de Isis se llenaran de terror, antes de que su madre fue jalada, Isis la tomo de la mano.

-¡No! ¡No te la llevaras a ella también!-declaro entre dientes.

Su madre lo miro con profunda tristeza, pero sin dejar de lado la decisión que había tomado-Isis…protege el pergamino…no dejes que caigan en las manos del mal…-.

-¿Madre?-.

-¡Prométemelo!-suplico angustiada.

-Yo…-Isis vio la mirada de súplica de su madre y haciendo un gran esfuerzo asintió-lo prometo…-.

Su madre sonrió con gratitud, antes de soltarse del agarre de su hijo y desaparecer en la neblina, Isis derramo algunas lágrimas, pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso, por lo que subió al Seashoker y emprendió el vuelo, con el pergamino en su mano.

Itassis vio lo que pasó y antes de poder hacer algo, uno de los demonios de fuego lanzo un golpe con su brazo látigo-Alto-pero fue muy tarde.

El brazo logro rozar el pergamino y este comenzó a encenderse en llamas-¡Ay no!-grito Isis tratando de apagarlo, al final lo logro, pero gran parte del pergamino quedo irreconocible-esto no es bueno-dijo decaído.

La maestra entrecerró los ojos y disparo un rayo contra el demonio-El pergamino es demasiado valioso y ahora que la formula quedo inconclusa solo me queda preguntarles a ustedes en que consiste-dijo viendo a los padres de Isis y a otros druidas.

El padre de Isis sonrió desafiante-¿Y crees que te lo diremos así de fácil? Tienes que estar bromeando-.

-Por favor, no sea testarudo, mire a su alrededor, su aldea y su gente están derrotados, lo mejor que puede hacer es cooperar conmigo-.

El padre de Isis se rio de nuevo-Váyase al infierno-dijo desafiante.

Itassis suspiró con pena-Es una lástima que seres tan sabios e inteligentes como ustedes sean tan agresivos, tendré que llevarlos a la Isla de la Muerte, tal vez ahí se sientan más cómodos para cooperar-.

La madre de Isis vio a su esposo-¿Qué ira a pasarnos?-.

-No lo sé…pero al menos Isis y el pergamino están a salvo…al igual que se dragón…-dijo el hombre en silencio-_"buena suerte hijo"-_fue lo único que pudo pensar.

**(-)**

Volando sobre el mar, el imponente Seashoker se dirigía hacia un rumbo que le era desconocido a Isis, quien miraba el pergamino detenidamente-Vaya, esta es una poción sumamente poderosa, no cabe duda que es la fórmula del gran Panoramix…pero-su rostro se ensombreció al ver la parte quemada.

Con frustración, enrolló el pergamino y paso una mano por su cabello-Parte de la misma se quemó en el ataque, además de que es demasiado antiguo, gran parte de las fórmulas e ingredientes se borraron con el tiempo-.

El dragón solo lo escuchaba, mientras una cabeza miraba hacia el frente, la otra observaba alrededor en caso de algún posible peligro, afortunadamente, todo parecía en calma, por lo que Isis continuo hablando.

-Lo que necesito es un buen lugar donde poder estudiar la fórmula y probarla, además de que me sería conveniente conocer a alguien que sepa más de estas cosas que yo, pero ¿Dónde podría encontrar a alguien así?-.

Las dos cabezas del dragón se vieron entre sí y comenzó a rugir para llamar la atención de Isis, quien se les quedo viendo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Les duele algo? ¿Ya se cansaron? ¿Qué pasa?-.

Nuevamente las dos cabezas se vieron entre si y rugieron en señal de fastidio, para luego cambiar la dirección del vuelo-¡Oigan! ¿A dónde me llevan?-pregunto Isis, pero el dragón siguió volando hacia el este.

Isis se quedó confundido un momento, pero entonces miro hacia la dirección en que volaba el dragón y recordó algo, los druidas hablaban de una ciudad donde humanos y dragones vivían en armonía, dicha ciudad era conocida como Draconia y era un lugar sagrado.

No sabía a ciencia cierta donde se encontraba, solo sabía que debía viajar todo hacia el este y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿Me estas llevando hacia Draconia, verdad?-pregunto emocionado.

Ambas cabezas de dragón asintieron y el jinete sonrió aún más-¡Bien pensado, tal vez ahí podamos encontrar lo que buscamos y al mismo tiempo, averiguar qué está pasando! ¡Adelante Aqua y Marina!-grito

Esta vez, las dos cabezas lo miraron confundidos e Isis sonrió nervioso-Así decidí llamar a cada una, tú serás Aqua-dijo señalando la cabeza izquierda-y tu Marina-agrego señalando la derecha-¿Qué me dicen? ¿Les gusta?-.

El dragón rugió con ambas cabezas y continuo su vuelo-Tomaré eso como un si ¡Ahora hacia Draconia!-.

**(-)**

Después de casi un día de vuelo, cuando la luna estaba en su apogeo, Isis bostezo por el sueño que sentía en esos momentos, pero entonces el dragón rugió e Isis abrió mucho los ojos al ver la majestuosa ciudad de Draconia a lo lejos.

-¡Lo logramos amigos, ya casi estamos ahí! ¡Vamos!-declaro.

Mientras que en las torres de vigilancia de la ciudad, uno de los vigías diviso al dragón-¡Algo se acerca por el sur!-grito informando a los demás, mientras él sacaba un catalejo para ver de quien se trataba-¡Es un jinete de dragón!-.

-¿Un jinete?-pregunto una voz detrás del guardia, quien volteo y se topó con el rostro de Maléfica, quien llevaba a Pixie sobre su hombro.

Maléfica avanzo y paso por un lado del jinete, mientras que Pixie se alejaba un poco de ella y ajustaba la vista para ver mejor-Tiene razón, es un jinete mamá y viene en un Seashoker-.

-Ya veo, no es común toparse con humanos que monten un dragón de dos cabezas, eso es casi tan impresionante como montar un Furia Nocturna o un Skrill-.

-¿Quiere que le informemos a la reina Valka?-pregunto el guardia.

-Háganlo, pero díganle que se acerca un nuevo refugiado montado en un dragón-.

-Eh…disculpe…pero eso mismo iba a decirle a la reina Valka, no era necesario…-Maléfica lo miro fríamente y el hombre sudó frío-¡En seguida alteza!-declaro y salió corriendo.

Pixie se rio-Siempre me divierte como haces correr a la gente, mami-dijo sonriendo.

Maléfica le devolvió la sonrisa a su hija y luego puso una expresión seria-_"Así que un nuevo jinete, me pregunto quién podrá ser esta vez"-._

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, ya llegamos al final de este capítulo y hemos encontrado las respuestas a las preguntas del principio, aprendimos el cómo, el cuándo, el donde y el por qué, pero a esta historia le quedan algunos interrogantes, como el hecho de cómo fue la llegada de ese joven a la ciudad de Draconia, así que les sugiero no perderse lo que falta, nos vemos para la próxima"_

_Un aplauso para Beakman, el profesor que resuelve cualquier duda y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Melodiosa: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_discúlpame por contestar tu pregunta con otra, pero ¿en serio no te imaginas con quien lo está? Me alegra que te haya gustado tu historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_y finalmente hemos llegado con el último de los OC, por lo que dentro de poco continuaremos con la trama principal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_vamos respondiendo tus dos preguntas:_

_1.- Estraga fue un brillante científico y eso es algo que Astronema sabe reconocer, especialmente por el regreso de los Psycho Rangers._

_2.- Karai se pondrá furiosa y Heather se resignaría._

_Pero el segundo punto es solo suposición, ya que no estoy muy seguro de querer que Hipo se quede con Astrid. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_es una buena pregunta y te diré que es una posibilidad muy viable, especialmente porque el regreso de Astronema traerá muchas dudas en Yubel por lo que deba hacer con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_debo decir que en la película de Maléfica me pareció algo demasiado infantil que alguien que se hacía llamar la emperatriz del mal maldijera a una bebe solo por no ser invitada a una fiesta, esa película respondió muchas incógnitas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_fue más que suerte, su generosidad fue recompensada, tú mismo viste como las criaturas mágicas lo protegieron de Maléfica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yowi: **_solo te diré que es uno de mis más grandes personajes favoritos, que lastimosamente quedo muy mal tras el avance de ese gran anime que marco la infancia de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_eso me alegra, solo estoy esperando para ver si alguien tiene dudas sobre los personajes o cualquier otra cosa del fic para poder pedir los datos, te deseo exactamente lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_la razón por la que Heather sobrevivió a eso sería únicamente porque tuvo suerte, además que en ese entonces era una niña y por tanto no representaba peligro para Leviatán, aunque aún no representa mucha amenaza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LightInfinite18: **_solo te puedo decir que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la vida, mismo que fue reducido a personaje secundario con el avance del anime que marco la infancia de muchos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_he pensado hacer uno, honestamente, ya que como bien saben, soy de los que no dudan en insultar a esa serie, incluso he pensado en hacer uno donde Drago los destruye de una manera sádica y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

** .001: **_pues ya no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí esta y veo que decidiste continuar tu historia, déjame felicitarte por haber tomado esa decisión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_muchas gracias por el aviso, lo checare en cuanto tenga una oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_exactamente, sino la has visto te la recomiendo, no diré que fue la película del año, pero fue muy buena y esa es una prueba de que uno debe hacer el bien sin mirar a quien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_nadie te está atacando, tampoco te vayas tan al extremo, pero esto es lo que trataba de evitar, que por esa palabrita, una solo palabra, ocasiona todo eso, no te voy a pedir que des una disculpa, ni nada de ello, solo que te midas en lo que dices para evitar cosas así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**SpawnOmega: **_tienes un punto a tu favor, siempre habrá sufrimiento, pero por favor, evitemos agrandar esto más de lo necesario, lo último que quiero es que otro de mis fics se vuelva un campo de batalla entre los lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_yo apoyo la libertad de escribir y de expresarse, como ya te dije, a mí me gustaría escribir un fic donde el terrible Drago acabara con esos repugnantes de Crepúsculo, pero evitemos llegar a un pleito innecesario, es lo que menos quiero, ya le pedí a Larekin1 que se mida en lo que dice y que evite ese tipo de comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**MasterLobo12: **_sé que lo que dijo estuvo mal y ya le pedí que le baje a su tono y que cuide lo que dice, porque no quiero que esto se convierta en una pelea campal, no es necesario recurrir a tanto, si no hace caso…me veré forzado a tomar medidas más drásticas y es lo que menos quiero hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_bien dicho y no te preocupes, ya estoy arreglando este asunto, aunque como va, creo que ya no volveré a recibir mensajes de Larekin1, pero no lo puedo obligar a quedarse si no quiere y realmente espero que reconsideres esa idea de abandonar el Fanfiction, ya que no sería justo que te fueras por algo así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Sicario Heart: **_ya no te preocupes, dejemos todo este incidente atrás, porque no quiero que más pleitos vuelvan a comenzar en los comentarios, Larekin1 ha decidido abandonar Fanfiction, por lo que ya no hay problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_le fue difícil, pero al final logro convencer a la reina de que no era como los demás, especialmente porque ya no pertenece a esa tribu, respecto a tu petición, eso ya es decisión tuya, yo no tengo problema alguno, pero la decisión es tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Doctor House: **_tienes bastantes puntos válidos y muy buenas razones para explicar el comportamiento de Maléfica, son muy buenos puntos, pero mejor dejemos ya este pleito atrás, Larekin1 decidió abandonar Fanfiction porque cree que no puede comentar nada, a pesar de que trate de razonar con él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Melodiosa, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, ShadowKing1992, LaRojas09, Yowi, Shazam, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, LightInfinite18, Raditz, .001, Sicario Heart, Bowser300000, Larekin1, SpawnOmega, Raditz, MasterLobo12, Ocnarf, Sicario Heart, Iron Mario, Doctor House.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	32. El ultimo Druida

"_Hola a todos, soy __**la rata Lester, **__y hoy vengo a hablarles de una de las maravillas más grandes de todas, el…queso, pero solo si ustedes gustan, ya que también podrían leer el capítulo o educarse con la historia de este maravilloso alimento, entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quién quiere educarse?"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=fpMjz_7oUYU**

** www. youtube watch? v=fGz-Md4gdc**

** www. youtube watch? v=sw5mAx9wO6o**

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 32 El último druida.**

Una vez que Isis, Aqua y Marina llegaron a la ciudad, fueron recibidos por Maléfica en persona, hay que mencionar que cuando Isis se vio frente a la reina de las hadas, una de las criaturas más importantes de todas, por poco se desmaya.

Después de todo, nunca se imaginó, en toda su vida, que algún día estaría frente a la reina de todas las hadas, gobernante suprema del Páramo y guardiana de toda la naturaleza, eso en verdad era un gran honor.

Pero sus sorpresas no acabaron ahí, ya que Maléfica lo llevo ante la reina Valka, gobernante de Draconia, la reina le dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa y le presento a su hijo, el príncipe Hipo.

Una vez que se terminaron las explicaciones y las presentaciones, Valka ordeno que escoltaran a Isis a su nuevo hogar y llevaran a su dragón a los establos, para que lo alimentaran y pudiera descansar.

Mientras Isis se instalaba en su nuevo hogar, recibió la visita de Maléfica-Reina mía ¿en qué le puedo servir?-pregunto Isis haciendo una reverencia.

Maléfica se acercó a él y lo vio detenidamente-Así que tú eres un druida ¿no es así?-.

-Soy parte de una tribu de druidas, mi reina-.

Maléfica comenzó a caminar alrededor del chico, observándolo detenidamente, en ningún momento le quito los ojos de encima-Los druidas son de los pocos humanos que tienen conciencia y protegen la naturaleza de las manos del mal-.

Isis asintió-Es nuestro deber protegerla, después de toda, la naturaleza nos proporciona todo lo que necesitamos para vivir, sería muy injusto pagarle de manera cruel-.

Maléfica lo vio fijamente-Hablas con sabiduría, pero te daré una prueba-.

-¿Prueba?-.

-Ya que desafortunadamente tú familia y el resto de tu tribu no logro escapar de las garras de las fuerzas oscuras, necesito estar 100% segura de que puedo contar contigo o mejor dicho, podemos contar contigo, no solamente yo, sino también Valka e Hipo, especialmente Hipo-.

Isis se quedó aún más confundido-¿Y qué tipo de prueba me quiere poner?-.

Maléfica chasqueo sus dedos e hizo aparecer un huevo de dragón-Toma, esta es tu prueba-.

Isis tomo el huevo y se le quedo viendo algo confundido al huevo-¿Quiere que haga un omelete con este huevo?-pregunto sonriendo en broma.

Maléfica lo golpeo con su báculo justo en la cabeza-No es nada de eso, este es un huevo de dragón, quiero que lo cuides hasta que nazca y después cuides al bebé dragón que nacerá-.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto Isis confundido-no suena complicado-.

-Se ve que todavía no llegaste a esa parte de tu entrenamiento como druida, sino sabrías que los huevos de dragón requieren cuidados extremadamente especiales, ya que a diferencia de los huevos normales, si estos no se mantienen cálidos y me refiero a una temperatura correcta, podrían llegar a morir-.

-¿Cuál es la temperatura correcta?-pregunto Isis sin dejar de sostener su huevo.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo-dijo Maléfica dando la vuelta para retirarse-si todo sale bien, el dragón debería nacer alrededor de un mes-.

-¡Espere!-llamo Isis deteniendo a la reina, quien lo miro de reojo-¿podría hacerle una pregunta?-.

-¿De qué se trata?-.

-Verá, antes de que Aqua, Marina y yo escapáramos de la aldea, mi padre me dio este pergamino, al parecer contiene la fórmula para una poderosa poción creada por el mismo Panoramix-.

-¿Qué? ¿Panoramix?-exclamo Maléfica abriendo mucho los ojos y tomando el pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Usted lo conoció?-.

-Desafortunadamente no, mi madre, la reina Lilith, ella si lo conoció, me parece que fueron aliados hace mucho tiempo-explico Maléfica abriendo el pergamino y viendo la fórmula-efectivamente, esta es la fórmula de la poción que Panoramix creo hace siglos, pero al parecer está incompleta-.

-El pergamino se dañó con el paso del tiempo y mientras escapábamos uno de los demonios de fuego alcanzo a quemarlo un poco-.

-Entiendo, es una verdadera lástima, ya que esta poción sería de mucha utilidad contra las fuerzas de las tinieblas-.

-¿Y usted no podría decirme en qué consiste toda la fórmula? ¿No la conoce?-.

Maléfica negó con la cabeza-Yo nunca vi como la hicieron, ni los ingredientes que llevaba, la única que conoció la fórmula por completo, además de Panoramix, fue mi madre, la reina Lilith-.

-¿Y no podríamos preguntárselo a ella?-pregunto Isis confundido.

-Eso sería difícil, considerando que ella falleció hace 1300 años más o menos-

Al escuchar eso, Isis se cayó de golpe contra el suelo (al estilo anime), para luego levantarse-Disculpe…pero ahora estoy confundido…no se supone que las hadas son inmortales…-.

-El que vivamos más tiempo que los humanos no significa que seamos inmortales-señalo Maléfica-solo los que habitan en el otro mundo son completamente inmortales-.

-Entiendo-suspiro-bueno, supongo que esta será otra de mis obligaciones ¿no es verdad?-.

-Efectivamente, ya no solo tendrás que cuidar el huevo, sino que además tendrás que completar la fórmula, ya que su poder nos vendrían de mucha ayuda en esta guerra contra los ejércitos de las tinieblas-.

Maléfica le devolvió el pergamino a Isis, quien vacilo un momento antes de tomarlo-Disculpe, pero ¿no sería mejor que usted lo tuviera? Como reina de las hadas creo que le será más fácil descubrir la fórmula-.

Pero Maléfica negó con la cabeza-Como ya te dije antes, yo nunca supe ni vi la poción terminada, hecho que creo que tú si tuviste la oportunidad, considerando que eres un druida-.

Isis se quedó en silencio, pensando en las palabras de la reina, ella tenía razón, algunas veces vio a su padre prepara la poción para situaciones de gran peligro, pero era muy pocas las veces que la hizo y por eso no pudo observarla detenidamente.

Pero si Maléfica nunca la vio en su vida, entonces la mejor opción era que él mismo la preparara-Muy bien, haré todo lo posible para que la poción salga bien-.

-Eso espero-dijo Maléfica sonriendo, para después retirarse-y no olvides que tienes un huevo que cuidar-.

Ante esas palabras, Isis miro el huevo que aun sostenía y decidió ponerlo en un caldero, mismo que coloco en la chimenea, la encendió y dejo que el huevo se calentara ahí.

Una vez que dejo eso en su lugar, prosiguió a estudiar el pergamino, este era demasiado antiguo y por los daños que recibió, tanto por el tiempo como por las llamas, le tomaría bastante tiempo encontrar la mezcla correcta.

**(-)**

Los días pasaron e Isis se adaptó perfectamente a su nueva vida en Draconia, había conseguido trabajo de chef en un restaurant, donde demostró sus habilidades culinarias, eran tan talentoso, que pronto el lugar se vio lleno de clientes hambrientos, algo que alegraba al dueño del lugar, el cual era de ascendencia árabe.

-¡Esto es increíble, nunca vi mi restaurant tan lleno, todo gracias a ti muchacho!-señalo el dueño tras palmear la espalda de Isis amistosamente.

-Gracias señor, supongo que tengo algo de talento para estas cosas-dijo Isis sonriendo.

-Lo único que me gustaría es que dejaras de lado ese huevo que siempre tras contigo o al menos que me dejaras ponerlo en el menú en caso de que algún cliente deseara comérselo-.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Este huevo es parte de la prueba que me puso la reina Maléfica!-señalo Isis rápidamente.

El dueño se quedó confundido por las palabras de Isis, peor solo se rio-Ah que importa, mientras sigas cocinando tan bien como lo haces eso no será un problema-agrego el dueño-ahora continua trabajando, ya que tenemos más clientes hambrientos-.

-Si señor-.

**(-)**

**1 mes después**

El huevo de Isis se había roto la noche anterior, para él fue una sorpresa, ya que nunca se esperó que se rompería tan pronto, pero su sorpresa aumento más cuando vio que el dragón que había nacido era un Terrible Terror, mismo al que decidió llamar Fogata.

Pero el nacimiento de Fogata le trajo algunos problemas, ya que el dragón era muy inquieto y como todavía era muy pequeño, debía llevarlo consigo al trabajo, lo que le causaba muchos problemas con su jefe.

Un día, mientras su jefe lo regañaba-Disculpe señor-dijo un mesero interviniendo en la discusión.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado?-.

-¡Lo siento señor, pero es que hay alguien afuera que quiere hablar con Isis!-.

-¡Pues que espere, ya que yo también quiero hablar con este muchacho!-.

-No creo que quiera esperar-.

-¿En serio?-el hombre se dirigió hacia la salida de la cocina hecho una furia-ya verá ¿Quién se cree tan IMPORTANTE para venir a mi negocio y dar órdenes así nada más?-pero apenas el hombre salió de la cocina se quedó en piedra.

Ya que los visitantes no eran otros más que Maléfica, Valka y Severus, este último miraba fríamente al hombre-La reina en persona, creo que eso responde a la pregunta que hiciste ¿no es así?-pregunto Severus con dureza.

El hombre se quedó petrificado y luego comenzó a reírse de manera nerviosa-Reina Valka…que gusto me da tenerla por aquí…en mi modesto restaurante…dígame ¿en qué le puedo servir?-.

-Buenas tardes, espero no interrumpir nada-dijo Valka educadamente.

-¡Oh no, mi negocio siempre está abierto a clientes de tan gran alcurnia!-respondió rápidamente.

-No vine aquí como cliente, vine porque tanto la reina Maléfica como yo quisiéramos tener unas palabras con su cocinero, Isis-.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Isis?-.

-Espero que no le moleste-agrego Valka sonriendo con la misma amabilidad que siempre la caracterizaba.

-Bueno…de hecho…-el hombre comenzó a titubear y Severus intervino.

-¿Tiene algún problema en que ambas reinas deseen hablar con ese muchacho?-.

-¡No, no, no! ¡En seguida lo llamare! ¡Isis!-.

El aludido salió de la cocina y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a sus visitantes, mientras Fogata se encontraba sobre sus hombros-Hola Isis, veo que pasaste la prueba de manera satisfactoria-observo Maléfica.

-Gracias mi reina-.

-Quisiéramos hablar contigo-dijo Valka-¿podría proporcionarnos una mesa?-pregunto viendo al dueño.

-¡Pero por supuesto!-.

Más tarde, instalados en una mesa, Valka comenzó a hablar-Primero quiero felicitarte por haber pasado la prueba de Maléfica, sé que ella puede ser muy dura a veces y por eso es un gran logro-.

-Se lo agradezco mucho, reina Valka-.

-Ahora, la razón por la que he querido verte es porque tengo dos propuestas para ti-.

-¿Propuestas?-.

-¿Qué estas sordo o no entiendes lo que te dicen?-pregunto Severus con dureza.

Isis agacho la mirada-Lo lamento, no pretendí molestarlo-.

-¿Quién dice que estoy molesto?-pregunto Severus con su mismo todo de dureza.

-Ya déjalo Severus, vinimos aquí para hablar con él, no para traumarlo-intervino Valka.

-Como diga-.

_-"Con este tipo no se sabe cuándo está molesto o cuando contento, me pregunto si sonreirá alguna vez"-_pensó Isis viendo detenidamente a Severus.

-En fin, la primera propuesta que quiero hacerte es pedirte que formes parte de las fuerzas de los jinetes de dragón-.

-¿Eh?-.

-He visto tus prácticas en la academia de dragones, al lado de mi hijo, el príncipe, así como también he visto el lazo que tienes con Aqua y Marina, además, cuidaste del huevo de un Terrible Terror de manera impresionante, eso me demuestra que eres alguien de confianza y que puede con lo que se avecina-.

-¿Quiere que pertenezca a las fuerzas de elite de la ciudad?-pregunto Isis con un brillo de sorpresa y alegría en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto, entonces ¿Qué me dices?-.

-¡Acepto!-respondió Isis rápidamente-esto es…es…muchas gracias por este gran honor, mi reina-dijo Isis haciendo una reverencia.

-Te lo mereces por todo lo que has practicado y por todo lo que pude ver, pero ahora viene mi segunda propuesta-.

-¿Hay otra más?-.

-¿Qué parte de que eran dos no escuchaste?-cuestiono Severus nuevamente con dureza.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que la primera noticia me cayó por sorpresa!-respondió Isis rápidamente y algo aterrado.

-Ya déjalo Severus, no es necesario ser tan duro con él-dijo Valka nuevamente en defensa del chico.

-Como sea-.

-Bueno, mi segunda propuesta es algo que quizás te convenga más a ti que a cualquiera de nosotros-.

-Me temo que no entiendo, mi reina-.

-He escuchado del gran cocinero que eres y más de una vez tuve la fortuna de probar tus platillos, así como también sé que has estado trabajando en una poción que nos ayudara mucho en esta guerra tan difícil, pues mi otra oferta es que estoy dispuesta a entregarte tu propio negocio, tu propio restaurant, donde podrás practicar la fórmula con mayor libertad-.

Si la primera noticia impacto a Isis, con esa nueva por poco se desmaya, ser el dueño de su propio restaurante, la reina Valka se lo estaba ofreciendo a él y parecía que lo decía muy en serio.

Pero Isis no era el único que se quedó paralizado ante semejante noticia, ya que el jefe de Isis se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras pensaba en que podría perder a su mejor cocinero y peor aún, que se volvería su competencia.

Como todo buen negociante, opto por intervenir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde-¡Espere, mi reina, eso no es necesario, porque Isis es mi mejor cocinero y le acabo de dar un suculento aumento del 10%!-.

Valka se le quedo viendo confundida al dueño del local, pero decidió ignorarlo y fijar su atención en Isis-¿Entonces qué dices muchacho?-pregunto con amabilidad.

-¿Ser dueño de mi propio restaurante?-pregunto Isis con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, hecho que provoco al dueño.

-¡Te aumentare el salario en un 50%!-grito alarmado.

Pero Isis no lo escucho por la emoción que sentía-¿Podré tener un laboratorio donde practicar mis pociones?-.

-¡70%!-grito el dueño con más fuerza tratando de llamar la atención de Isis.

-Dispondrás de todo lo que necesites para la fabricación de las mismas, la reina Maléfica nos explicó la importancia de dichas pociones-.

-¡90%!-.

-¡Acepto!-declaro Isis sonriendo emocionado.

-Maravilloso-dijo Valka levantándose-muy bien, creo que ya debemos retirarnos para mostrarte tu nuevo local, esperamos sea de tu agrado-.

-¡Por supuesto!-declaro Isis levantándose de golpe, para luego ver a su ex jefe-muchas gracias por todo señor, pero creo que tengo que renunciar, me acaban de hacer una oferta que no puedo rechazar-aseguro Isis sonriendo.

Valka, Maléfica, Severus e Isis se dirigieron hacia la salida del restaurante, con Fogata en el hombro de Isis, mientras el ex jefe del chico se quedaba en shock, para luego reaccionar.

-¡100% y podrás tener a tu dragón aquí, te lo juro!-pero ya fue muy tarde-ay…estoy arruinado-dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

**(-)**

El nuevo local de Isis era todo lo que esperaba y más, era muy amplio, le hacía falta algunas remodelaciones, pero no eran la gran cosa, él ya tenía visualizado como sería todo ese lugar, la cocina y su laboratorio.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Valka sonriéndole.

-Es más que perfecto…es todo lo que siempre soñé y más-dijo Isis sonriendo muy contento.

-¿Era tu sueño ser dueño de restaurante?-pregunto Maléfica con curiosidad.

-De hecho…siempre quise ser cocinero, pero nunca me imaginé que me convertiría en dueño de mi propio restaurante…es algo…cielos…-.

Valka sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro-Te lo mereces, después de todo, te esforzaste mucho desde que llegaste a la ciudad, te mereces el restaurante y ser un miembro de la elite de jinetes de dragones-.

-Muchas gracias, prometo no decepcionarlas, a ninguna de las dos-dijo viendo tanto a Valka como a Maléfica.

-Más te vale, ya que si haces algo que ponga en peligro a la reina Valka te las verás conmigo ¿te quedo claro?-pregunto Severus con un tono de voz increíblemente amenazante.

Isis trago un poco de saliva y asintió rápidamente-Si…si…si, más que claro maestro Severus…-.

-Bien, la elite se reúne todas la mañanas para entrenar, antes del alba, te espero a esa hora-dijo Severus retirándose.

Isis parpadeo un par de veces confundido-No te preocupes, es un buen tipo una vez que llegas a conocerlo-aseguro Valka.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tomara eso?-pregunto Isis imaginándose cuanto tiempo debía pasar para ver el gran tipo que era Severus.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

-Y el resto es historia-dijo Isis-aunque si le soy sincero, aún no he terminado de conocer al maestro Severus como para afirmar que es un buen sujeto, es tenebroso y algo aterrador-.

-Ni que lo digas, pero se ve que es muy leal a Valka y a Hipo-observo Bocón degustando su sopa de pescado calientita.

-¿Leal? Eso es poco, el maestro Severus esta perdidamente enamorado de la reina Valka-soltó Isis de repente.

Al escuchar eso, Bocón trago bruscamente un poco de su sopa y comenzó a ahogarse, y golpear su pecho para que pasara el pedazo de pescado que se le había atorado en la garganta, al ver eso, Isis reacciono y comenzó a golpear a Bocón en la espalda, hasta que este escupió el trozo de pescado.

-¿Qué dijiste muchacho?-exclamo Bocón.

-Que el maestro Severus esta perdidamente enamorado de la reina Valka, todos en Draconia lo saben, es por eso que la protege con su propia vida-.

Bocón se quedó en shock y sin poder creerse eso-No-dijo incrédulo.

Isis lo miro confundido-Oh que si-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-¿Si?-.

-No…digo…si-corrigió Isis al darse cuenta de que se había confundido-y creo que ya es mucha plática, tengo otros asuntos que atender, así como continuar con la preparación de la poción, así que si me disculpas Bocón, me tengo que ir-.

-¿Eh? Si…que te vaya…muy bien muchacho…-dijo Bocón sin darse cuenta que Isis ya se había ido.

Cuando Isis salió de la forja, miro hacia atrás una última vez-Vaya, los vikingos de Berk sí que son raros-dijo retirándose para continuar con sus experimentos y pruebas.

En el interior de la forja, Bocón estaba en completo shock, pensando en las palabras de Isis una y otra vez "esta perdidamente enamorado de la reina Valka", mientras pensaba en esas palabras, recordaba las veces que los vio juntos.

Esa noticia significaba solo una cosa, que Estoico no se las vería tan fácil en tratar de recuperar a Valka, especialmente porque no sabía si Valka también estaba enamorada de Severus.

-Ay Estoico…todavía te falta pagar mucho por tus errores…tanto con Valka como con Hipo…-dijo Bocón viendo hacia la puerta de salida de su forja.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Veo que todos prefirieron ver el capítulo que escuchar la historia del queso, supongo que eso era demasiado fino para los humanos, pero que se le va a hacer, así son los humanos, al menos las ratas sabemos apreciar la belleza y la delicia que es el queso, entre más apestoso, mejor"_

_Un aplauso para Lester la Rata y con esto hemos terminado la historia de los OC, por lo que en el siguiente capítulo continuaremos con la trama principal y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Melodiosa: **_yo no puedo opinar al respecto, porque nunca te he visto bailar, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_podríamos decir que efectivamente se trata del mismo, respecto a tu respuesta, eso ya lo explica todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Eli Gam: **_es parte de la manera en que un escritor o un programa logra dejar al público con ganas de más, lo aprendí en la escuela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_bueno, Sakura era una teniente del ejército de las tinieblas, no un general, respecto a los dos personajes, estas en lo cierto, se me ocurrió usarlos por ser de los mejores villanos que vi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues este era el capítulo que faltaba de las historias de los OC, por lo que ya para el próximo podremos continuar con la trama principal, siendo franco, ya se me estaba haciendo muy largo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_ok, pues estense atentos, porque si veo que nadie tiene duda alguna sobre los OC y los personajes, dentro de poco les diré los datos que necesito para darles la bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_la ironía es parte de la vida, siempre hay donde menos te esperas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_eso es algo que Bocón siempre tuvo, sabe pensar mejor las cosas que el resto de la tribu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_así pasa, pero ya no quiero hablar más del tema, especialmente porque eso es parte ya del pasado, espero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso es raro, considerando que Isis es tu OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_desgraciadamente es un secreto demasiado antiguo y el pergamino está muy dañado, hay miles de posibles combinaciones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_no te lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero pensé que habías dicho que ya no ibas a comentar más ¿cambiaste de opinión? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yowi: **_no puedo revelarte quien es, solo te puedo decir que comenzó como un rey del mal y termino siendo uno de los mejores amigos del protagonista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_sus dragones le ayudaron a salir adelante, así como Valka al darle su propio negocio, así como el hecho de tener muy buenos amigos a su lado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Raditz: **_no creas que no lo he pensado, pero no quiero que sea alguien que los mate rápidamente, quiero que sea alguien los haga sufrir como se merecen, he pensado en usar a Freezer ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Melodiosa, Soranomomo93, Eli Gam, junto a mis cordiales saludos a ShadowKing1992, Zeus, Hades, LaRojas09, Shazam, Bowser300000, Moon-9215, Shadow y Writer, Larekin1, Yowi, Iron Mario, Raditz.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	33. Orgullo vikingo

"_Hola a todos, los saluda su viejo amigo __**Don Ramón, **__hoy quiero presentarles este capítulo donde por fin continuaremos con la trama principal, lo cual creo que muchos ya estaban esperando con muchas ansias y es más, estoy seguro que les va a gustar bastante, porque veremos una batalla muy interesante, disfrútenlo mis buenos amigos y nos vemos al final"_

_Y he aquí los nuevos videos para darle la bienvenida al capítulo, disfrútenlos y no olviden visitarme en Deviantart:_

** www. youtube watch? v=j-F9ZScjwYg**

** www. youtube watch? v=ukugqNxQAOk**

** www. youtube watch? v=sitiRGf7qaA**

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 33 Orgullo Vikingo.**

Era una noche lluviosa en Draconia, la ciudad había quedado en silencio total, ya que toda la población estaba durmiendo, con excepción de algunos vigías, guardias y en la mansión de la familia real, el príncipe Hipo ya estaba descansando, al igual que su dragón.

Pero en el salón de la mansión, alumbrado solo por una lámpara de aceite, se encontraba la reina Valka, caminando de un lado a otro, con su lanza en la mano, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-¡En la batalla del nido en el glaciar despojaste al mundo de un gigante generoso!-exclamo Valka, recordando cuando no pudo proteger a la Salvajibestia de las garras de Vypra.

La risa de la Maestra del Relámpago se escuchaba constantemente en su cabeza y en sus pesadillas, provocando que Valka se enfureciera mucho, para luego golpear la pared con su puño.

-¡Pero ya no más! ¡Te estoy esperando Vypra!-grito alzando su lanza.

**(-)**

**Isla de la Muerte**

A través de un espejo mágico, Vypra observaba a Valka y escucho su desafío, para luego sonreír-Si…llego el momento-dijo tocando su cara-¡Acepto tu invitación Valka!-grito alzando los brazos.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

Al día siguiente, la lluvia había cesado por completo, pero la ciudad amaneció completamente empapada, pero ni eso impedía que todos los ciudadanos prosiguieran con sus deberes, algo que tampoco impedía el entrenamiento de los berkianos.

Ahí, los vikingos se encontraban en un entrenamiento de pelea contra Hipo y Heather, algo que no iba nada bien para ellos, lo que molestaba mucho a Astrid, quien atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que los otros.

-¡No, no, no! Lo están haciendo todo mal, solo están haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta, con eso no le ganaran a nadie-dijo Hiko.

Patán se lanzó contra Hipo, quien se movió hacia un lado y lo empujo con su mano, tirándolo en el suelo, Brutacio se lanzó contra él en una embestida, Hipo solo se hizo a un lado y Brutacio cayó sobre Patán.

Patapez estaba temblando de miedo, especialmente cuando Hipo lo miro, pero le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora-Vamos Patapez, no te preocupes, no tengo intención de lastimarte-.

Patapez trago saliva y se lanzó contra Hipo, quien lo espero en posición defensiva, pero cuando el vikingo dio un salto, Hipo se quitó de su camino y Patapez termino aplastando a Brutacio y a Patán.

Desde las gradas, Estoico, Bocón y Patón miraban todo-¿Cómo es posible que Patán no pueda vencer a Hipo? Es algo…absurdo-.

-Hipo sí que ha cambiado mucho…ya no es el mismo de antes-dijo Estoico sin poder creérselo.

Discretamente, Bocón miro hacia el balcón real, donde se encontraban Valka, Maléfica, Pixie, Rika, Severus y Güin, recordando las palabras de Isis, Bocón decidió ser honesto con su amigo, después de todo, era su mejor amigo.

-Estoico…hay algo que tengo que decirte…-.

-¿Qué pasa Bocón?-pregunto Estoico notando el tono preocupado de su amigo.

Mientras Bocón se armaba de valor para decirle todo a su amigo, Astrid y Brutilda atacaban a Heather, quien evadía sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad, lo que molestaba mucho a Astrid.

Brutilda lanzo un golpe con la espada que llevaba, pero Heather lo evadió y le dio un golpe en la nuca con la mano en formación de cuchillo, el golpe basto para dejar a Brutilda en el suelo.

-No debiste ser tan confiada-dijo Heather sonriendo, para luego evadir un golpe del hacha de Astrid.

-¡Maldición!-replico entre dientes.

Hiko miraba todo en silencio y con los brazos cruzados, si bien habían mejorado mucho como jinetes, algunos más que otros, todavía no entendían lo que era ser un verdadero guerrero.

Astrid se lanzó otra vez contra Heather, atacándola con varios golpes de su hacha, mismos que Heather esquivaba con gran facilidad, para luego agacharse, girar sobre una pierna, estirar la otro y derribar a Astrid, antes de que ella se levantara, Heather le puso un pie en la mano que sostenía el hacha y lanzo un golpe al rostro de la rubia.

La vikinga cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, pero este nunca llego, poco a poco los abrió y se encontró con el puño de Heather a pocos metros de su rostro, pero en vez de completar su ataque, Heather simplemente le pellizco la mejilla.

-Perdiste-dijo sonriéndole.

-Suficiente-dijo Hiko-Hipo, Heather, hicieron un buen trabajo, en cuanto a ustedes, debo decir que es decepcionante que todavía no entiendan lo que es ser un guerrero-.

-¿No entenderlo? Si nosotros éramos mejores que Hipo, siempre lo fuimos-se defendió Astrid.

Hiko negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar-¿Ustedes acaso conocen el significado de ser un guerrero o por lo menos saben porque nos llaman guerreros?-pregunto Hiko viéndolos fijamente.

-Un guerrero es alguien muy fuerte, alguien que sobresale de los demás y aquel que alcanza la más grande de las glorias tiene como recompensa el Valhala-respondió Astrid.

Heather miro a Hipo confundida-¿Esta bromeando verdad?-.

-Ojala lo estuviera haciendo, pero te confieso que hubo un tiempo en que yo también pensaba así-reconoció Hipo.

Hiko negó con la cabeza-La razón por la que nos llaman guerreros no es la fuerza sino más bien el valor de nunca rendirse, aunque la batalla parezca imposible de ganar, es por eso que Hipo los ha vencido tantas veces, porque durante sus entrenamientos nunca se rindió-.

Patán bufo-Por favor, dígalo de una buena vez, solo nos vence porque tiene un gran poder escondido, porque es la "Luz", la burla de…-Patán se vio callado cuando alguien le arrojo una piedra chica a la cabeza, miro hacia el balcón real y se topó con una Pixie que lo miraba amenazadoramente, mientras golpeaba su palma con su puño y le lanzaba miradas significativas a Patán, el vikingo solo trago saliva-quiero decir…es el elegido que vencerá a las fuerzas de las tinieblas…y por eso no supera en todo…-dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras temblaba de miedo.

Hiko volvió a negar con la cabeza-El tener un gran poder no te dará una fuerza incomparable si no que hasta que protejas a alguien valioso para ti la verdadera fuerza del guerrero puede emerger-.

-Nosotros siempre protegimos nuestra isla de los ataques de dragón-expreso Astrid.

-Cierto, pero ellos también tenían que protegerse entre sí y además, no recuerdo que los dragones se entrenaran para matar humanos ¿verdad? Ellos los mataban en defensa propia-señalo Hiko.

Astrid se quedó callada, al igual que los otros, mientras meditaban las palabras de Hiko, pero antes de que el maestro o los estudiantes pudieran decir algo…

-¿Qué cosa?-grito Estoico con la cara completamente roja por la furia que estaba sintiendo.

-Vamos Estoico, no te pongas así, ten en cuenta cuantos años han pasado y como su vida cambió radicalmente desde…-decía Bocón en un intento de calmar a su energúmeno amigo.

-¡LE VOY A ROMPER LA CABEZA!-bramo Estoico dirigiéndose hacia el balcón real, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, el obstinado vikingo ya estaba en el balcón-¡Valka! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!-.

La aludida volteo al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, topándose con quien alguna vez fuera su esposo por las leyes de Berk-¿Estoico? ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Quiero hablar contigo-respondió Estoico sin quitar la mirada de furia que sentía.

Valka se le quedo viendo fijamente y negó con la cabeza-Lo siento, pero yo no deseo hablar contigo-.

Cegado por el enfado y los celos de ver a su ESPOSA sentada al lado de Severus, Estoico la sujeto del brazo y la levanto con fuerza-¡Eres mi esposa y me tienes que escuchar!-bramo.

Pero Valka no se dejó intimidar y se soltó-No quiero y no me llames "esposa", eso tal vez paso en Berk, pero aquí las cosas son muy diferentes, soy la reina de Draconia, ya no soy más tu esposa-.

-¡Estas yendo contra la voluntad de Odín!-bramo Estoico.

Fue en ese momento que Severus intervino-Ya fue suficiente, la reina ha dicho que no tiene nada que hablar con usted, váyase en este instante-.

-¡Tú no te metas, no creas que porque eres ciego no voy a…!-antes de poder continuar, Severus lo derribo con un golpe en el rostro, dejando a Estoico sorprendido.

Severus se incorporó y le dio la espalda a Estoico-No necesito de mis ojos para poder verte-.

En ese momento y muy a tiempo, aparecieron dos guardias de Valka-¿Está todo bien reina Valka?-.

Valka se quedó en silencio un momento y luego miro a los guardias-Por favor, escolten al señor Estoico fuera de la academia-.

-Como diga, acompáñenos señor-dijo el guardia.

Aun sorprendido por la frialdad de Valka y por haber sido golpeado por un ciego, Estoico no opuso resistencia alguna cuando los guardias lo sacaron de la academia, donde al poco tiempo fue alcanzado por Bocón y Patón.

-¿Te encuentras bien Estoico?-pregunto Patón-pero quien se cree esa mujer, ella es tu esposa, debería hacer lo que dices-.

-Ya basta Patón-dijo Bocón-Estoico ya tiene suficientes problemas con la reina, lo que menos necesitamos es darle más razones a Valka para que nos eche de aquí-.

Estoico solo guardo silencio, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de pasar, su orgullo como vikingo estaba herido y eso es algo que realmente dolía…y mucho.

Tras ese desagradable episodio, en el que Hipo solo pudo negar con la cabeza y poner una mirada de decepción total, Hiko decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento, ya que necesitaba asegurarse de que la reina estuviera bien, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

Apenas dio por terminado el entrenamiento, Hipo corrió hacia Chimuelo-¡Hipo!-llamo Heather.

-Él nunca cambiara… ¡Nunca lo hará!-grito derramando algunas lágrimas, para luego irse volando en Chimuelo.

-¡Hipo!-Heather subió a Slash y prosiguió a seguirlo.

Los chicos de Berk solo se quedaron paralizados ante lo que había pasado, en Astrid había una mirada de compasión total hacia Hipo por lo que había presenciado y verlo llorar fue algo desgarrador para ella.

**(-)**

**Más tarde**

Si bien aún tenían mucho que aprender sobre ser jinetes de dragón, eso no quitaba el hecho de que podían salir a volar por la isla en ellos, hecho que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Astrid iba montada en Tormenta, Patapez en Gorgontua, Patán en Diente Púa y los gemelos en Barf y Belch, su intención era clara, encontrar a Hipo y disculparse por la actitud del jefe de Berk.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?-pregunto Patán-como yo lo veo solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo-.

-Porque Estoico fue el que actuó mal esta vez ¿Qué no viste como se puso Hipo tras ver eso?-pregunto Astrid.

Patán bufo-Con eso solo demostró que sigue siendo el mismo niño llorón de siempre-apenas dijo eso, Diente Púa dio un giro inesperado y Patán cayó sobre la arena.

-No creo que debas insultar a Hipo frente a los dragones, creo que le tienen mucho aprecio-dijo Patapez burlándose de Patán, mientras los dragones descendieron a donde Patán había caído.

-Francamente no lo entiendo ¿Cómo es que Hipo el inútil es tan…tan…?-Patán no podía decir la palabra, ya que era algo que no lograba concebir en su cerebro.

-Creo que la palabra que buscas es…asombroso-dijo Patapez sonriendo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, es Hipo! ¿No lo recuerdan? ¡El tarado del que siempre nos burlábamos cuando vivíamos en Berk! Cuando las cosas eran como debían ser-.

-¿Cuándo tú eras el heredero de Berk?-pregunto Astrid con los brazos cruzados.

-Exacto-.

-El día que Estoico te nombro el heredero de todo Berk fue el día más triste de mi vida-dijo Astrid.

Antes de que la charla continuara, los dragones comenzaron a moverse de manera precavida, lo que puso en alerta a los vikingos, más aun cuando un dragón serpiente apareció en el cielo, atacándolos.

Los dragones lanzaron a los jinetes al suelo para que se protegieran del ataque, para luego lanzarse contra aquella bestia-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exclamo Astrid.

-No puedo creerlo, es un Dragón Serpiente de la Noche, creí que solo existían en leyendas-dijo Patapez.

-Corrección, es MI Dragón Serpiente de la Noche-corrigió Vypra apareciendo frente a los berkianos.

-Creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Brutacio.

-Y GRANDES problemas-agrego Brutilda.

Vypra solo sonrió de manera diabólica, para luego ver hacia el cielo-¡Axor, que esos dragones no se metan en esto!-ordeno.

Axor rugió y arremetió contra los dragones, quienes contraatacaron al feroz dragón de las tinieblas, mientras Vypra sonreía de manera diabólica-¿Quién es eres y que es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Astrid.

-Que niña tan insolente eres, mereces ser castigada-dijo Vypra desenvainando su espada-todos ustedes lo serán-.

Patapez comenzó a temblar de miedo-Chicos…creo que es una de esos monstruos que Hipo debe derrotar…-.

Vypra se rio divertida-El gordito tiene razón, soy Vypra, Maestra del Relámpago, representante de la Furia-.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Astrid alzando su hacha.

-¿De ustedes? Nada, no pierdo mi tiempo con sabandijas como ustedes, si tuviera que escoger alguien con quien pelear, ese sería la Luz y su amiguita, ellos si serían un reto divertido-.

-¿Te atreves a compararnos con Hipo el inútil?-pregunto Patán dolido.

-Veamos quien es el verdadero inútil-.

Vypra abrió sus alas y se lanzó contra los berkianos a una velocidad impresionante, golpeándolos con mucha fuerza, usando únicamente sus manos, sin molestarse en usar su espada para pelear contra ellos.

La maestra oscura dio un giro y los cacheteo a todos, dejándolos tirados en el suelo, cuando termino, Vypra estaba parada en un círculo formado por los cuerpos tirados de los 5 berkianos.

-¿Alguien sabe que fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Brutacio adolorido.

Vypra los miro en el suelo y se rio-¿Estos son los poderosos guerreros de Berk? Son un chiste, no me explico como la Luz desciende de sabandijas como ustedes-.

-¿Sabandijas?-Astrid miro a Vypra con profundo odio, no podía creerlo, otra vez fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad.

Vypra la ignoro y camino alrededor de ellos-Que risa me dan, tengo un mensaje para su líder-.

-¿Para Estoico?-pregunto Brutilda confundida.

Vypra se rio-Por favor, no me hagas reír, no tengo ningún interés en esa imbécil que solo pudo ver como Zaleska destruía su amada isla-siseo diabólicamente-es para la reina Valka, díganle que la estoy esperando, que me vea al mediodía en la isla hierro-.

Tras decir eso, Vypra silbo y Axor se olvidó de sus adversarios para acudir al llamado de su jinete y llevársela lejos del campo de batalla, dejando a los berkianos con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras los dragones descendían para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Patapez-¿Por qué razón querrá pelear con la madre de Hipo?-.

-No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar, rápido, hay que ir a Draconia de inmediato-indico Astrid, por lo que rápidamente subieron a sus dragones y volvieron hacia la ciudad.

**(-)**

**Draconia**

En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, dejaron a sus dragones en los establos y corrieron hacia la mansión de Valka, pero en el camino se encontraron con Estoico y Bocón en el camino.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué pasa muchachos? ¿Cuál es la prisa?-pregunto Bocón confundido.

-¡Tenemos que decirle algo importante a la reina Valka!-respondió Patapez algo agitado.

Al escuchar eso, Estoico puso toda su atención a ellos-¿Qué es eso tan importante?-pregunto muy interesado.

-Con todo respeto jefe, pero el mensaje es únicamente para la reina Valka-explico Astrid tratando de no sonar insolente.

-¿Mensaje? ¿Qué mensaje?-pregunto Estoico con mucho más interés.

Si bien Astrid y Patapez no querían decirle nada a su jefe, los gemelos estaban ocupados golpeándose los cascos, Patán, forjado a la manera vikinga, fue quien le conto todo a Estoico.

-Ay por favor, uno de esos malvados desafío a su esposa a una batalla-explico Patán.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, al parecer quiere verla al mediodía en la isla de hierro o que se yo-contó Patán con una sonrisa, ganándose la mirada molesta de Astrid y Patapez-¿Qué? Es la esposa del jefe, es natural que tenga que enterarse de lo que le pase a SU mujer, yo querría lo mismo de ti Astrid-agrego seductoramente.

Astrid lo vio con ganas de matarlo, pero antes de poder decir lo que pensaba, Estoico hablo de nuevo-Bocón ¿Dónde está esa isla de hierro?-.

-No muy lejos, a 30 minutos en Drakkar-explico Bocón viendo confundido a su amigo.

Estoico se quedó pensando-Solo faltan 10 minutos para el mediodía, ustedes 5, llévenme a esa isla de inmediato-indico Estoico, para sorpresa de los chicos.

Bocón se alarmo al escuchar a su amigo-¡Espera Estoico, no vayas a cometer ninguna tontería!-.

-No es ninguna tontería, un hombre debe proteger a su mujer-.

-Estoico, tienes que entender que Valka ya no es tu mujer, aquí no lo es al menos, eres el padre de su hijo, pero nada más-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Si fueras mi amigo me apoyarías en esto!-.

-¡Porque soy tu amigo te tengo que decir la verdad, no estas a la altura de esos monstruos, si vas lo único que conseguirás será que te maten!-.

-¡Pues que así sea! ¡Vámonos ya!—grito Estoico viendo a los chicos con una mirada aterradora y los berkianos no tuvieron más opción que hacer caso de quien fuera su jefe.

Bocón solo pudo ver como los nuevos y aun inexpertos jinetes subían al lomo de sus dragones, con Estoico en el lomo de Diente Púa, acto que molesto al dragón, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Los dragones emprendieron vuelo en dirección de la isla de hierro, Bocón sabía que ir a ese lugar solo significaría la muerte para Estoico y los jóvenes vikingos, por lo que decidió hacer lo único razonablemente posible, ir a contarle todo a Valka antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**(-)**

**Isla de Hierro**

Dicho lugar llevaba su nombre por una razón, era un lugar rocoso, sin ningún tipo de vegetación o posible vida, pero en su lugar, tiene una mina con una gran cantidad de hierro, mismo que era explotado por algunos mineros de Draconia y que usaban en la fabricación de armas, cazuelas, armaduras, paredes, etc.

Pero tras el ascenso del ejército de las tinieblas y el comienzo de la guerra, dicha actividad paso a segundo plano, especialmente porque varios mineros perecieron en muchos ataques a esa isla.

Justo en ese momento, los berkianos llegaron y Estoico bajo del lomo de Diente Púa, para comenzar a ver a su alrededor, buscando a quien amenazaba a la mujer que amaba y que llamaba como suya-Muéstrate cobarde, sal de donde quiera que estés-.

En ese momento, Axor apareció del cielo, volando alrededor de los dragones, para después descender, abrir su boca y disparar pequeñas agujas contra los dragones, paralizándolos.

-¿Qué le pasa a los dragones?-exclamo Astrid.

Patapez reviso a Gorgontua y vio lo que pasaba-Están paralizados…-.

Axor rugió y se hizo a un lado, revelando a Vypra, quien frunció el ceño al ver a Estoico-¿Quién es este que enviaron a enfrentarme?-.

-Estoico el Vasto, jefe de Berk y…-.

-Yo pedí a Valka-interrumpió Vypra, para luego agregar burlonamente-jefe Estoico…será mi ensayo-.

Vypra se lanzó a la batalla y Estoico desenvaino su espada, preparándose para una difícil batalla.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

"_Bueno, llego el final del episodio, así que es mejor que nos despidamos rápidamente, antes de que llegue alguien de improvisto, como la vieja chancluda…"_

"_Sigue llamándome vieja chancluda ¿eh?"_

"_No, no, mire…yo le puedo explicar todo (cachetada)"_

"_No entiendo porque este autor insiste en invitar a esta chusma"_

"_¡Chusma, chusma…PRRR! Por poquito no llego"_

"_Y la próxima vez, diviértase diciéndole vieja chancluda a su abuela"_

"_Señor ¿su abuelita también lo agarra a cachetadas?"_

_Preparando un coscorrón "¡Toma!" el chavo lo evita y Don Ramón le pega a Kiko_

"_No me simpatiza"_

"_¡Con que pegándole a mi hijo, ahora si va a ver!"_

"_No…no…yo le puedo explicar todo ¡Yo le puedo explicar todo!" comenzando a correr_

"_¡Venga acá cobarde!"_

"_Chanfle"_

_Bueno, mientras se llevan a Don Ramón en camilla, de nuevo, despidamos a este gran elenco con el merecido aplauso que se merecen y ahora podemos pasar a sus comentarios con el gusto de siempre:_

**Eli Gam: **_pues ya lo viste, cegado por los celos Estoico se puso en peligro así mism inocentes más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**KatnissSakura: **_menos mal que Maléfica no lo permitiría y que Isis solo estaba bromeando con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Soranomomo93: **_por mi parte ya tengo mi pareja favorita para el fic, el cual espero quede bien, ya decidí quien va a ser la pareja de Hipo y Valka, tome mi decisión tras meditarlo mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Zeus: **_pues la trama principal ha vuelto, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos los personajes vuelvan a aparecer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Hades: **_desafortunadamente, Estoico no es el único que tendrá que aprender esa dura lección, ya verás de que hablo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**ShadowKing1992: **_hay que reconocer que la oferta de Valka fue demasiado buena y tentadora como para rechazarla y creo que te refieres a Matumboo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shazam: **_Vegeta también es uno de mis favoritos, pero siempre he preferido a Piccolo, no me explico porque siendo también el personaje favorito de Akira Toriyama lo dejo en un segundo plano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Moon-9215: **_eso me alegra, ya que no estaba totalmente seguro de si eso bastaba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Bowser300000: **_por eso mismo también he pensado en usar al terrible Freezer, ya que él no tenía reparos en dañar a los otros o incluso al siniestro Guasón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**LaRojas09: **_dentro de poco ese gran guerrero hará acto de aparición en el fic, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Shadow y Writer: **_esa era precisamente mi intención y ahora podemos continuar la trama principal con tranquilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Yowi: **_supongo que tendrás que esperar a ver de quien se trata y me alegra mucho que la historia de este gustado hasta donde va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Larekin1: **_no seas tan extremista, te pregunte porque me pareció extraño. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Guest: **_no te puedo confirmar nada, pero te puedo asegurar que ya tengo a mi pareja seleccionada para el fic y eso me alegra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Ocnarf: **_bien por ti, eso demuestra una mayor madurez de tu parte, ya que significa que estás haciendo oídos sordos a los comentarios ofensivos de otras personas, te felicito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya volvimos a la trama principal y como ya viste, los celos de Estoico lo hicieron cometer un grave error y peor aún, se puso en peligro así mismo y a otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, Nakama._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Eli Gam, KatnissSakura, Soranomomo93, junto a mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Hades, ShadowKing1992, Shazam, Moon-9215, Bowser300000, LaRojas09, Shadow y Writer, Yowi, Larekin1, Guest, Ocnarf, Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


End file.
